shadic en equestria
by shadic dimencional
Summary: unos meses despues de la muerte de nazo la esmeralda maestra actua extraño y desaparece mientras en otro mundo seis ponis encontraron los elementos y estan luchando con le yegua de la noche hightmaremoon que pasara cuando nuestro heroe se encuentre con las yeguas podra tener una vida despues de la fusion descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

[En el mundo de Sonic]

Ya unos meses después de la muerte de nazo en ángel island Knukles que era un puercoespín rojo que estaba recargado en la esmeralda maestra era una jema grande de color verde sobre las ruinas de un templo, de repente la esmeralda maestra empezó a brillar knukles al darse cuenta de esto se levantó y pudo ver que arriba había un agujeró de color azul con espirares que estaba absorbiendo la esmeralda maestra knukles intentaba que la esmeralda no se fuera por el agujeró pero era inútil cuando knukles soltó a la esmeralda maestra entro al agujeró soltando dos brillos uno de color rojo y otro de color azul luego la isla entera se espeso a sacudirse

-ho no sin la esmeralda maestra la isla caerá al océano-

Toda la isla se cayó al océano los brillos que la esmeralda maestra soltó formaron a una puercoespín naranja con ropa de color crema parecía una india con brazaletes azules y una forma de agua con dos ojos de color verdes y se le veía el cerebro

-chaos Tikal que hacen aquí

-knukles y la esmeralda maestra era tu deber cuidarla

-Si sobre eso

En el portal se pudo ver como la esmeralda cambiaba de forma le salieron brazos piernas púas y lo cubría un brillo de color blanco al desaparecer el brillo se pudo ver a un erizo de color azul con rojo en algunas partes del cuerpo con unos anillos dorados en la muñecos unas zapatillas rojas con blanco y ojos de color azul se veía algo herido pero se dejó llevar por el túnel

[Mundo de mlp]

Seis ponis una pony de tierra de color naranja con melena de color amarillo con un sombrero de vaquero una Pegaso de color cyan con melena de multicolores otra Pegaso de color amarillo con melena de color rosa una pony de tierra de color rosa con melena del mismo color una unicornio de color blanco con melena de color morado y otra unicornio de color morado con el pelo del mismo color estaban en una torre abandonada en la habitación más alta encontraron los elementos de la armonía 6 jemas de colores con diferentes formas para vencer a una alicorneo de color negro como la noche era nightmaremoon las seis ponis lanzaron un rayo de arcoíris hacia nightmaremoon

-yo no me rendiré jamás me rendiré la noche será eterna-

Dijo nightmaremoon mientras conjuraba un rayo oscuro para defenderse del attacke causando una explosión y una cortina de humo donde se escuchó como algo caerse

-¿todas están bien?-pregunto la poni de color naranja

-hay que alivio-dijo la poni de color blanco

-rarity que hermoso-dijo la Pegaso de color amarillo

-lo se jamás me lo voy a cortar-dijo la unicornio refiriéndose a su cola-

-no tu collar se parece a tu cutí Mark-

-también el tuyo- todas se viraron justamente y vieron que todas tenían un collar con diferentes formas la poni de color naranja tenía una jema naranja de forma de una manzana la otra poni tenía un globo de color azul las pegasos la de color cyan tenía un rayo de color rojo la otra era una mariposa de color rosa las unicornios la blanca tenía una jema de color morado y la morada tenía una corona con una estrella de color morado

-debo admitirlo twilight pensé que eran tonterías pero al parecer tenías razón-dijo la poni de color naranja de repente se escuchó una risa era nightmaremoon que estaba volando sobre la cortina de humo

-no es posible la historia decía que los elementos te detendrían-dijo la unicornio morada

-no confíes en los cuentos de hadas niña ahora lárguense-dijo nightmaremoon que disparo un rayo hacia las ponis las seis ponis cerraron los ojos para esperar su final pero no llego más bien vieron a un erizo de color azul con partes rojas guantes y zapatillas tenía unas heridas unas grabes otra no él había puesto un escudo de energía de color verde nigthmaremoon al ver esto paro y se paró enfrente de los siete

-quien eres tu-dijo nightmaremoon

-shadic-dijo el erizo

-fuera esto es entre los elementos y yo-shadic no hiso caso

-que no sabes quién soy yo-dijo nightmaremoon

-no sé quién eres tampoco donde estoy pero si se una cosa si intentas dañar a un ser vivo no eres buena persona o poni en tu caso-

-si no lo sabes yo soy nightmaremoon la yegua de la noche el mal encarnado la gobernante de…-no continuo porque shadic estaba volteado a ver a los ponis

-oye hazme caso cuando te hablo-

-están bien-dijo shadic a las seis yeguas

-si pero querido estas bien no te vez muy bien-pregunto la unicornio blanca

-a esto sí solo son unas heridas nada más-

-o pobrecito estas herido-dijo la Pegaso de color amarillo

-estaré bien pero díganme que se trae esa yegua-dijo shadic

-será mejor que twi te lo diga-dijo la poni naranja

-No es así twi…..twi-dijo la misma poni al ver a la unicornio morada mirando fijamente los ojos diamantes del erizo la hipnotizo completamente shadic al ver esto se estaba poniendo incomodo por como la unicornio lo miraba

-em….estas bien-dijo shadic a la unicornio

-a si estoy bien porque-dijo la unicornio morada con un ligero sonrojo

-ya basta de esta tontería no sé qué quieres pero no seré ignorada por más tiempo-dijo nightmaremoon volando a una gran velocidad hacia shadic cargando una aura oscura

-cuidado-dijo la Pegaso cyan

Luego solo se escuchó un golpe y nightmaremoon retrocedió unos metros

-vaya resististe tres de mis golpes me sorprendes-

-que dijo tres pero no los vi-dijo el unicornio morado

-lo hare más lento para que lo veas-dijo shadic con una seña para provocar a la yegua de la noche la yegua voló hacia el erizo con la misma aura y de un golpe de shadic la detuvo en frente de él y con una patada la saco de la habitación shadic fue a perseguirla cayendo los dos la yegua uso sus alas para volar y no chocar con el suelo

"muy bien solo enciende tu aura y vuela a perseguirla estarás bien" shadic intento volar pero no pudo

"porque no pasa nada ya se debe ser que aún no me recupero del todo eso significa nada de poderes del chaos hasta que me recupere al menos tengo las zapatillas especiales de parte de shadow" luego miro abajo y se encontró con unas zapatillas normales como Sonic

"rayos "después de eso se pudo oír un gran estruendo en todo el castillo las 6 yeguas sacaron la cabeza para mirar un cráter formado por el erizo

-estas bien-dijo la poni de tierra de color rosa shadic solo levanto la mano y dio un pulgar arriba luego la yegua de la noche voló arriba de él riéndose

-debes ser una criatura muy tonta si siquiera lanzarte sin alas o magia para volar aunque me impresiona tu fuerza y velocidad no podas alcanzarme desde aquí arriba-dijo lanzando rayos de color negro a shadic el por su parte se levantó y esquivo sus attackes luego shadic miro abajo y vio unos escombros de piedra entonces lo que hiso fue golpear el suelo para que así los escombros se levantaran y volaran hacia arriba después de eso el solo brinco y con la ayuda de los escombros pudo alcanzar a nightmaremoon lanzando unos golpes y mandándola al suelo cuando aterrizó shadic fue recibido por un golpe de parte de la yegua de la noche por uno de sus cascos delanteros shadic también la golpeo pero resistiéndose para no matarla ya que pudo sentir que no estaba haciendo esto por maldad sino por tristeza y enojo ellos estaban intercambiando mientras tanto arriba con las demás ponis

-no puedo creerlo le está dando pelea a nightmaremoon-dijo la Pegaso cyan

-lo sé es increíble como esa criatura puede darle pelea-dijo la poni de color naranja

-si pero esto no debería estar pasando la historia decía que cuando los elementos se reunieran acabarían con nightmaremoon para bien no sé qué pudo haber salido mal-dijo la unicornio de color morado

-tal vez si lo intentamos de nuevo con la ayuda de la criatura podamos detenerla-dijo la Pegaso de color amarilla

-hay que intentarlo-dijo la unicornio morada y se acercó al hueco de donde salieron los dos

-oye puedes traerla aquí arriba-grito la unicornio shadic escucho sus palabras y de un salto para atrás tomo distancia y le hico la misma seña para que lo atacara la yegua de la noche voló hacia él y shadic de una patada la mando hacia arriba mientras el Coria por la pared de la torre nightmaremoon al ver esto lanzo múltiples rayos destrozando la pared donde estaba pero la torre aún seguía ahí las 6 yeguas al ver esto se quedaron impactados pero más al ver que nightmaremoon estaba adentro de la torre y con un rayo saco a las seis de la torre y aturdiendo a los pegasos

"están cayendo vamos shadic un poco de energía chaos un poco "dijo shadic mientras que se rodeaba de un aura de color dorado y sus espinas se levantara al estar cerca del suelo shadic salió volando en una aura de color amarillo y atrapo a los 6 yegua y las metió a la torre los 6 yeguas no sabían que había pasado pero al abrir sus ojos vieron a shadic con las espinas de color dorado levantadas sus ojos cambiaron de un color azul diamante a unos rojos rubí shadic se transformó en súper shadic

-este poder de dónde vienes nadie puede tener ese tipo de poder responde-shadic solo miro a nightmaremoon y se giró a las 6 yeguas

-ya la traje ahora que-dijo shadic todas se quedaron sin habla por la nueva apariencia de shadic

-deja de ignorarme-dijo nightmaremoon lanzando un rayo de magia de color negro shadic se dio la vuelta y rápidamente puso una esfera de energía de color amarillo en la palma de su mano para detener el attacke de nightmaremoon

-imposible-dijo la yegua de la noche impresionada

-ahora que-dijo shadic

-usaremos los elementos para detenerla-dujo la unicornio morada

-háganlo-dijo shadic ese momento los elementos empacaron a brillar desprendían un brillo de color blanco

-no lo permitiré-dijo nightmaremoon disparando otro rayo de magia hacia los ponis shadic en su forma súper se puso enfrente de ellas y puso sus brazos en equis recibiendo el attacke mientras tanto los elementos dispararon un fuerte rayo de color arcoíris hacia nightmaremoon mientras ella le dio más energía al rayo

"ya no tengo fuerzas voy a perderlo" cuando vio que el rayo de arcoíris soltó sus brazos recibiendo el attacke de la yegua mandándolo a estrellarse en una pared y quedarse incrustado en la pared perdiendo su estado súper y regresando a su estado base mientras la yegua de la noche gritaba y se envolvía en un arcoíris

-lo hicimos lo logramos-dijo la poni de color cyan

-claro que si-se escuchó una voz de repente el sol salió y de ello una luz que revelo a una alicorneo del mismo tamaño que nightmaremoon era blanca con pelo multicolor con una corona botas y un collar dorados todos los ponis hicieron una reverencia

-princesa celestia-dijo la unicornio morada

-twilight sparkle mi fiel estudiante sabía que lo lograrías-

-pero me dijiste que solo era una leyenda poni-

-dije que tenías que hacer amistades nada más. Vi las señales de nightmaremoon y sabía que tu tenías la magia interna para vencerla pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara a tu corazón, si alguien más entendiera-luego todos miraron donde estaba nightmaremoon y encontraron una alicorneo más jóvenes de color azul con melena de azul más claro-princesa luna no te he visto así desde más de mil años-mientras más se acercaba se agacho para estar junto a ella

-es hora de olvidar nuestras diferencias debemos reinar juntas pequeña hermana-

-hermana-dijeron todas menos shadic que seguía en la pared

-aceptaras mi amistad-dijo celestia y todas esperando su respuesta con caras tan atentas que hasta la poni rosada se cayo

-lo lamento-grito la pequeña alicorneo mientras la abrasaba

-te extrañe mucho querida hermana-

-yo también te extrañe-dijo celestia correspondiendo el abrazo luego se escuchó como si algo se cayera todas voltearon y vieron que era shadic que se había caído de la pared luna por miedo se escondió detrás de celestia

-vaya eso sí que fue un attacke-dijo shadic levantándose y dirigiéndose al grupo con una mano en el hombro donde tenía un poco de sangre todas sus heridas ya eran de gravedad y tenía mucha sangre por sus heridas celestia cargo su cuerno porque pensó que iba a atacarlos pero se sorprendió al ver a twilight acercarse a la criatura

-estas bien eso fue un increíble lucha de poderes-dijo twilight acercándose a shadic

-estoy bien…..harggg-dijo shadic poniéndose en una rodilla con el brazo aun con sangre

-estas bien necesitas ayuda de inmediato-dijo preocupada twilight

-si tal vez-dijo shadic antes de desmallarse a lado de twilight

-princesa celestia el necesita ayuda por favor-dijo twilight a su maestra luego miro a luna y ella estaba triste y arrepentida por lo que paso

-está bien lo ayudaremos-dijo celestia cargándolo con su magia ya en la biblioteca era un árbol con ventanas y muchas otras cosa que hacían parecer una casa

-se pondrá bien flutershy-dijo la unicornio morada viendo como shadic estaba en una cama y vendado por todo el cuerpo

-si estará bien-dijo la Pegaso amarilla

-y twilight quien es el-dijo spike él era un dragón de color morado con escamas verdes y es el asistente de twilight

-no sabemos spike solo cuando estuvimos peleando con nightmaremoon el apareció de la nada-dijo la unicornio morada

-su nombre es shadic-dijo la princesa luna

-él lo dijo mientras estábamos peleando y era fuerte muy fuerte-luego la princesa celestia miro detallada mente al erizo

-como sabemos que no es un enemigo más-dijo la Pegaso cyan

-rainbow dash-dijo el unicornio morado

-sabes que podría verdad no sabemos nada de él y apareció de la nada-

-sin mencionar su cambio de look era divino-dijo la unicornio blanca

-yo digo que él es de confianza-dijo la Pony naranja

-yo también podría darle una fiesta-dijo la poni rosada

-hay que averiguarlo hermana-dijo la princesa celestia

-muy bien-la princesa luna hiso brillar su cuerno y las 8 yeguas y dragón aparecieron en un espacio vacío

-donde estamos-pregunto la unicornio morada

-en sus recuerdos-dijo la princesa luna de repente se escuchas dos voces

-control del chaos-luego el lugar en el lugar apareció la esmeralda maestra y otras 7 esmeraldas casi del mismo tamaño eran de color amarillo, vede, azul, blanco, rojo, cyan y morado

-son divinas-dijo la Pegaso blanca luego se pudo ver una fuerte luz de multicolor y de ella se pudo ver a shadic pero tenía más espinas y era de color blanco luego el escenario cambio a un campo lleno de vida en el cielo se pudo ver un erizo rojo con ojos amarillos y rojos

-quien eres tu-dijo el erizo

-shadic-

-hehehe puedes sacar todos los trucos que quieran solo retrasaras el fin de este universo-

-dijo universo -la Pegaso amarilla estaba temblando luego el erizo se volteó con una esfera de energía morada luego shadic le patio la cara mandándolo a volar a travesando unas montañas

-demasiado fácil-dijo shadic

-qué velocidad-dijo el poni naranja

-pus gran cosa yo le puedo ganar-dijo la Pegaso cyan de repente el erizo apareció enfrente del shadic de un grito shadic libero su aura multicolor y el erizo rojo despego su aura de color morado con rayos negros desaparecieron de la vista y solo se pudo ver los impactos de sus golpes antes de cualquiera pudiera decir algo

-increíble-se escuchó una voz atrás al voltear vieron a un zorro amarillo con dos colas y un puercoespín rojo con guantes y zapatillas

-knukles crees que shadic pueda vencer a nazo-dijo el zorro amarillo

-no lo sé tails pero sí que es fuerte depende de el-mientras tanto en la pelea se elevó al espacio donde los ponis y dragón lo siguieron en un golpe de esos shadic envió a nazo a un asteroide y shadic se dividió en cinco y junto sus manos en forma de attacke

-no sobrevivirás a estos cinco chaos flashes no quedara nada toma-extendió sus brazos pero en vez de energía salió confeti volando y se colgó en la cara de nazo los shadic le dieron una expresión de risa y desaparecieron y se escuchó una risa era de shadic que se estaba riendo sin parar

-me duele el estómago-

-maldito-dijo nazo enojado se pudo escuchar unas risas eran de la poni rosada

-no se me ocurriría jamás una broma como esa-

-no puedo creer que este bromeando así en estos momentos-dijo la unicornio morada

-deja de burlarte-dijo nazo que de tres mando a volar a shadic a la luna agrietándola

-se está poniendo serio muy bien-dijo shadic que se hiso una bola y golpeo a nazo y aceleró y le dio una patada devolviéndolo a la tierra shadic se tele transportó enfrente de el con unos metros de distancia nazo estaba respirando agitadamente

-vaya veo que no eres tan fácil de destruir después de todo-

-he he-dijo shadic rascándose la nariz

-pero dime híper shadic cuanta energía te queda después de esa transformación-shadic se quedó en shock por eso

-vaya eso me lo esperaba y también admiro como puedes transformar las esmeraldas del chaos en súper esmeraldas algo que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer pero esto también está a mi favor ya que puedo absorber la nueva fuente de energía negativo-en ese momento con las seis esmeraldas soco unas esfera de color blanco quitándoles el color y se unieron a nazo con un grito nazo se rodeó en un aura de colores y despego un brillo blanco al dispersarse sus ojos cambiaron a azul con amarillo tenía más espinas y tenía brazaletes negros

-que te quede claro shadic, tails, knukles todos combinados no igualan la energía que poseo ahora-

-pero que poder-dijo celestia

-antes de que acabe con la tierra les daré mi última explicación verán al nacer de la energía negativa de las esmeraldas esto me permite absorber su energía y evolucionar con el tiempo seré más poderoso que cualquier estrella cualquier universo pero hay una entidad a la que no podrá superar-knukles se dio cuenta de algo

-así es knukles tu preciada esmeralda maestra una creación de los mismísimos dioses no importa cuanta energía absorba no podré llegar a superar la infinidad de esta por lo que la única solución es destruir este planeta haciendo añicos a la esmeralda maestra dispersando sus piezas por todo el espacio junto con su poder haciendo imposible su reconstrucción no pienso estar a la sombra de esa roca-

-no lo permitiré-dijo shadic

-lo vez rainbow dash él es bueno-dijo la unicornio morada

-eres terco y testarudo obviamente te resistirás muy bien shadic dime cuantas fuerza te quedan para parar esto-dijo nazo y en ese momento se elevó al cielo juntando sus brazos formando una esfera gigante de color morado llego a cubrir el cielo

-es enorme-dijo la poni de color naranja todos estaban en shock menos la Pegaso de color amarillo y la unicornio blanca que se desmayaron shadic por su parte activo su aura multicolor y cuando nazo disparo su bola de energía shadic disparo un rayo de color amarillo que detenía la esfera shadic puso más fuerza y estaba revirtiendo la esfera rumbo a nazo nazo lanzó otras cuatro esferas pequeñas a la mayor haciéndola más grande el attacke de shadic perdía fuerzas pero se escuchó dos gritos eran de knukles y tails se habían trasformado en súper knukles se puso rosa y tails tenía un aura de color amarillo con unos pájaros a su alrededor se elevaron rumbo a nazo y esto hiso que shadic pusiera más fuerza empezando a destruir la esfera mientras que tails agarro del brazo a knukles para darle vuelta para lanzarlo a nazo que lo arrastro al attacke de shadic mandándolo al espacio y desintegrándolo

-lo hicimos-dijo tails pero en el cielo se pudo ver una mancha oscura

-qué es eso-dijo knukles para ver a shadic que de un rápido parpadeo se transformó en su forma base y se volvió a transformar a híper

-que le pasa-dijo la unicornio morada

-parece que no puede mantener ese poder por mucho tiempo-dijo la princesa celestia

-control del Chaos-dijo shadic tele transportándose a la mancha el escenario cambio y se pudo ver que era negro de la nada aparece nazo

-acaso este no desaparece con nada-dijo la poni naranja

-ya acabo-dijo la unicornio blanca que con ella la Pegaso amarilla despertaron

-aun no miren-dijo la unicornio morada

-que sigo vivo el poder de las esmeraldas pareció ser muy útil demonios parece que tengo que intentar destruir el planeta otra vez-luego de la nada aparece shadic haciendo un gesto como si atraerá algo

-que estas-no pudo completar nazo ya que seis esferas de color blanco desprendieron de él y se unieron a las esmeraldas que traía revolviéndoles el color shadic las absorbió y en todo su cuerpo se extendió una luz de color blanco que apenas dejaba ver a shadic

-no dejare que me ganes-dijo nazo pero shadic apareció en frente de el con la mano en la frente transformándolo en un erizo más pequeño plateado

-no puedes hacerme esto-shadic soltó una ráfaga de energía y evaporizo a nazo solo se pudo oír como desaparecía luego el escenario cambio a el espacio

"ya no tengo fuerzas "se escuchó una voz para rebelar que era shadic con las mismas heridas con la que llego al principio cayendo al planeta

"supongo que es mi fin fue bueno mientras duro "luego los ponis y dragón estaban de regreso en la biblioteca

-que fue eso-dijo la unicornio morada todos estaban en shock por lo que acabaron de ver nadie dijo nada hasta que la princesa hablo

-esta criatura o shadic tiene mucho poder pero nunca oí hablar de las esmeraldas del chaos o la esmeralda maestra esto es interesante-

-tal vez en alguno de los libros nos diga algo-dijo la unicornio morada y todos se fueron abajo a buscar en los libros acabo de unos minutos shadic despertó y vio que estaba vendado y en un lugar desconocido

"donde estoy y esa yegua" se iba a parar pero sintió un dolor en el pecho

"demonios como hacía Sonic para curarse era Sonic heald o como era tal vez si me concentro" luego shadic puso una mano en su pecho y salió un brillo verde que curo más sus heridas

"funciono ahora a saber dónde estoy" salió de la habitación y pudo ver a las mismas yeguas con unos libros y un dragón que estaba haciendo equilibrio en una escalera y unos libros

"no era un sueño entonces en este lugar existen ponis que hablan que raro bueno lo dice una fusión de dos erizos que hablan y tienen poderes"

-spike apresúrate con esos libros-dijo la unicornio morada

-ya voy ya voy-dijo el dragón no sin antes resbalarse y estar a punto de caer shadic al ver esto corío a ayudarlo agarrándole la cola y evitando que se caiga y agarro los libros con otra

-gracias por ayudarme twi-dijo el dragón

-de que hablas-dijo sin mirarlo

Luego pudo sentir como lo elevaban y era porque shadic lo subió a la altura de su cara para mirarlo fijamente

-hola-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa luego soltó al dragón con cuidado y le dio los libros en las manos el dragón se acercó a la unicornio morada

-em twi ya despertó-dijo el dragón esto hiso que todos voltearan al erizo que se sintió incomodo por ser el centro de atención

-hola yo soy-no continuo ya que una poni rosada le brinco a la cara cuando se la quitó la cargo por el cuello como una mama perro carga a un cachorro

-hola hola hola yo soy pinkie pie dime quien eres que comes te gustan las fiestas te gustan los pastelillos-luego la poni rosa ase fue volando con una aura de color morado

-pinkie no le saltes a la cara dijo-la unicornio morada

-oki doki loki-

-lo siento por mi amiga-dijo la unicornio morada

-pero tiene razón tenemos más dudas que respuestas-digo la poni naranja

-muy bien me presento soy shadic el erizo y ustedes son-

-Yo soy twilight sparkle y ellas son pinkie pie, rainbow dash applejack, flutershy rarity-Luego las dos alicorneo se acercaron pero la menor detrás de la mayor

-yo soy la princesa celestia dime shadic que te trae aquí-

-para ser honesto no lo sé-shadic noto a la otra alicorneo

-hola eres tu debo admitir te ves mejor así que como nightmaremoon cómo te llamas-

-yo soy luna-dijo la Herman menor saliendo de su escondite

-encantado de conocerte luna-

-y dime shadic te gustaría quedarte en poniville-luego shadic se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de twilight

-me encantaría-dijo feliz

-saben lo que esto significa una fiesta-dijo pinkie pie todo el pueblo estuvo en fiesta ese día algunos se acercaron a shadic para hablar y conocerlo pero que aventura seguirán para este erizo descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio


	2. Chapter 2

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Shadic estaba en un gran campo de flores en posición de loto concentrado con el aura de súper

"que aburrido debería haber ayudado a twilight con applejack y sus manzanas sería más entretenido que esto ha pero debo entrenar mi cuerpo para acostumbrarse al estado súper para protegerlas" luego se pudo escuchar unos gritos venían de sweet Apple acres shadic se fue corriendo a donde se escucharon los gritos viendo a Applejack y twilight dando brinquitos

-que pasa aquí-dijo shadic

-lo que pasa es que twilight tiene dos tickets para la gran gala del galope-dijo spike

-qué es eso-

-es la gala más elegante y deseada por todos los ponis donde todos los ponis elegantes podrán probar las delicias de sweet Apple acres tal vez por fin pueda arreglar el establo-dijo Applejack con su acento vaquero

-bueno en ese caso Applejack quisieras-dijo twilight pero fue detenida por rainbow dash llegando de la nada chocando con las dos

-están hablando de la gran gala del galope-dijo rainbow dash que empezó a dar su razón para ir

"prefiero estar meditando" pensó shadic luego miro a spike

-oye tu no iras a esa gala-dijo shadic

-no yo no me intereso en esas cosas-

-ya veo quieres ir a sugarcube corner por algo de comer-

-no gracias creo que twilight necesitara mi ayuda-

-está bien nos vemos spike-

Luego shadic corío alejándose de los demás corriendo a sugarcube corner donde al entrar algunos ponis se sentaron

-hola shadic-dijo pinkie pie

-hola-

-que te puedo traer-

-un poco de leche porfa-

-está bien deberías probar los pastelillos tienen nueva receta-

-no tal vez hasta la otra-dijo shadic no es que no le gustaran es que no las ha probado ni siquiera en la fiesta ni tampoco en la casa de twilight donde se estaba quedando ya que eso era nuevo para el luego se pudo escuchar como twilight y spike estaban afuera discutiendo pinkie por su parte al dejar la leche de shadic se tropezó haciendo que saliera golpeando a spike y twilight

-están bien-dijo shadic luego saliendo de sugarcube corner luego los dos boletos cayeron en frente de pinkie

-estos son boletos para la gran gala del galope es la fiesta más genial de equesstria gracias twilight es el regalo más genial del mundo -dijo pinkie

-bueno en realidad-contesto twilight luego cuando spike levanto los boletos rarity llego y miro los boletos

-no lo puedo creer eso es lo que creo que es-dijo rarity

-si si si twilight me llevara a la gran gala de galope en canterlot-contesto pinkie pie

-la gala yo hago vestidos para la gala cada año pero gamas pude acudir la cultura el glamur es donde pertenezco en verdad y donde estoy destinada de conocerlo a el-dijo rarity con brillo en sus ojos

-a el quien-

-a el causaría un enorme escándalo que hasta me aria una audiencia con la princesa celestia jamás pensarían que vengo de poniville me presentaría a su sobrino el más elegante unicornio de canterlot nos enamoraríamos y pediría mi pesuña en matrimonio y diría si tendríamos una boda real propia en una princesa en lo que me convertiría en casarme con él. Twilight realmente no puedo creer que impidas el verdadero amor cómo pudiste-luego un conejo blanco brinco y agarro los boletos y se los enseño a flutershy

-ángel eso es lo que pienso que es-dijo la Pegaso

-oigan aún no he decidido a quien darle el boleto-dijo twilight

-enserio -gritaron rarity y pinkie

-oye twilight te importa si te acompaño-dijo flutershy

-flutershy enserio tú también-

-si he oído que tienen una flora increíble y todas las flores florecen y eso solo es la flora la fauna es inmensa me encantaría visitarlo y en la gala del galope toda la flora y fauna tiene un espectáculo espectacular-de repente rainbow dash

-no ese boleto es mío-luego applejack llega

-alto ahí twilight me iba a dar al boleta a mí-

-alto me estaban siguiendo-dijo twilight

-no solo seguía a ella para que no intentara nada-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo luego todas empacaron a discutir twilight iba a decir algo pero shadic se le adelanto

-silencio-grito shadic levantando una ráfaga de aire y callando a todas

-twilight tomara una decisión a su tiempo y les dirá si me disculpan tengo una leche que me espera-dijo queriendo entrar a sugarcube corner

-pero shadic tu leche ya se la llevaron-dijo pinkie esto puso triste al erizo y twilight al ver esto dijo

-shadic tú no quieres el boleto verdad-

-nope, no me interesa eso-

-entonces porque no nos acompañas a comer-

-ok-

Twilight spike y shadic se fueron a comer en una cafetería cerca

-que hago todos tienen muy buenas razones si le doy a una el boleto dejare a cuatro de mis amigas decepcionadas y si doy mi boleto dejare otras tres de ellas igual que hago-dijo desesperada twilight luego el mesero se acerco

-ya ha decidido-

-no puedo decidirme-grito twilight

-twi vino por la orden-dijo spike

-o yo quiero un sándwich de margaritas-dijo twilight

-tienen algún rubí-dijo spike luego miro la cara del mesero-ok quiero una orden de heno bien crujiente-

-yo un poco de agua-dijo shadic luego el mesero se fue

-que opinan-dijo twilight

-que buscamos otro restaurante digo no está mal la comida pero está mal que den piedra preciosas-dijo spike

-spike habla del boleto-dijo shadic-no entiendo no puedes pedir más boletos y ya-

-shadic son boletos de la gran gala del galope no se puede pedir más-luego el mesero llego con la orden

-está bien estoy segura que todo se aclarara después de comer-luego miraron muchos ponis entraron a la cafetería

-em madame comerá en la lluvia-dijo el mesero

-no está lloviendo-luego pudieron ver que en todos los lugares menos en su mesa

-hola mejor amiga-dijo rainbow dash arriba en la nube

-rainbow no estás haciendo esto por el boleto verdad-

-que no yo haría esto por cualquier poni-shadic volteo y vio a todos correr para no mojarse

"si como no" pensó shadic bebiendo su agua

-rainbow no me siento cómoda aceptando favores no deseados así que por favor sierra esa nube-dijo twilight haciendo que rainbow serrara la nube y cuando twilight iba a darle un mordisco a su comida se empapo toda y su comida se arruino

-creo que debiste pensarlo mejor-dijo shadic pero rarity se acerco

-twi está lloviendo-

-no enserio-dijo la unicornio morada sarcásticamente

-ven conmigo para que no te enfermes-dijo jalándola y llevándola a boutique carrusel-seguidas por shadic y spike al llegar twilight mojo a rarity sin querer

-lo siento rarity-se disculpó twilight

-no está bien sabes porque-dijo rarity-porque somos mejores amigas y sabes que hacen las amigas maquillarse-dijo antes de traer una pared donde se escuchaban muchos ruidos dejando afuera de esta a shadic con una gota en la cabeza

"que están haciendo ahí" luego se pudo ver a twilight con una vestimenta elegante pero no tanto shadic al ver esto solo pudo sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza no sabía qué era eso pero después lo averiguaría

-y tu querido necesito tus medidas-dijo rarity sacando una cinta métrica y empezó a medirlo

-para que o que-dijo shadic

-es para hacerte ropa una dama necesita a su caballero-dijo rarity twilight al imaginarse a shadic en una armadura se sonrojo un poquito después de eso rarity se acercó a twilight tratando de alagarla para que ella le de darle el boleto pero shadic y spike se quedaron hablando

-yo estoy cansado nos vemos en la biblioteca spike-dijo shadic saliendo de la boutique en camino a la biblioteca al entrar pudo ver a flutershy arreglando la biblioteca

-shadic yo y mis amiguitos estábamos-quiso decir flutershy pero fue interrumpida por shadic

-lo haces para el boleto no-

-no no es por eso-dijo la Pegaso luego vio a shadic con una ceja levantada

-fue idea de ángel-dijo la Pegaso luego se pudo ver a twilight entrar

-no flutershy tú también-dijo twilight-por favor te voy a pedir que salgas para poder comer algo y-quiso terminar pero fue interrumpida cuando unos confetis salieron y muchos ponis gritaron sorpresa sacando a twilight

"pobrecita creo que no estará tranquila el día de hoy" luego shadic miro que la estaban lanzando hasta que twilight grito y los ponis se alejaron para que twilight estuviera en el suelo shadic al ver esto corrió donde iba a correr twilight y la atrapo esto puso a twilight sonrojada

-gracias shadic-dijo twilight luego miro a pinkie-al menos las demás fueron más discretas con el boleto de la gala-

-espera que boleto que gala-pregunto una poni

"ho no" pensó shadic al darse una idea de lo que pasara

-no saben twi tiene dos boletos para la gran gala del galope-dijo pinkie pie esto hiso que muchos ponis se emocionaran y acosaran con halagos a twilight luego spike se hiso paso y escalo arriba de shadic poniéndose en su cabeza

-ahora que-pregunto spike

-solo hay una cosa que hacer-dijo shadic con una sonrisa-a correr-dijo shadic brincando con twilight y spike sobre la multitud corriendo hasta que se toparon en un callejón sin salida shadic iba a saltar pero vio el cuerno de twilight y espero luego los tres aparecieron en la biblioteca con spike con algunas quemaduras

-avísame cuando agás eso-dijo spike

-no sabía que iba a pasar-dijo twilight-rápido sierren todo- los tres serraron todo y al terminar vieron a las mane 5 en la cama de twilight y ella grito -no puedo decidir no quiero decepcionar a ninguna de ustedes y aceptando favores y regalos no me ayuda porque todas son mis amigas y no quiero no puedo-luego applejack se acerco

-twilight ni era mi intención ponerte tanta presión si te ayuda ya no quiero el boleto puedes dárselo a quien quiera otra poni-

-tampoco yo-dijo flutershy

-tampoco yo no es divertido-dijo pinkie pie

-también por mi querida-dijo rarity

-eso significa que el boleto es mío-rainbow dash estaba festejando y al ver la cara de las demás se calló-bueno no he perfeccionado mis técnicas de vuelo-

-spike toma nota-dijo twilight mientras el dragón saco una hoja y pluma-querida princesa celestia aprendí que tener bendiciones es genial pero si no lo puedes compartir con tus amigas te puede sentir mal así que aunque agradezco la invitación le regresare los boletos de la gala del galope-

-que-gritaron todas las yeguas

-si no pueden ir todas mis amigas yo no quiero ir- spike mando la carta y en eso todas las yeguas se dieron un gran abrazo spike puso la lengua en su boca mientras shadic rodo los ojos luego spike hiso gestos de vomitar

-que me jalen las riendas chicos esto es típico de los barones no toleran un poco de afecto-luego spike soltó una carta

-querida twilight porque no lo dijiste antes-luego spike soltó seis boletos dorados-seis boletos para la gran gala del galope-todas gritaron de emoción y twilight tomo los boletos

-es increíble y solo tenía que pedir más-dijo twilight para mirar a shadic con una cara de te lo dije twilight solo rio nerviosamente-ahora todas podemos ir-cuando todas tomaron sus boletos spike jugo con sus dedos

-porque no tengo un boleto-luego miro a shadic con una sonrisa un poco maligna-no es que me interese-

-no te preocupes a mí me dio curiosidad-dijo spike luego spike vomito una carta mas

-también una para ti spike y shadic-dijo spike tomando un boleto y shadic el otro con spike riendo como niño y shadic con una sonrisa luego miraron a applejack con una pesuña delante de la otra –digo hash también tengo que ir-dijo spike antes de ir corriendo y riendo esto hiso que todos rieran por ese momento


	3. Chapter 3

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

En sweet Apple acres se encontraba applejack con su hermano big macintosh un semental rojo con pelaje naranja con un arnés y una venda alrededor de la cintura

-vaya cosa este es un trabajo echo para mi es el mayor cultivo de manzanas que he visto en mi vida-dijo Apple Jack impresionada

-SIP demasiado grande para que lo agás tu sola-dijo big Mac

-tranquilo hermano necesitas descansar y recuperarte de esa herida además aún no ha habido un huerto que no pueda manejar-dijo Apple Jack sin querer tocando su herida-huy lo siento. Le sacare un mordisco a este trabajo al final del día

-morder más de lo que puedas masticar es lo que más me temo-

-estas diciendo que mi boca hace promesas que mis patas no puedan cumplir-

-SIP-

-por todos los soy tu hermana Apple Jack lo olvidas la más leal y la más confiable de los ponis-

-aun así solo eres una poni y una poni ateniendo a cientos de manzanos no dan un buen resultado mejor pide ayuda tal vez a shadic-

-no uses tu matemática complicada para suavizar esto dije que podía con la cosecha y te lo voy a demostrar tendré hasta la última manzana de esos árboles de esta temporada y no necesitare ayuda de shadic de mi cuenta corre-dijo Apple Jack para mirar de nuevo y tragar saliva

-achu-se oyó en la biblioteca era shadic que estaba leyendo un libro

-estas bien-dijo spike que estaba ordenando unos libros

-creo que si-luego se pudo escuchar un temblor los dos fueron ver afuera luego se escuchó a rainbow dash gritar

-estampida-shadic reacciono y se subió al árbol de la biblioteca y vio una manada de vacas corriendo hacia poniville sin pensar shadic corrió enfrente de ellas y levanto su mano para liberar ondas de sonido para calmar a las vacas todos estaban aliviados ya que las vacas se detuvieron a tiempo para no pegarle luego se escuchó a Apple Jack llegar junto con shadic

-que paso aquí-pregunto Apple Jack una de las vacas dijo

-lo siento Apple Jack pero muriela vio una de esas serpientes y nos dio miedo- shadic tenía una cara de duda pero Apple Jack solo asintió

-muy bien lo entiendo pero a la otra aléjense de poniville-

-por supuesto hasta luego Apple Jack y a tu amigo también-dijo la vaca para seguir su camino con las demás Apple Jack miro a shadic y susurro

-tal vez si deba pedirle ayuda a shadic-

-que paso Apple Jack-dijo shadic acercándose a la yegua Apple Jack por la sorpresa le dio una patada a shadic pero shadic ni se inmuto más bien se quedó sorprendido

-huy lo siento shadic es qué me asustaste pero no crees que puedas ir a sweet Apple acres para hablar de algo-dijo Apple Jack

-claro solo veré si todos están bien-dijo shadic caminando hacia las otras mane cinco-todas están bien-

-claro porque no deberíamos estarlo no es como si escondiéramos algo-dijo pinkie pie con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bueno tengo que ayudar a Apple Jack en sweet Apple acres las veré luego-dijo shadic comenzando a caminar pero todas se sorprendieron al ver un destello blanco y shadic no estaba

-que fue eso-dijo twilight con shadic él había chocado con la entrada de sweet Apple acres

-que paso-luego miro su mano que tenía un pequeño brillo blanco -que esto se parece a la magia de twilight hiso cuando estábamos rodeados de ponis me pregunto si-dijo antes de que apareciera frente de sugarcube corner luego en la boutique carrusel luego volvió con las mane cinco asustándolas-miren esto-dijo para aparecer detrás de ellas luego arriba de una casa y después en diferentes partes de poniville-no es genial-

-impresionante se parece a mí hechizo de tele transportación-dijo twilight impresionada

-lo sé no es genial-dijo shadic

-si pero shadic no ibas a sweet Apple acres con Apple Jack-dijo rainbow dash

-si cierto bueno adiós-dijo shadic antes de desaparecer

-eso estuvo cerca pensaba que descubriría la fiesta que le vamos a hacer por salvar a poniville-dijo pinkie pie mientras tanto con shadic el apareció en una careta asustando a Apple Jack

-lo siento Apple Jack aún no sé cómo controlarlo-

-está bien shadic no es tu culpa-

-y dime Apple Jack para que me necesitas-

-pues veras este año hay muchas manzanas que recolectar tal vez me puedas echar una pesuña-

-claro porque no-

-pero sin velocidad sin poderes y sin tele transportación entendiste-

-no te preocupes lo entiendo a la antigua-dijo shadic para trepar a un árbol recolectando las manzanas a mano

-qué haces-pregunto Apple Jack

-recolecto las manzanas-

-no se hace así se hace así-dijo Apple Jack golpeando el árbol donde estaba shadic haciendo caer las manzanas y a shadic pero se tele transporto antes de llegar al suelo

-ok mi turno-dijo shadic antes de llegar a un árbol golpeándolo pero haciéndole un oyó

-tal vez deberías controlar tus fuerzas-

-ok-dijo shadic poniendo una mano en el árbol para rodearlo con un brillo verde arreglándolo luego le dio un golpe conteniéndose haciendo caer todas las manzanas y recolectándolo ya paso unos días donde shadic estaba ayudando a Apple Jack pero los ponis que estaban pasando por ahí vieron las capacidades le pidieron ayuda a shadic con cosas que ellos no podían cargar y muchas otras cosas cuando supieron que shadic podía volar los ponis le pidieron aún más favores así paso una semana donde organizaron una fiesta por como shadic ayudo a todos con sus favores después del discurso de la alcaldesa una poni terrestre gris con melena blanca y unos lentes shadic solo tomo el trofeo y se fue a sus deberes después de recolectar las cosechas con Apple Jack esta le ofreció un empleo en sweet Apple acres que acepto para poder ganar unos bits esto también le ayudaba con el entrenamiento ya que a veces recolectaba con su velocidad o con su tele transportador

_Perdón si este episodio es corto me cuesta trabajo con todos los proyectos de la escuela el siguiente será más largo lo prometo_


	4. Chapter 4

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en el parque de poniville shadic estaba meditando con el aura de súper alado estaba twilight en una banca leyendo un libro mientras que pinkie pie estaba hablando de que tan asombrosa es rainbow dash

-y rainbow dash dio una vuelta así fush y después dio unos giros y después cuando cayó en picada a minutos de estar en el suelo bum revoto-

-pinkie si quieres saber dónde está esta justamente arriba –dijo shadic con los ojos serados pinkie al ver arriba vio a cierta Pegaso cyan

-gracias-dijo pinkie corriendo hacia la pegasos multicolor

-dime twilight pinkie pie siempre es así-dijo shadic

-no lo sé sinceramente llegaste casi al mismo tiempo que yo-dijo twilight

-ya veo por cierto que estás leyendo-

-creaturas y objetos mágicos trato de encontrar esas tales esmeraldas del caos o esa esmeralda maestra o sobre ti aún me cuesta entenderte-

-porque no solo admites que soy un tipo con mucha fuerza y ya nada de otro mundo-"o tal vez si"

-no te creo debes de tener algo en especial o algo más no solo un erizo fuerte que puede aprender algo con tan solo verlo puede cambiar de apariencia aparece de la nada y no nos quiere contar de que parte de equesstria viene-

-que sugieres-dijo shadic levantando una ceja mirando a twilight

-que nadie puede ser tan fuerte-

"tiene algo de razón solo soy una piedra que de alguna forma tomo vida no sé si podre algún día decirles la verdad"

-tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos-

-yo-shadic no pudo continuar porque tuvo una visión de alguien como un gato para ser exacto un gato egipcio

-tu-dijo twilight esto hiso reaccionar a shadic

-yo no sabría decirte-twilight noto que shadic estaba algo distraído tal vez no le gustaba el tema

-tú los extrañas-"tal vez pueda ayudarlo" pregunto y pensó twilight

-a quienes-

-a tus padres a tus amigos-

"sopas ahora que digo"-bueno no conocí a mis padres y la verdad no tenía amigos antes de conocerlas-

-pero y esa creatura roja y la otra amarilla-

-quienes knukles y tails yo apenas los conocía solo me llamaban cuando había un enemigo demasiado fuerte para ellos en realidad estaba solo-"la clave espero que crea esa historia"

-lo siento pero al menos llegaste aquí-shadic abrió los ojos miro fijamente a twilight que se volvió a concentrar en su libro luego bajo la mirada hacia al flanco de twilight y noto un dibujo de una estrella con otras estrellas a su alrededor

-oye twilight que es esa estrella he visto una en cada una de ustedes pero no sé qué son-

-hablas de mi Cutie Mark-dijo mirando su flanco luego miro a su libro-una Cutie Mark es algo que describe como es la personalidad de una poni al descubrir su talento especial aún recuerdo como conseguí la mía-luego vio un brillo blanco enfrente de ella y vio a shadic enfrente con una sonrisa-quieres oír la historia verdad-

-SIP-"esto evitara por un tiempo que investigue o pregunte"

-muy bien todo empezó en la escuela de ponis súper dotados de canterlot tuve que dar una prueba consistía en hacer nacer un huevo de dragón al principio no pude y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme escuche una explosión y eso hiso que mi magia despertara haciendo nacer el huevo pero tenía tanta magia que sin querer transforme mis padres en un cactus y en una planta al segundo que me di cuenta la princesa celestia estaba alado mío luego pude controlar mi magia y después la princesa me admitió y me hiso su estudiante personal estaba tan feliz que hasta brinque con emoción alrededor de todo el lugar-

-me parece genial debiste de estar tan emocionada-

-si lo estuve-con pinkie pie ella estaba persiguiendo a rainbow dash rainbow dash por su parte estaba tratando de evitarla

-rainbow dash-grito pinkie pie rainbow dash iba a salir corriendo pero se detuvo

-me rindo que quieres pinkie pie-

-necesito un favor-estamos en la alcaldía donde pinkie pie le estaba dando muchas órdenes a rainbow dash de donde poner una nube

-ahí está bien solo espera mi señal-dijo pinkie pie después de esconderse en unos arbustos rainbow dash solo resoplo y pudo ver a spike saliendo de la alcaldía después pinkie le dio una señal a rainbow que pateo la nube causando un trueno cerca de spike que empezó a tener hipo y las dos yeguas se reían sin parar

-vaya pinkie no sabía que eras tan bromista-dijo rainbow dash

-bromeas es divertido-contesto pinkie

-buena "hipo" esa pinkie" hipo" pie-dijo spike para después agarrar un pergamino y sin querer quemarlo y cayendo en la cabeza de celestia

-ho no te lastimamos verdad-dijo pinkie

-no escamas de dragón son muy resistentes-dijo spike cuando agarro un puño de pergaminos y quemándolos sin querer-quisiera decir lo mismo de los pergaminos-luego unos pergaminos cayeron en la cabeza de la princesa celestia

-eso fue divertido a quien más le haremos una broma-dijo rainbow dash

-tengo unas ideas-contesto pinkie pie con una sonrisa primero le dieron a rarity unas flores con polvo para estornudar luego a twilight le cambiaron la tinta normal a tinta invisible después le pintaron las manzanas a Apple Jack estamos en el lago de poniville cuando rainbow y pinkie estaban escondidos en unos arbustos y pinkie sostenía una especie de cuerda

-a quien sorprenderemos quien está allá-dijo pinkie

-a flutershy-dijo rainbow dash esto hiso que pinkie soltara la cuerda

-no podemos hacerle una broma flutershy no resistirá hasta la más inocentes de las bromas-

-tienes razón entonces a quien le aremos la broma-

-creo que ya se-

-a quien lo conozco-

-al más rudo del lugar pero tenemos que esperar a la noche-esto hiso una sonrisa en las dos yeguas ya en la noche vemos a rainbow y pinkie cargando a shadic dormido y poniéndolo en un cañón

-cuál es el plan pinkie-dijo rainbow dash

-fácil cuando disparemos el cañón esto enviara a shadic a volar asustándolo y volverá volando para que todos nos riamos-

-aun no puedo creer que pueda volar pero será divertido y que tan fuerte será-

-no tanto tal vez unos metros-

-eso no basta ponlo a máximo-dijo rainbow viendo una rueda con una flecha con un dibujo de un pastelillo para después girarlo a un pastelillo explotando

-estas segura rainbow-dijo pinkie

-estará bien es shadic-

-tienes razón-dijo pinkie para encender la mecha para después escondiéndose en un arbusto cuando el cañón exploto se escucha en todo el pueblo despertando a todos que se volvieron a dormir menos los mane cuatro restantes luego se escuchó que las dos yeguas se estaba riendo pero pararon al no ver nada -rainbow donde esta shadic-

-no lo sé-luego se escuchó una puerta abrirse era twilight medio dormida luego vinieron las demás mane tres

-que corrales paso aquí-dijo Apple Jack-y donde esta shadic no debería estar aquí-

-no te reocupes él duerme como nunca una vez le callo toda una repisa de libros y ni así se despertó veremos todo esto en la mañana-

-Por cierta querida que tienes atrás humeando-dijo rarity

-nada-contesto pinkie riendo nerviosa todas las yeguas se fueron a sus casas pero solo pinkie y rainbow dash se quedaron en el lugar de los hechos-rainbow que hacemos ahora-

-esperaremos cuando regrese y cuando lo haga no le diremos nada ¿ok?-

-ok-mientras tanto con shadic él estaba volando dormido en medio de una zona volcánica llena de dragones y lava entrando a la conversación de tres dragones el primero era verde con naranja el segundo rojo con amarillo y el último azul con morado en las afueras del reino

-entonces yo le dije me das tu comida o te destruyo tu hogar-dijo el rojo los tres se rieron pero se detuvieron cuando uno de ellos fue golpeado al verde por algo muy pequeño para ellos pero iba muy rápido-que fue eso-luego los tres vieron que era y era shadic que seguía dormido-oye que as echo no sabes quienes somos-el azul se acercó a verlo

-oye creo que está dormido-

-dormido yo le enseñare-dijo el rojo acercándose a donde estaba shadic para morderlo pero fue recibido por un golpe de shadic mandándolo a una montaña

-ya verás-dijo el azul acercándose pero fue recibido por una patada de parte de shadic mandándolo a alado de el de rojo

-cómo te fue-

-cállate-dijo el azul por el comentario del rojo pero vieron al verde moverse en puntitas-oye a donde crees que vas-el verde iba a contestar pero sintió como algo aplastaba su cola con fuerza era shadic pisando su cola después la agarro y le dio vueltas mandándolo con los otros dos

-te querías ir no-dijo el de rojo pero se callaron al ver a shadic sonámbulo hacia ellos y solo se escucharon gritos mientras una Griffin ósea parte águila y león escucho le llamo la atención el ruido y se acercó para solo ver a tres dragones siendo vencidos por una creatura extraña la Griffin después de un rato de disfrutar la paliza se fue rumbo a su destino. Ya en la mañana pinkie estaba yendo a la casa de rainbow dash

-ya amaneció rainbow dash hay muchas bromas que hacer y un amigo que encontrar-dijo pinkie pero vio a la Griffin asomando su cabeza-huuu-

-buenos días pinkie-dijo rainbow dash aterrizando cerca de pinkie-mira Gilda ella es una de mis amigas pinkie pie-

-que hay-dijo Gilda

-ella es mi amiga Gilda la Griffin-

-que es un Griffin-

-es parte águila parte león-

-y total mente asombrosa-dijo Gilda acercándose a rainbow dándose un salido

-que bien pero rainbow que hay de shadic-pregunto la poni rosada

-no te preocupes estará bien-

-quien es shadic-dijo Gilda

-es uno de nuestros amigos-dijo rainbow

-bueno tengo ideas para más bromas quieres jugar Gilda-dijo pinkie

-claro amo las bromas como cualquier Griffin pero rainbow me prometiste que iríamos a una prueba de vuelo esta mañana-dijo Gilda empezando vuelo

-así claro bueno pinkie no te importa verdad Gilda acaba de llegar-

-si claro no importa te veré más tarde-lo que paso después fue que Gilda y rainbow daban muchos trucos mientras tanto pinkie intentaba estar con ellas primero utilizo una cama elástica luego con muchos globos pero al final utilizo un helicóptero que necesitaba pedalear cuando estaba con ellas les dijo-que bien casi las pierdo-esto molesto a Gilda

-oye dash tienes nuevos trucos o eres de la antigua-dijo Gilda

-estas bromeando ponte cómoda esto tardara un poco-dijo rainbow saliendo volando

-oye pinkie ven a aquí-dijo Gilda

-si-dijo pinkie y Gilda agarro el helicóptero con fuerza

-que no sabes aceptar un lárgate como respuesta dash no necesita a una amiga boba mientras yo esté aquí, estas contaminando el cielo pinkie así que se cómo el fuego y esfúmate-cuando acabo hiso que el helicóptero cayera

-iguala eso oye donde esta pinkie pie con su extraño artefacto-

-se fue dijo que tenía prisa-volvemos al reino dragón donde vemos a los tres dragones uno encima de otro golpeados y arriba estaba shadic durmiendo

-oye crees que nos podamos ir de aquí estuvimos casi toda la mañana-dijo el rojo

-no lo sé-dijo el azul luego oyeron un bostezo y era shadic que estaba despertando y se puso de pie y vio debajo de él viendo a los tres dragones

-que hacen así-dijo shadic que con un brinco llego al suelo enfrente de ellos-como sea no sé qué hacen pero creo que me perdí me pueden ayudar por donde queda poniville-los tres dragones señalaron a una dirección-gracias-dijo shadic empezando a correr

-no diremos nada de esto entendieron-dijo el verde y los otros dos asintieron después de eso Estamos en la biblioteca donde twilight estaba preparando una mochila

-bueno pinkie pie estas segura que esa amiga de rainbow dash es tan mala-dijo twilight

-si me robo todo el tiempo con rainbow dash me rompió los globos y dijo que me esfumara no he conocido una Griffin tan mala de echo no conozco ninguna Griffin pero de haberlo hecho no sería tan mala como Gilda-

-sabes lo que pienso pinkie esta celosa-

-celosa-

-verde de envidia o en tu caso rosa-dijo spike pero fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de entrada abriéndose rebelando a shadic

-que bien que llegue-

-estas bien fui con Apple Jack y no te encontramos iba a buscarte donde estuviste-dijo twilight

-no lo sé tal vez me tele transporte dormido pero como sea de que me perdí-

-te perdiste de una Griffin muy mala roba amigas-dijo pinkie

-déjala solo esta celosa-dijo twilight

-no lo sé twi tienes pruebas de que este celosa-dijo shadic

-bueno no pero es pinkie siendo pinkie-

-pero no quiere decir que es una mentirosa si quieres puedo ayudarte pinkie-dijo shadic

-me encantaría pero no tienes hambre-

-no estoy bien-dijo shadic" de todos modos no puedo tener algo que no sé qué es" luego Shadic y pinkie estaban en una tienda sentados mirando a rainbow y Gilda-conque ella es Gilda no se ve tan mala-

-solo espera-con rainbow y Gilda

-tengo que encargarme de mi labor climática be a pasear y te busco después-

-está bien me voy a divertir-luego Gilda espanto a la abuela de Apple Jack

-vez es malvada-dijo pinkie a shadic

-no lo sé pinkie parece una broma como las que haces con rainbow-luego vieron que robaba una manzana

-y ahora-dijo pinkie

-sigamos viendo-contesto shadic contesto shadic un poco molesto

Luego vieron a flutershy ayudando a una familia de patos pero vieron que se tropezó con Gilda flutershy se disculpó pero Gilda la empezó a gritar

-vez shadic ella es mala shadic-dijo pinkie pero shadic ya no estaba allí

-oye ya se disculpó porque no la dejas en paz-dijo shadic viendo a la Griffin pero no se dio cuenta que estaba liberando un aura oscura mientras se levantaban sus espinas Gilda por miedo solo voló lejos ya que lo reconoció cuando vio los dragones golpeándolos-estas bien-cuando dijo eso la aura se fue

-si gracias shadic-dijo flutershy

-vez ahora me crees-dijo pinkie

-si ahora que hacemos-dijo shadic

-tengo un plan-dijo pinkie después lo que vemos después es que pinkie organizó una fiesta para Gilda luego vemos a shadic colgado en la ventana hablando con pinkie

-dime pinkie estas segura de esto-

-si no te preocupes todo estará bien pero escóndete creo que la asustaste-

-entiendo- luego shadic se escondió en el techo

-dime pinkie estas segura de esto-dijo flutershy

-no te preocupes tu tía pinkie lo tiene resuelto-

-soy un año mayor que tu-lo que paso después fue que pinkie saludo a Gilda y le dio un choque eléctrico con una batería de choques en su pesuña lo que paso después fue que se enchilo con dulces de vainilla y limón luego con un vaso de ponche que salpico a Gilda la fiesta continuo con más y más bromas hasta que toco el juego de poner la cola al poni

-muy bien Gilda tienes que caminar hasta delante para ponerle la cola-dijo pinkie

-no estoy segura es una broma tengo que ir para atrás-

-no tienes que ir para delante-

-no es otra broma voy para atrás-lo que paso fue que Gilda se fue para atrás resbalando y chocando con la cocina escuchando un gran desastre shadic lo creo y pensó

"creo que esto ya se prendió a ver "luego shadic vio por la ventana para saber que pasa y miro a Gilda gritándole a pinkie

-ya basta este es la peor clase de diversión de mi vida jamás he visto tantas bobas en un solo lugar-las púas de shadic se empezaron a elevar-y tú solo estuviste empezando a fastidiar por todo el día no as echo nada más que molestar reina boba-una aura oscura apareció alrededor de shadic

-no fue pinkie quien te hiso las bromas fui yo-dijo rainbow

-que no fuiste tú fue ella-dijo Gilda

-no fui yo pensó que soy la reina boba no-

-claro que no solo fue esa boba-dijo Gilda mirando a pinkie luego flutershy miro a la ventana y vio a shadic en su estado actual pero sin pupilas

-oye no le hables así a pinkie pie-dijo twilight

-y tú que vas a hacer nerd-dijo Gilda y esto hiso que rayos oscuros salieran de shadic

-em shadic estas bien-dijo flutershy al ver que no hablaba lo que hizo fue hablarle a Apple Jack

-que bárbara eres querida eso no se hace-dijo rarity

-y tú que no vayas a dañar tu manicura de muñeca frágil-dijo Gilda

-em compañero estas bien-dijo Apple Jack a shadic que sus púas cambiaba de normar a oscuras Apple Jack al no tener respuestas saco a todas las ponis de allí ahora solo estaban las mane seis y Gilda ahí adentro

-Gilda si no puedes aceptar que tenga más amigas será mejor que ya no lo seamos-dijo rainbow

-que prefieres quedarte con la reina boba la nerd la muñequita frágil la tímida y débil la vaquera de juguete y esa rata-esto hiso que shadic se transformara en súper shadic oscuro liberando una ráfaga de viento fuerte y más rayos-no puedes hablar en serio-

-rainbow no tiene que tener una amiga como tú-dijo twilight

-quítate nerd-dijo Gilda queriendo empujara a twilight con una de sus garras pero nunca llego solo vieron un brillo negro enfrente de ella haciéndolas cubrir los ojos cuando pudieron ver lo que paso fue que era shadic pero con los ojos blancos sin sus pupilas sus púas estaban elevadas eran de color oscuro una aura negra con rayos oscuros salían de él y estaba agarrando la garra de Gilda con fuerza todas estaban sorprendidas de cómo se veía shadic pero Gilda estaba asustada de más de una forma no solo vio como dormido vencía a tres dragones sino que pudo ver el odio y enojo que se veía en sus ojos shadic afilo más la mirada y agarro la garra con más fuerza haciendo que Gilda grite de dolor luego shadic de un golpe en el estómago le saco el aire haciéndola caer en el suelo inconsciente extendió la mano con una esfera oscura apuntando a Gilda

-shadic para-dijo twilight esto hiso que shadic reaccionara y se transformara de vuelta a su estado base al ver mejor destruyo la esfera y se puso en una rodilla

-que paso-dijo shadic

-te transformaste en una versión oscura de ti y casi acabas con Gilda-dijo rainbow

-enserio-"rayos debo controlar más mis emociones casi mato a alguien que no lo merecía" shadic que extendió un brazo

-shadic para-dijo twilight casi llorando pero vieron un brillo verde y de repente las heridas de Gilda desaparecieron-pero como-

-es un truco que aprendí-dijo shadic poniéndose de pie y en ese momento Gilda despertó y salió volando de ahí-chicas yo lo siento yo no sé qué ocurrió-

-no te preocupes compañero-dijo Apple Jack

-Gilda lo tenía merecido menos la última parte-dijo rainbow

-yo te perdono querido esa transformación fue hermosa puedo trabajar con ella-dijo rarity

-eso fue divertido verte enojado-dijo pinkie pie

-bueno fue por buenas intenciones pero debes mejorar-esto puso una sonrisa en shadic pero vio a cierta unicornio morada

-twilight-dijo shadic

-debes mejorar pero te perdono-dijo la unicornio morada

_**Luego todas las mane cinco se fueron menos shadic y twilight shadic estaba a punto de irse pero twilight le hablo**_

_**-shadic-**_

_**-si twilight-**_

_**-me asuste con tu apariencia pero me alegre que me defendiste-dijo twilight algo roja**_

_**-sabes que yo siempre te protegeré-dijo shadic acercándose a twilight y poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura **_

_**-si pero debo decirte algo ok-**_

_**-claro twilight dime-**_

_**-bueno shadic desde que te conozco he visto que eres muy lindo y siempre te preocupas por nosotros-ahora era turno de shadic de ponerse rojo y su corazón se acelero **_

"_**pero que me pasa que es esta sensación de alegría"-twilight yo-las dos caras de twilight y shadic se estaban acercando-yo-dijo por ultimo shadic cuando los dos cerraron los ojos esperando el contacto y estaban a punto de besarse y**_

_**Shadic dimensional-que haces aquí-**_

_**Pinkie pie-vine a ayudarte sé que tienes mucho trabajo con los proyectos y todo pero-**_

_**-no no y no-vuelve a tu dimensión estas llevando las cosas muy rápido y lo sabes no sé por qué….es una de tus bromas verdad**_

_**-me atrapaste-**_

_**-debes de estar bromeando vuelve ya-**_

_**-ok ok bye-dijo pinkie que desapareció un agujero negro en la pared**_

_**-solo es pinkie siendo pinkie-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en la biblioteca de poniville donde shadic miraba con atención la práctica de magia de twilight con spike

-vamos twi uno más-dijo spike mientras que brillaba su cuerno y aparecía un bigote en la cara de spike-hechizo de aparición con esos son veinticinco trucos de magia asombroso-

-spike no digas eso estoy segura que hay alguien que es más bueno que yo-dijo twilight con modestia

-no digas eso twi yo solo veo y aprendo pero es tuya la habilidad estoy seguro que nadie puede ser más mágicas que tu-dijo shadic poniendo un poco roja a twilight y spike estaba hablando con el espejo

-hola rarity que esto es solo mi bigote-

-lo siento romeo pero ese bigote tiene que irse-dijo twilight que hiso brillar su cuerno desapareciendo el bigote y spike gimió de tristeza esto hiso que twilight y shadic rían entre dientes luego los tres estaban afuera platicando hasta que dos potros chocaron con spike tumbándolo

-snives snails que sucede-los potros se detuvieron

-que no escuchas te, hay una nueva unicornio en la ciudad-dijo snails

-si dice que tiene más poderes mágicos que ningún otro unicornio en el mundo-dijo snives

-enserio-dijo twilight

-donde esta esa poni-dijo shadic

-en el centro-al llegar vio muchos ponis viendo un escenario luego vieron a sus amigas

-hola querida dime tu sabes quien es esta poni-dijo rarity

-no apenas llegamos pero por favor ese título pertenece a twilight em rarity e bigote-dijo spike saliendo corriendo de la vergüenza por no tener su bigote luego se escuchó una voz

-prepárense para la gran y poderosa trixie-dijo una yegua color azul con melena azul claro y vestimenta de mago morado con muchas estrellas

-no hay nada de malo en ser talentosa o si-dijo twilight

-para nada excepto si alguien lo presumes como una poni con nuevos listones-dijo Apple Jack

-si solo porque eres buena en algo no mereces presumirlo-dijo rarity

-y menos conmigo siendo mejor con las demás-dijo rainbow dash pero al ver la mirada de Apple Jack-digo magia sosa buu-

-vaya vaya vaya al parecer tenemos unas aguafiestas en el público quien es tan ignorante para dudar de la gran y poderosa trixie que no saben que están en presencia de la unicornio más mágica en toda equesstria-

"si como no, no siento tanta energía saliendo de ella "pensó shadic-pero twilight es la más-

-shadic aquí-dijo twilight interrumpiendo a shadic

-que pasa-

-no viste como reaccionaron ante trixie no quiero que piensen que soy como ella-

-twilight no pensaran eso-luego vieron como salían más fuegos artificiares del escenario

-y dinos gran y poderosa trixie que te hace creer que eres tan poderosa-

-porque la gran y poderosa trixie es la única poni que tiene el poder para derrotar a la gran osa mayor-dijo trixie haciendo aparecer unos fuegos artificiares describiendo como derroto a la osa mayor

-increíble-dijeron los dos potros

-por favor no la han visto hacer eso-dijo shadic

-vaya al parecer no me creen pues los reto ciudadanos de poniville a lo que sea que hagan y yo lo hare mejor-cuando acabo más fuegos artificiales aparecieron

-ya basta de esto te enseñare como se hace-

-enseñare Apple Jack-dijo spike que había regresado

-tu magia puede hacer esto-dijo Apple Jack que hiso unos trucos con una soga y luego agarro una manzana para comerla-supera eso amiga-

-la gran y poderosa trixie puede superarlo-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno y haciendo que la cuerda actué como serpiente atándola y metiéndole una manzana en su boca las púas de shadic se elevaron un poco

"contrólate no le paso nada" luego las espinas dejaron de elevarse

-quien más se atreve a enfrentar a la gran y poderosa trixie-

No es necesario presumir si yo estoy aquí-dijo rainbow dash volando hacia unas nubes sacándole gotas de agua chocando con ella sacando un mini arcoíris encima de ella-no me llaman rainbow y dash por nada-

-cuando trixie acabe contigo solo te llamaran perdedora- dijo y con su magia hiso que el arcoíris rodeara a rainbow haciéndola girar hasta dejara mareada hasta tal punto que sus ojos seguían girando-parece que cualquier poni con sentido común lo pensaría dos veces antes de retar a la gran y poderosa trixie-luego hiso una nube que le dio un choque de rayo a rainbow haciendo que todos se rían

-esa poni necesita una cucharada de su propia medicina alguna unicornio con magia propia-dijo spike

-si un unicornio quien le muestre quien gana-dijo rainbow

-una verdadera unicornio para enfrentar a la otra-dijo Apple Jack

-amm-dudo twilight

-basta suficiente capte la indirecta rarity está por encima de esas tonterías Apple Jack y rainbow son como unas rufianes pero rarity tiene clase-dijo rarity

-rarity ellas hablan de-dijo shadic hasta que sintió un pisotón que hiso que se callara era de twilight-porque hiciste eso-

-porque ya te dije que no quiero que piensen que soy como trixie-

-hay twi hay una diferencia entre demostrar y presumir deberías saberlo-"y eso que Sonic presumía mucho de ser un héroe esto no es nada y shadow era más como el que no le importa"

[Mundo de Sonic]

-Achu-dijeron dos erizos uno azul y uno negro

-están bien chicos-dijo tails

-sí creo que si oigan quieren ir con knukles-dijo el erizo azul conocido como Sonic

-tú y tus travesuras impostor-dijo el erizo negro conocido como shadow

-quieres pelear-

-porque no-

-chicos ya vámonos-dijo tails sacando de onda a los dos erizos y saliendo

[Mundo mlp]

Mientras que rarity daba un discurso de cómo es la glamur ella creo un vestido de la nada" debo admitir que tiene talento para la moda"

-rarity no dejara que trixie la supere ella es fuerte hermosa-dijo spike antes de ser interrumpido por una rarity gritando

-rápido necesito un espejo alguien que me dé un espejo que he paso a mi cabello que le paso a mi cabello-dijo rarity

-nada-dijo twilight

-está bien-dijo rainbow dash

-es encantador-dijo Apple Jack

-no le paso nada-dijo shadic

-es verde-dijo spike

-hay no cabello verde es el peor color de todos-dijo rarity corriendo

-bueno pues que grosera-dijo una poni de melena de color verde

-bueno twilight creo que depende de ti portavoz demuestra de que estas echa-dijo spike

-de que hablas no soy nada especial-contesto twilight

-si lo eres mejor que ella-

-no soy mejor que nadie-

-crees que eres mejor que la gran y poderosa trixie crees que tienes más poder mágico que yo que esperas demuestra a trixie lo que haces demuéstralo-dijo trixie poniendo nerviosa a twilight

-yo-

-o que eres una gallina-dijo trixie haciendo reír a muchos ponis pero se detuvieron al ver una aura blanca y ráfagas de aire saliendo de shadic

"Tal vez estén bien físicamente pero no dejare que se burlen de ellas"-ella no tiene que demostrarte nada yo lo hare-dijo shadic tele transportándose a un lado del escenario

-y que podría una rata gigante demostrarme-dijo trixie riendo junto unos ponis pero se callaron cuando el escenario se agrieto cuando el aura blanca apareció y aparecieron muchas nubes negras lanzando rayos amarillos uno de ellos cayó sobre shadic haciendo un cráter y una cortina de humo cuando se dispersó la nube de humo se vio a shadic como súper shadic y el cielo se despejo impresionando a todos los ponis -la gran y poderosa trixie puede-dijo hasta ser interrumpida por shadic

-aun no acabo-dijo shadic extendiendo una mano atrás de él apareciendo una gran roca de forma rectangular

-gran ejemplo del numero veinticinco de twilight-dijo spike luego shadic brinco a lado de la roca dando un golpe al suelo tan fuerte que a saco a volar al cielo luego saco muchas esferas de energía y las lanco a muchas direcciones alrededor de la roca cuando shadic aplaudió todas las esferas chocaron con la roca sacando una cortina de humo cuando la roca iba cayendo shadic la atrapo y la puso en el suelo después con una mano saco una ventisca color amarillo (viento súper sónico) mostrando un dragón japonés con cuernos y unas alas saliendo de unas esferas siete para ser exacto _**[familiar no lo creen]**_ todos los ponis se sorprendieron y aplaudieron chocando sus pesuñas contra el suelo

-la gran y poderosa trixie está muy cansada d para hacer eso pero si puede y más-dijo para sacar más fuegos artificiares y desaparecer en una nube color rosa shadic luego de ver como se iba volvió a su estado base

-y dime shadic donde viste ese increíble dragón-dijo rainbow dash

-lo he visto en sueños cool verdad-

-no es cool es veinte por ciento más asombroso-

-oigan y twi-

-se fue cuando retaste a esa tal trixie-dijo Apple Jack

-creo que se fue a la biblioteca-dijo spike shadic suspiro y dijo

-muy bien iré a hablar con ella- shadic se había tele transportado a otro lugar pero spike vio a snives y snails

-que hacen-

-llevándole agua a la gran y poderosa trixie-dijo snives

-por favor ustedes creen eso-dijo spike

-si ella venció a la gran osa mayor-dijo snails

-díganme alguno de ustedes vieron eso-dijo spike

-emm no-dijo snives

-entonces no deberían creerle yo no lo hare hasta verla con mis propios ojos-dijo spike caminando a otro lugar

-piensas lo mismo que yo snails-dijo snives

-que porque se llama mercado de pulgas si no venden pulgas-

-si no solo sígueme-

Shadic se había tele transportado enfrente de la biblioteca entro y vio a twilight leyendo un libro

-no digas nada-dijo twilight mirando a shadic

-iba a hacerlo-dijo shadic haciendo molestar un poquito a twilight y ella regreso a su libro

-dime twilight porque no la retaste podrías vencerla-

-por qué no quiero que piensen que yo soy una presumida-

-no pensarían eso-

-como sabes-

-no sé pero son nuestras amigas estoy seguro que ellas te apoyarían y además no es presumir es mostrar hay una diferencia-

-ha si dime cual es la razón que la retaste-dijo twilight mirándolo fijamente

-porque ella te estaba dejando en ridículo yo siempre las protegeré de cualquier cosa-Twilight estaba más que roja por que ella había escuchado hasta la primera el acaso reto a esa unicornio solo porque ella la estaba dejando en ridículo desvió la mirada para que shadic no la viera de ese modo

-no tenías por qué hacerlo-

-claro que tenía ustedes me importan-twilight no respondió y shadic exhalo-muy bien iré a trabajar con Apple Jack solo piénsalo ok-shadic salió y twilight reaccionó al sonido de la puerta

-shadic donde estas-"se fue, rayos que me pasa" dijo y pensó twilight ya en la noche

-muy bien compañero eso es todo por hoy ya te puedes ir-dijo Apple Jack

-gracias Apple Jack hoy fue un día movida-dijo shadic

-si hablas de cuando callaste a esa tal trixie si-shadic no contesto

-que pasa compañero-

-bueno no sé pero sentí como un dolor en el pecho cuando trixie les hiso quedar como ridículas-

-sobre todo a twilight verdad-

-si pero que fue eso-

-te preocupaste-

-preocuparme-

-que acaso nunca te preocupabas-

"sopas y ahora"-bueno yo confiaba en mi fuerza y no conocía a nadie antes que ustedes entonces no tenía motivo para conocer ese sentimiento

-bueno cuando te preocupas es cuando una persona cercana a ti está en peligro y no sabes que hacer-

-como con Gilda-

-exacto aunque no nos guste el método hacemos todo lo posible para cuidar a esas personas-

-entiendo-

-bueno compañero buenas noches-shadic estaba corriendo de vuela a la casa hasta que escucho un rugido y unos gritos después lo que vio fue a twilight trixie snives snails y spike siendo atacados por una osa tan grande como una casa de color azul y muchas estrellas

"que hacen tengo que ayudarlos pero esa criatura no detecto sed de sangre o enojo tengo que ayudarlos sin lastimar a esa criatura, ya se"

-twilight que hacemos-dijo spike

-no se preocupen la gran y poderosa trixie la vencerá-dijo snives

-si la vencerá-dijo snails

-no puedo nadie tiene el poder para vencer a una osa mayor-dijo trixie y la osa gruño pero se detuvo cuando una roca golpeo su cara

-oye no quieres un bocado más grande-dijo shadic

-shadic pero que haces-dijo twilight

-que hacen corran-la osa lo persiguió shadic corrió por todo el pueblo cansándola-ya casi-dijo shadic pero se distrajo ya que la osa le dio un rasguño leve pero fuerte después todos los ponis salieron para ver qué pasaba y vieron a twilight

-shadic-dijo twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno

-no twilight espera-dijo shadic pero no se esperó que paso después twilight hiso una ventisca para hacer una música para dormir un poco a la osa luego brillo más fuerte su cuerno para levantar una bola de agua y la vacío para después llenarla de leche la osa estaba a punto de caerse encima de trixie

-shadic-dijo twilight apenas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo

-entiendo-dijo shadic para después cargar a la osa como un bebe y twilight le dio la bola de agua para que tomara de la leche cuando la osa se durmió todos los ponis gritaron de la emoción pero se callaron cuando shadic menciona a la gran osa que cargaba

-por mis corales sabía que eras habilidosa pero no tanto-dijo Apple Jack

-lo siento por favor no me odien-dijo twilight

-odiarte-dijeron todas

-porque deberíamos odiarte-dijo rarity

-bueno sé cuánto odiaban los trucos de magia de trixie y creí que-dijo twilight

-espera la magia no tiene que ver en esto trixie es una petulante-dijo rainbow

-muy desagradable-dijo rarity

-mucho ruido pocas nueces-dijo Apple Jack

-entonces no les molesta mis trucos de magia-concluyo twilight

-tu magia es parte de lo que eres y te queremos tal y como eres nos enorgullece tener una unicornio tan fuerte como tú-dijo Apple Jack

-wow no sé qué decir-

-yo si-dijo shadic dejando a la osa en el suelo y sentarse junto a la osa a la altura del cuello-te lo dije-

-hehe sí creo que tuviste razón-dijo twilight un poco apenada

-por cierto twilight como supiste que hacer con la osa mayor-dijo spike

-bueno mientras estaba investigando a shadic encontré algo de la osa mayor-

-entonces es posible vencer a una osa mayor sin ayuda-

-y no era una osa mayor era una bebe una osa menor-

-eso solo era un bebe-dijo trixie

-si pero yo no estaba furiosa solo molesta porque alguien la despertó-dijo shadic mirando a ciertos potros que se agacharon apenados

-si esa es una menor no quisiera ver una mayor-dijo spike pero se escuchó un rugido fuerte provino de una osa gigante de color morado con estrellas y una gran estrella azul en su frente luego miro a shadic que estaba recargado en su hija

-déjame adivinar una osa mayor y la madre de esta menor-dijo shadic

-si-dijo twilight pero shadic se tele transporto enfrente de la osa

-hola buenas noche me gustaría señalar que-dijo shadic pero se movió ya que la osa le quiso dar un zarpazo-disculpe pero yo no quiero-esquivo otro zarpazo-espere-dijo pero esquivo cinco zarpazos pero el ultimo le rodo el brazo sacándole un poco de sangre tirándolo al suelo luego la osa lo agarro y lo estaba aplastándolo pero

-shadic-grita twilight pero ella se sorprendió junto con todos los ponis del lugar y la osa ya que una luz amarilla aparecía entre sus garras y estas se empezaron a abril dejando viendo a súper shadic de un golpe a la pata derecha la osa lo libero después shadic se dirigió a la pata inferior derecha abrasándola y levantándola dando muchas vueltas para después lanzarla lejos del pueblo cuando la osa intento levantarse fue detenida por shadic con una mano en la espalda luego la agarro como un cachorro y la he cerco a su cría

-escuche-dijo shadic la osa iba a rugir pero shadic puso una cara más seria-escuche-luego se pudo oír como la osa roncaba como una bebe shadic soltó a la osa que cargo a su bebe con la boca se acercó a shadic dio una reverencia y se fue a shadic regreso a su estado base y las mane seis se acercaron

-hola chicas que tal-dijo shadic antes de ser cortado por un golpe de parte de twilight sorprendiendo a todas

-en qué diablos estabas pensando-

-he twilight es que te vi en peligro y me preocupe enserio me importas tú y todas las demás-twilight estaba muy rojo y no reaccionaba-twi twi está bien-

-querido creo que esta mejor que bien-dijo rarity con risitas las demás mane cinco rieron pero shadic se preocupó y llevo a twilight a su cama


	6. Chapter 6

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Nos encontramos en la biblioteca donde shadic estaba leyendo un libro junto con twilight que era un libro parecido al de criaturas y objetos era el quinto que leía y no encontraba nada y spike leía un comic

"rayos debo pensar en algo o si no sabrá que no vengo de este mundo rápido shadic como la distraigo" pensó shadic luego miro a la ventana y vio humo negro que salía de una montaña-twilight que es ese humo extraño-esto llamo la atención twilight que dejo su libro y se acercó a su lado

-no lo sé shadic-dijo twilight y spike vomito una llama con una carta

-"querida twilight sparkle mi fiel estudiante he notado que un dragón anda por poniville él está dormido pero sus ronquidos sueltan un humo que ronda por toda equesstria podría cubrir a equesstria por cien años confió en ti para solucionarlo"-termino de decir spike sorprendiendo a twilight y a shadic

-le diré a las demás esperen aquí-dijo twilight saliendo

-entiendo-dijo shadic esperando en la biblioteca" al menos así la tendré ocupada" después de un rato las mane seis estaban en la biblioteca donde twilight explico la situación

-debe ir con un doctor eso no debe ser bueno para la salud-dijo pinkie

-bueno al menos no está roncando fuego que debemos hacer-dijo rarity

-yo te diré que hay que hacer-dijo rainbow dash-o mejor dicho que shadic debe hacer-shadic se sorprendió esto sería interesante-shadic puede vencerlo fácilmente con un golpe así luego otro así-dijo rainbow mientras daba golpes al aire

Luego twilight hablo -debemos convencerlo de que duerma en otra en parte y si no funciona shadic se encargara pero como última opción-shadic solo asintió él no quería dañar a una criatura si no fuera necesario-la princesa celestia es quien no ha dado esta misión no debeos fallar o equesstria quedara cubierta de humo por cien años-

-hablando de sueños de belleza-dijo rarity

-muy bien chicas necesito que empaquen podriciones pronto nos espera un largo viaje nos vemos aquí en una hora-dijo twilight poniéndose una mochila

-bien chicas ya la oyeron equesstria está en nuestros cascos tenemos lo que se necesita-dijo rainbow y todos decían que si menos flutershy que estaba asustada luego las mane cinco salieron a prepararse rainbow se puso pintura en los cachetes como si fuera una soldado en sweet apple acres Apple Jack y su familia estaban preparando una mochila para poni y se la pusieron aunque le peso un poco en cube córner salió pinkie con una mochila que de ella saltaron unos globos haciéndola reír pero los recogió en boutique carrusel rarity estaba con un casco de camuflaje pero al verse en el espejo lo cambio por uno más elegante y flutershy salió con una armadura de fútbol americano todos se juntaron y twilight hablo

-bien chicas escuchen estoy trazando la ruta más rápida para la subida pero debemos tener un buen paso si esperamos llegar a la montaña al anochecer

-montaña-susurro flutershy

-el dragón está en aquella cueva en la sima-

-se ve que hace frio-dijo Apple Jack

-por supuesto que si mientras más alto más frio es-dijo rainbow

-pues yo traje mi bufanda-dijo rarity sacando una bufanda rosa

"que rayos pensé que ya deberíamos haber salido que hacemos aquí y pensar que había que subir rápido "pensó shadic pero flutershy se acercó a twilight que tenía un mapa

-emm disculpa twilight estas ocupada pero-

-agá podemos ir por aquí-dijo twilight sin prestarle atención-

\- si me permites solo un segundo-

-agá claro que hay que evitar eso-dijo twilight señalando el mapa

-entonces estaba pensando que tal vez tenga que quedarme en poniville-

-agá-

-a bien me quedare aquí-dijo flutershy empezando a irse pero hiso reaccionar a twilight

-espera tienes que ir tu habilidad con los anímale nos será útil-

-pero-

-no te preocupes por tus animalitos de la pradera spike se quedara con ellos-

-puedes contar con migo-dijo spike con animalitos por todos lados cuando ángel el conejo blanco de flutershy se subió a punto de golpearlo pero vio a shadic que lo miraba de una forma que daba miedo asta juro que sus ojos habían brillado de color rojo y se bajó de spike con eso rainbow se acercó a twilight

-estas segura que quieres que nos acompañe esa poni le teme a su propia sombra solo nos va a retrasar

-no digas eso rainbow estoy seguro que no es así de seguro solo está nerviosa se le quitara-dijo shadic acercándose a las dos pero los tres vieron como flutershy vio su sombra y efectivamente se asustó y se escondió en unos arbustos "rayos no bromeaba"

Twilight solo suspiro-muy bien chicas andando-con eso twilight y las demás arrastraron a flutershy a la montaña mientras shadic tenía una gota en la cabeza mirando como las mane seis se llevaron a su tímida amiga

-ok eso fue algo-dijo shadic empezando a correr rumbo ellas cuando todos estaban en a la base de la montaña se oyó un gruñido

-wow que fue eso-dijo rainbow

-así es como se escucha un dragón-

-es tan alta-dijo flutershy

-eso es una montaña voy a volar allá para revisar-dijo rainbow empezando a volar pero Apple Jack la detuvo jalándole la cola

-espera creo que hay que subir juntos por seguridad grupal-dijo Apple Jack

-está bien-dijo rainbow cruzando sus pesuñas luego todos estaban escalando la montaña

-escuche que lo que brilla más que la escama de un dragón son las joyas que usan para construir sus nidos si juego bien mis cartas tal vez me pueda dar unas cuantas-dijo rarity

-bienvenida a mi hogar rarity quieres un diamante-dijo pinkie fingiendo la voz de un dragón todas rieron menos shadic ya que no entendió y twilight que paso al frente

-chicas esto no es cuestión de gracia flutershy eres experta en animales salvajes como crees que sea este dragón-dijo twilight pero al no recibir respuesta voltio-flutershy-luego todos voltearon

-oye que estas esperando una invitación-dijo rainbow dash viendo a flutershy en la base de la montaña

-creo que tengo una por aquí-dijo pinkie sacando una invitación junto con confeti

-es que está muy empinada-dijo flutershy

-porque esto es un risco tal vez podrías no se volar hacia aquí-dijo rainbow

-vamos flutershy agita esas alas-dijo pinkie alentándola

-está bien-dijo flutershy empezando al volar pero el dragón ronco asustando a flutershy serrando sus alas e iba a caer pero shadic la atrapo y la cargo twilight por alguna razón no le gusto esto

-vamos rápido no hay que perder más tiempo-dijo twilight

-lo siento shadic-dijo flutershy apenada por el favor del erizo

-no hay problema pero twilight tiene razón no hay que perder tiempo-dijo shadic cargando a flutershy como caballito poniéndola un poco roja a flutershy y a twilight un poco más molesta-muy bien lista-

-si-dijo flutershy y con eso shadic dio un gran salto para juntarse con las demás

-listo vámonos-dijo shadic empezando a caminar junto con las demás luego llegaron a una parte de la montaña

-no hagamos ruido según mi mapa estamos en zona de avalancha un solo ruido podría causar un desprendimiento-susurro twilight

-una zona de avalancha-dijo flutershy aun en la espalda del erizo temblando un poquito que no paso de largo por el erizo

-tranquila no pasara nada-dijo shadic a flutershy haciéndole sentir más segura pero twilight los silencio más por enojo que por la zona todos estaban pasando pero rainbow topo con un árbol haciendo caer unas hojas que cajo enzima de flutershy

-avalancha-grito flutershy pero fue callada por Apple Jack que se trepo a shadic no pasó nada esta que las mane seis suspirando haciendo caer unas rocas todas gritaron hasta que escucharon una voz un poco de ultratumba

-lanzas chaos-dijo shadic apareciendo unas chispas de luz amarilla en el aire luego salieron disparando a las rocas haciéndolas añicos

-están bien-pregunto shadic regresando a su voz normal todas asintieron pero a twilight se le ocurrió algo en una montaña cerca de rocas puso el pie inferior derecho

-hay mi pie quedo atorado y me duele no puedo caminar-dijo twilight haciendo una escena sus amigas estaban algo confundidas menos flutershy y shadic que estaban algo preocupados

-hay que ayudarla-dijo flutershy- tal vez si me bajo-twilight escucho eso y estiro las pesuñas esperando que la cargaran pero shadic evaporo las rocas con cuidado que tenían atrapado la pierna de twilight luego extendió la mano y twilight brillo de color verde

-mejor-pregunto shadic

-si mejor gracias-dijo twilight con sarcasmo" se me olvido que tenía esa habilidad" luego todos estaban en la salida de una gran cueva-es aquí muy bien rainbow despeja las nubes con tus alas-rainbow salió volando-pinkie rarity distraigan al dragón si es que se complica-luego pinkie saco un pato de hule y estaba jugando con el-Apple Jack y shadic listos por si ataca-Apple Jack saco unas manzanas y las pateo haciendo que chocara con un árbol y shadic bajo a flutershy y puso una pose de pelea-pero eso no debe pasar recuerden shadic debe ser nuestra última carta ok-dijo twilight entrando a la cueva-entonces como despertamos a un dragón dormido sin que se moleste flutershy-luego noto que no había nadie con ella-no puede ser-y allí estaba flutershy con la cabeza en la tierra-vamos hay que hacerlo ahora-dijo twilight empezando a empujarla y las demás la ayudaron a empujarla menos shadic que se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados

-no puedo entrar en la cueva-dijo flutershy y esto hizo que todas las yeguas caerse de espaldas

-que bien ahora le teme a las cuevas-dijo rainbow

-no le temo a las cuevas le temo a los dragones –dijo flutershy

-disculpa terroncito pero que dijiste-dijo Apple Jack

-que le temo a los dragones-dijo flutershy

-que-dijo twilight

-le temo a los dragones-dijo flutershy luego el dragón ronco y soltó una cortina de humo haciendo toser a todos y flutershy se escondió detrás de shadic pero twilight se acercó

-pero flutershy tienes una gran habilidad con los animales-dijo twilight

-si porque no son dragones-contesto flutershy

-hay por favor te hemos visto acercándote a una manticora como si nada-dijo rainbow

-si porque eso no era un dragón-contesto flutershy

-spike es un dragón no le temes a el-dijo pinkie

-cierto pero no es un dragón gigantesco con dientes enormes escamas filosas lanza humo completamente adulto y devorador de ponis de un bocado-

"bueno si lo pones de esa manera me sorprende que las demás no estén asustadas "pensó shadic

-pero si le temes tanto a los dragones porque no dijiste algo antes de venir hasta aquí-dijo twilight

-también me dio miedo-contesto flutershy

-todas le tememos al dragón-dijo Apple Jack

-yo no-dijo rainbow Apple Jack rodo los ojos y dijo

-casi todos le tememos al dragón pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer así que entra con twilight y demuestra quien eres-

-yo yo-dijo flutershy mirando a todos y twilight tenía un tic en el ojo-no puedo hacerlo-y con eso se fue

-me asegurare de que llegue a poniville segura-dijo shadic y sin esperar respuesta se fue con flutershy-flutershy espera-dijo shadic acercándose a ella asustándola un poco haciéndole tropezar y caer-estas bien-cuando shadic se acerco pudo escuchar un llanto que venía de flutershy

-yo lo siento shadic ojalá fuera más valiente que tu-dijo entre llanto flutershy

-de que hablas-

-hablo de cómo te enfrentaste a la osa a nightmaremoon y ese tal nazo-

-y quien te dijo que no tenía miedo-

-de que hablas-dudo la tímida Pegaso

-bueno cuando luche con nazo tenía miedo de que pasaría si no lo vencía solo yo tenía el poder y era por tiempo limitado además cuando luche con la osa active mi súper estado porque por un momento tuve miedo y con nightmaremoon ella aún tenía a la princesa luna dentro de ella así que no tenía por qué temer-dijo shadic sorprendiendo a la Pegaso

-entonces como tuviste el valor para vencerlos-

-el valor no es dejar de tener miedo sino poder superarlo-dijo shadic cuando flutershy iba a responder se escuchó unos gritos que venían de arriba-parecen ser las chicas vamos-con eso shadic empezó a correr cargando a flutershy arriba en la montaña donde estaba la cueva del dragón estaban las mane cinco restantes y parecía que el dragón estaba molesto cuando salió empezó a lanzar llamaras por todo el lugar cuando el dragón tenía en una esquina echa de fuego empezó a salir un poco de fuego y humo de su boca preparándose a atacar per en ese momento una luz blanca era shadic que con un movimiento rápido le dio un golpe en la boca cerrándosela aterrizo junto con las mane seis shadic cuando volteo para ver a las yeguas no pudo ver la cola de dragón que lo golpeo mandándolo hacia unas rocas haciendo que una se rompa mostrando a cierta pegaso de color amarillo era donde shadic dejo a flutershy para esconderse cuando la pegaso vio a su amigas asustadas y un poco golpeadas luego vio a shadic que se había levantado para atacar al dragón shadic iba a atacar pero se detuvo al escuchar a flutershy

-como te atreves como te atreves escúchame amigo-dijo flutershy mientras volaba a su cara para mirarlo a los ojos-solo porque eres grande no significa que seas un brabucón tal vez tienes dientes grandes escamas afiladas y lanzas fuego no tienes derecho repito no tienes derecho de herir a mis amigos entendiste-con eso flutershy sorprendió a todos y a shadic le dio un escalofrío en el cuerpo

"rayos ahora no se si deba cuidarme del dragón o de flutershy" luego el dragón se hiso más pequeño

-y bien-dijo flutershy

-pero esa rainbow me patio-dio el dragón y rainbow asintió pero al ver la cara de shadic prefirió parar

-y yo lamento mucho que lo haya hecho pero eres más grande y debes comportarte y deberías tomar una siesta donde tus ronquidos no sean un riesgo de salud para otras criaturas-

-pero yo-

-no quiero oír peros amigo ahora que tienes que decir en tu defensa pregunte que tienes que decir en tu defensa-esto hiso que el dragón empezará a llorar-ya ya no eres un dragón malo solo tomaste una mala decisión ahora empaca tus cosas tienes que buscar un nuevo lugar para dormir eso es todo-todos se acercaron a flutershy a felicitarla cuando vieron como el dragón se fue volando

Nuestros héroes regresaron a poniville donde twilight escribió una carta a la princesa celestia y afuera estaban los demás con rainbow dando trucos con el balón

-twilight sal está a cinco minutos de romper un record-dijo Apple Jack haciendo salir a twilight pero cuando rainbow iba a romper el record un fuerte rugido la asusto poniéndola patas arriba era pinkie fingiendo un rugido de dragón y todos rieron a eso

-pinkie me asustaste digo rompiste mi concentración-dijo rainbow

-descuida rainbow dash no toda las ponis pueden ser tan valientes como yo-dijo flutershy y rainbow hiso que le callera u aoja en la espalda asustándola y quedando igual luego todos empezaron a reír


	7. Chapter 7

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Twilight estaba cargando a spike en su lomo y shadic estaba caminando a su lado por las calles de poniville-wow que hermoso día-dijo twilight

-si rainbow se levantó temprano para quitar todas las nubes-dijo spike

-apuesto que todo poni vendrá a tomar el sol-dijo twilight pero a ver a nadie empezaron a preguntarse dónde estaban todos

-twi donde están todos-dijo shadic

-no lo sé-

-será día festivo-dijo spike

-no que yo sepa-dijo twilight

-me apesta la boca-dijo spike

-no más de lo usual-dijo twilight

-entonces que ésta pasando-dijo shadic

-tal vez sean ponis zombis-dijo spike

-spike ni existe tal cosa-dijo twilight-los zombis no son reales ni tampoco los seres de otro mundo o los objetos que cobran vida debes de dejar de leer tantos comics-

"si tan solo supieras twi si tan solo supieras" pensó shadic luego pudieron oír como alguien les susurraba era su amiga rosada

-chicos vengan rápido antes de que los atrape-shadic y twilight se acercaron para entrar

-quien el poni zombi-dijo spike

-poni zombi-dijo pinkie asustada luego spike se aferró a shadic de su brazo

-spike los ponis zombis no existen-dijo twilight spike se bajó de shadic-pinkie porque estás sola en la oscuridad-

-no estoy sola en la oscuridad-dijo pinkie mostrando a todas las mane seis y una potrilla de color amarillo con crin de color rojo

-entonces que están haciendo todas aquí-

-nos ocultamos de ella-dijo Apple Jack señalando a la ventana viendo como un extraño pony encapuchado escavaba en la tierra luego volteo hacia su dirección y todas menos shadic twilight y spike

-vieron eso vieron a zecora-dijo la pequeña pony

-Applebloom te prohibí decir ese nombre-dijo Apple Jack

-bueno la vi voltear para acá-dijo twilight

-voltear malignamente hacia acá-dijo pinkie

-luego todas se sobre saltaron sin motivo-dijo twilight

-sin ningún motivo proteger a tu familia no es una buena razón en cuando mi hermana vio a zecora cabalgar hacia acá tembló como gelatina-dijo la pony naranja mientras sacudía a Applebloom

-no es cierto-dijo Applebloom

-y la cargue hasta aquí-

-camine hasta aquí-

-por seguridad-

-Apple Jack no soy una bebe puedo cuidarme sola-

-no de esa zecora-

-es misteriosa-dijo flutershy

-siniestra-dijo rainbow

-y aterradora-dijo pinkie luego twilight y shadic voltearon a ver por la ventana y todas se le encimaron a los dos shadic no se molestó por su altura pero si un poco a twilight luego vieron como zecora se quitaba la capucha mostrando una cebra haciendo que todas se exaltaran

-quieren dejar de hacer eso-dijo twilight

-solo mira esas rayas que estridentes-dijo rarity

-es una cebra-

-una que-dijeron a todos

-una cebra y sus rayas no son una elección de moda nació con ellas-esto hizo que rarity se desmallara

-donde nació nunca he visto una poni así en esta área excepto por ella-dijo apple Jack

-pues tal vez no es de por aquí y no es una pony mi libro dice que vienen de una tierra lejana pero nunca la he visto en poniville donde vive-mientras twilight decía eso spike pudo escabullirse para unos dulces

-esa es la cuestión vive en el bosque everfree-dijo Apple Jack y un ruido las asusto a todas que venía de la cocina

-spike-dijo twilight

-lo siento-dijo spike mientras comía unos dulces

-el bosque everfree es anti natural las plantas crecen-dijo Apple Jack

-los animales se cuidan solos-dijo flutershy

-y las nubes se mueven-dijo rainbow

-por si solas-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

"ahora estoy aún más dudoso si les deba de contar de dónde vengo bueno estuve vivo en ese mundo como unas horas y ya ni siquiera un día" luego rarity se desmallo

-y esa rara zecora vive allá haciendo sus malvadas cosas es tan malvada que hasta hice una canción de ella-mientras que pinkie cantaba su canción shadic miro por la ventana hacia zecora luego vio a sus amigas y suspiro regresando la vista en zecora twilight pudo notar el suspiro y volteo para escuchar a shadic susurrar

-Chaos control-luego un parpadeo negativo apareció y podemos ver a las yeguas congeladas inmóviles "funciono esto no lo hago muy seguido veamos esa tal zecora" luego shadic se tele transporto enfrente de ella "no parece tan peligrosa porque le tienen miedo a mí me conocieron durante una batalla y son mis amigos bueno creo que es hora de presentarme"-chaos control-dijo shadic para aparecer enfrente de ella asustándose poniéndose patas arriba al ver mejor vio la cara de shadic arriba de ella-estas bien-

-estoy bien pero al parecer grande me lleve la sorpresa-dijo la cebra

-si lo siento yo causo esas impresiones en los ponis-dijo shadic ayudándola a levantarse-pero dime que estás haciendo aquí-

-bueno se me agotaron los suministros y esperaba llenar los espacios de mis repisas con otros comestibles que comida del bosque-

-entiendo-luego shadic vio las tiendas" creo que mejor me la llevo o si no estarán más asustados"-bueno no sé porque están cerradas las tiendas pero si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-muchas gracias pero yo no sé tu nombre me ayudarías con eso-

-me conocen por muchos nombres pero dime shadic-dijo mientras hacían un apretón de pesuña mano

-zecora soy yo-

"porque quiero ir al pantano ahora" -bueno me guías-dio shadic con una señal para que se adelantara pero pudo ver como Applebloom se les acercaba sigilosamente shadic se le estaba cayendo una gota de sudor por atrás pero decidió dejarla seguirlos "Apple Jack va a matarme por esto" con las mane seis

-es que están siendo ridículas-dijo twilight

-bueno yo oí que ella come heno-dijo pinkie

-pinkie yo como heno tú comes heno-

-si pero escuche que ella come heno de forma maligna-

-oigan donde esta Applebloom-dijo Apple Jack

-la puerta está abierta-dijo flutershy

-y shadic no está-dijo twilight

-salieron de la casa-dijo rarity

-esos dos imprudentes zecora los atrapara-dijo Apple Jack

-spike quédate aquí por si regresan-

-entendido-con shadic y zecora ellos estaban en la entrada del bosque everfree teniendo una plática agradable y una que otra risa y Applebloom los seguía con cuidado por ese momento pasó por unas flores azules

-dime zecora que son esas flores-dijo shadic

-bueno esos son-dijo zecora pero fue cortada con un árbol que cayo arriba de shadic dejándolo inconsciente sobre las flores

-Applebloom shadic regresen aquí-dijo Apple Jack y las mane seis en el campo de flores

-cuidado cuidado chicas ponis con esas sombras azules no se juega-dijo zecora

-guárdate tus aterradores comentarios para ti oíste-dijo Apple Jack cargando a Applebloom en su cabeza

-cuidado cuidado y adiós shadic-dijo zecora antes de desaparecer esto confundió a las chicas pero más a twilight

-tú y tus maldiciones deberían cuidarse-dijo rainbow

-y tu porque no le hiciste caso a tu hermana-dijo apple Jack a Applebloom-no sé qué maldiciones les pudo poner zecora a los dos cierto twi-dijo Apple Jack pero vieron a twilight moviendo el cuerpo de shadic como si buscara algo en su cara

-ha sí chicas las maldiciones no existen-dijo

-pues es interesante oírlo por señorita magia en personas-dijo rainbow mientras volaba muy cerca de las flores

-mi magia la verdadera magia interior es un don con el que naces las maldiciones son artificiales magia falsa se conjura con pociones y encantamientos solo un espectáculo para asustar no tienen poder son solo una leyenda poni-dijo twilight

-yo dijo que hacerle caer un árbol encima de shadic fue demasiado no twi-dijo pinkie pie

-solo era para hacer espacio entre esos dos tal vez las maldiciones son mentira pero le pudo hacer daño-dijo twilight algo nerviosa todas las mane seis la miraban algo dudosas

-está bien mejor llevémoslo a la cama no creo que despierte en un buen tiempo-dijo apple Jack

Al día siguiente nos encontramos en la biblioteca donde twilight estaba despertando al mirarse en el espejo vio que su crin estaba des penada y al peinarse vio cómo su cuerno estaba flácido con puntos azul esto hico que gritara despertando a spike y shadic pero con shadic él se había transformado en un erizo de verdad twilight llego a avisarle a shadic pero al verlo solo dijo

-que te paso-shadic hico un chillido-no te entiendo cargo a shadic con su magia-esto ha de ser por zecora shadic negó con la cabeza-tienes razón no hay que perder tiempo hay que averiguar cómo regresar a la normalidad-shadic se llevó una garra a la cara mientras twilight llevaba abajo mientras checaba todos los libros sin éxito-shadic dime encontraste algo- shadic estaba en una mesa y negó con la cabeza-y tu spike-

-que tal este-dijo spike mientras levantaba el libro de color verde

-(sobre naturales) spike ese libro es sobre fantasmas y espectros no nos sirve son farsas como las maldiciones-

-y si te equivocas twilight que tal si es una-dijo spike pero fue cortado por pinkie

-aldicion-

-aldicion que es una aldicion

-pinkie que te paso-dijo twilight al ver su lengua hinchada con puntos

-due decora de do didge ed uda aldicion-trato de decir pinkie

-oye dilo no lo escupas-luego se escuchó un golpe en la ventana era rainbow que tenía as alas al revés

-trata de decir que zecora nos lanzó una maldición-dijo mientras chocaba con todo y se atoro en una escalera

-creo que estoy de acuerdo-dijo rarity que tenía la melena tan crecida que le tapaba la vista y llegaba al suelo

-odio decir te lo dije twilight pero te lo dije-dijo Apple Jack que estaba diminuta en el lomo de Applebloom-es una maldición te digo

-pero flutershy parece normal de echo me ayudarías con shadic no le entiendo nada-shadic seguía en la mesa per Apple Jack brinco a la mesa

-creo que no fui la única que se encogió verdad compañero-shadic hizo un chillido

-"así parece"-

-flutershy estas bien-pregunto twilight pero no respondió-te pasa algo malo-asintió-te importaría decirnos-negó con la cabeza-entonces no vas a decirnos-asintió-si si lo harás o si no lo harás-negó con la cabeza

-vacas voladoras pero que te sucede-dijo Apple Jack

-no quiero hablar sobre eso-dijo flutershy con una voz grabe y áspera se pudo escuchar una risa que era de spike que ya no pudo contener

-esto es graciosísimo mírense todos esta rarita, rainbow crash, pinkie lengua, Apple mini, hombre shy, shadic el verdadero erizo y em como te digo twilight sparkle enserio no puedo trabajar con eso-

-es enserio spike busca en los libros una cura-dijo twilight

-yo diga que encontraremos una cura de la maldición en la casa de zecora-dijo rainbow

-no es una maldición-dijo twilight y todas empezaron a discutir

-todo esto es mi culpa de no haber seguido a zecora nada de esto estaría pasando-dijo Applebloom luego escucho un chillido que vino de shadic-que pasa shadic tienes hable-shadic negó con la cabeza-tienes frio-negó con la cabeza-quieres ir por zecora-

-"enserio eso preguntas pero bueno que se le va a hacer"-asintió con la cabeza

-muy bien sube-con eso shadic brinco y se subió al lomo de Applebloom

-adónde van estos dos-dijo Apple Jack brincando a la cola de Applebloom

-tú que dices Apple Jack-dijo rainbow-Apple Jack no está-

-rápido chequen si alguien la piso-todos checaron sus pesuñas-si se sentaron encima-todas checaron sus flancos

-no está Applebloom ni shadic-dijo rainbow-de seguro fueron por zecora-

-ok tenemos que ir a buscarlos listas chicas-y con eso todos fueron al bosque everfree con shadic y Applebloom

-alto ahí ustedes dos-dijo Apple Jack saliendo de la cola de apple Bloom asustando a shadic pos su mirada sin amigos-tu eres una mala influencia para mi hermana no debería de estar aquí que tienes que decir a tu defensa-

-chillido "por favor no me mates es para ayudarlas" chillido chillido-

-está bien no te entiendo luego hablamos pero da la vuelta Applebloom-

-no-

-no no puedes desobedecer a tu hermana-

-mayor perdón Apple Jack ahora soy la hermana mayor-Applebloom dejo a Apple Jack en una rama y siguió caminando

-Applebloom te acusare con big Mac-mientras Applebloom seguía caminado escucho un chillido

-que estará bien mira esa es la casa de zecora-Applebloom toco la puerta y zecora abrió la puerta

-valla mira quien está aquí una pequeña poni que haces por aquí-

-zecora necesitamos tu ayuda mira-dijo Applebloom mostrando a shadic

-valla esto es por las flores aunque ese aspecto es muy llamativo-

-puedes ayudarnos-

-claro pero necesito unas cosas vallan a conseguirlas y yo lo preparare-

-muy bien shadic quédate con ella ok-dijo shadic y brinco al lomo de zecora y se fue a buscar los ingredientes

-ven hay que preparar la medicina para curarlos-unos minutos después

-muy bien pásame esa cucharon-dijo zecora a shadic que fue por una cuchara a lado de la puerta pero se abrió de golpe haciendo que shadic estaba incrustado en la pared cayendo dormido luego despertó en el lomo de twilight hizo un chillido llamando la atención de la unicornio

-o ya despertaste lo siento es que pensábamos que zecora les hizo algo pero ni te preocupes ahorita vamos por los materiales-luego nos encontramos en el spa de poniville donde las mane seis estaban en la tina y shadic estaba a punto llegar al agua hasta que en el aire un aura mágica de color azul aparecía alrededor de el

-no querido debes esperar a que terminemos-dijo rarity

-chillido "pero quiero regresar a la normalidad"

-vamos rarity déjalo meterse debe regresar a la normalidad-dijo twilight

-muy bien querida si tú lo dices-dijo rarity con una sonrisa picara y levanto a shadic atrás de donde estaba twilight

-que estas-no pudo acabar ya que shadic callo atrás de ella lo que twilight pudo sentir es como se elevaba un poco de la tina y no sintió el suelo si no que era duro pero suave y caliente al mirar arriba vio a shadic que le regalaba una sonrisa la unicornio se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba en el regazo del erizo

-hola twi-

-sha-sha-shadic-dijo roja la unicornio

-si-pregunto el erizo cerrando sus ojos pero los abrió al ver un brillo morado que provenía del cuerno de la unicornio

-que estás haciendo-dijo twilight con un rayo que saco a shadic volando-con eso las mane cinco rieron por esa cómica escena


	8. Chapter 8

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Nos encontramos en la biblioteca de poniville donde twilight y spike estaban ordenado la biblioteca

-rápido spike este lugar no se ordenara solo-

-tampoco se desordena solo-

-la princesa celestia vendrá aquí mañana-

-pensé que era visita casual no real-

-una visita de la realeza no tiene nada de casual quiero que este lugar quede impecable y apenas hemos acomodado unos libros-

-bueno tal vez deberías espesar leer un libro a la vez por cierto donde está shadic-

-está ayudando afuera pero no hay tiempo todo debe ser perfecto-

-sabes seria esto más rápido si no nos estorbáramos mutuamente-

-tienes razón tu ordena la biblioteca y yo revisare el resto de los preparativos-dijo twilight empezando a salir

-tal vez yo debería-dijo spike mientras veía como twilight salía de la biblioteca ya afuera twilight vio como estaba quedando poniville en eso vio un cartel

-bienvenida princesa celest que le pasó al resto-

-no nos sobro espacio-dijo una poni encargada

-háganlo de nuevo es la princesa celestia no celest-dijo twilight empezando a trotar y viendo las flores-esto está perfecto-

-gracia-dijo una pony amarilla con crin azul con morado claro

-por cierto no has visto a shadic-

-no empezó a ayudarme pero una potrilla se lo llevo-

-ya vera ese erizo *suspiro* bueno veré a los cake luego hablare con shadic adiós-

[Unos minutos antes]

-riega un poco más las flores de por halla-dijo la pony señalando a unas flores naranjas shadic se acercó

-"que raro pensé que venía la princesa de visita no a decretar algo que raro esto lo hacen cada vez que viene alguien o solo la princesa y se llama princesa o es un puesto que le dieron no entiendo"-luego shadic empezó a regar las flores cuando se movieron al acercar la cabeza

-boooo-grito una potrilla pegaso de color naranja saliendo de las flores viendo a shadic intentando asustarlo en cambio shadic solo la vio apareciendo un silencio un poco incómodo a la potrilla se le caía una gota de sudor atrás de la cabeza-emm-dijo la potrilla pero shadic la mojo con una regadera que tenía en la mano-oye porque me mojas-

-me asustaste tanto que mi mano se calló sola-

-no es cierto-

-pero porque quisiste asustarme-

-porque escuche que tú te enfrentaste a nightmaremoon y quería saber si era real-

-asustándome-

-si-

-pero no creerás que yo te pude haber golpeado o lanzarte una esfera de energía-

-que quieres decir con eso-

-el golpe solo doblas el codo y-

-no eso no lo de la bola de energía-

-me refiero a esto-dijo shadic abriendo su mano apareciendo una esfera brillante color amarillo con electricidad alrededor

-wow como haces eso-

-habilidad yo creo-

-wow puedes enseñarme más-

-claro soy shadic-

-soy scootaloo-dijo la potrilla antes de jalar a shadic

-emm sweetie drops-

-si-dijo la pony conocida como sweetie drops

-puedes acabar por mí-dijo shadic siendo empujado por scootaloo

-claro-dijo sweetie drops con una gota en la nuca viendo como shadic era empujado por la potrilla

[Actualidad con shadic y scootaloo en las calles de poniville]

-dime scootaloo donde vamos-

-a que me muestres lo que puedes hacer-

-ok pero a donde-

-que tal aquí-

-no crees que estamos muy cerca de las casas-

-a que te refieres-

-a que puedo destrozar una casa o algo mejor vamos a un campo o algo así-

-ok sígueme-

[Con twilight en sugar cube corner]

-pinkie que estás haciendo esos postres eran para la princesa-

-ya lo sé por eso los pruebo alguna pony debe asegurarse que sea lo suficientemente bueno para la lengua de la princesa y yo pinkie pie declaro que estos postres son dignos de un rey una reina una princesa hasta de un guardián que vive en una isla-

-¿ok?-

[Mundo de Sonic ángel island]

-achu-dijo knukles

-estas bien-dijo Tikal

-si lo estoy-

-no te hablas enfermado de la peste roja verdad-

-hablas de la enfermedad que causo la extinción de nuestra especie no para tenerla primero hay que contagiarse de alguien que ya lo tuvo y solo somos dos-

-si pero me preocupa la esmeralda maestra-

-si lo sé es el linaje de nuestros antepasados y su poder debe ser protegido te prometo que-

-no eso no yo y chaos estábamos ahí para proteger-

-knukles Tikal tanto tiempo sin verlos y que le paso a la isla-dijo una voz lejana era Sonic con tails y shadow

-Sonic que bien que estas aquí-dijo knukles apareciendo una forma de agua atrás de ellos

-chaos-grito Sonic y Tails apunto de atacar

-quien-dijo shadow

-tranquilos-dijo Tikal-no hará nada-luego chaos regreso a su forma humanoide y se puso alado de Tikal levantando uno de sus brazos en forma de saludo

-ok-dijo Sonic-knukles que pasa aquí y la esmeralda maestra-

-si sobre eso-después de que knukles les explicara

-ya veo con que eso está pasando-dijo Sonic

-que hacemos de seguro fue eggman-dijo tails

-y cuánto tiempo lleva perdida la esmeralda-dijo shadow

-emm unos diez días-dijo nervioso knukles

-que diez días y no saliste a buscarla-gritaron shadow Sonic y tails

-al menos debiste llamarnos-dijo shadow

-yo los llame pero no contestaron-dijo knukles

-bueno nosotros íbamos a venir hace cinco días pero Sonic y shadow rompieron el tornado y tuve que repararlo luego estuvimos buscando la isla pero se calló en después Sonic y shadow se pelearon y tiraron mi teléfono y por último se le cayó a Sonic-

-y tu shadow-pregunto Tikal

-él nunca contesta-dijo knukles tails y Sonic

-como sea será mejor buscar las esmeraldas chaos-dijo shadow

-tiene razón debemos buscarlos-dijo Sonic-pero muy lejos de chaos-

-el no hará nada de echo el encontró una-dijo Tikal y chaos saco una esmeralda color roja de su mano derecha

-ok a buscar-dijo tails subiendo al tornado es un biplano de estilo vintage rojo y blanco

-pido delante-dijo Sonic y después shadow se subió atrás-nos vemos luego y con eso despejaron

[Mundo mlp en un llano de flores]

-aquí está bien-dijo scootaloo

-si está bien quieres ver que hago con la esfera de energía-

-si-

-ok mira esas rocas-dijo shadic apuntando a una roca grande extendiendo su mano y lanzando una esfera amarilla haciéndola explotar

-wow que más puedes hacer-

-quieres ver-

-si quiero ver-dijo scootaloo y con eso toda la tarde shadic le enseño a scootaloo sus habilidades-wow más-

-me gustaría pero ya es muy tarde tus padres deben estar muy preocupados-

-si…mis…..padres-dijo un poco triste scootaloo

-pasa algo malo-

-yo no estoy bien vamos-dijo scootaloo empezando a trotar en la entrada de poniville-si quieres yo puedo caminar desde aquí-

-no yo debo llevarte a tu casa-

-no está bien-dijo scootaloo temblando un poco y triste no paso de alto por shadic

-"que le pasa debo preguntarle a twilight tal vez" ya sé qué tal si mañana yo te busco y te enseño mi mejor movimiento-dijo shadic y scootaloo sonrió y le salieron brillo de los ojos

-claro te veré mañana en el centro-

-ok adiós scootaloo-dijo shadic y empezó a correr a la biblioteca ya en la biblioteca estaba reluciente-"valla esto esta tan limpio de seguro les costó mucho" twilight ya llegue-

-shadic mira esto-dijo twilight mostrando una criatura pequeña como una bolita color rosa con unas alas y patitas-no es adorable-dijo twilight y la criatura se acercó a shadic y lo acaricio en la cabeza

-"me recuerda a un chao" y que ese eso-dijo shadic

-no lo sé pero no es tierno-dijo twilight abrasando a la criatura-y donde estabas-dijo twilight algo molesta mirando a shadic mientras que él estaba sudando

-"piensa rápido no quiero ser lanzado por los aires como ayer"-pensó shadic y miro a la criatura-"esto jamas funcionara… ¿o sí?"-

-y bien-dijo twilight algo molesta shadic rápidamente agarro a la criatura y se la puso en la cara a twilight

-no es lo más adorable-dijo shadic

-awww-

-y mañana le prometí a scootaloo que le enseñaría unos trucos puedo ir-dijo shadic y twilight miro a la criatura

-si claro que si-dijo twilight

-muchas gracias-dijo shadic corriendo a la cama y se puso a dormir

-si espera que-dijo twilight al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-shadic ven aquí-dijo twilight subiendo la escalera en la mañana siguiente en la madrugada shadic estaba caminando en puntillas para no despertar a twilight y vio a la criatura mirándolo fijamente

-qué quieres-la pansa de la criatura rujió-tienes hambre creo que sobro unos pastelillos de pinkie en el refrigerador-shadic se acercó y saco dos pastelillos uno era de color naranja con chispas de colores y la otra morado con azul marino y estrellas moradas al alrededor de ella shadic no pudo dejar de pensar que la última le era familiar-bueno aquí tienes-dijo shadic dándole el pastelillo naranja-porque les gustan estas cosas-luego miro el segundo pastelillo-tal vez si-dijo shadic oliéndolo y dándole una mordida de un lado sus ojos se abrieron y una pequeña aura blanca y un poco de viento apareció y shadic se lo comió de un bocado-delicioso-luego miro al refrigerador y a la criatura que ya se acabó el pastelillo-tal vez otro-dijo shadic cinco minutos después los dos se acabaron los pastelillos de twilight-que rico bueno adiós nos vemos-y con eso shadic salió de la biblioteca caminando por las calles viendo como unas ponéis acomodaban sus puestos y sus casas eso incluye a los apple shadic siguió caminando hasta que una voz lo llamo

-shadic-grito cierta pony rosada

-pinkie buenos días-

-y dime como estuvo-

-como estuvo que-

-tu primer pastelillo-el comentario de pinkie petrifico a shadic y no sabía que decir

-como-

-como lose o bueno-dijo pinkie sacando un disfraz de detective de quien sabe dónde-todo empezó en la fiesta de la princesa luna tu nunca tocaste nada solo el agua luego, con el boleto de la gran gala del galope te ofrecí un pastelillo pero no lo quisiste luego con Gilda te pregunte si tenías hambre sabiendo que cuando nosotros te lanzamos con el cañón tendrías ya que caerías en el reino dragón y ahí no hay árboles o comida ni frutas solo significa dos cosa una no te gustan los pastelillos y sé que no porque te daban curiosidad en la fiesta y la otra que nunca te comiste uno-shadic se quedó con la boca abierta a más no poder pinkie sabia casi toda la verdad pero algo le vino a la mente

-fueron ustedes quienes me lanzaron hasta el reino dragón-

-si lo siente hehe-

-bueno pinkie tienes razón pero no le digas a las demás no quiero que se enteren o no por ahora ok-

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie saliendo brincando de allí shadic siguió con su camino hasta el centro ahí espero unos minutos hasta que apareció scootaloo

-hola scootaloo-

-hola shadic-

-estas lista será mejor que nos vallamos si quieres que te lo enseñe-shadic empezó a volar y miro atrás y scootaloo no lo siguió-que pasa

-es que yo no puedo volar-dijo scootaloo mostrando sus alas tristes

-"se nota que le afecta" quieres intentarlo-

-ehh-luego shadic puso a scootaloo sobre sus hombros

-lista-

-espera qué-dijo scootaloo que luego ella y shadic despegaron como un cohete y se podía escuchar las risas de la potrilla

[Afuera en una calle de poniville]

Twilight iba corriendo con unas mochilas llenas hasta que se topó con rarity-ho querida parece que tenemos el mismo problema-

-ni lo digas solo había uno cuando me fui a dormir luego había demasiados y no encuentro a shadic por ningún lado debe de estar muy lejos de aquí-

-a que te refieres-

-shadic fue con scootaloo fuera del pueblo por cierto alguien me ayuda-dijo rainbow siendo perseguida por más criaturas

-rápido flutershy es experta en animales ella sabrá que hacer-dijo twilight caminando hacia la casa de flutershy cuando abrieron la entrada salieron más criaturas

-ho no-dijo rarity

[Mundo de Sonic en un bosque]

-con esta ya van cuatro que tal tails-dijo Sonic lanzando la esmeralda color verde lanzándosela a tails

-sí que bien-dijo tails sacando una bolsa donde se pudieron ver la esmeraldas azul amarilla y blanca-será mejor seguir buscando knukles y shadow deben estar desesperados-

-tienes razón vámonos-

[Mundo mlp bosque everfree]

Vemos a zecora que estaba meditando arriba de un palo hasta que twilight abrió la puerta bruscamente-te volviste loca-dijo zecora que se calló del palo

-zecora estos pequeños están volando por poniville y la princesa viene en camino nos puedes ayudar por favor-dijo twilight mostrando a la criatura

-o es un monstruo de aspecto tan necio es un paraspriet lo que yo estoy viendo-

-no se lo es-

-leyendas y cultivos de cosechas consumidas si estas criaturas están en poniville estar pérdidas-con eso twilight trago en seco y salió corriendo

[Con scootaloo y shadic]

-creo que aquí estará bien segura que no quieres ir con la princesa celestia-dijo shadic volando a un campo abierto

-no estoy bien mejor enséñame ese truco-

-ok pero cuando aterricemos mejor aléjate un poco ok-

-ok-

-"solo lo use una vez contra nazo esto me servirá para dominarlo"-con eso aterrizaron-mejor te construyo una base-

-ok-con eso shadic apareció unos sacos unas palas

[En poniville]

Todo estaba destrozado y los paraspriet no ayudaban-zecora tenía razón estamos perdidas-luego una música sonó-no puede ser el consejo de la princesa celestia-pero era pinkie pie con muchos instrumentos en el lomo y von esto llamo la atención de los paraspriet sacándolos de poniville cuando el resto de sus amigas los siguieron apareció el carruaje de la princesa celestia todas hicieron reverencia cuando la princesa celestia hablo

-es twilight sparkle mi alumna estrella-

-hola princesa-

-me encanta verte otra vez y tus amigas donde esta shadic-lego la música se escuchó y vieron pasar a pinkie con los paraspriet

-que tal el viaje mucho tránsito-

-qué es esto-luego un paraspriet se pare en su ala-estas criaturas son adorables-me siento muy alagada de que tú y los ciudadanos de poniville hallan organizado un desfile por mi visita-

-¿desfile? Si el desfile-

-muy bien que esperamos-dijo la princesa empezando a caminar

-em princesa emm yo-dijo twilight pero fue callada por un temblor los parasite se detuvieron y volaron a una dirección

-que fue eso-dijo la princesa celestia junto con las mane seis al ver un aura multicolor a la distancia donde los parasite estaban volando

[Pocos minutos antes con shadic y scootaloo]

Scootaloo estaba en una trinchera y un casco-lista-grito shadic

-lista-y con eso shadic dio un gran grito transformándose en súper shadic-eso ya lo vi no es nuevo-

-no has visto todo-dijo shadic y dando un grito más fuerte liberando más poder ráfagas de viento rallos empezaron a aparecer después las rocas empezaron a volar-"que pasa algo me detiene no puedo alcanzar la fase híper porque-luego shadic vio los anillos de sus muñecas-"no necesito de sus habilidades yo are mi destino yo no volveré a ser encerado"- pensó shadic para después dar un grito más fuerte apareciendo una aura rojiza con morado como si fuera fuego quitando los rayos ya no había nada en el cielo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de súper a híper en rápidas ráfagas

en un planeta de forma de pirámide invertida con un árbol arriba un sujeto con piel azul vestimenta negra con un aro azul atrás de la cabeza con un cetro tenía una esfera y un aro azul estaban en un jardín con un gran lago el cetro del sujeto empezó a brillar-que es esto-luego acerco el cetro-vaya al parecer por fin despertó hohoho esto le encantara al señor Bills cuando el despierte-

[Mundo de Sonic Ángel island]

-que bien tenemos cinco-dijo Sonic pero las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar

-que pasa-dijo tails y las esmeraldas cambiaban de esmeraldas a súper esmeraldas

[Mundo mlp castillo de las hermanas]

La princesa luna estaba relajándose hasta que un guardia vino y le dijo

-princesa luna los elementos-

-qué pasa con ellos-

-no sabemos hay una fuerte luz del cofre donde están peo no podemos abrirlo sin su hermana-

-ya entiendo le mandare una carta a mi hermana-

[Poniville con scootaloo y shadic]

-"más necesito más poder"-pensó shadic sacando más poder haciendo temblar más el suelo y saco su aura multicolor luego muchos animales se acercaron incluso los parasite las mane seis y la princesa se acercaron

-wow que poder-dijo twilight luego miro a la princesa y ella veía a shadic muy detalladamente

[Mundo desconocido]

-hmmm si sigue así se desgastara su cuerpo debe parar-dijo el sujeto de piel azul-ya que debo detenerlo-dijo el desconocido tocando el suelo con el cetro

[Poniville]

Shadic estaba sacando más poder hasta que un rayo blanco choco con el haciendo que cayera al suelo, todo volviera a la normalidad y asustando a todos los animales

-vaya eso si dolió-dijo shadic en el suelo

-shadic-dijo scootaloo corriendo hacia el erizo

-scootaloo estas bien-

-si yo lo estoy pero creo que ellas no-

-quienes-luego scootaloo apunto a las mane seis donde todas estaban sin habla scootaloo estaba feliz ya que ella era una gran fan de rainbow pero a shadic se le congelo la sangre

-y bien que estabas intentando hacer-dijo enojada twilight

-emm yo estaba mostrándole a scootaloo la fase híper-contesto nervioso shadic

-bueno levántate no puedo regañarte si estas tumbado-

-emm no puedo levantarme-dijo shadic

-bueno twilight creo que tengo que irme mi hermana me necesita-dijo la princesa celestia

-está bien princesa-dijo twilight-aun así tengo que decirle a cierto erizo sobre auto control-

[Castillo de las hermanas en canterlot noche]

-que paso hermana-dijo la princesa celestia

-hermana los elementos de la harmonía actuaron raro pero ya se detuvo-dijo la princesa luna

-no te preocupes creo que ya sé de qué se trata-

-bueno hermana ahora de ser mi labor espero que esto no sea nada-dijo luna yéndose de la habitación

-si yo también-dijo preocupada la princesa celestia


	9. Chapter 9

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

En la biblioteca de poniville shadic twilight y spike dormían luego twilight se levantó de su cama-spike shadic despierten despierten hoy es día de empacar el invierno-

-mami-dijo spike despertando

-empacar el invierno-dijo twilight cara a cara

-no eres mi mami-

-spike el primer día de primavera es mañana así que cada pony en poniville tiene que empacar el invierno ayúdenme a prepararme-dijo twilight poniéndose unas botas

-empacar el invierno quien empaca el invierno no puedes usar magia para cambiar de estación como en canterlot-

-no spike poniville fue fundado por ponéis terrenales así que en cientos de años jamas han usado magia para empacar el invierno es la tradición-dijo twilight poniéndose una silla

-eso es ridículo además shadic sigue dormido-shadic estaba dormido sentado como meditando-acaso así duermen los erizos-

-no lo sé nunca lo he visto dormir pero hay que despertarlo-con eso twilight se acercó a shadic y grito-shadic despierta-y con eso shadic se calló de la cama y se puso alado de twilight

-por chaos que rayos pasa-dijo shadic entre sueños

-quien es chaos-pregunto spike

-"rayos ahora que" no importa que pasa-

-hoy es día de empacar el invierno vamos-dijo twilight para acercarse a una lista-muy bien a ver bufanda lista, silla lista, botas lista, shadic listo, spike negándose a levantar y volviendo a dormir listo que bueno que soy tan organizada estoy lista-y con eso twilight abrió la puerta y con shadic pusieron una pose-temprano y con alegría-pero aún no había salido el sol

-que pasa-

-tal vez nos despertamos demasiado temprano-ya en la tarde en el centro del pueblo sonde twilight se dirigía corriendo con spike en su lomo y shadic estaba corriendo a su velocidad-esos deben ser los chalecos que rarity diseño para los equipos azul para el clima, verde para el equipo de plantas y canela para el equipo de los animales me pregunto qué chaleco voy a usar-

-yo tomare el chaleco azul el mismo color de mi manta cual me llama spike spike ven a la cama-

-"apoco así funciona también en el otro mundo que raro"-

[Mundo de Sonic]

-muy bien tenemos todas las esmeraldas tardo mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba vamos por la esmeralda maestra-dijo Sonic

-si-gritaron todos menos shadow

[Mundo mlp]

-esto es tan emocionante-dijo twilight ellos ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad

-muy buen ponéis busquen a su líder de equipo y comencemos a galopar-dijo la alcaldesa

-hay no a donde debo ir no sé a dónde pertenezco que hace cada pony exactamente-

-si te hace sentir mejor yo tampoco se adonde debo ir-dijo shadic

-si pero a donde debo ir-dijo twilight y una ráfaga multicolor paso enfrente de ellos

-muy bien ponéis autorizadas para despegar-dijo rainbow dash tenía un chaleco azul

-rainbow dash-dijo twilight mientras ellas hablaban shadic y spike hablaban

-bueno yo me voy a dormir no vienes-dijo spike

-no creo que aunque me valla twilight nos seguiría y nos despertaría-dijo shadic

-bueno mejor uno que dos-dijo spike saliendo del lugar

-excelente ahora que hago-dijo twilight

-bueno no sé pero te ayudare me empezó a interesar esto de empacar el invierno-

-bueno estoy decidida a hacer mi parte de alguna forma-dijo twilight-y spike-

-se fue a dormir-

-bueno él es solo un bebe mejor vámonos creo que vi a rarity por aquí-con eso los dos fueron corriendo hacia la boutique carrusel y vieron a rarity con un chaleco canela afuera de la boutique-rarity dime no hay algo en el cual pueda ayudarte-

-bueno les puedo ayudar a hacer los más finos nidos de aves de poniville-dijo rarity

-¿nidos?-dijo shadic

-pues si cuando el equipo de clima traiga las aves para la primavera necesitaran un lugar donde vivir y poner sus huevos-dijo rarity mostrando un nido con un listón rojo

-vaya rarity eso es hermoso-dijo twilight

-hay mi más sincero agradecimiento quieren poner sus huellas e unos de los nidos-

-claro porque no-dijo shadic

-si por donde comienzo-dijo twilight

-muy bien empiecen a tomar un poco de paja y heno que hay por allá y unas pocas ramas-dijo rarity acercando dos canastas con los materiales

-"vaya ¿pero cómo se hace esto?"-pensó shadic luego miro a twilight que en su parte de la mesa twilight tenía todo organizado-"vaya es buena"-

-ahora téjenlas entre ellas pongan un listón y pongan unas ramas y listo-dijo rarity y miro el trabajo de shadic y le quedo exactamente igual al de rarity pero el de twilight era un desastre

-listo quedo igual al-dijo twilight con buen ánimo pero cuando vio al nido de rarity y shadic su ánimo se disminuyó-de ustedes que mal-

-no te preocupes querida solo es la practica a shadic le salió a la primera suerte de principiantes-dijo rarity pero luego miro a shadic y se quedó con la boca abierta

-¿Qué?-dijo shadic que ya llevaba cinco nidos más

-no te preocupes solo esta desaliñados de los bordes déjame darte una pesuña-dijo rarity que empezaba a deshacer el nido de twilight mientras ella bajaba la cabeza

-creo que ya la perdimos-dijo shadic acercándose a twilight y con eso twilight se fue-te pasa algo twilight-

-es que pensaba que podía ayudar haciendo nidos-

-no te preocupes todo estará bien creo que vi a pinkie por aquí de seguro ella nos ayuda-

-eso espero-luego fueron a una dirección del pueblo para ir a las afueras donde encontraron a pinkie que tenía un chaleco azul patinando en un lago congelado

-hola twilight y shadic-luego giro en haciendo unas maniobras

-wow pinkie eres una gran patinadora tal vez la mejor que haya visto-dijo twilight

-"me recuerda a shadow"-pensó un poco disgustado shadic luego pinkie se acercó a los dos

-gracias twilight he hecho esto desde que era una pequeña y chiquitita pinkie esto es innato-dijo pinkie dando un gran brinco en el hielo-y tal vez por eso me nombraron cortadora de lagos en poniville lo que hago es líneas en el lago con mis patines así y cuando el resto del equipo del clima rompa el hielo será pan comido-

-que ingeniosa cuando el hielo grueso empiece a derretirse lo romperán a lo largo de las líneas pues tienes mucho trabajo por delante hay muchos lagos en poniville-

-ni que lo digas oigan quieren ayudarme-dijo pinkie-ponte esos patines de por allá shadic los tuyos son especiales de seguro también son innatos en esto-

-está bien-

-ok-dijo desanimado shadic esto no pasó desapercibido por twilight luego podemos ver a shadic patinando un poco molesto y twilight en la orilla pero pinkie se acercó a twilight

-vamos twilight sé que puedes creo que shadic no se divierte si tú no estás ahí con el-

-bueno lo intentare-dijo twilight dando un impulsa saliendo de la orilla pero perdió el control pasando a un lado de shadic luego giro y se estrelló con pinkie iban a chocar contra un árbol pero shadic patino más rápido y agarro ambas y las puso en la orilla suavemente

-están bien-dijo shadic

-si-dijo twilight algo mareada

-vaya shadic sí que eres nato de seguro te llevo años para ser tan bueno-dijo pinkie

-no en realidad no "además apenas estoy vivo"-dijo shadic y sin querer bajo el ánimo de twilight

-no te preocupes twilight estoy segura que serás buena con tus cascos en la tierra tal vez flutershy necesita ayuda-dijo pinkie pie

-si por supuesto de todos modos soy buena con los animalitos-dijo twilight con eso los dos fueron al campo donde trabajaba su amiga pegaso-oye yo lo siento es que nunca había patinada-dijo un poco apenada twilight

-porque dices eso-dijo shadic

-bueno yo y pinkie te vimos algo molesto y pensamos que porque patinabas solo-

-a no, no es eso es solo que-luego shadic puso una cara un poco más triste-me trajo unos malos recuerdos "sobre un erizo negro y rojo con sus locos recuerdos"-

-¿así que te recordó?-

-emm a emm-luego mira a lo lejos y ve a cierta pegaso amarilla con la cabeza en un agujero en la tierra-mira hay esta flutershy ¡hola flutershy!-dijo shadic saliendo corriendo y a twilight con una cara de duda

-despierten dormilones espero que tuvieran sueñas maravillosos y una invernacion tranquila pero es hora de levantarse la primavera se acerca-dijo flutershy con un chaleco canela y del agujero salieron una familia de erizos un papa una mama y dos pequeños

-hay que lindos-dijo twilight la familia de erizos cuando levantaron la vista pudieron ver a shadic y pensaron que era de la familia entonces los pequeños se subieron en sus pies y shadic se sentó

-verdad esta es mi tarea favorita de toda la estación cuando vengo a ver a mis amigos animalitos otra vez-

-¿emm que es invernacion?-dijo shadic con los pequeños jugando con sus orejas y los papas estaban en las piernas de shadic

-es como una larga siesta-

-¿larga siesta?-

-si-dijo flutershy antes de tocar su campana ante una madriguera-despierten puercoespines-luego volvió con los demás-muchos animales invernan durante el invierno para ahorrar energía y comer menos-

-"yo un me pregunto qué es esto que lo llaman nieve"-pensó shadic y de la madriguera salieron dos puercoespines que se unieron a la familia erizo y se treparon a shadic

-pero miren todas esa madrigueras y cubiles me preocupa no poder despertar a todos los animales antes de la primavera-

-bueno yo te ayudo flutershy-dijo twilight

-yo también-dijo shadic-"es como Tikal cuidaba a los chaos"

-lo aran que bien-dijo flutershy dándole a cada uno una campana

-muy bien empecemos por haya-dijo twilight y se dirigió a una madriguera y toco la campana-hola despierten amiguitos donde quieran que estén se acerca la primavera-y con eso saco la cabeza-me pregunto que criaturas tiernas y peludas estoy despertando-pero lo que salió fueron unas serpientes bostezando y asustando a twilight mandándola para atrás luego entro a una pequeña cueva y sin quered espero a unos murciélagos luego salió corriendo gritando pero choco con un árbol haciendo que callera un panal shadic al ver esto se detuvo de despertar una familia de mapaches y corrió agarrando el panal

-estas bien-dijo shadic

-si gracias-dijo twilight al ver a shadic vio que tenía a las serpientes enrolladas y los murciélagos asustándola y haciendo que se metiera en una madriguera llena de zorrillos con eso shadic la llevo a la biblioteca donde estaba spike ya despierto

-que pasó pero que huele tan mal-

-larga historia puedes ayudarla claro espera aquí-dijo spike y con eso él y twilight se fueron de la sala mientras shadic vio por la ventana y vio a una pegaso caerse del cielo shadic salió por la ventana y voló lo más rápido que pudo y la atrapo era una pegaso azul con crin amarillo

-este bien-

-si solo se me congelo el ala eso pasa seguido-

-déjame ayudarte-dijo shadic concentrando su energía y derritiendo el hielo del ala del pegaso-

-muchas gracias normalmente duele al chocar contra el suelo pero estaré bien-dijo el pegaso empezando a volar-nos vemos luego-

-adiós-y el pegaso voló a seguir con su trabajo con eso shadic volvió a la biblioteca donde vio a twilight saliendo-que pasa-

-voy a intentar con apple Jack a ver si puedo ayudar-

-no será mejor descansar fue un día duro-

-claro que no yo buscare una forma de ayudar aunque me muera-

-"será mejor cuidarla no creo que lo diga de broma" está bien te sigo-los dos se dirigieron a sweet apple acres donde vieron a apple Jack dirigiendo su grupo de ponéis

-hola apple Jack como va todo-dijo twilight

-de maravilla al principio es lento pero bien gracias hay mucho terreno que despejar pero no podemos empezar a plantar ni regar asta sacar la nieve

-bueno quisiera ayudar-

-em pues no lo sé-

-vamos dame la oportunidad-dijo twilight y apple Jack miro a shadic con los hombros levantados

-bueno nunca rechazo a alguien que trabaja pero-dijo apple Jack y twilight empezó a usar las pala para sacar la nieve pero cuando empezó a empujar se cansó y se detuvo

-bueno compañero no tenemos algo para ti-dijo apple Jack

-no importa observa-dijo shadic apareciendo un pequeño escudo de energía verde para empujarlo y quitar la nieve así fue por un tiempo shadic había quitado gran parte de la nieve pero unos gritos llamaron su atención cuando levanto la vista vio a twilight y apple Jack atrapada en la nieve pero lo que llamo más su atención fue que una avalancha se dirigía a los campos cuando shadic vio esto hiso más grande su escudo para que no llenara más el terreno pero la nieve lo empujo a tal grado que toda su parte se llenó de nuevo con nieve pero pudo salvar el de los demás cuando la nieve dejo de empujar se levantó camino donde vio un mechón de crin morado y amarillo metió las manos y saco a apple Jack y a twilight entre la nieve-están bien-

-esto es una locura usaste magia-dijo molesta apple Jack-así no lo hacemos aquí twilight y menos en mi granja-con eso twilight tenía lágrimas en sus ojos esto causo un dolor a shadic

-pero yo utilice mi poder para mover la nieve eso estuvo mal no-

-no porque solo lo usaste para crear una pala no para mover la pala-con eso twilight se liberó del agarre de shadic y se fue corriendo pero shadic miro un poco molesto a apple Jack

-no crees que fuiste muy dura con ella-las púas de shadic se levantaron un poco

-lo siento shadic pero es la verdad no podemos perder tiempo toda tu parte se llenó de nieve y no podemos dejar que la primavera llegue tarde otra vez-

-que quieres decir con otra vez-se calmó un poco

-me encantaría pero me bajas tengo que seguir con esto y no hay tiempo que perder-con eso shadic soltó a apple Jack y se corrió por donde se fue twilight

-twilight twilight-grito shadic por todo el pueblo hasta pasar por unos arbustos

-si-dijo un arbusto a lado de el

-twilight eres tú-

-no soy un desastre invernar-

-no digas eso de seguro hay algo más en el que puedas ayudar-

-no ya probamos todo y el único que pudo hacerlo bien fuiste tu-

-pero yo solo lo hice porque tú estabas en esto si tu no participas yo tampoco-dijo shadic sentándose a lado del arbusto

-no lo digas tú tienes talento para esto yo no-

-"que le digo para que no este triste"-se quedó pensando shadic-"si le digo esto puede que descubra más rápido que no soy de este mundo"-luego miro a twilight o bueno el arbusto-"pero no me gusta verla triste"-twilight déjame contarte una historia había una vez un puercoespín que tenía un trabajo que era cuidar una piedra pero cada vez se lo llevaban era pésimo en su trabajo como en lo que intentaste hoy-

-eso me hace sentir mejor-dijo sarcásticamente twilight

-déjame terminar él nunca se rindió aunque algunos de sus amigos se molestaban nunca dejo de intentarlo aunque nunca le prestaba atención a la roca, lo que quiero decir es que nunca se rindió y es lo que tú debes hacer nunca te rindas-y twilight salió del arbusto y se acercó a shadic y lo abrazo

-gracias-el corazón de shadic latió con más fuerza y se ruborizo un poco luego vieron a sus amigas en el centro

-oye rainbow tu equipo de clima tiene que quitar la nieve de los árboles y del pavimento pronto-dijo apple Jack

-echo-dijo empezando a volar pero flutershy la detuvo

-no pueden los hogares de mis pobres animalitos se ahogaran si la nieve se derrite pronto-dijo flutershy

-echo-

-te dije rainbow tienes que quitar esa nieve ahora-dijo apple Jack

-no en verdad debes esperar-dijo flutershy

-está bien-

-hazlo-dijo apple Jack

-hazlo-dijo flutershy

-hazlo-

-hazlo-

-hazlo-

-hazlo-

-decídanse-dijo rainbow y la alcaldesa se acerco

-por equesstria pero que tanto discuten ustedes por discusiones como esta se retrasó la primavera el año pasado y el año anterior y el anterior-

-retraso eso dijo-dijo twilight soltando a shadic pero él no quería que se separaran de alguna forma

-esperaba que mi discurso las alentara para hacerlo mejor que hace un año pero ahora parece que llegara tarde otra vez más que nunca solo miren este desastre se hicieron trozos de hielo muy grandes para derretirse, la diseñadora de nidos está muy retrasado necesitamos varios cientos y solo lleva seis y no me hagan decir las nubes en el cielo, témpanos en los árboles, esto no es bueno para nada-

-entonces será realmente desastroso si no podemos plantar esas semillas-dijo apple Jack

-relájate apple Jack movemos nuestra alas tan rápido como podemos-dijo rainbow

-no rápido no tienen que despertar a los animales lentamente-dijo flutershy y big Macintosh llego

-emm apple Jack-

-santo estofado caramel perdió las semillas de césped verdad-

-SIP-luego una pegaso color morado con crin rosa se acerco

-bipsidoo fue al norte equivocadamente por los pájaros del sur-

-esa cerebro de pulas no aprendió su lección el año pasado cuando fue al oeste-luego todas empecharon a discutir

-acaben de una vez no hay tiempo para discutir se acerca el ocaso la primavera llegara tarde otra vez otro año de vergüenza ojalá fuéramos más organizados- shadic al escuchar esto cargo a twilight y la levanto mostrándosela a los demás

-yo tengo la pony indicada para esto-

-miren sé que todos querían acabar con sus obligaciones pero discutir no servirá de nada lo que necesitan es organización-

-y ella es la pony indicada para esto-con eso todo se llevó a cabo primero pudieron terminar los nidos luego cortaron el hielo en cubos luego quitaron la nieve del campo y plantaron las semillas después con un sistemas de cuerdas despertaron a los animalitos luego el equipo del clima saco toda la nubes haciendo que se derrita el hielo y la nieve mientras que todos ayudaban a regar las plantas ya llego a poniville la primavera con eso todos los ponis se reunieron a las afueras de poniville junto con shadic claro

-no puedo creerlo la primavera llego a tiempo-dijo la alcaldesa-y tenemos que agradecértelo sin tu habilidad de organizar aun estaríamos discutiendo

-SIP-dijo big Mac haciendo reír a todos

-y como ayudaste a cada equipo tenemos un chaleco especial para ti y te nombramos organizadora de todos los equipos-luego rarity le entrego a twilight un chaleco con los colores de todos los equipos

-wow ni siquiera sé que decir gracias amigos ponis y erizo hehe-dijo twilight

-o shadic ni creas que me olvide de ti como as ayudado en todos los equipos y nos has cuidado de accidentes te nombro guardián del invierno-con eso a shadic le dieron un chaleco de color negro con amarrillo en donde se supone que van las mangas y también en el cuello

Imagen: . /revision/latest?cb=20170326110455&path-prefix=es

-está mal si lo uso todo el tiempo-dijo shadic

-no lo creo te ves bien-

-y con esto doy por empacado el invierno-dijo la presidenta todos aplaudieron y se fueron a seguir con sus actividades estamos de vuelta en la biblioteca donde shadic se estaba viendo en el espejo

-me veo demasiado bien-

-ni que lo digas te vez increíble-dijo twilight que se ruborizo un poco al saber que estaba pensando en voz alta-

-gracias twi que haces-

\- termino la carta de la princesa celestia-

-y spike-

-él fue por más libros de criaturas y leyendas-

-se el de creaturas pero porque el de leyendas-

-porque nunca oí sobre la historia que me dijiste y como sé que no me dirás de donde lo escuchaste voy a investigarlo-

-"rayos no debí contarle esa historia"-pensó shadic iba a hablar pero twilight se le adelanto

-gracias-esto tomo por sorpresa a shadic

-por-

-bueno yo cuando vine a poniville iba a seguir con mis estudios de magia y se volvían algo predecibles no me mal entiendas me encanta aprender pero me gustan más los retos y considero que tú eres un gran reto y me apoyaste cuando más lo necesitaba eres increíble y por eso te agradezco-le dijo twilight con una tierna sonrisa esto eso que shadic se quedara sonrojado y su corazón latía más fuerte

-"que me pasa"-

-estas bien te vez rojo-

-emm si debe ser por el cambio de temperatura mejor me voy a dormir un poco-con eso shadic se fue arriba a descansar


	10. Chapter 10

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en sweet apple acres donde estaban shadic, rainbow, Apple Jack, twilight y spike donde rainbow estaba estirando

-entonces están haciendo que cosa-pregunto twilight

-una competencia-dijo Apple Jack antes de ser interrumpida por rainbow

-una competencia herró pony-

-preparamos varios eventos para decidir cuál de nosotras es-

-la pony más atleta de la historia-

-y yo vengo a-dijo twilight

-emm no lo sé porque esta ella aquí-dijo rainbow

-para que sea nuestra juez-dijo Apple Jack

-claro alguna pony tiene que registrar esto para los libros de historia-

-hola amigos bienvenidos a la primera competencia anual de la pony de hierro-dijo spike con una rama como micrófono

-spike a quien le hablas-dijo shadic

-emm a ellas-dijo spike señalando a las mane tres restantes-que comience los juegos-con eso estamos en la primera prueba consistía en correr en zigzag con unos barriles con Apple Jack en la línea de salida

-en tu marca lista fuera-dijo twilight haciendo que Apple Jack saliera a gran velocidad pero rozo con un barril y acabo con la prueba-tiempo spike-

-diez y siete segundos-dijo spike

-estas bromeando rompí el record del rodeo del año pasado-

-pero tienes una penalización de cinco segundos por rozar el barril-

-ahg pastizales bueno igual son veintidós segundos no está nada mal-esto puso nerviosa a rainbow-vamos no estés nerviosa recuerda que solo es diversión ahora tu puesto-

-en tu marca lista fuera-dijo twilight y rainbow salió corriendo sin rozar ningún barril

-wow ese en un gran trabajo de cascos rainbow-dijo Apple Jack

-gracias pero no pude ser tan rápido como tú-

-cuanto tiempo spike-

-diez y ocho segundos-dijo spike

-diez y ocho rainbow no eres una pony de rodeo incógnita-

-rainbow dash gana la carrera del barril-dijo shadic poniendo en el marcador donde estaba un dibujo de rainbow y Apple Jack con manzanas y números el de Apple Jack tenía un cero y el de rainbow con una manzana con un uno-

-no puedo creer que gane dijo rainbow a pocos centímetros del suelo

-si pero no te acostumbres a eso-con eso la competencia siguió primero con un martillo de feria pero envés de un martillo era con los cascos de atrás donde gano Apple Jack luego donde era un jineteo donde el pobre spike era el jinete y gano rainbow en esto luego era done rainbow y Apple Jack tuvieron que atrapar y atar a shadic con una cuerdo donde Apple Jack ato a shadic con los brazos en la espalda y acostado en el suelo

-porque me toco esto-

-yo hice la anterior no te quejes-dijo spike ayudando a rainbow que se enredó a si misma obviamente gano Apple Jack luego tenían que hacer botar una pelota donde rainbow gano luego tenían que lanzar unos cubos de heno donde Apple Jack gano luego en unas vencidas donde rainbow gano al final en lanzar un balón de futbol americano lo más alto posible donde gano Apple Jack-su atención por favor a mitad de la contienda las competidoras están empatadas cinco a cinco-

-a quien le estás hablando spike-dijo twilight

-a ellos-dijo spike señalando a la multitud de ponis que vinieron hoy

-de donde salieron-pregunto shadic los juegos siguieron donde tenían que hacer lagartijas pero rainbow gano con ayuda de sus alas molesto un poco a Apple Jack luego donde tenían que dar un gran salto rainbow gano por el impulso de sus alas luego donde tenían que entregarle a unas gallinas a sus pollitos donde rainbow gano cubriéndolos con sus alas luego en tirar la cuerda rainbow gano porque voló arriba para levantar a Apple Jack y hace que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo tirándola al lodo

-gane por una avalancha de lodo en tu caso-dijo rainbow-yo soy la pony de hierro-

-solo porque hiciste trampa-dijo Apple Jack

-que-

-usaste el poder de tus alas para ganar la mitad de las competencias-

-suena amanzanas agrias para mí-

-Apple Jack tiene razón si no hubieras usado tus alas sería más justo-dijo shadic

-pero ella jamas me dijo que no podía usarlas-

-pero ella no tiene que decírtelo no se tiene que ser un genio para saber que eso no es justo-

-bueno igual hubiera ganado sin usarlas-

-demuéstralo-dijo Apple Jack

-con gusto como-

-mañana en la carrera anual de las hojas te desafío a correr contra mí-

-ha es pan comido-

-espera con una condición el punto es correr así que sin alas-

-sin alas no hay problema-con eso las dos chocaron sus cascos al día siguiente todos estaban en la línea de salida donde todas estaban estirando donde Apple Jack y rainbow se encontraron-disculpen con permiso pasa la pony de hierro-

-más bien la pony farsante-dijo Apple Jack

-hay Apple Jack lista para ganar el segundo lugar-

-estoy lista para hacer una carrera limpia-

-si si-

-recuerda nada de alas-

-puedo ganar esta carrera con ambas alas a mi espalda-con eso Apple Jack ato las alas de rainbow

-atada como pavo bueno al fin que un pavo no vuela-

-muy graciosa-

-al menos sabemos que competiremos limpia mente-con eso las dos se pusieron en la línea de salida donde vieron a shadic con el número 43 en su chaqueta

-shadic que haces aquí-pregunto rainbow

-compitiendo pero no soy el único-dijo shadic señalando a twilight a su lado

-twilight que corrales estás haciendo aquí-pregunto Apple Jack

-compitiendo-dijo twilight y rainbow se echó a reír

-que graciosa twilight-

-no estoy bromeando-

-que dices no eres atleta eres una cerebrito-

-no soy una cerebrito soy educada-

-pero alguna vez as corrido en una carrera-pregunto Apple Jack

-pues no pero se mucho de correr-

-y lo sabes por-pregunto rainbow

-los libros he leído mucho sobre el tema-

-bueno y spike-dijo Apple Jack

-esta con pinkie en el globo narrara la carrera-dijo shadic esto le recordó algo a la pegaso y le susurro a Apple Jack

-solo es entre nosotras verdad-dijo rainbow

-si ninguna de las dos le ganara a shadic-dijo Apple Jack

-no si mis alas pero estoy segura de ganar el segundo lugar-

-ya lo veremos-

-recuerden ponis esta es una carrera para tirar las hojas de los arboles sin esta carrera las hojas no se van-dijo spike

-y recuerden diviértanse-dijo pinkie

-en sus marcas-

-listos-

-fuera-con eso todos salieron corriendo shadic moderaba su velocidad para disfrutar un poco la carrera-me pregunto cómo le estará haciendo nuestro erizo azul y sus amigos-

-muy bien pinkie muy bien-

[Mundo Sonic ubicación desconocida]

-¡eggman!-dijo Sonic el junto con tails knukles y shadow rompiendo el techo de una base de eggman

-maldito erizo no sabes tocar-dijo eggman él era un hombre gordo con atuendo roja con botones blancos un bigote y lentes azules estaba sentado en una computadora y unos vasos vacíos alrededor de el-que quieres estoy ocupado-

-regresa la esmeralda maestra-dijo knukles

-yo no la tengo-

-no mientas eggman-dijo tails

-porque tenemos estas-dijo Sonic mostrando las esmeraldas del chaos flotando arriba de ellos de un parpadeo se transformaron en súper-te rindes-

-escúchame maldito erizo yo no tengo nada de echo estoy tratando de encontrar la esmeralda maestra-

-no te creo-

-cree lo que quieras pero yo no la tengo más bien nadie de este mundo la tiene-

-qué quieres decir-dijo knukles

-miren se lo explicare lo más simple posible ya que el único que entendería seria ese zorro amarrillo-dijo eggman mostrándoles un video de cómo se fue la esmeralda maestra-ven el portal que está arriba ese remolino azul expuso energía algo peculiar energía harmónica-

-energía harmónica-dijo tails

-exacto-

-pero esa es la energía opuesta que las esmeraldas porque se llevó la esmeralda maestra-

-porque si recuerdo las palabras de cierto enemigo la esmeralda maestra fue creada por los mismísimos dioses su energía es más grande que cual quiera de las esmeraldas chaos por mucho fue como un gran imán para la energía como dice el dicho los opuestos se atraen-

-entonces hay que buscarla la energía residual del portal podía crear más y llevarse las esmeraldas chaos-

-no te preocupes zorro la energía de la esmeralda maestra contrarresto la energía harmónica no queda nada del portal-

-entonces que estás haciendo-dijo knukles

-si ya no queda nada del portal como sabrás donde esta-dijo tails

-bueno la energía del portal se fue pero no la de la esmeralda maestra mi plan era usar las esmeraldas del chaos para lanzar como lo diría para que lo entienda hasta el puercoespín-dijo eggman

-qué quieres decir con eso-dijo knukles

-bueno las esmeraldas lanzarían una señal a la esmeralda maestra y esta actuaría como un ancla lo único que habría que hacer seria levantar el ancla-

-podría funcionar-dijo tails

-claro que funcionara hohoho soy un genio estaba a punto de mandar a buscar mis robots por la esmeraldas pero ya que están aquí podrían dármelas-

-claro que no-dijo shadow

-pero podrías darnos los planos y yo lo construyo-dijo tails

-ni hablar necesitan mis piezas y necesita energía de uno de mis inventos-de repente del techo se hico otro agujero donde salió un robot azul tenia garras sus pies eran de color rojo tenía un motor de avión en su espalda y un agujero en el pecho era metal Sonic

-metal Sonic lo reconstruiste-dijo Sonic

-así es como verán la energía del portal es muy volátil cualquier ser vivo podría no salir con vida mejor prevenir que jurar que dicen-dijo eggman

-está bien pero no tocaras las esmeraldas chaos-dijo Sonic pero en ese momento se volvieron a su estado fase junto con los demás y las esmeraldas giraron se elevaron al cielo un nuevo agujero y se dispersaron en el cielo a diferentes direcciones

-no te preocupes no los tocare-dijo riendo eggman

-vamos equipo tenemos que buscarlos de nuevo-

[Mundo mlp]

-nuestras dos competidoras están nariz con nariz-dijo pinkie

-debo admitir pinkie esto me lo esperaba ya que tienen una historia compitiendo para ver quién es la más atleta-

-rainbow está en la delantera no Apple Jack-

-no están fácil sin tus alas verdad-dijo Apple Jack

-vamos rainbow demuestra algo de arrojó-dijo rainbow

-frena tus caballos pinkie rainbow esa alcanzado a Apple Jack-dijo spike pero una franja azul con roja paso por los dos-pero mira quien se une es nuestro erizo favorito shadic que está en la delantera-

-que paso con la actitud deportista-dijo shadic esto desconcentro a Apple Jack y se tropezó con una piedra shadic al ver esto regresó con ella y la cargo para así seguir corriendo pero atrás de las ponis

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Apple Jack

-que solo te tropezaste nada más-

-no rainbow me hizo tropezar eso-

-eso no es cierto te tropezaste con una roca-

-como quieras pero ten cuidado-con eso shadic acerco a Apple Jack con rainbow

-eso es trampa-dijo rainbow

-no es cierto-

-bueno ahora de tomar la delantera-dijo rainbow pero se tropezó y shadic la atrapo y siguió corriendo-no puedo creerlo Apple Jack me hizo tropezar-

-ella no lo hozo-dijo shadic-que las ponis no ven por donde van-

-ya basta de hablar acércame-dijo rainbow y shadic hiso caso y se acercó a Apple Jack dejando a rainbow a lado suyo

-eso es trampa-dijo Apple Jack

-no es cierto-dijo rainbow acelerando atrás estaba Apple Jack y shadic al final rainbow vio una rama ella lo jalo para que regresara con fuerza Apple Jack logro esquivarlo pero shadic estaba en sus pensamientos esto hizo que se callera y los demás competidores pasaron alrededor de el

-eso no fue un accidente-dijo shadic levantándose del suelo

-estas bien-dijo twilight

-twilight que haces aquí pensé que estabas más adelante-0

-no yo estoy disfrutando de la vista y tú-

-dos palabras pony de hierro-

-esas dos no paran verdad bueno será mejor que te apresures o estarás al final-

-ho no si quieren jugar rudo yo jugare rudo-dijo shadic que se hizo una bola y unas luces entraran con un zumbido en su cuerpo cuando paro su cuerpo se rodeó de una aura de color azul

-que vas a ha-dijo twilight pero fue cortada con un shadic saliendo a toda velocidad con un aura azul a rebaso a los competidores incluso a Apple Jack y rainbow pero regreso corriendo de espaldas

-nos vemos en la línea de meta-dijo shadic con una gran velocidad atravesó la línea de meta

-y shadic gana la carrera-dijo pinkie pero shadic no paro tomo la medalla y el trofeo

-creo que no puede parar-dijo spike

-no puedo parar-dijo shadic que al casi chocar con un pequeño potro el giro pero ahí estaba big Mac con una carreta de manzanas –corre big Mac-grito shadic y big Mac salió del camino pero shadic choco con la carretilla haciendo que el volara muy lejos

-adónde va-dijo spike

-parece que va al sol-dijo pinkie

[Canterlot castillo de las hermanas]

-dime hermana estas segura de que él sea un peligro yo creo que se merece nuestra total confianza-dijo la princesa luna

-no lo sé hermana espero que no en verdad parece que es buen pony o erizo en su caso pero si en verdad hizo reaccionar a los elementos de esa forma quizás guarde muchos secretos-dijo la princesa celestia ellas estaban en una gran sala con ventanas grandes ellas estaban tomando él te y comiendo postres pero había un lugar vacío con muchas almohadas-y dime hermana porque pusiste ese lugar-

-bueno recibí una carta de la elemento de la risa que pusiera un lugar más con un pastelillo y muchas almohadas-

-pinkie pie me pregunto porque te habrá dicho eso-dijo celestia pero se escuchó un ruido como un zumbido

-escuchas eso hermana-

-creo que viene de afuera-dijo celestia abriendo una ventana solo pudieron ver como una luz apareció y aterrizo en las almohadas cuando la luz se fue pudieron ver una bola azul con rojo

-eso que es-pregunto luna tocando la bola con su pesuña esta se abrió y mostro un trofeo y a shadic de cabeza con los pies arriba y callo afuera de la mesa el levanto la vista y vio a las princesas viéndolo con curiosidad

-hola-dijo shadic

-dígame shadic que hace usted aquí-dijo la princesa luna

-por favor princesa luna no es necesario hablarme así-dijo shadic con una sonrisa

-pero dinos que haces aquí y ese trofeo-

-bueno estaba en una carrera pero creo que me deje llevar y acabe aquí por un accidente-

-bueno porque no tomas una taza de té y nos dices que paso con detalle-dijo la princesa celestia

-claro princesa-dijo shadic dándole un sorbo al te

[Poniville]

-esa bien veamos que paso con nuestras dos ponis favoritas-dijo pinkie las dos yeguas estaban nariz con nariz hasta que Apple Jack pateo un árbol con un panal para que cayera en la cabeza de rainbow luego rainbow se adelantó y cambio el cartel para que Apple Jack se fuera por otro lado pero los competidores se fueron por el buen camino luego rainbow lo cambio de nuevo luego Apple Jack regreso con ayuda de pinkie y spike para estar otra bes cabeza con cabeza hasta llegar a un bosque de maple donde Apple Jack pateo un árbol donde hiso que cayera una cubeta llena de maple atrapando a rainbow pero ella lo hizo para impulsarse pasando a lado de Apple Jack haciendo que de muchas vueltas para luego atrapar a rainbow con ella subiendo un pequeño serró cuando se detuvieron se levantaron con fuerza pero causaron que la base de piedra donde estaba se callera pero estaban a salvo mientras tanto todos ya las habían rebasado

-perdón chicas no soy atleta pero la carrera de las hojas no debería incluir correr-

-sabes creo que twilight tiene razón-dijo rainbow

-enserio-

-sí, si quieres alcanzarme deberías empezar a correr más-con eso las dos estaban de nuevo nariz contra nariz pero las dos empezaron a empujarse

-deja eso-

-no tú deja eso-

-tú empezaste-

-y ahora lo voy a terminar-

-a no no lo aras dijo Apple Jack mordiendo la cola de rainbow jalándola atrás

-si lo are-dijo rainbow haciendo lo mismo pero Apple Jack cuando lo iba a hacer jalo la cuerda liberando las alas de rainbow-se acabó adiós a las promesas-empezando a volar

-ha no lo aras-dijo Apple Jack brincando atrapando a rainbow que empezaron a pelear pero las dos cruzaron al mismo tiempo

-yo gane-dijo rainbow

-no yo gane-dijo Apple Jack

-en un empate-dijo pinkie acercándose con el globo

-en segundo lugar-pregunto Apple Jack

-no en último-

-que quien gano-pregunto rainbow y en eso twilight apareció con una medalla de oro-tú-

-no yo gane el quinto lugar y es bueno ya que nunca he corrido-

-pero como ibas tan lenta-

-así es yo modere mi paso y cuando todos se cansaron yo acelere-

-no puedo creerlo twilight nos venció-dijo rainbow

-bueno con ustedes relinchando fue bastante fácil-

-tienes razón twilight nuestro comportamiento fue horrible-dijo Apple Jack

-no somos buenas deportistas-dijo rainbow

-a mí me parece que aprendieron una valiosa lección-dijo una voz era la princesa celestia con shadic todos hicieron reverencia

-princesa celestia-dijeron las tres

-que estás haciendo aquí-dijo Apple Jack

-bueno un erizo llego por mi ventana y además el otoño es mi estación favorita y vine a celebrar la carrera de las hojas-dijo la princesa celestia

-lamento que tengas que ver tan malas competidoras-dijo algo apenada Apple Jack

-descuida Apple Jack cualquier pony se puede dejar llevar por la emoción de la competencia hasta un erizo-dijo celestia con una risa e hizo que shadic se rascara la nuca un poco apenado

-es importante que la amistad es más valiosa que la competencia-

-exacto twi-dijo shadic

-pero hay algo que arreglar es que como ustedes dos estaban ocupadas haciéndose trampas en vez de sacudir hojas mucho de los árboles de equesstria aún tienen hojas-dijo celestia

-no hace falta yo me ocupo-dijo shadic haciéndose bola y muchas luces se metieron en su cuerpo con eso shadic corrió muchas vueltas por todo el campo y sacudiendo todas las hojas de los arboles pero al final choco con un árbol cerca de la princesa y las demas-creo que debo practicar el freno-dijo shadic que causo una risas de todos los presentes


	11. Chapter 11

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en la biblioteca donde twilight donde shadic ponía atención vagamente estaba probándose unos vestidos y tomo uno era roja con amarillo

-creo que este está bien-dijo twilight

-oye twi porque te pruebas esos vestidos-dijo shadic

-por la gran gala de galope lo que me recuerda no tienes un traje-

-si pero creo que se ve un poco raro el botón de allí-dijo shadic señalando un botón

-hay no tendré que repararlo-

-porque no le dices a rarity-

-tienes razón-dijo twilight quitándose el vestido para que shadic la cargara él vestido y los dos se fueron y caminaron en la calle donde se encontraron a Apple Jack

-hola Apple Jack-dijo shadic

-hola compañero a donde van con rarity u tu-

-igual esperaba que me ayude con el vestido de la gran gala del galope-

-qué tal si vamos juntos-

-está bien-con eso los dos se fueron a boutique carrusel done shadic twilight y Apple Jack entraron y vieron a rarity trabajar en un vestido

-hola rarity-dijo shadic entrando rudamente a la sal

-shhh que no ven que está trabajando-dijo twilight

-en que está trabajando-dijo Apple Jack

-parece un vestido-

-claro es un taller de costuras obvio que es un vestido-

-en que puedo ayudarlos-dijo rarity

-lamento molestarte rarity pero necesito un favor rápido dijo twilight y shadic se acercó el vestido en las manos -podrías arreglar mi vestido por favor es mi vestido para la gran gala del galope-

-ha no no no te puedo dejar llevar algo tan viejo a la gran gala del galope yo te hare un nuevo vestido vello y glamuroso no cera problema-dijo rarity

-ex muy amable de tu parte rarity pero no puedo aceptarlo es mucho trabajo este vestido está bien-

-twilight sparkle insisto en hacerte un vestido-

-pero-

-no ni una palabra no aceptare un no como respuesta-

-bueno en ese caso gracias por tu generosidad rarity conociéndote será hermoso-

-no me digas Apple Jack no quieres un vestido nuevo-

-vestido y yo que iba a usar mi viejo equipo de trabajo-dijo Apple Jack

-no puedes hablar enserio Apple Jack debes ir cien por ciento formal-

-mmmh no-

-qué tal si agrego tu ropa solo un poco-

-pues ya que por qué no ya que te estas ofreciendo pero no lo hagas muy adornado-

-hecho y tu querido-

-yo pues nunca he ido a uno y no tengo un traje-dijo shadic

-no te preocupes yo te hare un traje mmmh de echo me diste una idea les are a todos un hermoso vestido y traje en tu caso querido luego todas nosotras incluyendo rainbow flutershy y pinkie pie haremos un desfile de modas donde expondremos nuestros vestidos-

-me parece bien si es que puedes hacerlo-dijo twilight

-pero yo tendré que ir al desfile-dijo shadic

-ho no querido no te ofendas pero esto es solo para ponis-dijo rarity

-no hay ofensa-

-entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es crear seis vestidos hermosos y únicos incluyendo el de shadic-dijo Apple Jack

-exacto sería divertido-dijo rarity ya afuera en la calle donde shadic y twilight se iban a la biblioteca

-dime twilight enserio es necesario ir de traje-dijo shadic

-si así es necesario ya que es una fiesta muy formal y la princesa estará presente-

-y dime es necesario ir formal solo por la princesa-

-claro que si es la princesa-

-pero cuando fui al castillo ella se comportó como tú con migo nada de la realeza o algo así "sea lo que significa realeza"-

-en serio de que hablaron-

-emm-

[Capitulo anterior castillo de las hermanas]

-entonces dices que vienes de poniville porque usaste un poder que nunca usaste para una carrera-dijo la princesa luna

-si pero en mi defensa nunca he usado el light speed attack-dijo shadic

-pero de donde lo aprendiste-dijo la princesa celestia

-"rayos que digo" bueno es que en unas ruinas encontré algunos de mis movimientos de energía hehe creo que me deje llevar un poco-

-bueno eso es nuevo debe ser así desde que llegaste no-

-a que se refieres-

-bueno según la historia de luna y de twilight sparkle y sus amigas tú llegaste en una cortina de humo sin señal de entrada o salida y es mi deber como parte de la realeza mi deber es saber que pasa en mí reino-dijo celestia-"tal vez le pueda sacar algo de información"-

-bueno no tengo el mejor pasado celestia eso se lo aseguro-dijo shadic con cara cabizbaja-pero le aseguro que no vengo a lastimar a nadie si es lo que quiere decir sé que mi llegada fue repentina y agradezco que no me llenen con preguntas sobre esto en verdad lo agradezco-dijo shadic mostrándole una sonrisa a celestia pero se podía decir que se veía tristeza en sus ojos celestia al ver esto regreso su vista a luna que ella la veía con una cara seria

-bueno alguna vez te conté del accidente pastelillo-dijo celestia tratando de cambiar el tema esto causo una duda en shadic y un pequeño rubor en luna

-em no princesa de que se trata-

-hermana no creo que shadic debe saber esto-dijo la princesa luna

-como no shadic se merece nuestra confianza no es así-

-entonces de que se trata ese accidente pastelillo-dijo shadic

-bueno era cuando aún éramos unas potrillas nuestro papa nos había castigado con no poder comer pastelillos pero nosotras nos escondíamos para poder comerlas una vez yo tenía una terea de parte de star swir y mi hermana luna se escindió en la mesa de reuniones de canterlot entonces cuando papa llego la reunión comenzó y por un descuido de luna ella dejo pastelillos en las sillas de cada pony claro ellos no se dieron cuanta hasta que se sentaron a luna le toco más tiempo el castigo-dijo celestia entre risas que shadic acompaño pero a luna con un rubor más grande hasta que pensó en algo y puso una sonrisa malvad

-bueno hermana que tal si le contamos a shadic el incidente con los elementos-dijo luna esto sorprendió a shadic y puso un poco ruborizada a celestia

-bueno hermana yo pienso que a shadic no le interesa eso-dijo celestia

-bueno hay que intentar-dijo luna-mira shadic la primera vez que usamos los elementos se creía que una chispa encendería a los elementos y mostrarían su poder pues mi hermana junto muchas ramas secas y uso el poder del sol para encender una gran chispa que casi acaba con el castillo jajaja lo único que se quemo fue la habitación de celestia tuvo que dormir conmigo por dos meses jaja y por eso nos castigaron los pastelillos jajajaja-dijo luna causado una risa en shadic y un pequeño rubor en celestia

-pero que quieres decir con la chispa-dijo shadic seca una lagrima de risa

-bueno cuando encontramos los elementos se decía que una gran chispa revelara el poder del sexto elemento y eso paso o cuando twilight sparkle explico-dijo la princesa luna

-dime shadic esas esmeraldas del chaos no tienen algo como eso-dijo la princesa celestia a shadic la miro extraña y luna un poco molesta al parecer que su hermana no se rinde

-bueno "creo que no dañaría decírselo" decían que los servidores son los siete caos, caos es el poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón, el controlador es el que unifica el caos-esto dejo confundidas a las hermanas que les dio un escalofrío por la espalda

-caos dime las siete esmeraldas usan el poder del caos-dijo la princesa luna

-si algún problema-dijo shadic

-no, no nada-dijo la princesa celestia

-bueno será mejor que regrese a poniville deben estar preocupadas-dijo shadic poniéndose de pie

-yo te acompaño-

-no es necesario princesa estaré bien-

-ho no es problema el otoño es mi estación favorita pero me prometes algo-

-si dígame-

-no le digas a twilight y a sus amigas sobre esta platica ok-

-ok-

[Presente]

-emm de nada twilight-

-enserio bueno será mejor dormir-dijo twilight entrando a la biblioteca donde vieron a spike dormido en el sillón-valla se esfuerza demasiado-

-ni que lo digas mejor lo llevo a la cama-dijo shadic mientras lo cargaba con cuidado sobre su hombro derecho llevándolo a su canasta

[Un día después boutique carrusel]

-dime rarity esto es todo-dijo shadic dejando unas telas en la mesa de trabajo de rarity

-si querido no te preocupes-

-muy bien cómo vas-

-bueno ya acabe el vestido de Apple Jack, rainbow dash y el de twilight pero me falta poco para el de flutershy, pinkie pie y el tuyo-

-y que tal el tuyo-

-el mío bueno es que aún no lo he empiezo-

-que creí que fue el primero que habías echo-

-si bueno es que no puedo decidir cómo acabaría el vestido y me cuesta trabajo-

-pero entonces que aras-

-no te preocupes querido lo tengo controlado-

-si tú lo dices-

[Mundo de Sonic cuidad]

-tails encontraste una-dijo Sonic por un comunicador

-no y tu-dijo tails pero se escuchó un sorbo-Sonic dime no estás en ese hotel de cuando paso lo de chaos verdad-

-no, no que dices estoy a lado-él estaba en la playa que estaba a lado del hotel ósea el acto uno de Sonic adventur episodio de Sonic

-demonios Sonic debes estar buscando las esmeraldas chaos-

-y lo hice encontré una-dijo Sonic

-que voy para haya-dijo tails pasaron cinco minutos y ya estaba con Sonic-Sonic dime no me dejaste solo buscando para que no habláramos del asunto-

-de que hablas tails el de eggman si te iba a decir que cuando nos encontremos tú le dirías a eggman que te deje checar a metal yo para que no intente algo con la esmeralda maestra-

-Sonic-

-claro tú tendrás que cuidar a eggman mientras hacen el portal-

-Sonic-

-crees que-

-¡Sonic!-

-dime tails-

-hablo del mensaje de tu mamá-

-a eso, que tiene-

-no le respondiste no crees que ellos te extrañan-

-bueno si yo también extraño a mis hermanos pero hay mucho que hacer-tails suspiro a la respuesta de su amigo si bien él le agradaba su amigo erizo casi como un hermano él no ha visitado muy frecuente por eggman u otra aventura él podía tomar esta oportunidad de que eggman estará tranquilo ayudando por la esmeralda maestra o bueno mientras lo estarían vigilando

-no crees que debas al menos de envíales una carta cortaste completamente desde el incidente de nazo-

-no lo sé tails desde ahí me he sentido extraño como si algo me faltara no sé cómo explicarlo-

-bueno tal vez sea bueno tal vez te quito ese ego del tamaño del eggdead-

-jajaja si tal vez no le deba dar tantas vueltas cuantas nos faltan-

-tres esmeraldas porque metal encontró una knukles y chaos encontraron dos y shadow encontró otra-

-bueno a seguir buscando-

[Mundo mlp]

-creen que rarity acabo-dijo flutershy

-quien sabe la última vez que fui aun le faltaban algunos vestidos-dijo shadic

-bueno hay que confiar en ella-dijo twilight entrando a la boutique carrusel donde fueron recibidos por rarity

-vengan, vengan pero sin mirar-dijo rarity jalándolos a una sala-vamos no vean sin trampas ¡tara!-dijo rarity mostrando los vestidos de la serie _**[enserio me tardaría una eternidad describiéndolos así que por favor búsquenlo]**_-bueno que les parece-dijo rarity buscando una respuestas de sus amigas

-emm rarity y el mío-pregunto shadic

-ho el tuyo es especial querido observa-dijo rarity acercándose a unas cortinas rojas y jalando una cuerda dorando luego demostró un maniquí humanoide de la altura de shadic con un traje como azul con líneas rojas en las mangas hasta el hombro unos pantalones azules con rajas rojas en los lados de la base a la cadera traía una playera de color azul claro dentro del traje esto causo que shadic silbara de la impresión

-wow rarity te quedo genial-dijo shadic acercándose al traje

-qué bueno que te gusto querido hay una parte donde te puedes cambiar por ahí-dijo rarity señalando una puerta

-muy bien ahorita vuelvo-dijo shadic saliendo de la habitación

-y ustedes-dijo rarity buscando una respuesta

-wow son-dijo twilight con una sonrisa forzada

-si son-dijo rainbow con una sonrisa forzada

-sin duda son algo especiales-dijo Apple Jack con una sonrisa forzada

-si especiales-dijo twilight

-si sin duda lo especial es mi favorito-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa forzada

-es lindo-dijo flutershy con una sonrisa forzada

-que les suceden no les gustan-dijo rarity

-son muy lindos-dijo twilight

-y estamos agradecidas porque trabajaste duro-dijo Apple Jack

-el mío no es tan bonito como lo imagine-dijo rainbow causando miradas en todas-pregunto

-"auch eso tuvo que doler"-pensó shadic ya que el escucho todo pero aún se seguía cambiando-"ahora como rayos se pone esta cosa"-pensó shadic mirando al traje-"creo que ya se"-

-creo que a lo que se refiere es que no es lo que teníamos en mente-dijo twilight

-"creo que necesitara el Sonic heald para esa herida"-pensó shadic algo triste y disgustado con sus amigas

-está bien no hay problema hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza solo son peri minales son mis amigas y quiero que estén ciento diez por ciento satisfechas no se preocupen los modificare-dijo rarity

-"que rayos quiere decir con peri minales, bueno ya acabe haber que piensan"-pensó shadic saliendo del cuarto con el traje puesto-wow es genial

-hay querido que bueno que te gustara-

-si compañero te vez bien-Apple Jack

-radical-dijo rainbow

-para una fiesta-dijo pinkie

-lindo-dijo tímidamente flutershy mientras que a twilight se quedó con un gran rubor y sin habla

-solo una cosa rarity-dijo shadic y al parecer rarity estaba a punto de llorar-creo que se te olvidaron mis púas de atrás y mi cola-dijo shadic dándose la vuelta donde había un bulto en la espalda y en la cola

-hay querido no te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo rarity trayendo unas tijeras donde cortaron donde debían ir la cola y las púas liberándolas de su espacio apretado-pero tu traje tiene un truco aún mejor transfórmate en tu estado dorado-

-hablas de mi estado súper-

-si ese mero-

-bueno-dijo shadic con un aura dorada y su traje se cambió sus partes azules con dorado y sus partes rojas en blancas-wow te luciste rarity-dijo shadic mirando se en un espejo esto hizo que el rubor de twilight fuera tan intenso que casi se vuelve como un tomate

-gracias querido me costó mucho conseguir esa tela mágica para tu traje al menos uno de mis diseños funciono-

-no exageres rarity esto es grandioso-

-muchas gracias bueno hora de trabajar con los vestidos nos vemos mañana-dijo rarity

-de nuevo muchas gracias por este favor-dijo twilight que ella yunto a las demás se fueron ya en la biblioteca

-dime twilight no estas exagerando con lo del vestido es decir ella los hizo para ustedes y para ser sincero yo creo que te verías muy linda con ese vestido-dijo shadic poniendo roja a twilight dejando de moverse-twi twi enserio creo que debe ir al doctor ya es la segunda vez que le pasa-

[Noche siguiente]

-dime spike enserio ese tal hoity toity es muy importante-dijo shadic ellos estaban parados a lado de una pasarela que shadic ayudo a construir

-si recuerda que el sueño de rarity es que sus vestidos sean vendidos en cartelot y puede que esta sea la única oportunidad-

-muy bien eso espero-dijo shadic ya que él le dio los materiales a rarity y pudo verlos pero no completos así que no sabía cómo quedarían pero en eso la música empezó a sonar

-esa es mi señal nos vemos-

-adiós-

-desde el comienzo del tiempo la elite de equesstria ha deseado moda pony que realmente enseñe la esencia de su misma alma esperando décadas pacientemente no siglos un vestido pony que cala perfecto hoy final mente la espera termino una ovación para los deslumbrantes diseños de la nativa en poniville rarity-dijo spike con un micrófono y apareciendo las mane cinco con sus vestidos para ser honesto eran feos esto causo que se rieran a shadic le molesto un poco hasta que hoity toity hablo

-esos son los vestidos más horrendos que he visto en mi vida creo que venir a poniville fue una mala odia hoity toity se va-dijo hoity toity esto causo más risas en el público ya las mane cinco se fueron del lugar pero las risas no cesaron hasta que shadic expulso una aura blanca y ráfagas de viento y todos se callaron

[Unos días después boutique carrusel]

-rarity sal de ahí no has salido en días-dijo pinkie pie

-jamas voy a salir no puedo mostrar mi rostro en poniville nunca más antes era alguien era una pony respetada hacia vestidos, vestidos muy hermosos pero ahora todos los ponis se ríen de mí no soy más que un hazme reír-dijo rarity en su cuarto

-no eres un hazme reír rarity-dijo twilight

-yo creo que si-dijo rainbow

-ssh sal a con nosotras-

-déjenme en paz solo quiero estar sola quiero regodearme en lo que sea que los ponis se regodeen se puede regodear en la pena hay escúchenme ni siquiera sé dónde debo regodearme soy tan patética-dijo rarity

-"ok solo entendí la mitad de las cosas que dijo" ahora que hacemos-dijo shadic

-tener miedo-dijo flutershy

-eso es tu respuesta para todo-dijo rainbow

-no podemos dejar a rarity así-dijo Apple Jack

-se convertirá en una loca por los gatos-dijo pinkie

-solo tiene un gato-dijo twilight

-dale tiempo-con eso twilight miro adentro de la perilla y vio el diseño de rarity

-tengo una idea shadic ve por materiales-

-a la orden-dijo shadic saliendo del lugar unos minutos después

-creen que le guste-dijo twilight

-eso espero dijo flutershy

-pues nos quedó como el dibujo yo creo que si-dijo shadic el junto con las demás habían hecho el vestido de rarity

-ahora como la sacamos-dijo Apple Jack donde ópalo la gata blanca de rarity apareció

-tengo una idea-dijo rainbow tomando a opal y subiéndola a un árbol haciéndola maullar del miedo

-esto no funcionara mejor yo-dijo shadic pero fue cortado por rarity fuera de la ventana

-opal que haces ahí arriba resiste cariño mama va para allá-

-vaya funciono-luego se pudo ver como rarity salió de la boutique

-rainbow dash como te atreves a subir mi pobre opal a un árbol-

-de que otra forma podríamos sacarte para enseñarte esto-dijo rainbow dash y todos se quitaron para mostrar el vestido de rarity

-todas terminamos el vestido por ti-dijo pinkie

-gracias al conocimiento de tejer de flutershy-dijo Apple Jack

-a ti te gusta-dijo flutershy

-gustarme, gustarme-dijo rarity

-ho ho no le gusta-

-no no me gusta me encanta todas hicieron un excelente trabajo es tal y como lo imagine-

-bueno solo seguimos tu hermoso diseño-

-como debimos hacerlo como todos los vestidos-dijo twilight-los primeros que diseñaste fueron perfectos-

-estamos súper apenadas-dijo pinkie

-te esforzaste mucho para hacer los vestidos tal y como lo queríamos y ya sabemos cómo resulto eso-dijo rainbow bajando a opal del árbol-

-hay las perdono-dijo rarity

-pues eres muy amable-dijo Apple Jack

-pero mi reputación sigue arruinada-

-ha eso claro-

-tal vez no-dijo shadic antes de correr a toda velocidad a la central del tren-disculpe señor hoity toity me regala un minuto de su tiempo-

-ho si es el famoso erizo que he oído dime-

-mire sé que al desfile de hace unos días fue algo raro pero dale otra oportunidad a la diseñadora juro que no te vas a arrepentir-

-ya he visto su trabajo no es tan impresionante-dijo hoity toity mirando más detallado a shadic-pero dime quien te hiso ese chaleco tan genial-

-fue rarity la diseñadora-

-enserio mmmh tal vez le de otra oportunidad-pero el tren toco su campaña-bueno si tuviera más tiempo-dijo hoity toity pero la locomotora fue atravesado por un rayo de luz amarillo

-creo que tiene tiempo-dijo shadic que tenía su mano derecha como una pistola apuntando al tren con una luz amarilla

-ok creo que voy a darle otra oportunidad-

-así se habla-dijo shadic pero un pony de tierra café con la crin café claro se acercó a shadic señalando al tren-sí, si ya entendí "que bien que gracias a los libros se un poco de esto"-después de unos minutos ya era de atardecer donde shadic arreglo el tren-listo pruébelo-dijo shadic al conductor que arranco el tren e hizo un ruido de asta que salió humo por la chimenea-bien creo que con eso acabe-dijo shadic subiendo las maletas de los pasajeros

-vaya pudiste arreglarlo-dijo hoity toity

-vaya señor hoity espero que le haya gustado el desfile-

-si enserio fue espectacular que lastima que no las viste-

-no se preocupe yo voy para allá-

-ok hoity toity se va-

-muy bien ahora de regresar-dijo shadic que estaba en camino a la boutique carrusel-hola chicas como están-dijo shadic al ver como se vestían sus amigas pero twilight y rarity no estaba

-hola compañero como te fue-dijo Apple Jack

-bueno tuve que arreglar un tren para que el señor hoity no se fuera pero estuvo bien-dijo shadic al mirar al alrededor-oigan donde están rarity y twilight-

-no te preocupes de seguro ya vendrán por que no te pones por aquí-dijo pinkie poniéndolo cerca de unas almohadas

-pinkie porque estoy-dijo shadic pero fue interrumpido por twilight y rarity entrando

-gracias rarity por los últimos toces-dijo twilight en su vestido

-no te preocupes querida-dijo rarity

-twi-twilight-dijo shadic al ver a twilight con su vestidos corazón latía más salvaje y por alguna razón tuvo más calor y su cara se volvió roja

-qué opinas shadic hermoso no lo crees-

-emm yo emm-

-que no te gusta-dijo twilight poniendo una cara dulce

-emm twi yo-sintió como una gota de líquido fruía de su nariz

-estas bien dime que no te paso nada-dijo twilight poniendo sus cascos delanteros en el pecho de shadic haciendo que estén casi cara a cara el no pudo aguantar más y se cayó desmayado en las almohadas-shadic shadic estas bien-

-o querida creo que el estará más que bien-dijo rarity haciendo que todas se rieran menos twilight que seguía preocupada


	12. Chapter 12

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en sweet apple acres donde shadic estaba dando unos golpes a uno arboles hasta que Apple Jack llego

-hola compañero como vas-

-muy bien Apple Jack pero dime estas bien te vez algo blanca-

-pálida su compañero spike y twilight me dieron un susto con el pinkie sentido-

-¿pinkie sentido?-

-si es cuando el cuerpo de pinkie reacciona y advierte como cuando se va a caer algo o si te va a golpear-

-eso funciona-

-emm si más o menos-

-bueno será mejor que terminemos esto-

-de hecho me ayudarías con la nueva bodega-

-claro no hay problema-dijo shadic apareciendo unas palas

[Mundo de Sonic ángel island]

-listo con esto van siete-dijo Sonic que estaba reunido con knukles Tikal chaos tails shadow y metal

-_muy bien erizo vengan a mi base ya tengo las piezas que necesitamos para el trabajo_-dijo eggman metal tenía un comunicador por donde hablar

-ni hablar haremos el portal aquí-dijo Sonic

-si además tengo que revisar a metal para que no intentes nada-dijo tails

_-está bien animales de granja les daré completo acceso de metal Sonic-_

-muy bien metal por aquí-dijo tails dirigiéndose a una pequeña cabaña que tiene por ángel island-muy bien siéntate aquí y dame acceso a tu sistema operativo-metal hiso caso y tails conecto un cable USB a metal hacia su computadora en esta apareció muchos números y letras verdes

-que encontraste tails-dijo Sonic

-bueno encontré archivos de memorias sobre ti tus movimientos, muchos robots espías, bases secretas información de las esmeraldas chaos y un experimento llamado sobrecarga y Solaris-dijo tails pero su computadora empezó a saltar luces rojas-vaya código maligno-

-qué es eso tails-

-es algo que puede dañar el sistema de metal pero eso es extraño porque eggman tiene un código maligno en metal-

-de seguro nada bueno puedes quitárselo-

-podría pero no creo que tengo que hacerlo-

-porque lo dices-

-eggman tuvo un motivo para poner el código maligno no creo que debamos-

-vamos tails es eggman cualquier ventaja que nos dé es una buena razón podríamos saber la debilidad de metal y así sería más rápido acabar con el-

-mmmh está bien lo hare-dijo tails para presionar una tecla y borro el código maligno-solo espero que no pase nada malo-

-no te preocupes esto será pan comido-

-aunque quizás tenga que modificar a metal-

-para que tails-

-para ir al nuevo mundo tal vez tenga que luchar contra sea lo que se allá llevado a la esmeralda maestra-

-tal vez tengas razón y puede que sea más divertido luchar contra el-

-bueno será mejor empezar-

-bueno déjame saber em que te ayudo-

-oye impostor vas a venir o que tenemos que ir por las piezas de eggman-dijo shadow

-ya voy ya voy-

-bueno cuando regreses metal ya estará bien

-ok adiós tails-

[Mundo mlp]

Estamos en la bodega subterráneo dela familia Apple donde shadic estaba acomodando una cubeta con unas manzanas

-compañero creo que hay más manzanas arriba puedes ir por ellas-dijo Apple Jack

-claro-dijo shadic que abrió la puerta de la bodega pero twilight apareció cayendo por las escaleras

-twilight viniste a visitar la nueva bodega de manzanas que amable-no recibió respuesta-twi-

-no tiene sentido el pinkie sentido no tiene sentido-grito twilight

-oye twi estas bien-dijo shadic al ver bien a twilight ella tenía una venditas por todo el cuerpo-déjame ayudarte-luego una aura verde rodeo a twilight y sus heridos

-gracias-

-pero dime que te pasó-

-dos palabras pinkie sentido-

-pinkie sentido que paso-dijo Apple Jack

-le pico la nariz-

-eso quiere decir que vendrán abejas-

-eso ahora lo sé si me disculpan pinkus pie ecus se escapa-dijo twilight saliendo de la bodega

-quien-dijo shadic

-pinkie pie-dijo antes de salir y azotar la puerta

-emm Apple Jack te importa si sigo a twilight no quiero que se lastime-

-claro compañero tu síguela sé que te preocupas por ella-dijo Apple Jack con una sonrisa picara

-estas bien tu-

-si porque lo dices-

-tienes una sonrisa algo rara-

-ho no te preocupes mejor sigue a twilight-

-ok twilight espera-dijo shadic saliendo de la bodega

-esos dos aún no se dan cuenta haha-luego estamos en el parque donde spike twilight y shadic estaban atrás de una banqueta

-twi que estamos haciendo-dijo shadic

-seguimos a pinkus pie ecus-dijo twilight

-ósea a pinkie-

-exacto muy bien anota esto spike-dijo twilight viendo a pinkie por unos binoculares-cola agitada-

-cola agitada ¡cola agitada!-dijo spike mientras corría

-y que significa-dijo shadic

-se supone que significa que algo va a caer-

-entonces no deberíamos irnos de aquí-

-enserio tú también lo crees en verdad que exageran-dijo twilight pero le cayó una maceta en la cabeza cuando shadic levanto la vista y vio muchas cosas caer lo que él hizo fue empujar a twilight para que las cosas cayeran en él lo primero que cayó encima de él fue un yunque luego una caretilla llena de heno y al final un piano a él no lo paso gran cosa solo unos rasguños pero cuando vio arriba vio a unos pegasos volando y uno de ellos dijo

-les dije que necesitamos ayuda de el-dijo el pegaso señalando a shadic luego los dos siguieron a pinkie y encontraron a spike en medio del camino pero cuando pinkie se detuvo para jugar con su boca Apple Jack apareció

-hola Apple Jack que haces-dijo pinkie

-llevando más manzanas a la bodega y tu pinkie que estás haciendo-contesto pinkie

-amm dejo que twilight me siga por todo el día sin que me entere-

-lo supiste todo el tiempo-dijo twilight mientras era seguida por shadic y spike-porque no me lo dijiste-

-ha bobita hubiera arruinado el secreto-dijo pinkie causando un tic en el ojo a twilight

-tu cola se sigue agitando-dijo spike

-ya no cielo despejado de aquí hasta que yo sé-dijo pinkie pero se empezó a sacudir

-hay no eso que es-

-no se solo me paso cuando shadic peleo con nightmaremoon eso quiere decir que habrá una sorpresa algo que jamas pensaste sucederá-dijo pinkie pero se sacudió más-y sucederá en el lago frogi bottom-

-es a donde flutershy iba por la sobrepoblación de sapos-dijo Apple Jack

-hay no ¿le va a pasar algo?-dijo spike

-emm no estoy segura-

-debemos ir a ver si está bien-dijo Apple Jack empezando a trotar junto con pinkie y spike

-cálmense ya ponis todo lo que sabemos ahora es que pinkie tuvo un caso de agitación eso es todo-

-emm twilight ya se fueron-dijo shadic haciendo que twilight suspirara

-está bien vámonos-

-pensé que no creías en esto-

-no creo solo quiero estar allí para ver la cara de pinkie cuando descubramos que no pasa nada-

-ok-dijo shadic para empezar a correr y alcanzar a los demás mientras corrían por el camino a pinkie se sacudió otra vez

-frio quieres una cobija para taparte-

-no gracias estoy bien-dijo pinkie

-dime twi por que estas así por pinkie-

-bueno es que quiero demostrar que ese pinkie sentido es pura mentira nada comparado con la magia o la realidad y lo común-

-que tiene de divertido lo común mírame acaso crees que yo tengo sentido-

-no pero puedo entenderte puedo estudiarte no como lo que hace pinkie eso no tiene sentido-

-más bien no tiene pinkie sentido-dijo shadic pero causo un silencio-si lo sé muy malo-

-jajaja si muy malo-dijo twilight entre risas a shadic se le acérelo el corazón al ver la hermosa sonrisa de twilight pero ese momento ya habían llegado a el pantano

-flutershy-grito Apple Jack

-acaso ya llegamos eso fue rápido-dijo twilight yendo más delante de shadic pero shadic disminuyó del paso para pensar él ya había sentido esto por twilight pero no sabía que era después el seguía pensando mientras buscaba a flutershy pero su respuesta vino cuando spike salto encima de pinkie

-flutershy estas bien-dijo spike abrazando a la tímida pegaso

-pues claro-dijo flutershy

-huff que alivio-dijo Apple Jack

-estoy feliz de que todo esté bien-

-lo siento sé que no es bueno regodearse pero a ha te dijo que no había nada que temer y tenía razón-dijo twilight mientras una niebla color verde de color verde oliendo mal-pinkie dijo que cuando se sacude era una sorpresa pero *cof* *cof* la única *cof* sorpresa de aquí es lo acertada que estoy-dijo twilight pero una figura se levantaba de atrás

-twilight *cof*-dijo shadic poniéndose en pose de peles

-pinkie *cof* hizo muchas predicciones *cof* hoy pero *cof* qué es eso olor-dijo twilight mientras otras tres figuras se levantaban-lo que vimos aquí es *cof* que no tiene caso *cof* creer en nada que no puedas ver *cof* por ti misma-

-entonces voltea-dijo shadic mientras giraba la cabeza de twilight

-lo veo pero no lo creo-era una hidra que rugió todas sus cabezas al mismo tiempo menos una cabeza rugió después de las demás

-es una hidra dijo pinkie-

-"una que"-pensó shadic

-no sé pero corran-dijo Apple Jack y la hidra empezó atacando con sus cuatro cabezas mientras que los demás corrían shadic brinco tomando altura para después hacerse bola y rodar por todo el cuello de una de las cabezas las demás trataron de alcanzarlo pero shadic las esquivaba para ir a su espalda y terminar en la cola e impulsarse para que en el aire volviera en su forma normal y lanzarle unas ráfagas de energía pero la hidra resistió y se lanzó con sus cuatro cabezas a shadic pero él se tele transportó con las demás corriendo a un lado de twilight

-que era esa cosa-dijo shadic mientras corría

-es una hidra-dijo twilight mientras corría

-una que-

-una hidra es una gran criatura de muchas cabezas con mal olor-

-alguna debilidad-

-ninguna que yo sepa-dijo twilight pero se escuchó un gran rugido de parte de la hidra que corría tras ellas

-muy bien a improvisar-dijo shadic para tele transportarse arriba de la hidra para agárrale una cabeza por el cuello pero otra lo golpeo por atrás haciendo que soltara la cabeza pero cuando él iba a golpear pero una cabeza mordió el brazo de shadic cuando lo iba a golpear otra cabeza le dio un cabezazo mandándolo al suelo-"demonios si tan solo tuviera algo para mantener una cabeza ocupada"-luego shadic mira a una rama cerca de él y vio como una cabeza iba a morderlo él puso la rama para que la cabeza se atorara con la rama pero la rompió muy fácil pero shadic brinco esquivando la cabeza estando en el cielo rayos –"necesito algo más duro una piedra o"-dijo shadic pero le dio una idea-"ya se me prendió el foco" lanzas chaos-dijo shadic apareciendo chispas en el cielo arrogándolas a la hidra haciendo una cortina de humo pero shadic atrapo una y tenía forma de una lanza pero echa por un rayo amarillo-"funciono"-de la cortina de humo salió la hidra un poco molesta y lanzo una cabeza tras shadic pero el uso la lanza de rayo para tapar la boca y la hidra trato pero no pudo romperlo-no es tan fácil verdad-dijo shadic pero otras dos cabezas le dieron un cabezazo a shadic el tomo sus manos en puños los unió delante de él y cuando apareció una chispa amarilla separo las manos aparecieron dos lanzas amarillas cuando las mismas cabezas atacaron shadic puso las lanzas en su boca haciendo que rugiera esto llamo la atención de las ponis que a pesar de no dejar de correr pusieron atención a la pelea pero cuando vieron a shadic ganar se detuvieron-van tres falta una-dijo shadic apareciendo una lanza chaos cuando la última cabeza fue a atacar shadic hizo lo mismo que con las otras y cuando tapo la boca shadic tomo por el cuello a la hidra-hora de acabar con esto-dijo shadic empezando a dar muchas vueltas haciendo nudo los cuellos de la hidra para después levantarla y patearla muy fuerte para mandarlo lo más lejos posible afuera de la vista de todos y se pudo escuchar las festejos de todas shadic fue a aterrizar cerca de las yeguas y el dragón pero fue recibido por un gran abrazo de parte de twilight

-lo hiciste-dijo twilight mientras giraba abrazada de shadic de parte de shadic se puso un poco rojo a shadic

-em si twilight hehe-dijo shadic

-vaya compañero como hiciste eso-dijo Apple Jack

-¿qué cosa?-

-lo amarillo lo amarillo hazlo de nuevo-dijo pinkie

-em por favor-dijo flutershy

-sí que hiciste exactamente-dijo twilight aun abrazando a shadic

-emm twi creo que tienes que soltarlo primero-dijo spike con una sonrisa

-amm si claro-dijo twi roja y bajando de shadic esto no le gusto a shadic de cierto modo

-emm que cosa-dijo shadic

-la cosa amarilla-dijo spike

-hablan de esto-dijo shadic mientras estiraba el brazo saco un puño y apareció una chispa amarilla y se extendió en forma de lanza

-wow-como lo haces-dijo twilight

-no lo sé solo pensé en usar mis lanzas caos para atrapar las bocas de las cabezas pero no tengo la puntería para hacerlo entonces tome una chispa le di forma de lanza y listo-

-no dejas de sorprenderme y creo que esa era la sorpresa que decías pinkie era eso o la hidra y sí que fueron una gran sorpresa-dijo twilight pero pinkie empezó a sacudirse otra vez-¿pinkie?

-eso no fue-dijo pinkie

-¿que no fue que?-dijo spike

-de que cosa estás hablando pink-dijo Apple Jack

-la hidra no era la sorpresa ni lo de shadic-dijo pinkie-me estoy y sacudiendo-y se sacudió-lo ven ahí está otra vez la sorpresa del pantano frogi bottom mi pinkie sentido me dice que aún no ha pasado-

-pero que esas no eran las sorpresas como no iba a hacerla una de las dos que puede ser más sorpresivo-

-no sé pero eso no fue-dijo pinkie pero twilight puso una mueca de enojo

-"de donde viene ese poder se paresa al súper oscuro"-pensó shadic pero su respuesta vino con twilight a un nivel cerca del suelo con toda su crin se cambió por fuego incluyendo la crin de la cola y su piel se puso más pálida todos se sorprendieron pero shadic se acercó a ella agarrándola del casco-twi tranquila ok no pasa nada-dijo shadic esto hizo que twilight se relajara y volviera a su estado originar con pocas quemaduras y shadic la abrazo para que no cayera estando shadic de rodillas con twilight a la altura de su pecho-estas bien-

-me rindo-dijo twilight

-de que te rindes twi-dijo shadic mientras envolvía a los dos en un aura verde

-de la lucha ya no quiero combatir no entiendo cómo, porque, ni qué pero el pinkie sentido tiene sentido no sé cómo lo hace pero lo hace solo porque no lo entiendo no significa que no es cierto-

-te refieres que ahora crees-dijo pinkie sacudiéndose

-supongo que si-con eso pinkie se sacudió con más fiereza hasta que se paro

-la sorpresa esa era la sorpresa-

-cual, cual es-

-tu creíste nunca pensé que creerías y que sorpresas de sorpresas fue-dijo pinkie empezando a salir tarareando

-emm shadic puedes soltarme-dijo twilight roja al darse cuenta de cómo estaba con el erizo

-"pero yo no quiero…ya se" pero tienes quemaduras será mejor curarlas-dijo shadic con una sonrisa

-si pero hay que irnos-

-mmmh ya se-dijo shadic cargando a twilight como princesa-lista será mejor irnos-dijo shadic para disminuir el aura verde para cúrala más lento y durara más ese momento

-pero yo per-dijo twi más rojas

-no voy a aceptar un pero twilight necesito curarte y necesitas descansar no voy a dejar que te lastimes más-dijo shadic decidido

-eeesta bien-dijo roja como un tomate twilight aceptando la oferta de shadic

-así me gusta-dijo shadic empezando a caminar dejando a spike y Apple Jack atrás

-que acaba de pasar-dijo spike

-hay spike aun eres muy joven para saberlo jaja-dijo Apple Jack riendo mientras con shadic y twilight twilight se acomodó en el pecho del erizo regresando a la biblioteca al día siguiente vemos a shadic en la biblioteca con twilight y pinkie poniéndose unas gorras como sombrillas

-para que se ponen eso-dijo shadic

-cola agitada-dijo pinkie

-más vale prevenir que jurar-dijo twilight

-ok adiós creo que me quedare aquí-dijo shadic

-ok pero podrías darle esta carta a spike cuando vuelva de estar con rarity quiero que se lo mande a la princesa-

-claro-

-ok adiós-dijo pinkie saliendo con twilight pero se escuchó como algo aterrizara en el techo cuando shadic fue a ver era la princesa celestia

-hola princesa-dijo shadic

-hola shadic como estas-dijo la princesa celestia

-dígame princesa que hace por aquí-

-bueno no sé porque pero sentí como si tendría que aterrizar aquí-

-eso es algo ho por cierto twi dijo que le diera esto-dijo shadic entregándole la carta

-muchas gracias shadic-

-de nada princesa-

-por cierto sabes dónde están las esmeraldas chaos-

-emm porque pregunta princesa-

-emm es que no quiero que algo malo pase con esas esmeraldas si eso hehe-

-"hay no que digo" no se preocupe princesa nadie en equesstria podrá usarlos "porque no están en mundo"-

-como lo sabes-

-bueno nadie podría saber cómo usarlo sin ofender princesa pero creo que nadie en este mundo sabría sobre ellas-dijo shadic esto sorprendió a la princesa celestia

-ok gracias shadic-dijo la princesa volando del lugar y a shadic entrando a la biblioteca


	13. Chapter 13

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en un campo donde podemos ver a rainbow dash y a flutershy-bien que hemos aprendido-dijo rainbow volando alrededor de flutershy

-estar relajada-dijo flutershy

-bien-

-gritar y relinchar-

Si y lo más importante-

-pasión-

-exacto ahora que conoces los elementos de una buena ovación escuchemos una-

-viva-dijo susurrando flutershy

-vas a animarme así fuerte-

-viva-dijo igual flutershy

-más fuerte-

-viva-

-¡más fuerte!-dijo flutershy tomando aire

-viva-dijo susurrando aún más bajo haciendo que rainbow se callera de espaldas de decepción-demasiado fuerte-luego rainbow se levanto

-sabes creo que será mejor que practique-

-ok-luego rainbow subió a una nube

-viva-dijo flutershy susurrando luego tomo aire he ido la nube para brincar y tomar velocidad

-y ahora la fase uno de mi rutina-dijo rainbow para pasar en zigzag por unos árboles pasando por encima de flutershy-fase dos-dijo rainbow para darle vueltas a una nube haciendo que la nube girara y hacer lo mismo con otras dos haciendo que los ojos de flutershy den vueltas

-así se hace-dijo en voz baja flutershy

-aquí vamos fase tres la rainplosión sónica-dijo rainbow tomando altura y dar vueltas para caer en picada y empezando a aparecer una especie de barrera transparente enfrente de ella mientras caía la barrera se extendió afilándose pero no fue suficiente y rainbow salió volando en la biblioteca con twilight, Apple Jack, rarity, pinkie y shadic acomodando unos libros

-uf el ultimo muchas gracias por ayudarme acomodarme los libros fue un fin de semana de estudios-dijo twilight pero rainbow cruzo la ventana en gran velocidad pero shadic la agarro para que no chocara contra una estantería

-off gracias shadic-dijo rainbow

-de nada-contesto el erizo bajando a rainbow

-rainbow dash eres grande yay-dijo flutershy entrando por la ventana-

-lo lamento señoritas esa fue una ejecución muy débil-

-de hecho no estuvo tan mal sobre todo me gusto cuando hiciste girar esas nubes-

-no me refiero a mi ejecución me refiero a la tuya tu débil ovación-

-porque están discutiendo las dos-dijo twilight

-estábamos discutiendo-dijo flutershy

-desearía que ustedes puedan ir a claudsdale para verme competir en la mejor competidora-dijo rainbow

-qué es eso-dijo twilight

-es cuando los pegasos voladores muestran sus diferentes métodos de algunos son rápidos-dijo pinkie corriendo alrededor de la biblioteca -y otros son elegantes-dijo pinkie haciendo una especie de danza pero choco con una estantería haciendo que cayera los libros-oops-

-increíble quiero ver tu talento en esa competencia-dijo Apple Jack

-flutershy es un gran apoyo pero su ovación no es de toda inspiradora-

-pero porque no podemos ir-dijo shadic

-porque está en claudsdale-dijo Apple Jack

-y-

-que es una ciudad hecha de nubes-

-y-

-no podemos pisar las nubes-

-yo sí puedo-

-espera puedes-dijo twilight

-si-

-interesante-

-ho me encantaría verte hacer la rainplosión sónica es de lo más espectacular aunque no lo le visto personalmente pero es una explosión sónica que tan emocionante puede ser-

-¿qué es una rainplosión sónica?-

-es cuando-dijo pinkie pero fue interrumpida por shadic

-es cuando un objeto en movimiento supera la llamada barrera del sonido en un medio fluido. Lo realmente especial de este fenómeno es que no sólo se produce un efecto sonoro sino un efecto visual-dijo shadic dejando en shock a todas

-como sabes eso-dijo twilight

-está en uno de tus libros-

-em sí creo que me concentre un poco más en mis estudios y en ti que olvide leer más libros-

-si es más o menos como dijo shadic pero la rainplosión sónica deja un arcoíris espectacular-dijo pinkie

-y rainbow dash es la única pony que lo ha ejecutado-dijo Apple Jack

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo era muy pequeña-

-si pero lo harás otra vez verdad-dijo pinkie

-enserio soy la mejor voladora de claudsdale haría dormida la rainplosión sónica-dijo rainbow

-wow si lo logras de seguro ganaras la corona-dijo twilight

-sí y el primer premio es un día completo con los wondervolts todo un día con mis héroes de toda la vida es un sueño hecho realidad-

-viva-susurro flutershy

-que son los wondervolts-dijo shadic

-no sabes que son los wondervolts-dijo casi gritando rainbow

-no en realidad no-

-son los mejores voladores de equestria-

-bueno se oye interesante-

-que lastima que solo es para pegasos-dijo rainbow pero suspiro de alivio ya que si el erizo participara podría perder-bueno será mejor ir a descansar no quiero fatigarme de más y tu-dijo rainbow mirando a flutershy-tu por otro lado mejor sigue practicando-dijo rainbow saliendo de la biblioteca

-emm hasta luego-dijo flutershy saliendo de la biblioteca

-yo también me voy tengo que ayudar a big Mac con las manzanas-dijo shadic también saliendo

-bien será mejor que ordene le destrozo de pinkie otra vez-dijo twilight pero fue golpeada por rarity por atrás

-hazlo hazlo-dijo rarity

-hacer que-

-busca un hechizo que nos ayude a estar en claudsdale no viste lo nerviosa que estaba-

-nerviosa te volviste loca ella tocaba su trompeta más fuerte que una banda de música-dijo Apple Jack

-hay por favor he asistido a suficientes pasarelas para reconocer el miedo escénico cuando lo veo hay que ir a apoyarla ahora hazlo-dijo rarity empujando a twilight

-muy bien lo are dame tiempo-dijo twilight

-ho yo puedo ayudar con eso-dijo pinkie lanzando u libro azul cerca de twilight-pagina veintisiete-

-como lo hiciste-dijo Apple Jack

-aterrizó en mi cara cuando golpe el librero-

Aquí está un hechizo que les permite a los ponis terrestres volar por tres días se be muy difícil no sé si pueda hacerlo-dijo twilight

-debes intentar-dijo rarity

-muy bien pero quien será el conejillo de indias-

-yo lo hare por rainbow dash lo hare primero-

-muy bien aquí va-dijo twilight para que su cuerno brillara de un tono morado aparecieran un hilo de magia azul envolviendo a rarity para después de envolverla por completo lanzara una esfera azul con rayos causando una pequeña explosión y unos brillos cubrieran la habitación-funciono-

[Mundo de Sonic]

Estamos en ángel island donde vemos a tails trabajando con metal Sonic-hola tails que haces-dijo Sonic

-hola Sonic estoy dándole unos toques a metal-

-sabes tails estuve pensando le estamos haciendo a metal varios ajustes tal vez le estamos haciendo una arma para eggman-

-si estuve pensando en eso pero-dijo tails sacando lo que parecía un casco con cables-tal vez tenga una solución-

-y cual es-

-podemos escanear tu celebro ya que tiene tus recuerdos pero no tu conciencia podemos hacer que sepa que es bueno y malo-

-me parece bien hazlo mi amigo-dijo Sonic mientras se sentaba

-muy bien puede que sientas un pequeño pellizco en el celebro-

-espera que-dijo Sonic pero tails encendió la maquina empezó a trabajar dando luces a los cables que tenía el casco y dirigiéndose a metal Sonic pero Sonic parecía dormido

-será mejor despertarlo hasta que se acabe-dijo tails y empezó a teclear la computadora mientras que metal prendió sus hijos de color verde pero se fue al instante

[Mundo Mlp]

-tienes que ser más activa flutershy-dijo rainbow dash volando con flutershy hacia claudsdale era una ciudad echa completamente echa de nubes-no temas a levantar la voz cuando aterrizaron fueron recibidas por tres pegasos uno café uno color naranja otro gris

-vaya vaya quien tenemos aquí-dijo el pegaso café

-es nuestra vieja amiga rainbow crash-dijo el pony naranja

-te han echado de alguna escuela de vuelo últimamente-dijo el pegaso café

-a mí no me echaron-dijo rainbow dash

-acéptalo rainbow crash la escuela de vuelo tenia demasiadas cuerdas y muy pocas siestas para ti-el pegaso café

-preguntare sobre la rainplosión sónica-el pegaso naranja

-por favor eso es solo una vieja leyenda pony no tienes la habilidad para para-dijo el pegaso café pero lo que vio atrás de rainbow fue a shadic con su aura negra sin pupilas y le hizo una señal de que le cortaría el cuello esto asusto a los pegasos y se fueron corriendo

-pero que les paso-dijo rainbow y cuando dio la vuelta shadic le toco la nariz sorprendiéndola

-*squee* hola rainbow-

-shadic que haces aquí y las nubes-dijo rainbow pero vio como las nubes se acomodaban en su zapato-

-puedo caminar por las nubes recuerdas "por primera vez agradezco que Sonic pudiera correr por aquí"-

-que bien que viniste shadic-dijo flutershy

-no soy el único-dijo shadic señalando a rarity que tenía unas halas de mariposas que le quedaban bien

-rarity estas volando-dijo rainbow dash

-por supuesto que si-dijo rarity acercando a el grupo-no son hermosas las hico twilight para mí-esto dejo a ambas pegasos boca viertas-por qué tan sorprendidas no podríamos dejar a nuestra voladora favorita sin un gran número de animadoras-

-grupo solo son dos-

-no solo dos-dijo shadic y de las nubes apareció un globo aerostático con las demás mane tres

-no puedo creerlo-

-es increíble-dijo flutershy

-impresionante si vinieron-

-claro que si-dijo pinkie brincando del globo

-esperen-dijo rainbow con miedo por sus amigas pero pinkie se paró en la nube y sus amigas le siguieron-como hicieron eso solo los ponis pegasos pueden caminar por las nubes-

-maravilloso no-dijo pinkie haciendo piruetas en las nubes

-encontré un hechizo que hace alas temporales pero era muy difícil hacerlo entonces encontré un hechizo para caminar en las nubes-dijo twilight

-y vinimos a apoyarte hasta el final-dijo Apple Jack con su acento de vaquera

-siendo honesta me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa pero con todos ustedes estoy más segura-dijo rainbow-oigan tenemos tiempo antes de la competencia porque no flutershy y yo les mostramos claudsdale-con eso todos festejaron y siguieron a rainbow y flutershy

Ellos llegaron a lo que se parece un centro mostrando la hermosa ciudad mientras que rarity se veía en un espejo de por allí luego cruzaron una construcción donde los trabajadores desviaron sus miradas para ver a rarity y sus alas luego fueron a la fábrica de clima donde todas tenían vestimentas de laboratorio y un casco a shadic le dieron uno un poco modificado para que entrara fueron donde se hacen a pesuña (mano) los copos pero rarity voló muy cercad e los copos que colgaban del cielo haciendo que se cayeran algunos luego vemos a muchos pegasos tratando de atraparlas y shadic ayudo atrapando cada copo entre sus dedos y uno entre otro y en su nariz para que los pegasos para que lo atraparan se fueron antes de que rarity causara una sequía y atrase el invierno luego fueron donde se hacia los arcoíris donde pinkie metió su casco en un charco de arcoíris y lo probo haciendo que su cara cambiara de colores mientras que una llama salía de su boca y se fue corriendo

-es picante-dijo pinkie saliendo de allí haciendo que todos se rían

-si los arcoíris no son famosos por su sabor-dijo rainbow pero el grupo de pegasos que molestaron a rainbow les llamo la atención ya que estaban admirando las halas de rarity

-wow de donde sacaste esas impresionantes halas yo quiero un par-dijo el pegaso café

-si es compresible-dijo rarity pero el mismo pegaso vio al grupo de ponis y erizo

-vaya pero si es rainbow-dijo el pegaso café pero al ver a shadic con la mirada afilada y con los ojos rojo

-vaya se fueron bueno más rarity para los demás-

-rarity que haces hablando con esos chicos-dijo rainbow

-ho solo estaban admirando mis halas rainbow dash-

-bueno si acabamos aquí podemos seguir-dijo rainbow dash luego vieron como muchos pegasos poniendo cubetas con agua en unas máquinas y de ellas salían nubes disparadas pero un grupo de pegasos se acercaron a rarity admirando sus halas

-vaya que hermosas-dijo un pegaso

-que estas cosas viejas adelante ponis pueden tomar fotos-dijo rarity poniendo algo nerviosa a rainbow

-rarity vinimos a relajar a rainbow dash recuerdas guarda tus halas y deja de presumir-dijo twilight

-hay como puedes pedirme que guarde la perfección-dijo rarity para volando más arriba haciendo que el sol pasara por sus halas haciendo que la habitación se llene de hermosas luces pero a shadic le dio un escalofrío por la palabra perfección haciendo que todos se animaran pero puso a rainbow en estado fetal

-rainbow dime estas bien no tienes buena cara-

-claro porque no estaría bien están tan enamorados con las halas de rarity que no sabrán cuando metí la pata en la competencia de mejores voladores-dijo rainbow pero un pegaso la escucho

-oye que buena idea-dijo la pegaso que escucho a rainbow-tu deberás entrar a la competencia-dijo refiriéndose a rarity

-si podría verte volar todo el día-dijo otra pegaso

-realmente no hay ningún pony que use sus halas como yo así que tal vez debería competir-dijo rarity

-que-dijo rainbow y rarity se fue volando siendo seguida por muchos pegasos-que voy a hacer ahora jamas voy a ganar la competencia-

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo twilight

-yo me asegurare de eso-dijo shadic que estaba en una nube apoyado como francotirador con una mano en forma de pistola

-shadic que haces-

-yo le quito las halas a rarity-dijo shadic haciendo una bola de energía en la pinta de sus dedos

-no lo agás-

-porque no esto arreglaría todo-

-no ella es nuestra amiga y no haremos eso debe haber otro modo-

-*suspiro* ok-dijo deshaciendo la bola

-muy bien vámonos ya casi es hora de la competencia-con eso todos se fueron al estadio era como un estadio griego pero echo de nubes ellos todos menos rainbow y rarity se sentaron en una nube pero pinkie saco un dedo de espuma con el dedo índice levantado

-pinkie de donde sacaste eso-dijo shadic

-de mi pelo dhuu-dijo pinkie sacándole una gota de sudor atrás de la nuca

-ok cuando empieza esto-

-no se-dijo twilight pero un pegaso con vestimenta de juez apareció-creo que ya

-sean bienvenidos todos por favor levántese y acompáñenme a recibir a nuestra amada princesa celestia-dijo el pegaso para que la princesa celestia se acercara para tomar su puesto especial para ella junto con dos guardias reales-y reciban a nuestros jueces los wondervolts-dijo para que un grupo de pegasos con trajes azules llegaran haciendo trucos-y ahora veamos quien se lleva el premio a mejor volador de este año-dijo

Y empezó el espectáculo cada pegaso dio su demostración pero rainbow cambiaba su turno por cada pegaso de por allí hasta que no quedo nada y por desgracia del destino no había tiempo para ir por separado entonces irían las dos al mismo tiempo entonces rarity hacia una danza con un vestuario raro **(y me quedo corto)**

-"nunca entenderé el modelaje"-pensó shadic

Entonces rainbow hiso su rutina desde la primera hasta la segunda pero por lo nerviosa no pudo terminarlos bien hasta que llego la fase tres la rainplosión sónica ambas yeguas volar lo más alto que puedan pero rarity voló muy cerca del sol que aunque ilumino todo el estadio con sus halas estas se derritieron haciendo que rarity cayera pero rainbow se congelo por no saber qué hacer

-hay no sus halas se derritieron-dijo twilight pero los wondervolts fueron al rescate mientras que nuestro erizo se tele transporto cuando los wondervolts estaban acercándose rarity sin querer

-rainbow concéntrate-dijo shadic sacudiendo a rainbow

-qué cosa pero que-dijo rainbow pero fue cortada cuando shadic corrigió su postura como una flecha-que estas-

-escúchame caída de picada velocidad concentración cuando sientas que algo te frene hacerlas hasta no poder escuchaste-

-si pero que estas-dijo pero shadic la tomo de su casco superior dando vueltas para después lanzarla hacia abajo haciendo que agarrara una gran velocidad y cuando estaba arriba del coliseo se pudo ver una explosión de colores del arcoíris cuando rainbow miro para atrás vio como una estela de arcoíris salían de su crin tanto de su cabello a su cola-wow-pero una explosión casi igual menos el color que era azul con rojo apareció más arriba era shadic que hizo una rainplosión sónica

-dime te gusta-dijo shadic poniéndose alado de rainbow

-si pero sabias como hacerlo claro hay que alcanzarlos-dijo shadic que junto con rainbow siguieron su camino hasta los cuatro ponis

-jamas lo alcanzaremos-dijo rainbow pero a shadic le dio una visión

-confías en mí-

-claro que confió-

-muy bien chócala-dijo shadic extendiendo su mano

-que-

-solo hazlo-dijo para después rainbow chocara casco mano-impulsión doble-dijo shadic y el junto rainbow se envolvieron en una aura color azul y rojo con una estela de arcoíris ellos llegaron hasta los wondervolts y rarity a tiempo para que rainbow cargara a dos wondervolts y shadic a rarity y otro wondervolt para que ellos volaran arriba del estadio dejando un hermoso arcoíris cuando se acercaron a la base del estadio unos pegasos se acercaron para agarrar a los wondervolts desmallados y a rarity y cuando los dos aterrizaron fueron recibidos por parte de todos los ponis hasta flutershy gritaba y relinchaba de la emoción

-lo logre lo logre-dijo rainbow

-claro que si rainbow dash me salvaste la vida gracias-dijo rarity

-pues sí y fui lo más rápido que nunca gracias shadic-dijo rainbow mirando a shadic pero estaba temblando

-de nada-dijo pero se desmallo por quien sabe razón

-shadic-gritaron las mane seis mientras corrían rumbo al inconsciente erizo

[Mundo de Sonic]

-muy bien ya acabe cómo te sientes Sonic-dijo tails a su amigo

-marido pero mejor como vas con metal-

-bien pero dime funciona-

-muy bien enciéndelo-

-lo aria pero necesita más poder que antes-

-más poder seguro-

-sí y tengo la fuente de poder perfecta-dijo tails para sacar las esmeraldas chaos

-tails necesitamos esas para el portal-

-si pero podríamos poner solo una parte la esmeralda-

-hablas de cortarla-

-sí pero solo un pedazo pequeño-

-no se-

-vamos será un pequeño fragmento de las siete-

-ok hazlo-dijo Sonic para que tails ponga las esmeraldas chaos en una máquina y las siete fueron golpeadas por un pedazo de hierro que golpeaba cada esmeralda luego un láser y al final unas pinzas para sacar una astilla que le cabria en la mano de cualquiera que la agarrara y las siete fueron volando hacia metal haciendo que se llenara con rayos de color de cada esmeralda y encender sus ojos de una forma multicolor y apagarse-y bien-

-espera prácticamente se acostumbra a su poder maña ha de estar listo-

-muy bien-

[Mundo Mlp]

Shadic estaba despertando para ver a rarity en el globo donde llegaron lo que pudo oír es que rarity se estaba disculpando por todo

-hay que paso-dijo el erizo teniendo la atención de todo los ponis

-estas bien que paso-dijo twilight

-ojala lo supiera pero no se "se sintió como energía chaos" y rainbow como te fue con los wondervolts-

-bueno ojalá los hubiera conocido cuando estuvieron despiertos pero-dijo rainbow antes de ser cortada por algún pony que toco su hombro-que emoción que emoción que emoción-

-así que tú eres la pequeña pony nos salvó la vida enserio queríamos conocerte y agradecerte-dijo un wondervolt que al parecer era la líder

-que emoción que emoción que emoción-dijo rainbow pero la princesa celestia se acercó haciendo que todos dieran una reverencia menos shadic que se estaba estirando

-princesa-dijo twilight

-hola twilight sparkle es bueno volver a verte a ti y a tus amigos también-dijo la princesa celestia

-princesa celestia perdón por arruinar la competencia rainbow dash enserio es la mejor voladora de equestria-dijo rarity

-lo se así que por el increíble acto de valentía entre ella y shadic con sus espectaculares rainplosión sónicas les otorgo el primer lugar del mejor volador a rainbow dash y shadic el erizo-

-me alaga princesa pero todo lo que se se lo debo a rainbow ella merece el primer lugar-dijo shadic

-enserio-dijo rainbow

-enserio-dijo shadic mientras le ponía una especie de corona griega de oro con alas

-que emoción que emoción que emoción que emoción que emoción que emoción-dijo rainbow siendo cargada por apple Jack, flutershy y pinkie

-dime algo twilight aprendiste algo de la magia de la amistad en esta experiencia-dijo la princesa celestia

-claro princesa pero creo que rarity aprendió más que yo-dijo twilight

-por supuesto que si aprendí lo importante que es tener los cascos en la tierra y apoyar a tus amigos-dijo rarity

-excelente bien hecho rarity-dijo la princesa celestia

-este es sin duda el mejor día de la historia-dijo rainbow dash pero los tres ponis bulíes

-mmm olle rainbow cra-dijo el pony café pero al ver la cara de shadic antes de completar la palabra lo asusto-digo rainbow dash-ahora shadic asintió y le dio una señal para que continuará-solo queríamos felicitarte por ganar la competencia-

-esa rainplosión sónica fue increíble-dijo el pegaso naranja

-y más la doble-dijo el pony gris

-gracias chicos-dijo rainbow

-lamentamos haberte molestado antes-dijo el pony café

-olvídenlo no se preocupen-

-quieres venir con nosotros tal vez nos digas como hiciste ese nuevo truco-

-lo siento chiscos-dijo rainbow volando hacia dos de los wondervolts y empezó a alegarse-pero ya tengo planes-con eso se fueron los tres pero la tercera wondervolt se acercó a shadic

-no quieres venir vimos como volaste tan rápido y nos gustaría saber si quieres probar ser un wondervolt tus habilidades serian útiles-dijo la wondervolt

-tal vez pero creo que se lo dejare a rainbow por ahora-dijo shadic

-muy bien adiós-

-dime shadic estas bien-dijo twilight acercándose a shadic

-si eso creo-

-dime sé que eres más velos porque no aceleraste es que no podías o querías que rainbow se luciera o porque querías probar ese truco nuevo pero como se llama-dijo twilight antes de ser cortada con un shadic que envolvió la crin y se fue dejando confundida a twilight-¿shadic? a dónde vas responde ¡shadic!-grito twilight corriendo hacia shadic


	14. Chapter 14

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en el pueblo de poniville donde se encontraba shadic caminando mientras comía unos panecillos hasta que cierta pegaso anaranjada llego en un escúter azul

-hola shadic-dijo scootaloo

-hola scootaloo como estas-

-bien de echo te estaba buscando necesitamos ayuda-

-enserio en que-

-ven sígueme-

-claro-dijo shadic caminando hasta que una ráfaga de aire paso alado suyo la ráfaga de aire paro enfrente de él era scootaloo en su escúter

-qué esperas rápido-dijo scootaloo haciendo reír a shadic los dos salieron a gran velocidad shadic corría y scootaloo usaba sus alas para impulsarse pasaron por el centro luego por un grupo de ponis luego vieron como un mayor grupo de ponis bloqueaba el camino pero notaron dos tablas que hacían dos rampas scootaloo junto con shadic lo usaron para hacer unos trucos en el aire mientras que cruzaban a los ponis y los miraban siguieron su camino hasta llegar a sweet apple acres donde había una rama algo baja para shadic y alta para scootaloo shadic se barrió para pasar por debajo y scootaloo la brinco luego miraron en una al otro haciendo que ambos se rían pero se distrajeron que ya habían llegado a su destino scootaloo al ver al frente vio a su amiga Applebloom alado de una casa vieja y desordenada shadic por instinto tomo a scootaloo se izó bola junto con ella pasando a un lado de Applebloom y la casa chocando con un árbol cayendo scootaloo arriba de shadic

-estas bien scootaloo-dijo shadic hasta que escucho la risa de la pequeña potranca

-eso fue increíble-dijo scootaloo pero Applebloom llego a lado de ellos

-están bien-dijo Applebloom

-si no te preocupes estamos bien-dijo scootaloo

\- bien niñas como puedo ayudarlas-

-bueno es con la casa club-dijo Applebloom

-cual-

-esa-dijo scootaloo apuntando a un árbol con una casa arriba con una escalera

-vaya es tan-

-vieja-dijo Applebloom

-inservible-dijo scootaloo

-no es eso solo necesita algo de cuidado por eso necesitan mi ayuda-

-si esta será la nueva cede centrar de las Cutie Mark Crusaders-

-que es Cutie Mark Crusaders-

-es nuestro club yo junto con scootaloo y sweetie bell-dijo Applebloom

-enserio entonces déjenme trabajar –dijo shadic para tomar tablas de madera con pintura entre otras cosas al día siguiente la casa estaba como nueva y estaba shadic sentado en el árbol donde estaba la casa durmiendo hasta que Applebloom scootaloo y una unicornio blanca con crin morada ella era sweetie bell las tres potrillas vieron como estaba la casa arreglada

-wow es increíble-dijo sweetie bell

-enserio lo hico shadic el solo-dijo Applebloom

-si miren allí está durmiendo-dijo scootaloo señalando a shadic

-debemos despertarlo-

-pero como hoy de parte de rarity que él duerme como piedra nadie puede despertarlo-dijo sweetie bell

-yo sé cómo-dijo scootaloo para acercarse a shadic y decirle al oído-o esa es twilight con el vestido de la gran gala del galope-después de eso shadic se levantara de golpe mirando a todos lados

-porque se despertó por eso-pregunto Applebloom

-mi hermana me dijo que son sentimientos no aclarados o algo así-dijo sweetie bell

-*bostezo* niñas porque me despertaron-dijo shadic

-porque queríamos agradecerte por la nueva casa club-dijo scootaloo

-si ahora a buscar nuestras cuity marks-dijo apple Bloom

-les importa si las acompaño por seguridad-dijo shadic

-claro solo por seguridad-

-andando-

[Mundo de Sonic]  
-tails ya acabaste con metal yo-dijo Sonic viendo a tails con metal Sonic en una especie de silla

-ho Sonic llegas a tiempo para verlo despertar-dijo tails-muy bien aquí vamos-con eso el tiro de una palanca que libero a rayos en metal despertándolo él ahora tenía ojos verdes luego empezó a mover las manos como analizándolas-está vivo está vivo hahahahaha-rio macabramente tails ganándose una mirada de su amigo-hehe perdón siempre quise decir eso-

-bueno metal yo como te sientes-dijo Sonic viendo a metal Sonic-

-quien eres tú-dijo metal Sonic-

-emm tails que pasa-

-bueno al parecer con la energía de las esmeraldas chaos creamos vida o bueno lo más cercano a vida-dijo tails

-ósea como-

-quiere decir que metal es como un bebe pero un poco más grande no conoce el mundo como nosotros-luego se escuchó como un balde se caía al voltear vieron a metal con una cubeta en la cabeza-

-bueno tu nombre es metal Sonic y yo soy Sonic él es tails te entrenare para tu misión-

-misión-pregunto metal

-si regresar la esmeralda maestra-

[Mundo Mlp]

Shadic acompaño a las cuity Mark Crusaders empezaron por darle de comer a los cerdos pero solo acabo con las pequeñas sucias y sin cuity Mark luego intentaron en sugar cube corner pero acabo en desastre ya que shadic tuvo que ayudar a que se limpien el chicle que estaban haciendo luego intentaron con un salón de belleza pero tampoco funciono luego intentaron con una máquina para adivinar una carta que no funciono luego intentaron subir una montaña pero solo era un pequeño serró luego intentaron con el buceo pero se toparon con un calamar tratando de atacarlos pero shadic le dio una paliza hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde intentaron ser bibliotecarias pero no funciono después twilight y la maestra cherry lee para ver un desastre

-en mi defensa trate de detenerlas-dijo spike

-y yo solo las acompaño-dijo shadic

-que sucede aquí-dijo twilight

-ya lo creo-dijo spike ganados una mirada de todos allí

-niñas yo creo que lo están tomando mal envés de tomar temas que no conocen porque no intentarlo en cosas que si les gustan-

-y tengo el lugar perfecto para empezar-dijo cherry lee mostrando un cartel con signos de teatro

-muestra tu talento para que todos lo vean preséntate en la escuela de poniville interesante-termino de leer shadic

-habrá toda clase de premios los papás estarán emocionados-

-si los papa-dijo tristemente scootaloo que no paso por desapercibido por shadic

-sería el lugar perfecto para encontrar nuestros talentos-dijo Applebloom-malabares-

-actuación-dijo scootaloo

-trucos de magia-dijo sweetie bell

-coreografía-

-sonambulismo-

-domar tigres-

-pequeñas ponis-dijo twilight-olvidan lo más importante piensen en lo que les gusta hacer en las cosas que son buenas-

-claro podemos hacer eso-dijo scootaloo

-claro será divertido-dijo sweetie bell

-sea lo que sea que ágamos lo haremos como las-dijo apple Bloom

-cuity Mark Crusaders-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo después las tres salieron corriendo

-muy bien yo me voy-dijo la maestra cherry lee

-muy bien adiós-dijo twilight cerrando la puerta

-oye twi porque scootaloo se sintió triste cuando mencionaron a sus padres-dijo shadic

-no lo sabes shadic ella es huérfana-

-¿huérfana?-

-si huérfana ósea que no tiene padres-

-mmmh creo que en eso tenemos algo en común-

-podría decirse-

-pero si es huérfana ¿Dónde vive?-

-en el orfanato que no sabías ni siquiera que eres huérfano-

-para serte sincero twi nunca he pensado en eso -"la esmeralda maestra fue hecha por los mismos dioses eso dijo nazo quiere decir ¿que mis padres son dioses?... No nadie seria padre de una roca"

-bueno porque no me acompañas a tomar él te-

-claro porque no-

[Unos momento más tarde]

Tock tock tock se escuchó en la puerta

-yo voy dijo shadic dejando su te viendo a las tres potrillas con un carrito rojo con muchas cosas

-hola tienen un libro de fantasmas duendes y personajes macabros-dijo sweetie bell

-emm twi tenemos ese libro-

-si aquí está pero niñas para que quieren un libro como este-dijo twilight

-ya verán gracias se lo devolveremos cuando terminemos de usarlo-dijo scootaloo

-no tengo idea pero me emociona-

[Ya en la noche]

Podemos ver a las CMC detrás de una caja con capuchas que escondían sus vestuarios y a shadic con twilight buscándolas

-mira allí están-dijo shadic

-mis pequeñas ponis como están-dijo twilight

-nerviosas-dijo sweetie bell

-eso es de esperarse pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bien-dijo shadic

-gracias-dijeron las tres

-buena suer-dijo shadic antes de ser cortado por sweetie bell

-espera eso es de mala suerte debes decir rómpete una pata-

-entonces rómpanse todas las patas-

-"creo que no lo entendió bien"-pensó twilight después del show de las pequeñas que resulto en un desastre donde todos los ponis se rieron, las tres regresaron con las caras bajas y al salir del escenario ellas corrieron con sus hermanas menos scootaloo que se quedó allí sentada esperan hasta que sintió una pesuña o mejor dicho mano en su hombro al voltear miro a shadic que le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa

-dime estas bien-

-yo yo-dijo scootaloo pero fue cortada por un abrazo del erizo twilight miro esto con el corazón derretido mirando la maravillosa escena shadic cargo a scootaloo y la mantenía abrazada hasta que asomo un ojo y vio como los ponis se rieron él quería salir a golpearlos pero sintió una energía extraña no era las risas de como trixie llego no de esas de burla sino de una alegría el miro a scootaloo y pudo entenderlo cuando la maestra cherry lee las llamo scootaloo se bajó de shadic

-muy bien niñas listas-

-pero se reirán de nosotros-

-bueno no lo sabrán hasta que lo intenten-

-pero-dijo Applebloom

-ni peros ni peras vayan haya arriba-

-ok-dijeron las tres subiendo al escenario y cuando no estaban a la vista shadic recibió un golpe sorpresa en la panza de parte de apple Jack

-y eso porque-dijo shadic

-por el chiste de las peras-dijo apple Jack con su acento vaquero después de que cada niño recibiera su medalla todos se fueron a sus casa donde twilight y shadic se estaban preparando para dormir

-muy bien twi buenas noches-

-emm shadic hace tiempo que quería preguntarte los erizos se duermen sentados-

-emm yo siempre he dormido así-

-como nunca te acuestas-

-¿acostar?-

-si nunca-shadic negó con la cabeza

-mira se hace así-dijo twi para poner a shadic acostado como tabla sobre su cama pero shadic miro para todos lados

-emm esto es algo-

-no intenta moverte un poco-con eso shadic se movió un poco y se acomodo

-esto es algo cómodo-

-verdad ahora darme un poco-dijo twilight para apagar las luces he irse pero al voltear a vio a shadic dormido se hacerlo y gentilmente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo shadic se puso rojo y se acomodó más en la cama mientras que twilight se encero en su cuarto y hundió su cara en la almohada pero al pasar spike se despertó

-que te paso-dijo spike pero recibió una almohada en la cara

-te lo digo mañana-


	15. Chapter 15

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Estamos en la biblioteca de poniville estaba amaneciendo cuando twilight estaba despertando llego un recuerdo de anoche de cómo le enseño a shadic a acostarse t le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Twilight**: yo yo le di un un be….

**Spike**: que pasa twilight

El comentario de su amigo escamoso la despertó de golpe y le dio un almohadazo en la cara

**Spike**: y eso porque

**Twilight**: por asustarme

**Spike**: bueno te vengo a avisar de que rarity quiere que shadic lo ayude a recolectar gemas para un vestido así que lo voy a despertar

**Twilight**: ¡NO!

Humo un silencio incomodo en el cuarto

**Twilight**: quiero decir shadic y yo ya tenemos planes

**Spike**: ¿qué planes?

**Twilight**: si emm iremos al parque para emm para que platiquemos de emm cosas

**Spike**: como una cita

El comentario de spike puso roja a twilight como un tomate

**Twilight**: no es una cita es una plática de amigo

**Spike**: si de un amigo con una amiga en el parque en el amanecer con la maravillosa vista del sol con el cielo embellecido por las luces y un grupo de aves volando hacia el sol mientras los amigos se besan como los amigos que son

La burla de su amigo escamoso puso más roja a twilight que estaba a punto de contestar pero un ruido en la puerta llamo la atención de los dos era shadic medio despierto

**Shadic**: que pasa aquí

Antes de que twilight respondiera spike se adelanto

**Spike**: nada solo estaba aquí para decirle a twilight que voy a ayudar a rarity con una cosa

**Shadic**: quieres que te ayude

**Spike**: no no te preocupes tu ve a tu cita con twilight

Spike esquivo un almohadazo de twilight y se dirigió a la puerta

**Spike**: adiós

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que uno de ellos hablo

**Shadic**: emm twilight

Twilight se puso atenta y un poco nerviosa

**Twilight**: di….dime shadic

**Shadic**: ¿qué es una cita?

**Twilight**:" ¿está hablando enserio?" emm bueno es una reunión o encuentro entre dos o más personas, previamente acordado.

Shadic se puso de piedra

**Shadic**: dime acaso olvide nuestra cita

**Twilight**:" no puedo creerlo es enserio esto debería decirle la verdad aunque verlo nervioso es algo tierno" dime lo olvidaste

**Shadic**: emm la verdad es que si pero prometo que esta será la mejor cita de tu vida

**Twilight**: eso espero

**Shadic**: no te fallare

Shadic le dedico una sonrisa mientras que Twilight por alguna razón se puso roja pero supo controlarlo un poco ya que ella lo considero como una salida de amigos durante toda la mañana shadic y twilight fueron a sugar cube corner donde pinkie los sorprendió un poco a los dos luego decidieron ir por unas deliciosas manzanas con Applejack también fueron con Flutershy para pasar un tiempo con los lindos animalitos y también les entrego un canasto de picnic decidieron ir al parque parar comerse lo que tenían en el canasto a shadic le gusto esto pero por lado de twilight estaba nerviosa ya que resulta que la descripción del joven dragón se había hecho realidad menos lo del amanecer sin darse cuenta shadic su mano pesuña estaban muy cerca de tocarse entre sí twilight tenía muchos nervios

**Shadic**: esto es divertido no Twi

**Twi**: ….

**Shadic**: Twi

**Twi**: emm si si esto fue muy divertido

**Shadic**: crees que podamos volver a hacerlo

**Twi**: "sonrojada" dices que quieres salir con migo

**Shadic**: claro porque no lo haría

Sus manos pesuñas estaban cerca twilight cundo twilight hasta que unas boses eran sus amigas Apple Jack Flutershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie pie

**Pinkie pie**: vaya ya era hora de que te pusieras las pilas estuviste perdido por mucho tiempo

**Shadic**: ¿pinkie a quien le hablas?

**Pinkie**: con dime

De repente un periódico le callo en la cara pinkie ella lo abrió y vio con grandes letras te veo

**Pinkie**: no importa

De repente spike llego algo agitado intentaba decir algo pero no se le entendía shadic lo levanto a la altura de su cabeza e intento calmarlo después de calmarlo y después les dijo que Rarity fue secuestrada por unos peros con chaleco al escuchar esta noticia algo despertó en shadic como un instinto de proteger y servir él puso a spike en el suelo esto llamo la atención de todas pero lo que no esperaron es que shadic desapareció en un gran brillo de color blanco shadic pudo sentir un poco de la anergia de Rarity vio que estaba en un claro con muchos agujeros al intentar mirar en uno se llenó completamente llenando su cara lleno de tierra tardo un poco de quitarse la tierra de la cara pero cuando vio a su alrededor todas los agujeros estaban sellados arto de estos juegos cargo una esfera de energía solo que esta era diferente era morado con aros blancos a su alrededor al hacer contacto con el suelo se empezó como a desintegrar formando un agujero que se dirigía a una red de cuevas

**Shadic**: esto es ridículo donde estas Rarity

Intento sentir la presencia de Rarity pero algo le impidió sentirla después de eso miro su mano y todavía tenía algo de la extraña energía la sitio extraña fría pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era parte de él como si siempre tuvo intento volver a usarlo pero el aura desapareció de la nada al no tener ese poder solo se le ocurrió algo

Romper toda pared que tuviera delante al romper la primera pared vio como una banda de perros diamantes se acercaron los perros diamantes eran perros que caminaban en dos patas y tenían un chaleco

**Perro diamante**: ¿quién eres tú?

**Shadic**: ¿dónde está?

**Perro diamante: **no te diremos nada

Shadic correo a gran velocidad y tomo con fuerza el cuello del perro diamante

**Shadic**: no lo diré de nuevo donde esta

Es perro diamante no respondió pero entonces le dio un golpe dejándolo inconsciente los demás perros diamantes se dispararon hacia el shadic esquivo al primero que se le aventó al segundo lo agarro por el brazo y lo estrelló contra la pared al ver que no podría pasar encendió su aura azul pasando por todos dejándolos inconscientes Pero pudo escuchar voces detrás de una pared

**Shadic**: twilight

Al romperla vio a las chicas y un montón de perros diamantes

Shadic: que paso aquí

Apple Jack: bueno vinimos aquí por el agujero que hiciste y estábamos siguiendo un camino de hojas y nos emboscaron pero logramos acabar con ellos y estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta

Shadic: ok acabemos con esto

Shadic se acercó a la puerta que estaba l fondo era de metal antes de que spike lo pudiera detenerlo para hacerse el héroe para Rarity shadic abrió la puerta de un golpe haciendo que chocara con el fondo de la cueva lo que ellos no esperaban es que al entrar los perros diamantes les dijeron que se podían llevar a Rarity por que se quejaba por todo y les daban las hojas por los problemas cuando las chicas estaban llevándose los caritos con las hojas él les miro con una cara de muerte se transformó en súper shadic oscuro y les dijo que si volvían a hacerlo les aria desear nunca haber pisado la superficie esto asusto a los perros diamante y se fueron cavando un túnel lo más lejos posible después se llevó dos caros llenos de hojas nuestros protagonistas estaban en poniville donde cada uno llego a su casa era que una nave circular estaba en su camino


	16. Chapter 16

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de los perros diamantes y eran tan aburrido lo único interesante que paso fue que flutershy estaba modelando para una revista o algo así y algo sobre una pinkie promesa aunque no tuvo tantos detalles ya que su amigo spike le había contado de que twilight rebelo su secreto de que estaba flechado por Rarity shadic al no entender bien que significaba "flechado" spike iba a poner de ejemplo a twilight con el pero antes de que pudiera decir algo twilight le tapó la boca y empezaron a discutir sobra algo de que no se siente bien cuando le dices a alguien tu secreto los tres amigos estaban tranquilos en la biblioteca hasta que su amiga vaquera diciendo que tenía que ir appleoosa mañana por la maña entonces al día siguiente ellos estaban en un vagón de tren con camas donde shadic apenas entraba por su tamaño pero noto algo y era que no estaba su amiga vaquera ni su amiga modelista

**Shadic**: oigan donde esta Apple Jack y Rarity

Entra Rarity algo enojada

**Rarity**: Apple Jack esta con su árbol en ese vagón de primera clase

**Shadic**: voy a ver

Shadic salió del vagón y vio a Apple Jack con un manzano leyéndole un cuento para dormir

**Shadic**: hola Apple Jack

**Apple Jack**: hola shadic que haces

Shadic estirando las piernas no quepo en esas camas

**Apple Jack**: entonces emm…. Ya sé por qué no duermes aquí con Bloomberg

**Shadic**: quien

**Apple Jack**: Bloomberg mi árbol recuerdas que llevamos este árbol a mi familia en Appleoosa

**Shadic**: si perdón

**Apple Jack**: no te preocupes

**Shadic**: bueno sería genial prometo que no le pasara nada

Así paso el día hasta que ya era noche shadic les había avisado que dormiría con Bloomberg spike estaba algo irritado porque en realidad el sé había levantado aún más temprano para hacer bocadillos y las pláticas de sus amigas no ayudaban hasta que las convenció de dormirse al día siguiente paso algo inesperado una manada de búfalos estaba alado rodeando al tren después Rainbow pudo ver a una pequeña búfalo encima del tren intento detenerla pero la búfalo esquivo cada intento de ser detenida después lo que hizo fue que separo el último vagón donde estaba nuestro erizo favorito y el árbol haciendo una señal a los demás búfalos y se fueron no sin antes notar que no estaban ni Bloomberg ni Shadic

**Shadic**: qué bonita siesta

Shadic al mirar por la ventana del vagón vio a los búfalos

**Shadic**: que pasa

Al mirar que los búfalos intentaban entrar bruscamente al vagón él había prometido que no pasara nada al árbol de Apple Jack entonces lo que hizo fue que antes de que rompieran la puerta el uso su spin dash para romper la puerta de su lado y tirar los búfalos que estaban golpeando a puerta antes de que cual quien búfalo pudiera procesar lo que paso unas chispas amarillas aparecieron en el cielo

**Shadic**: muy bien si alguien toca ese árbol lo lamentara y para que vean que no bromeo

Shadic lanzo una chispa de su mano a un montón de rocas haciéndolas explotar antes de que pudiera decir una cosa un búfalo negro con sombrero indio se hiso presente era el jefe thunderhoves

**Jefe thunderhoves**: disculpa por asustarte pero solo queríamos el árbol

Shadic apunto con más chispas al Jefe de los búfalos

**Shadic**: y para que quieren el árbol de mi amiga

**Jefe thunderhoves**: antes de cualquier cosa me llamo thunderhoves y soy el jefe de los búfalos

**Shadic**: Shadic, Shadic el erizo

**Jefe thunderhoves**: dime no eres un dragón

**Shadic**: disculpa pero no aun que conozco uno porque lo dices

**Jefe thunderhoves**: es que tienes poderes de uno e incluso su espíritu

**Shadic**: eso no importa solo díganme que es lo que quieren con el árbol de mi amiga

**Jefe thunderhoves**: tenemos una larga y hermosa ruta de estampida por generaciones mi padre corría en estampida por estas tierras y su padre antes que él y su padre antes de él

Una chispa choco con la tierra alado del jefe

**Shadic**: ya entendí

Jefe thunderhoves: recoger la senda cada año es una tradición sagrada hasta que esos ponis pioneros esos appleooseanos plantaron manzanas a lo largo de el sin preguntarlo los ponis se niegan de quitar sus árboles así que estamos aquí y no es justo

Shadic pensó esto en realdad no le gustaría que alguien le quitaría su hogar o a alguien en especial el bajo las chispas pero vio algo en especial cierta ponis rosada y otra cyan al llegar sus amigas decidieron contarle toda la historia donde Rainbow Dash se puso algo a la defensiva al día siguiente Shadic, Rainbow Dash Pinkie pie y la búfalo naranja conocida como Little Strongheart al llegar se toparon con sus amigas y con el primo de Apple Jack Braeburn

**Shadic**: hola chicas

**Twilight**: (taclea a Shadic en un abrazo) Shadic que bueno que estén a salvo dime venciste a esos búfalos

**Shadic**: no tuve que vencer a nadie de hecho porque no sales

**Little Strongheart**: (sale de una roca)

**Rainbow**: les prometimos a los búfalos una oportunidad de hablar

**Apple Jack**:así de que

**Rainbow Dash**: ella es nuestra amiga Little Strongheart y les va a explicar a los Appleooseanos porque tienen que quitar los arboles de la tierra búfalo

**Braeburn**: esa información sería muy útil

**Apple Jack**: que extraño porque mi primo quiere explicarle a los búfalos por que deberían dejar que los manzanos se queden

**Little Strongheart**: eso sería muy útil para

**Rainbow Dash**: la tierra es de ellos plantaron los arboles sin saberlo ahora solo deben quitarlos

**Apple Jack**: ellos se desamoraron aquí y tienen que hacerlo otra vez porque unos búfalos no pueden correr en otra parte

**Rainbow Dash**: planta los arbole en otra parte

**Apple Jack**: donde es el único llano en esta área

**Rainbow Dash**: los búfalos lo tenían antes

**Apple Jack**: los ponis pioneros lo necesitan para vivir

Las dos empezaron a discutir

**Twilight**: lo ponis y los búfalos tienen buenas razones para usar esta tierra debe haber algo que podamos hacer qué opinas Shadic

Shadic no estaba poniendo atención de echo estaba mirando al cielo con la mirada afilada u una pequeña aura azul estaba en su mano

**Twilight**: shadic

**Shadic**: lo siento pero tengo que revisar algo cuídense y por favor tengan cuidado

Todas estaban algo confundidas por lo dicho de su compañero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo shadic se disparó al cielo como un cohete a la atmósfera donde se encontró con una nave redonda negra con afuera había tres uno con piel verde con pelo negro otro rojo con cabeza de reptil y el más pequeño tenía la piel azul con pelo amarillo los tres tenían como un traje morado que era cubierto por una pechera blanca con negro y algo como una hombrera café de su lado izquierdo los tres tenían algo extraño en la cabeza tenía un cristal y una base que lo conectaba a su oreja de color blanco

**Shadic**: quienes son ustedes

**?**: Nosotros somos las fuerzas especiales del cooler

Los tres seres hacen un baile extraño y acaban en una pose

**Shadic**: ¿cooler?

**?**: Ven les dije que este planeta estaba escaso de tecnología no saben ni siquiera quien es cooler

**?**: El jefe quería ver este planeta ya que los radares encontraron una fuerza extraordinaria

**?**: Si pero ahora dice que no hay nada de especial solo que el más fuerte es esa rata con un poder de 5,000

**Shadic**: ¿rata?

**?**: No importa al parecer el dueño de esa fuerza ya se fue yo digo que destruyamos este planeta

Shadic al escuchar esto se rodeó de un aura transparente y los tres extraños seres miraron sus aparatos en la cabeza y se quedaron con la boca abierta

**Shadic**: no dejare que nada ni nadie lastime este planeta

**?**: No puede ser como es que de 5,000 paso a 90,000

**Shadic**: les advierto que no he llegado a mi límite

Al ver esto el de piel azul era el único que no dijo nada más bien al contrario vio cómo es que el extraño ser delante de ellos se izó más fuerte de la nada esto podría traer problemas tenía que hacer algo

**?**: Ahem me disculpo por mi compañero son algo destructivos

**Shadic**: no me digas

**Sauzer**: que tal esto yo me llamo Sauzer mi compañero verde el que dijo que destruyéramos tu planeta es Doore y mi otro compañero es Neiz puedo preguntar con quién estamos hablando

**Shadic**: Shadic, Shadic el erizo

**Sauzer**: bueno Shadic déjame decirte que dentro de esa nave está el ser más poderoso del universo

**Shadic**: y eso que me incumbe

**Doore**: estamos buscando a quien mato a su hermano Freezer

**Shadic**: ¿quién rayos es Freezer?

**Neiz**: ya veo tienes un poder increíble pero no conociste a Freezer entonces no fuiste tu

**Shadic**: todavía no tengo idea de quién es ese tal Freezer

**?**: Yo puedo respondértelo

Shadic al oír esa voz giro su cabezas a todos lados para después ver a un alienígena con cola su piel es de color púrpura oscuro en comparación con el blanco puro es sus ojos se encontraban dos tiras rojas

**Cooler**: hasta que por fin sales

**Sauzer**: señor Cooler

**Shadic**: con que eres Cooler

**Cooler**: así es y dime no eres quien mato Freezer

**Shadic**: yo no conozco a ningún Freezer

**Cooler**: entonces no me sirves mátenlo y a este planeta

Sauzer sale a gran velocidad para darle un golpe en la cara para después quedarse allí shadic estaba como si nada los otros soldados al mirar sus rastreador miraron y decía 3, 000,000 antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder Shadic le dio un golpe a Sauzer haciendo que volara a lado de sus compañeros cuando Shadic se iba a lanzar al ataque se escuchó una risa era de Cooler

**Cooler**: por fin lo entiendo eres un Mobiano si no mal recuerdo tu especie nace con un poder especial nunca se repite aunque no había una pequeña leyenda parecida al súper sayajin

**Shadic**: súper sayajin

**Cooler**: ni siquiera sabes eso hahahahaha y pensar que la esmeralda maestra era la fuente de poder más grande del universo

Shadic se quedó anonadado como es que este sujeto que no sabe nada solo que quiere destruir este planeta y vengar a su hermano muerto supo esto

**Cooler**: hahahaha supongo que tienes algunas dudas déjame responderte en unos meses descubrimos una energía gigantesca pero se fue a los pocos minutos fue suficiente tiempo para poder localizarla fuente al llegar al planeta conocido como Mobius descubrimos una isla gigante donde una gran esmeralda verde estaba encima de un templo logramos detectar que tenía un gran poder tanto como para una mejor nave como ninguna otra que se halla visto cuando íbamos a empezar el ataque y tomar la gema un portal se abrió arriba de esta y se fue luego unas semanas después detectamos que una energía similar venia de este planeta supongo que ya sabes que paso

Shadic estaba con la mirada fruncida los seres extraños estaban riendo al parecer si lo entendió y estaban preparados para todos pero esto estaba más allá de sus expectativas cuando shadic aflojo su mirada

**Shadic**: la verdad es que no

Esto choco con todos y casi se caen de espaldas estilo anime

**Neiz**: que naciste ayer

**Shadic**: solo llevo unos meses vivo

**Cooler**: eso lo explica pero lo que paso después fue que seguimos esa energía y aquí estamos

**Shadic**: pero como es que saben de la esmeralda maestra

**Sauzer**: le preguntamos a un tipo rojo con guantes de punta

**Shadic**: (se puso una mano en la cara) no me digas

**Neiz**: qué tal si terminamos con esto

**Shadic**: muy bien

Shadic cargo contra los tres soldados cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Neiz se fue de la vista para que Doore le diera una patada en la cara y después Sauzer le dio un golpe en el estómago mandándolo donde Doore y así siguieron uno lo golpeo así hasta que Cooler le dio un golpe separándolo de los tres

**Doore**: que le paso a ese poder inmenso o solo era un engaño

**Neiz**: yo creo que me quedare con una de esas esquinas como mascota o esclava ahaja

Shadic al imaginarse esa escena sobre todo como tratarían a cierta pony morada un aura negrea apareció alrededor de él esto sorprendió a todos al mirar de cerca Hera súper Shadic oscuro

**Doore**: que rayos

Antes de que cualquiera reaccionar shadic lanzo un rayo de color morado hacia Doore desintegrándolo por completo todos se quedaron atónicos hasta que Neiz fue el primero en reaccionar

**Neiz**: maldito me la pagaras

Neiz le lanzo un rayo morado y al tener contacto con el cuerpo de Shadic lo rodeo haciéndole daño a las prendas de shadic Neiz se empezó a reír si no fuera porque shadic apareció enfrente del agarrando su cabeza y pasándole su ataque a el Neiz estaba gritando de dolor el ataque podría poder acabado en unos minutos pero shadic aumento la fuerza del ataque haciendo que gritara más cuando ya se aburrió soltó su cabeza y ahora parecía un pedazo de carbón para después mirar con maldad a Sauzer le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo ates de que pudiera decir algo sintió algo de presión en el estómago al mirar abajo se vio el puño de shadic enterrado en su estómago unos pocos segundos escupió sangre por la boca shadic disparo una orbe de energía en su mano enterrado en el estómago de Sauzer atravesándolo cuando Shadic estaba girando para ver a Cooler un rayo purpura atravesó su pecho al ver el origen vio el dedo de Cooler con un hilo de morado neón

**Cooler**: creo que no debí subestimarte pero bueno no volveré a cometer ese error

Shadic sintió como el hilo de luz se fue apagando y regresando a su forma base al no tener energías regreso al planeta

**Cooler**: tal vez tenía altas expectativas

Cooler sigue a Shadic hasta la superficie del planeta

EN la tierra estaban las mane seis en el pueblo al parecer intentaron resolver esto pacíficamente pero un espectáculo horrible de parte de Pinkie causo que el jefe Thunderhoves y el sheriff silverstar estuvieran de acuerdo en que esa era la peor actuación de todas iniciando la batalla _**(si se puede decir así) **_los ponis pioneros estaban detrás de unas barricadas mientras que los búfalos estaban arriba de una pequeña montaña cuando la campana dio las 12:00 ambos bandos estaban listos para atacar pero apareció un objeto en llamas haciendo que ambos mandos se detuvieran el objeto se calló justo entre las barricadas y los búfalos era Shadic dentro de un cráter que tenía sangre por la herida de Cooler y de la caída las mane seis se iban acercando hasta que

**Shadic**: no se acerquen

Antes de que cualquier pudiera preguntar una segunda forma apareció era Cooler Shadic al ver esto se levantó de un salto cayendo unos metros hacia atrás con dificultad poniendo una mano en su herida que empezó a brillar de color verde Cooler aterrizo con brusquedad en el mismo lugar que Shadic haciendo un cráter más grande

**Cooler:** Creí que los mobianos eran más tontos

**Shadic:** no soy como cualquiera

Shadic encendió su aura de color azul haciendo que se elevaran muchas rocas

**Shadic**: Maldito

**Cooler**: vamos quiero que me muestres tus habilidades quiero verlas

Shadic se lanzó contra Cooler su puño atravesó una roca y le dio de lleno en la cara de Cooler para después darle unos golpes en el estómago golpeaba derecha e izquierda hasta darle una patada que lo mando a volar Shadic lo siguió volando para conectarle otro golpe pero fue detenido por Cooler intento zafarse con otro golpe ero fue el mismo resultado ambos continuaron su pelea en la tierra donde Cooler esquivaba todos los ataques de shadic al ver una ventana intento darle un golpe con su cola pero shadic lo esquivo para después Cooler pusiera una mano enfrente de la cara de Shadic cuando reacciono Cooler mando una bola de energía haciéndolo chocar con unas rocas Shadic con dificultad lo mando al cielo donde exploto después se lanzó de nuevo contra Cooler que esquivaba todos los ataques menos uno que se dirigió a su estómago Shadic aprovecho para tomar su cola hacer un spindash y cuando agarrara suficiente velocidad lo mando cerca de unas rocas

Las chicas estaban atónicas quien sea que sea mostraba poder y shadic respiraba agitado los búfalos y los ponis pioneros se pusieron a esconderse por la seguridad del sí mismos

**Cooler**: vaya me impresionas no estas transformado pero puedes dar pelea

**Shadic**: te dije que no soy como los demás

**Cooler**: me di cuenta se ve que no peleas nada mal pero ahora sentirás como es el infierno y te lo muestre te pondrás a llorar como si fueras un bebe y ni creas que te tendré compasión

**Shadic**:…

**Cooler**: no me detendré hasta que estés echo pedazos (levanta el un dedo) me falta una

**Shadic**: que una que

**Cooler**: una transformación como podrás darte cuenta aún no alcanzo mi limite

**Shadic**: que

**Cooler**: deberías sentirte muy afortunado porque tú serás el primero y el último que observe mi última transformación

Con un grito cooler empezó a cambiar creció en altura, le crecieron cuatro cuernos en su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y también tenía una pieza deslizante máscara sobre su boca Shadic estaba confundido no podía creerlo esto era otro nivel

**Cooler**: hahaha bueno quieres comenzar (cierra su máscara de boca)

**Shadic**:…..

Un viento increíble saco de transe a Shadic al ver mejor vio a Cooler acercándose se movió arriba de donde estaban solo para ser tacleado por el con una rodilla para después chocarlo contra una roca haciendo que escupiera sangre después Cooler con las dos mano lo golpeo al suelo debajo de ellos donde lo siguió con gran velocidad haciendo una gran cortina de humo cuando se fue se pudo ver a Cooler con el puño metido en el estómago de Shadic haciéndolo gritar de dolor y después despejando al cielo riéndose después Shadic se disparó al cielo detrás de él

**Cooler**: de verdad tienes espíritu guerrero

Shadic empezó a cargar un espindash con luces alrededor cuando se fueron las luces volvió a la normalidad y se rodeó de un aura azul oscuro y desapareció de la vista hasta que Cooler le dio un golpe detrás de él haciéndolo reaparecer y apagando su aura Shadic se recompuso rápido y encendió su aura de nuevo para salir de la vista otra vez intentando pegar a Cooler pero este lo esquivo y le dio otro golpe mandándolo al suelo pero cuando Shadic intento poner distancia Cooler apareció atrás de él haciéndolo parar en seco y sorprendido le tomo un tiempo darse cuanta y cuando intento darle una patada pero desapareció y le dio un golpe mandándolo al suelo después con su puño derecho le dio a Shadic en el estómago estrellándolo contra una pared con el puño aun incrustado Cooler lo mando al suelo y lo hundió como pudo haciendo una pequeña abertura en el suelo y Shadic apareció al final de este con respiración agotada y sin su chaleco

**Cooler**: este es todo tu poder hahaha vamos a divertirnos más rata

Shadic encendió de nuevo su speed light attack y formo una esfera amarilla en sus manos y se la lanzo a Cooler en forma de rayo de energía pero Cooler lo atravesó como si nada apareciendo justo delante del ataque dándole un golpe a Shadic luego le dio un rodillazo luego un codazo en la espalda haciendo que se fuera a lado de una montaña ya allí Cooler le dio una patada para que se incrustara en ella y le dio otra para que allí se quedara

**Cooler**: Que aburrido creo que lo de la esmeralda maestra era un fraude voy a convertirte en polvo junto con este planeta para que no causen problemas no hay nadie en el universo que pueda ganarme (levanta su mano haciendo que todo tiemble) yo soy el ser más poderoso del infinito (levanta la otra mano y tiembla más la tierra con rocas volando)

Shadic ya que sintió el temblor se calló de la montaña dándose un golpe en una roca cercana y cayendo de boca en el suelo todo el lugar estaba temblando poniendo nerviosos a los ponis un pájaro callo cerca de shadic al no poder moverse escucho como los ponis gritaban de terror

**Shadic**: (abrió los ojos y toma al pájaro muerto entre sus manos) ustedes no merecen esto (se levanta poco y sus espinas se levantan)

**Cooler**: hahahahaha

Shadic con un grito llamo la atención de Cooler haciendo que tire las rocas después levanta la mano con el pájaro y brillo de color dorado haciendo que el pájaro se recupere

**Cooler**: que es eso que es lo que le paso porque sufrió este cambio

Cooler al ver a Shadic tenía las espinas de color amarillo dorado lo rodeaba un aura amarilla y sus ojos se volvieron rojos

Cooler este será tu fin (levanta la mano pero Shadic la detiene)

**Shadic**: mejor tranquilízate no permitiré que sigas destruyendo este planeta (cooler se zafa y le da un golpe a Shadic que no le hiso nada) cuantos planetas debes destruir para que te tranquilices

**Cooler**: (retrocede por miedo) no puede ser

**Shadic**: (enciende su aura) no te perdonare aunque me supliques porque solo eres una **¡BASURA!**

Shadic manda una ola de energía de su aura que le da a Cooler después le da un golpe en la cara y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder

**Cooler**: hahahahaha ya veo ahora entiendo porque eres tan preciado esmeralda maestra pero (le lanza una honda de energía sin efecto alguno)

Shadic al recibir la honda de energía se quedó allí pero vio algo en el cielo era como un pequeño sol esto lo sorprendió ya que abajo estaba Cooler con la mano levantada

**Coole**r: hahah**ahahahahaha **te confiaste y ese será tu ultimo error desaparecerás junto con este planeta

Cooler lanzo su ataque Shadic al ver esto decidió algo que juro que no haría quitarse sus anillos después de quitárselos una aura roja apareció alrededor de la dorada puso sus manos enfrente para agarrar el ataque l hacer contacto un brillo inmenso apareció entre los dos

**Cooler**: como me gustaría decirte que peleas muy bien pero soy el más poderoso del universo

Shadic toco el suelo ahora estaba entre la esfera destructora y la pared

**Shadic**: no voy a permitir que esto caiga en la tierra

El ataque indio más a Shadic haciendo que se ahora la esfera choca con trozos de tierra estaba penetrando la tierra con polvo y rocas en el aire haciendo que Cooler se ría

**Cooler**: este será el fin de este planeta hahaha

Se rio Cooler pero no espero que su ataque se levantara del suelo sorprendiéndolo Shadic gritando y con todos sus esfuerzos levanto el ataque con sus dos manos para después una onda de energía azul apareciera y empujara el ataque de Cooler hacia el cielo justo donde estaba Cooler ahora no solo el ataque se fue al espacio sino que también estaba arrastrando a Cooler al espacio o mejor dicha hacia un sol desintegrando a Cooler y su ataque

Todo se tranquilizó en appleoosa Shadic tendrá que vivir las consecuencias y responder preguntas pero eso es para otro día


	17. Chapter 17

Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega

Shadic estaba tirado en el suela al abrir los ojos vio que todo estaba negro miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada hasta que un brillo le llamo la atención al ver mejor vio algo que no esperaba ver jamas la esmeralda maestra

**Shadic**: dime porque estás aquí (disgustado)

La esmeralda maestra brillo y arriba vio unas letras que decía

**El cuerpo y la mente separados son fuertes pero juntos son invencibles**

**Shadic**: que quiere decir

La esmeralda brillo y mostro la pelea de Shadic contra Cooler

**Shadic**: si lo vencí y que está muerto

La esmeralda maestra brillo y mostro tres figuras a la derecha a un súper Shadic en medio a Shadic y en la izquierda a súper Shadic oscuro

**Shadic**: que me quieres decir

Alado de estas aparecieron unas figuras en sombras con diferentes rasgos Shadic reconoció algunos pero otros no parecían transformaciones una más fuerte que la otra

**Shadic**: Dices que hay más niveles de poder pero como llego hasta ellas

La esmeralda maestra desapareció el lado súper y súper oscuro solo quedo el Shadic en forma base y se dividió en dos para así tener un combate entre ellos antes de que Shadic pudiera preguntar el espacio se llenó de luz solo para solo ver un foco blanco Shadic al mirar alrededor vio que estaba en una cama de hospital estaba vendado por todas partes solo se mostraba sus hombros su cabeza y sus articulaciones al mirar alrededor se sorprendió cuando vio payés de manzanas pero eran tantos que llenaban la habitación y tenía una carta que decía

**Que te recuperes pronto **

**-scootaloo**

Y abajo había un dibujo de él y la potra en específico iba a dormir de nuevo pero el olor de los payés y su estómago empezó a rugir para después tomar uno y olerlo esto le causo un apetito tremendo para después hundir su cara en el pay claro le quemo un poco pero no se compara con tener un pequeño sol en la cara le encanto el sabor más de lo que esperaba pero allí no paro ya que comió otro y otro y otro mientras que comía escucho pisadas de otro lado de la puerta y unas voces al parecer eran sus amigas

**Twilight**: no me importa lo que diga yo iré a verlo

**Rarity**: déjala tranquila cariño es la enfermera que cuida a nuestro héroe merece descansar

**Twilight**: no me importa regresamos a poniville porque en appleoosa no tenían suficiente espacio el desastre de la pelea entre él y ese otro monstruo

**Applejack**: tienes que dejarlo descansar se lo merece

**Twilight**: y no digo que no es solo que… me preocupa

**Scootaloo**: a mí también

**Twilight**: solo vamos a ver cómo sigue nada más (abre la puerta y todas ven a Shadic parado con un pastel en la cara comiéndose y la mitad de los payes estaban ya comidos)

**Shadic**: (baja el plato del pay y ve a sus amigas) hola

**Twilight, Scootaloo**: (se avientan hacia shadic abrasándolo enviándolo de nuevo a la cama haciendo que se queje un poco del dolor) estas bien (con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos

**Rainbow**: vaya susto que nos diste

**Applejack**: si compañero enserio que nos diste un susto

**Pinkie**: daremos una fiesta por cómo le diste una paliza a ese sujeto hehehehe

**Flutershy**: estas bien

**Shadic**: (todavía con Twilight y Scootaloo encima de él) si un poco lastimado pero nada que mi Shadic heald no pueda resolver´

Todas sus amigas se miraron a sí mismas parecían preocupadas

**Shadic**: que pasa

**Spike**: em amigo digamos que te sobrepasaste un poco

**Rainbow**: y eso es decir poco

**Twilight**: cuando te encontrábamos estabas en el suelo desmayado había vapor saliendo de tu cuerpo y aparte tenías un aura de color roja y tus anillos alado de tus muñecas nos llevó un tiempo poner sus anillos de vuelta

**Shadic**:" creo que usar mi modo chaos con mi súper forma fue una mala idea al menos no tuvo efectos secundarios"

**Twilight**: pero tuvo un efecto secundario

**Shadic**:" ho no" cual

**Twilight**: bueno digamos que esto es un poco común con los potros unicornios cuando se pasan de poder mágico no pueden hacer un hechizo poderoso por un tiempo pero tú no podrás usar ese poder para siempre al parecer se remplazó por otro poder o magia que aún no sabemos que es

**Shadic**:" creo que tuvo que ver con ese sueño de la esmeralda maestra acaso me quito el Sonic heald por el poder de multiplicarme o algo así" cuanto tiempo

**Twilight**: no sabemos

**Shadic**: bueno unos días más en el hospital y ya debería de estar bien cuanto tiempo llevo dormido dos tres días

**Twilight**: Shadic llevas una semana dormido

El reino se apodero del lugar todas estaban algo nerviosas y Shadic estaba algo aturdido una semana aquí que es lo que la esmerada maestra le hizo para que durmiera tanto

Shadic: bueno que se le va a hacer al menos no tendré que lidiar con más peleas y asuntos de riesgo

Twilight: bueno

Shadic:" yo y mi gran boca" que paso

Twilight: bueno la verdad es que emm

Rainbow: la verdad es que la princesa Celestia quiere saber qué paso exactamente

Shadic: quiere saber sobre Cooler genial

Twilight: ¿Cooler?

Shadic:" miércoles" si así se llamaba aunque creo que les cuento a todas cuando venga la princesa Celestia (quita suavemente a Twilight y a scootaloo y se levanta débilmente) aunque creo que será mejor irnos a casa

De repente una poni blanca con melena rosada y vestimenta de enfermera entro en la habitación

Poni enfermera: no puedes irte aun necesitas mejorar

Shadic: pero no creen que yo al menos pueda irme a casa

Poni enfermera: ok solo so da cinco pasos solo

Shadic se rio un poco pero al tratar de dar un paso casi se cae esto puso una sonrisa en la cara de la poni enfermera pero no se dio por vencido se transformó en súper Shadic y empezó a caminar como si nada

Shadic: ven ya estoy bien

Poni enfermera: eso no cuenta y tú lo sabes

Shadic: bueno lo hice no vámonos

Mientras que caminaban las chicas estaban viendo a shadic él estaba caminando normal pero cada vez lo hacía más lento o más torpe al llegar a casa las chicas entraron junto con Shadic pero él se tumbó en el sofá y regreso a su forma base las chicas estaban alrededor viendo cómo es que Shadic estaba allí pero se inclinaron de la nada

Shadic: ¿qué pasa?

?: Creo que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso

Shadic: voltea y ve a la princesa Celestia pero no se veía feliz más bien seria) hola princesa perdón por no poder saludar adecuadamente

Princesa Celestia: no es necesario pero dime ¿Qué paso en Appleoosa?

Shadic suspira al parecer no podría evitar esto así que solo le quedo una salida

Shadic: bueno en primer lugar yo había sentido una energía poderosa pero estaba en el espacio cuando llegue estaba este sujeto llamado Cooler el al parecer buscaba alguien que mato a su hermano pero también planeaba destruir el planeta este planeta tenía tres soldados pero (mira a Scootaloo) ellos no nos molestaran después con su frustración me ataco dándome este ataque en el pecho (al mirar las vendas vio que un poco de sangre estaba saliendo lo tapo con su mano ya que no quería que las demás lo vieran así) bueno em lo que paso después fue que seguimos la pelea en la tierra donde mostro su verdadero poder tuve que usar mi modo chaos con mi súper forma para poder detener el ataque

Celestia: ¿modo chaos?

Shadic: si miren (señala uno de sus anillos) estos son anillos inhibidores estos controlan mi exceso de poder por así decirlo cuando me los quito todo mi poder se rebela aunque al no saber controlarlo mi cuerpo no puede soportarlo puede que muera o bueno destruir lo que está a mi alrededor

Twilight: a que te refieres

Shadic: el chaos blast

Twilight: ¿chaos blast?

Shadic: bueno es una movida riesgosa pero muy poderosa destruye todo a mi alrededor pero si pierdo el control puedo destruir hasta una ciudad pero no lo hare

Princesa Celestia: bueno será mejor que te dejémoslo descansar

Y era más tarde las chicas y la princesa tenían una reunión o algo así y donde Twilight dijo que la princesa Celestia trajo a su mascota ella dijo algo sobre un pájaro rojo o algo así Shadic estaba en casa todavía en el sillón cuando Twilight llego pensó que se había acabado pero dijo que estaría en casa de Flutershy entonces decidió dormirse pero lo que no vio es que en la casa había una sombra lo único que se podía ver era que tenía una capa y lo que parecía ser un mango de espada saliendo de su hombro la sombra se acercó a shadic y saco una bolsa café con semillas verde le dio una a shadic y se fue como si nada Shadic al despertar no sintió dolor más bien se sentía como nuevo al no ver a nadie hizo lo más sensato se fue sin decirle a nadie que iba al bosque a entrenar

Ya en el bosque estaba en un llano lleno de flores también había un lago que al parecer lo cubría un montón de arboles

Shadic: muy bien veamos que me regalo la esmeralda maestra

Shadic se sentó en flor de loto para después canalizar su energía el sentimiento fue raro algo que nunca imagino pero cuando sintió como si alguien lo miraba abrió los ojos y se sorprendió era el justo en frente del parado Shadic se levantó y lo examino con detalle

Shadic esto es lo que me dio la esmeralda maestra pues vaya

Shadic, Shadic clone: me ha dejado sorprendido

Shadic se detuvo en seco y miro la cara de su otro yo pero miro como parpadeo y le dio una mueca

Shadic: pero que rayos

Shadic clone: relájate solo soy tú

Shadic: veo eso pero que rayos eres tú

Shadic clone: bueno soy una representación tuya más o menos solo digamos que sé que piensas y que dirás tus sentimientos tu miedo prácticamente yo soy tú

Shadic: ya veo pero no te volverás loco y trataras de tomar mi lugar

Shadic clone: porque haría eso literalmente solo soy tú una copia solo estoy aquí para entrenarte puede que yo sepa más cosas que tu pero si tu mueres yo muero y también si te desconcentras decides deshacerme de mi pues solo lo piensas y ya

Shadic: ok pero si tú eres yo porque sabes tanto

Shadic clone: hay una razón simple bueno veraz

[Mundo de Sonic]

Vemos a dos borrones una azul oscuro y otro rojo aparecer eran Metal Sonic y Shadow los dos estaban intercambiando golpes a alta velocidad Shadow le iba a dar un golpe a Metal pero este lo bloque con un escudo de energía azul cyan que salió de su brazo luego con una espada de energía color blanca que salió de su palma intento darle a Shadow este se tele transporto atrás de el para darle una patada pero Metal apareció una mochila cohete de color verde para encenderlo y poner distancia luego volteo a ver a Shadow de su pecho brillo de color rojo y soltó una gran esfera de energía Shadow lo esquivo para darle una lanza chaos a Metal que se tele transporto con un brillo azul oscuro y apareció enfrente de Shadow su mano brillo morado y le dio un golpe en la cara Shadow le quiso dar un golpe a metal pero él se rodeó de un color amarillo y el golpe de Shadow no hizo nada solo hizo que tomaran distancia

Shadow: has mejorado

Metal Sonic: lo se aun no puedo creer que cada esmeralda chaos me dio una diferente arma

Shadow: si aunque el poder de la esmeralda amarilla no dura para siempre será mejor que sepas cuando usarla

Metal Sonic: lo se esto es increíble aunque Shadow porque me están entrenando pensé que solo iba a ir por la esmeralda maestra

Shadow: no sabemos si algo o alguien lo tiene será mejor estar preparado

Metal Sonic: ok espero estar preparado

[Mundo de MLP]

En el campo donde estaba Shadic solo se veían choques de golpes o mejor dicho impactos tanto por tierra como por aire hasta que Shadic apareció de la nada en el suelo cayendo en una rodilla y enfrente de él apareció el Shadic clone pro con un aura de azul oscuro

Shadic: no es justo porque tienes que usar el light speed attack

Shadic clone: porque que paso con Cooler cuando usaste el light speed attack

Shadic: él pudo detenerme en light speed attack

Shadic clone: exacto necesitas ser más rápido aunque creo que esto fue suficiente por hoy

Shadic: ok ahora que

Shadic clone: toma esto

Justo enfrente de Shadic apareció dos muñequeras dos tobilleras de color rojo con negro y un Chalequeo igual al que tuvo antes de que Cooler lo atacara pero atrás había un dragón azul saliendo de una esmeralda verde

Shadic: para qué es esto

Shadic clone: levantaros

Shadic: (intento levantarlo pero apenas podía) que rayos es esto

Shadic clone: cada equipo tiene un total de 1 kilo pero el chalequeo pesa 2 kilos tienes que ponértelos

Shadic: que 6 kilos durante cuanto tiempo tengo que tenerlo puesto

Shadic clone: hasta que te acostumbres

Shadic: porque

Shadic clone: esto te ara más ligero más rápido y más fuerte

Shadic se puso sus cosas desapareció el clone y se dirigió a casa al llegar vio un abe sin plumas al parecer paso un mal rato

Shadic: tú también amiguito (lo levanta con cuidado) parece que has pasado por mucho déjame ayudarte

Shadic intento curar con el Sonic heald pero en vez de brillar verde aparecieron flamas intensas Shadic se sorprendió pero continuo con el proceso pero sus amigas llegaron

Twilight: Shadic que hiciste

Shadic: que quieres decir

Twilight: esa era la mascota de la princesa

?: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Al voltear todos vieron a la princesa celestia con dos guardias reales haciendo que todas se arrodillen menos Shadic que aún tenía en llamas la mano

Princesa Celestia: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: si princesa hubo un accidente

Flutershy: (se pone enfrente) todo fue mi culpa

Twilight: no princesa Flutershy no podía hacer más fue mi culpa

Flutershy: yo fui quien lo hizo

Twilight: solo intentabas ayudar

Flutershy: vaya ayuda

Twilight: me dejas hacer esto será más piadosa con migo

Flutershy: pero fue mi culpa

Twilight: no es mi culpa

Shadic al estar cansado con el entrenamiento decidió interferir

Shadic: podían decidir de quien es la culpa (mientras dijo eso en voz elevada el fuego se volvió más fuerte y más salvaje

Flutershy: Gracias por protegerme Twilight pero princesa Celestia yo fui quien tomo su mascota realmente solo quería ayudar a esa cosita y se lo iba a revolver se lo juro

Shadic: de que están hablando

Twilight: de la ave que estaba aquí sin plumas

Shadic: a este amiguito (dijo Shadic levantando la mano en llamas rebelando un tornado de fuego y al final apareció una ave con plumas rojas y amarillas poniéndose en el hombro de Shadic)

Flutershy: no lo entiendo que está pasando que es esa cosa que le paso a Filamina

Princesa Celestia: ella es Filamina ella es un ave especial como dije pero nada especial como dije pero no para una fénix es así Filamina (el ave voló alrededor y callo en el lomo de la princesa Celestia y canto un poco)

Flutershy: ¿una fénix?

Princesa Celestia: un fénix es un ave majestuosa y mágica aunque se ven saludables casi todo el tiempo debes de cuándo deben renovarse deshaciéndose de sus plumas y explotando en llamas bastante melodramático si me lo preguntas entonces surge de sus cenizas bella cual margarita eso es parte del ciclo de la vida de un fénix temo que la traviesa Filomena te hizo una broma discúlpate señorita (el ave fénix parecía apenada y le dio un grito de disculpas a flutershy)

Flutershy: disculpas aceptadas

Shadic: entonces esto es parte de una broma (todas al mirar vieron que la mano derecha de Shadic seguía en llamas) aunque si es una debo de admitir las llamas se sienten bien

Princesa Celestia: (ella miro a Filomena que solo se encogió de hombros) emm creo que al tener en manos el regreso de un fénix debiste obtener pate de su poder y magia

Shadic: la magia y el poder de curar las heridas con fuego de un fénix hmm interesante "aunque estas llamas se siente como cuando Sonic" (en la mente de Shadic apareció una imagen de un libro y unos anillos) será mejor cuidar más de este poder" (la llama entra en el pecho de Shadic sorprendiendo a todos) bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy

Peor Rainbow dash se acercó a Filomena susurrándole y el ave estuvo de acuerdo para después regresar a su jaula y hacer cosillas a los guardias reales para que se rieran logrando su objetivo y haciendo que nuestros héroes rieran junto con ellos


	18. Chapter 18

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

Estamos en la biblioteca donde Spike empacaba para un picnic mientras que Shadic estaba leyendo un libro

**Twilight**: la lluvia de meteoritos de esta noche será impresionante

**Spike**: (guarda unas bananas) súper

**Twilight**: sabes esta lluvia pasa una vez cada cien años

**Spike**: (haciendo malabares con unas manzanas) una celebración centenaria (las pone en un carito)

**Shadic**: (sierra el libro) ya debemos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde

**Twilight**: Spike llevas mi tinta y plumas

**Spike**: listo

**Twilight**: pergaminos

**Spike**: listos también llevo un telescopio manzanas bananas ponche y galletas horneadas

**Shadic**: (comiendo una galleta) ya lo veo

**Twiligh**t: nuevamente me leíste la mente Spike y es por eso que tú eres mi asistente número uno (baja las escaleras siendo seguida por los dos)

**Spike**: lo siento no te escuche

**Twilight**: que es por eso que tú eres mi asistente número uno

**Spike**: gracias

Twilight: bueno vamos hay que irnos (se detiene en la puerta) espera casi lo olvido quiero llevar el almanaque de la astronomía de los astrónomos astronómicos

**Shadic**: ¿el que de qué?

**Twilight**: ya sabes el libro que estabas leyendo

**Shadic**: a si aquí está (saca el libro en sus espinas de la espalda)

**[Afuera en el campo]**

Las mane seis junto con Shadic y las CMQ estaban en una sábana de picnic disfrutando de la noche

**Rainbow Dash**: (toma una manzana) wow Twilight que afortunada eres de tener un asistente ojalá alguien hiciera lo que yo ordenara

**Scootaloo**: (dando brinquitos) yo yo haré lo que tú quieras Rainbow Dash

**Rainbow Dash**: así pequeña que tal recoger la basura (dice mientras que tiraba un corazón de manzana)

**Scootaloo**: claro que si (recogió el corazón)

**Twilight**: (saca un telescopio y mira al cielo) que es eso

**Shadic**: que es que Twilight (toma un poco de ponche)

**Twilight**: parece un círculo balance y negro (Shadic escupió el ponche y toma el telescopio)

**Shadic**: a ver (al mirar vio la nave de Cooler) ho no Twilight dime por allí van a pasar los meteoritos

**Twilight**: si ¿porque?

**Shadic**: ho no no no no no (toma vuelo a dirección de la nave)

En la atmosfera Shadic vio la nave de Cooler que intento empujarla pero casi no se movía vio arriba y vio la lluvia de meteoritos que se acercaban luego se transformó en súper Shadic moviéndola por todos lados esquivando los meteoritos pero agarro tanta velocidad que no se puso detener y choco con la nave en algún lugar del bosque everfree Shadic al levantarse vio cómo es que la nave no sufrió grandes daños

**Shadic**: que bien ni paso nada aunque a decir verdad me da curiosidad como es por dentro

Shadic se levanta y se va hacia la nave cuando se acercó vio una entrada a medio abrir entonces metió la mano y la abrió al entrar vio unos pequeños cables que salían del techo y el suelo también estaba medio roto al seguir caminando vio una puerta medio abierta al entrar vio una especie de computadora que brillaba uno de sus botones al presionarlo la computadora brillo revelando a un ser parecido a Cooler pero tenía cuernos y una capa

**¿?**: Disculpé King Cold pero ya está grabando

**King Cold**: soy King Cold Cooler si estás viendo esto quiere decir que estoy muerto yo junto con tu hermano (revela una mesa donde había un ser parecido a él pero aparecer tenía unas partes metálicas)

**Shadic**: él debe ser Freezer

**King Cold**: debes de estar preparado para enfrentar a quien nos mató por el gran ejército de nuestra familia somos conquistadores de planetas debes ser capaz de matar a quien se intervenga

**Shadic**: si como no

**King Cold**: esta nave tiene lo necesario tiene armaduras de respuesta con rastreadores y una sala medica con lo último de nuestra tecnología

**Shadic**: hmm me pregunto dónde están

Shadic al mirar a su alrededor no vio nada más y entonces se salió de la sala y miro una puerta la derrumbo con una patada al entrar vio unas extrañas armaduras eran como las que traían esos seres pero sin la hombrera

**( )**

**Shadic**: (la levanta) que extraño no veo cremallera o algo que se habrá y se siente algo pesada a ver qué tal si (Shadic se quita el chaleco y se pone la armadura por encima de su cabeza) al parecer se estira pero pica (alado de las armaduras vio una especie de prendad) creo que eso va primero

Después de ponerse bien el traje se vio en un pedazo de vidrio y ahora se veía como un guerrero **(busquen a vegeta con traje sayajin) **al mirarafuera vio como ya era muy noche la luna estaba en su punto más alto decidió quitarse la extraña armadura y se dirigió a casa estaba pensando en que tal vez debería traer a Twilight aquí para que lo ayudara a averiguar que más hay aquí al llegar a la puerta espero que Twilight estaría esperándolo pero la encontró en el sofá de la sala dormida Shadic le dio ternura esta escena después de unos segundos de admiración la levanto entre sus manos y se dirigió a su habitación la dejo en su cama y se iba a ir a su cama pero vio en la mesa un pedazo de pergamino al levantarlo vio como un deporte de los cometas decidió no tocarlo ya que debe de ser de Twilight al dejarla en la mesa un viento soplo abriendo la ventana y llevándose el pergamino Shadic iba a salir a buscarlo pero no espero que un búho apareciera con el pergamino en su pico

**Shadic**: vaya gracias amigo

El búho se iba a ir pero un viento lo detuvo al parecer tenia frio

**Shadic**: hace frio afuera he qué tal si te quedas no creo que a Twilight le moleste

El búho se va volando a su hombro y se acurruco

**Shadic**: ha me das cosquillas (miro el pergamino) me pregunto como lo hace (abre un cajón de la mesa donde saca un pergamino) ahora creo que necesito una pluma (el búho llama su atención y se saca una pluma para que Shadic) gracias amigo

Así paso toda la noche intento escribir pero le salió como si un niño de primera intentara escribir su nombre al no obtener respuestas tomo un libro de Twilight que tenía de título Poemas románticos Shadic por el sueño y la desesperación no se dio cuenta del título y empezó a transcribir uno de los poemas al día siguiente Twilight se despertó en su cama algo confundida pero se levantó algo rápido recordando lo de anoche Shadic se había ido volando hacia la dirección de la extraña cosa ella pudo ver gracias a su telescopio como el esquivaba los cometas y vio como aterrizo con brusquedad iba a ir por el pero la lluvia de meteoritos la detuvo con su belleza después del espectáculo sus amigas la tranquilizaron y decidió esperarlo en su casa ya que Spike estaba dormido al llegar a casa ella dejo a Spike en su canasto termino rápido su investigación de los meteoritos y se fue a esperar en el sofá después de eso no recuerda nada debió quedarse dormida al dirigirse al baño vio a Shadic en la mesa dormido con lo que aparecer era un búho al acercarse vio los pergaminos que estaban en la mesa unos tenían garabatos pero unos estaban más limpios legibles hasta con caligrafía quizás mejor que la de ella pero se intrigo al ver lo que decía

**Con dos palabras te demuestro el amor que recorre mis venas, pues ni mil versos, ni mil poemas, pueden expresar lo que yo siento. Te amo.**

**Me gustan tus abrazos, me encanta tu cariño y adoro tus besos… pero lo que más adoro es mirarte a los ojos, porque el amor de verdad se esconde en nuestros corazones.**

**Me acuerdo de ese momento, lleno de felicidad, ese instante en el que te conocí, y desde entonces aprendí a amar.**

**El cielo de noche, es hermoso, pero las estrellas envidian, el destello de tus ojos.**

Sobra decir que Twilight estaba más que sonrojada no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que su amigo había escrito al parecer el costaba como expresarse pero se compuso rápido cuando escucho un quejido de Shadic rápidamente se puso en el sofá y se puso lo más seria que pudo aunque le costaba trabajo intento poner una pata en el respaldo pero se resbalo entonces opto por cruzar las patas Shadic al girar y ver a Twilight sobra decir que se le congelo la sangre y no sabe porque pero la postura que traía en alguna forma lo atraía pero también lo mantenía alerta

**Twilight**: ¿y bien?

**Shadic**: y bien que (sudando por la espalda)

**Twilight**: ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?

**Shadic**: emm yo estaba "porque tengo tanto miedo"

**Twiligh**t: ¿Qué era esa cosa negra con blanco?

**Shadic**: esa era la antigua nave de Cooler

**Twilight**: ¿y qué hiciste con ella?

**Shadic**: emm yo la choque sin querer en el bosque everfree

**Twilight**: ¿ya veo? (se levantó y se acercó a Shadic lentamente)

**Shadic**: "por Caos que rayos me pasa" (retrocede pero al girar vio a que se chocó con la mesa al voltear vio a Twilight que estaban ahora nariz con nariz) emm Twilight

**Twilight**: (lo calla con su magia) no hables solo disfruta

Se acercaban pero por suerte o desgracia fueron interrumpidos por el búho de antes

**Twilight**: que es eso (in poco disgustada)

**Shadic**: emm eso (se va corriendo con el búho) es un amigo el bueno llego en la noche pero como hacia frio esperaba que lo aceptaras como a mí de echo creo que ya hizo el desayuno (dirige una mano en la mesa y se ve un desayuno para dos personas y le susurra al búho) tienes que encellarme como hiciste eso

**Twilight**: hmm bueno perdono lo del búho pero (se va hacia arriba) después de mi baño hablaremos de lo que paso anoche ok (le giña un ojo)

**Shadic**: (sonrojado a más no poder) si claro (ve como Twilight se va de la habitación) QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO (pone la cabeza en la mesa y el búho se pone alado de él) dime que crees que haya sido (el búho mueve su cabeza) ablando de otras cosas no te di un nombre hmm que tal Owlowiscious Twilight una vez me dijo que le gustaba ese nombre

**Owlowiscious**: how how how (baila de felicidad)

**Shadic**: te gusta tu nombre no hehehehe

Mientras tanto en el baño

**Twilight**: que rayos fue eso solo paso digo solo me deje levar no pensaba solo cuando leí los poemas algo hizo tic pero no pude detenerlo que rayos me pasa (mira por el espejo) necesito ayuda…. Y creo saber quiénes me pueden ayudar

Ya estamos en la tarde donde Shadic estaba entrenando con su clone en forma Chaos sobra decir que el clone estaba dándole una paliza a Shadic

**Shadic Clone**: vamos que pasa

**Shadic**: creo que tú sabes que pasa (le lanza un golpe que él clone lo esquiva y le da una patada en la espalda)

**Shadic Clone**: si lo sé qué piensas hacer no puedes entrenar así (esquiva una lanza chaos por mover un poco la cabeza)

**Shadic**: no lo sé digo me gusto pero no sé qué pensar o que hacer enserio necesito un consejo pero

**Shadic Clone y Shadic**: es difícil cuando eres el único en todo el mundo

**Shadic Clone**: si lo se

**Shadic**: entonces qué opinas

**Shadic Clone**: tengo una idea pero no te va a gustar

**Shadic**: que exactamente que hablas

**Shadic Clone**: necesitamos visitar a ella

**Shadic**: a quien… aguanta no siguieres que hablemos con

**Shadic Clone**: así es necesitamos hablar con Nights

**Shadic**: ho no

Mientras tanto en la boutique carrusel se encontraban las mane seis y Twilight acababa de decir lo que paso en la mañana todas sus amigas estaban sin palabras

**Twilight**: ¿qué opinan?

**Mane cinco**: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (muy muy agudo)

**Rarity**: cariño pero que atrevida tal vez te pida consejos para poder conquistar a un semental

**Twilight**: ¿Qué?

**Rainbow Dash**: vaya me imagino la cara de Shadic cuando lo pusiste contra las cuerdas haha

**Apple Jack**: no te veía como del estilo atrevida Twilight

**Twilight**: ¿Qué?

**Flutershy**: eso fue valiente

**Pinkie**: y súper divertido por cierto donde esta Spike

**Twilight**: él está en casa conociendo a Owlowiscious

**Rarity**: bueno eso para más tarde se más detallada cariño y luego veremos qué aras

**Twilight**: ¿ok?

**Pinkie**: muy bien amigas (trae seis pufs de diferentes colores) piyama da hoy

**Mane seis**: ¡Sí!

Mientras tanto en la nave de Cooler Shadic fue a la sala medicas donde había un especie de capsula

**Shadic**: muy bien según ese King Cold esto se enciende así (presiona unos botones) demos como unas cuatro horas yo creo que será más que suficiente (la capsula se abre y se pone una mascarilla) muy bien Nightopia allí voy

La capsula se llenó de un líquido especial de color verde poniendo en coma a Shadic al abrir los ojos vio un espacio negro y había una luz al llegar al correr hacia a ella vio una gran reja que conducía a un jardín al abrir las rejas vio por todos lados pero no vio a nadie

**Shadic**: hola Nights estas aquí

**¿?**: Visitante de otro mundo bienvenido

**Shadic**: quien está allí

**Owl**: veo que esta es tu primera vez aquí mi nombre es Owl he vivido aquí desde bueno casi al mismo tiempo que tú has nacido

**Shadic**: un búho que habla usa traje y lentes venga porque no

**Owl**: bueno lo dice un erizo con un chaleco que habrá

**Shadic**: tuche bueno Owl estoy buscando a Nights la has visto

**Owl**: depende quien quiere saber

**Shadic**: Shadic, Shadic el erizo

**Owl**: ahora que lo pienso te pareces a Sonic dime estas relacionado con él

**Shadic**: algo así es una larga historia

**Owl**: bueno tenemos tiempo mientras buscamos a Nights ven mientras que me cuentas la historia (camina por el jardín siendo seguido por Shadic)

**Shadic**: muy bien aunque dime no conoces a una búho llamado Owlowiscious

**Owl**: una búho cuéntame más

**Shadic**: bueno todo empezó cuando

Shadic y Owl caminaban ya por donde una fuente estaba en el centro pero lo que le llamo la atención fue unos brillos que provenían de alguien que Lleva un sombrero al estilo de un bufón púrpura y un traje morado, con una joya roja en forma de diamante en su pecho con un chaleco rojo que aterrizó enfrente de ellos

**Nights**: vaya este es interesante mi nombre es Nights cuál es el tuyo

**Shadic**: hola Nights soy Shadic

**Nights**: Shadic Shadic porque me suena tan familias

**Owl**: vamos Nights dime no recuerdas a cierto erizo azul que vino una vez

**Nights**: a si lo recuerdo el _señor héroe_ ya no viene por aquí (con un puchero)

**Shadic**: así es Sonic solo viene una vez y nunca regresa hehe

**Nights**: pero dime te pareces a él están relacionados

**Owl**: es lo que yo le dije pero al parecer no

**Nights**: ha no porque

**Shadic**: es una larga historia pro en realidad vino por otra cosa

**Nights**: otra cosa que otra cosa

**Owl**: ¿estás seguro de esto? Nights puede ser una buena amiga cuando la conoces pero no es una experta en estos temas

**Nights**: ¿que estos temas? ¿Qué quieren decir?

**Shadic**: bueno la verdad es que vine por….

Después de que Shadic explicara la situación el junto con Owl y Nights estaban en un lago con los pies hundidos en este

**Nights**: ya veo esto es un dilema

**Shadic**: lo se

**Owl**: bueno mira el lado bueno si no fuera por ella nunca te atreverías a venir aquí

**Shadic**: no es eso es solo que… supongo que tenía miedo

**Nights**: miedo de que

**Shadic**: de que me confundirían con Sonic o Shadow la verdad no he querido regresar a Mobius por eso

**Owl**: que quieres decir

**Shadic**: la verdad es que intento tener una nueva vida estaba cansado de estar atrapado en esa roca ver como ellos tenían sus aventuras como crecían como se enamoraban como los golpeaban como se levantaban y se volvían más fuerte… en realidad estaba celoso de que ellos vivieran sus vidas y yo no

**Owl**: bueno poniéndolo de esa forma supongo que tienes razón

**Nights**: ese miserable como se atreve a vivir su vida enfrente de alguien que no puede cuando lo vea le diré lo que pienso con un poco de esto (flota sobre ellos un poco y da un golpe en el aire) y un poco de esto (da una patada en el aire)

**Shadic**: hahaha hahahahaha

**Nights**: y tú de que te ríes

**Shadic**: no es eso es todo lo contrario me da gusto haber venido

**Owl**: hablando de eso dime este es tu primer sueño no es así

**Nights**: es cierto este es tu primer sueño

**Shadic**: a decir verdad yo no soñaba solo veía un espacio en negro

**Owl**: en ese caso hay que celebrar

**Nights**: es cierto hay que celebrar

**Shadic**: pero y mi problema

**Owl**: mira déjame darte un consejo mira (toma un vaso de agua) si lo sostengo este baso por cinco minutos no me pesara nada

**Shadic**: aja

**Owl**: y si lo sostengo por más de una hora me cansare mucho y no poder hacer más cosas con mi ala ya que está cansada y ocupada

**Shadic**: que quieres decir

**Nights**: (toma el vaso y se lo habiente en la cara) lo que quiere decir res que no pienses mucho solo piénsalo poco y actúa no le des tantas vueltas

**Owl**: bueno ya que tienes tu consejo

**Nights**: hay que celebrar

**Shadic**: bueno bueno un trato es un trato

**Nights**: muy bien una carrera haber quien más rápido a la montaña de allí arriba (apuntando hacia una montaña)

**Shadic**: ok

Después de la carrera donde estaban empatados los dos estaban de hacer más juegos pero Shadic empezó a brillar y a ser transparente

**Shadic**: que está pasando

**Owl**: estas despertando (aparece de la nada) supongo que el tiempo vuela

**Shadic**: ho no pero como volveré tuve que ponerme en coma para poder llegar hasta aquí

**Nights**: no te preocupes se podría decir que en realidad la puerta estaba cerrada pero una vez que entras ya no se vuelve a cerrar

**Shadic**: ok entonces tengamos una fiesta cuando vuelva

**Owl**: me parece bien

**Nights**: olle Shadic quieres un verdadero consejo

**Shadic**: ¿heee?

**Owl**: que haces Nights

**Nights**: yo dijo que le hagas lo mismo digo para que no te quedes atrás

**Shadic**: hmmmm creo que (desaparece en la nada)

**Owl**: que hiciste

**Nights**: no sé de qué hablas

**Owl**: ¿sabes qué? quiero ver como se pone cuando regrese

**Nights**: yo también

Ya en la capsula Shadic despertó algo mojado pero la capsula se abrió Shadic al dar unos pasos en frente se puso de rodillas

**Shadic**: vaya al parecer me pase de tiempo hehehe

Al salir no esperaba ver a Spike corriendo hacia él

**Spike**: ¡Shadic!

**Shadic**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Spike**: (se pone atrás de él) por favor ayúdame con él

**Shadic**: ¿con quién?

**Spike**: con el

De los arbustos sale un dragón verde del bosque

**Shadic**: ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?

**Spike**: menos preguntas más ayuda

**Shadic**: ok

Shadic se tele transporto arriba del dragón y le dio un codazo en la nariz para detenerlo después le dio un golpe en la barriga para levantarlo en el aire tomarlo por la cola y dar vueltas al tomar suficiente velocidad lanzarlo fuera al tranquilo aterido alado de Spike

**Spike**: gracias eso estuvo cerca

**Shadic**: Spike que pasa

**Spike**: bueno estaba paseando y de repente aparece este dragón que intento

**Shadic**: la verdad

**Spike**: bueno es que pensé que Twilight estaba molesta conmigo y me buscaba remplazar por Owlowiscious

**Shadic**: porque dices eso

**Spike**: por como lo trataba dijo que podría ser el asistente número dos y bueno tal vez me sentí algo amenazado

**Shadic**: hay Spike no temas además Owlowiscious viene con migo

**Spike**: ¿qué?

**Shadic**: si la verdad le ofrecí un lugar como pasar la noche ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio y creo que Twilight se encariño

**Spike**: ya veo pero dime ¿qué paso en la mañana?

**Shadic**: a que te refieres

**Spike**: es que Twilight salió nerviosa de la casa y muy deprisa

**Shadic**: conque si he "creo que Nights tiene razón"

**Spike**: bueno creo que será mejor irnos a casa no crees

**Shadic**: si creo que tienes razón

**Spike**: y dime que hacías aquí

**Shadic**: esa es una historia para otro día

**Spike**: muy bien a casa

**Shadic**: y no te preocupes yo le diré todo a Twilight en la mañana

Al día siguiente Twilight estaba entrando a la casa silenciosamente pero lo que no espero es que Shadic estaba apoyando en una pared que estaba directamente enfrente de la puerta Twilight se puso roja ya que tenía las espinas mojadas y una toalla alrededor de su cuello al parecer se había bañado

**Shadic**: ¿y bien?

**Twilight**: y bien que

**Shadic**: ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

**Twiligh**t: es que pinkie dio una piyama da en la boutique carrusel "por Celestia que me pasa"

**Shadic**: ¿y porque no avisaste?

**Twilight**: bueno yo (retrocede pero choca con la puerta)

**Shadic**: (se acerca a su cara) ¿tú qué?

**Twilight**: yo emm yo

**Shadic**: sabes Spike estaba algo celoso de Owlowiscious

**Twilight**: ha si (roja por la distancia)

**Shadic**: será mejor que hables con el

**Twilight**: aja

**Shadic**: bueno me voy espero que te la pases bien (le da un beso en la mejilla

**Twilight**: eeek (se queda de piedra)

En Nightopia Shadic estaba en posición fetal mientras que Owl estaba a su lado y Nights estaba riendo sin parar

**Nights**: enserio hiciste eso hahahaha

**Shadic**: enserio Nights por favor (rojo de la vergüenza)

**Owl**: bueno en realidad no te fue tan mal

**Nights**: yo creo que le fue bien muy bien (se sigue riendo)

**Shadic**: Nights me la vas a pagar (corre tras ella)

**Nights**: alcánzame si quieres (se va corriendo)

**Shadic**: (en la distancia) ¡Nights!

**Owl**: jóvenes de hoy en día solo causan escandalo


	19. Chapter 19

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

Estamos en la biblioteca donde Shadic y Twilight estaban en la biblioteca pero Twilight estaba recostada la espalda de Shadic él no le molestaba estaban espalda con espalda solo digamos que lo que paso en el segundo capito hizo que los dos se unieran inconsciente mente y sobra decir que ninguno llego tarde a casa estaban leyendo pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon la puerta al abrir vieron que era pinkie con un cono de fiesta y una nariz roja falsa

**Twilight**: hola pinkie pie

**Pinkie**: un telegrama musical espero que estés bien te invitamos a una fiesta pues te la pasaras muy bien Gummy cumple un año y queremos celebrar pasteles deliciosos que tú tienes que probar habrá juegos y baile todo cera diversión y cuando todo acabe un abrazo y un adiós regalos no habla solo ven con eso y ya cumpleaños solo es diversión no hay que gastar no no sin ti no será lo mismo solo dime ya que si confirma porfa por favor espero puedas ir

**Twilight y Shadic:** claro que iremos

**Pinkie:** los veo allí

Ya un poco más tarde en sugarcube corner estaban las mane seis y Shadic en la fiesta Rainbow Apple Jack y Shadic estaban en una canasta llena de agua donde tenías que meter la cabeza y sacar una manzana donde Apple Jack fue la primera y saco una manzana

**Rainbow Dash: **nada mal déjame enseñarte como se hace

Pinkie: hola amigos

Rainbow: hola Pinkie Pie

**Apple Jack**: hola

**Shadic:** hey

**Pinkie: **solo me alegra que pudieran venir a la fiesta de Gummy

**Apple Jack**: es broma no me lo hubiera perdido por nada

Rainbow: yo tampoco cuando Pinkie Pie debo estar presente (mete la cabeza en la cubeta y saca una manzana por la boca) que tal

**Pinkie:** ho solo una aburrida manzana no te preocupes hay más sorpresas allí

**Rainbow Dash:** (escupe la manzana haciéndola chocar con la cara de Apple Jack) que clase de sorpresas

**Pinkie**: hay tontita no te lo puedo decir sino no sería una sorpresa (se va)

Los tres metieron la cabeza Apple Jack saco una pelota con resorte haciendo que se fuera de nuevo a la canasta rainbow saco a Gummy mordiéndole la cara pero como no tenía dientes no le hico nada y Shadic saco unos lentes oscuros así pasaron toda la tarde en fiesta hasta que era hora de irse a la mañana siguiente estaba Shadic en un campo abierto entrenando con su clone pero él estaba usando la armadura que encontró en la nave de Cooler

**Shadic clone:** ¿Por qué? estas usando eso

**Shadic:** ¿porque no? esto es pesado y muy flexible

**Shadic clone:** Bueno tienes razón pero no crees que sea algo innecesario

**Shadic:** bueno sigamos

El clone de Shadic le quiso dar un golpe pero él lo esquivo con dificultad y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago luego apareció atrás de él y quiso darle un golpe estilo hacha en la espalda pero se movió rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara mandándolo al suelo haciendo un camino de tierra él iba a volar para seguir la pelea pero su amiga rosada apareció de la nada

**Pinkie: **hola Shadic

**Shadic:** Pinkie (vio a su clone atrás y le hizo una seña para que se escondiera y el clone se escondió detrás de unos arbustos)

**Pinkie: **vine para darte una invitación a la post fiesta de Gummy

**Shadic y Shadic clone:** ¡esta tarde! (el Shadic clone se escondió otra vez)

**Pinkie: **¿que fue eso?

**Shadic:** nada nada hehe

**Pinkie: **ho ok pero que traes puesto

**Shadic:** emm

Shadic miro a su clone que lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar una esfera de energía a una parte del claro haciendo un gran ruido cuando Pinkie se dio la vuelta Shadic se quitó rápido la armadura Pinkie volteo y ahora solo estaba Shadic

**Pinkie: **enserio no escuchaste eso

**Shadic:** ¿Qué?

**Pinkie: **bueno como sea vas a ir

**Shadic:** emm no puedo porque emm tengo que ir a explorar si eso

**Pinkie: **¿explorar?

**Shadic:** si es que solo é visto esta parte del muy EQUESTRIA y quería explorar más hehehe

**Pinkie: **qué raro nuestras amigas dijeron lo mismo

**Shadic:** si bueno que lastima hehe

**Pinkie:** ok loki doki (con la mirada seria y se va)

**Shadic clone**: se fue

**Shadic:**si se fue

**Shadic clone**: eso estuvo cerca casi descubre ti entrenamiento bueno sabes que hacer

**Shadic:**Claro de echo sera mejor que me vaya la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pinkie sera muy grande (desaparece el clone y se va corriendo)

En el pueblo Shadic estaba en una esquina esperando a algo o alguien después de un tiempo llego su amiga modelista que dejo un paquete enfrente de él

**Rarity:** la has visto

**Shadic:** no desde esta mañana

**Rarity:** yo tampoco puedes creer que estaba planeando una post fiesta de cumpleaños hoy

**Shadic:** lo se pareciera como si no supiera que día es hoy

**Rarity:** lo se obviamente esto será mucho mejor

**Shadic:** bueno mientras que evitemos que se entere todo estará bien

Shadic tomo el paquete y se fue pero se detuvo cuando sintió la energía de su amiga imperativa dentro de un cubo de paja y juro ver unos lentes y una nariz saliendo de ella Shadic rápidamente corrió por todo poniville hasta que paro en el techo de una caja pero al parecer eso no funciono porque sintió su energía y pensó que su amiga la seguiría a todos lados pero después de pensarlo supo a donde ir en un brillo de luz Shadic apareció en la nave de Cooler y después en el gran era de Apple Jack donde estaban sus amigas menos Pinkie

**Twilight:** te siguió

**Shadic:** no

Pero de la nada apareció Rainbow aquietada

**Rainbow Dash: **tenemos un problema

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar unos toques de la puerta los interrumpió Apple Jack fue a responder pero la voz de Pinkie se escuchó del otro lado

**Pinkie: **sé que están allí dentro

**Apple Jack:** ho hola amiga

**Pinkie: **te importa si miro adentro

**Apple Jack:** si emm no quiero decir no puedes pasar

**Pinkie: **Rainbow acaba de entrar

**Apple Jack:** si es que trajo provisiones si provisiones para las renovaciones arreglaremos este sitio de arriba abajo (mira adentro) ¡hay mucho ruido aquí por la construcción aquí!

Todos empezaron a empezar a hacer ruidos y si se pregunta Shadic estaba dando ruidos estilo Homero Simpson con la motosierra

**Pinkie: **no lo creo

Shadic alcanzo a escuchar eso y uso al hechizo número catorce de Twilight y apareció una motosierra de verdad lo que paso después fue que la encendió haciendo tanto ruido como pudiera hizo una señal a sus amigas de que trajeran un tablón de madera suelto y lo cortó con la motosierra

**Apple Jack:** si construcción esa es mi historia y me apego a ella

**Pinkie: **ok doki loki

Después de un tiempo donde Shadic estaba explicando lo de la motosierra y lo desapareció con una bola de energía después de un tiempo la fiesta para Pinkie estaba lista Shadic se ofreció para ir por Pinkie al llegar a la casa de pinkie sobra decir que estaba algo perturbado había una cubeta de nabos luego un montón de rocas una bola de pelusa un saco de harina y a Gummy sentados en una mesa para fiestas cada uno con un gorro de fiesta y un pastel en medio

**Shadic:** emm hola Pinkie Pie

**Pinkie: **ho hola pero si es la rata gigante

**Shadic:** emm ¿Qué?

**Pinkie: **nada

**Shadic:** emm si porque no vienes conmigo a Sweet Apple Acres

**Pinkie: **no gracias estoy conviviendo con mis verdaderos amigos no es así dama harina (se acerca al saco de harina imitando una voz francesa) eso es correcto madame

**Shadic:** emm Pinkie pie (aparece Gummy encima de un globo) porque no vamos con Apple Jack y

**Pinkie: **(pone la cubeta con nabos delante de él imantando una voz ronca) ella no ira a ninguna parte (voz normal) claro que no me estoy divirtiendo mucho aquí

**Shadic:** pinkie debes acompañarme

**Pinkie: **(pone las rocas delante del imantando una voz ronca) ella no ira a ninguna parte mentiroso

Shadic iba a responder pero vio a su amiga su peinado siempre esponjoso alegre ahora era lizo y sin vida su tono de piel estaba más gris él pensó que tal vez el tuviera que ver después de todo no les dijo nada de él y ellas confiaron en él les debía todo entonces se sentó en un sillón que había cerca y se recostó

**SHADIC: **quieres la verdad

**PINKIE** no importa que verdad tan asombrosa sea no me moveré de

**SHADIC: **no debería estar vivo

Pinkie se sorprendió en otra ocasión ella haría una broma o no lo tomaría enserio pero ahora ella era Pinkie mena esto la tomó por sorpresa entonces salió de su escondite y se acercó a donde estaba Shadic ahora ella estaba alado del sillón

**PINKIE** que quieres decir con no debería estar vivo

**SHADIC: **justamente lo que quise decir

**PINKIE** no lo entiendo

**SHADIC: **déjame mostrarte (agarra la cabeza de Pinkie) **¡CONTROL CHAOS!**

Los dos estaban en un espacio en blanco como hoja de papel

**PINKIE** ¿dónde estamos?

**SHADIC: **en casa

Antes de que pinkie pudiera responder apareció una luz pero esta estaba encerada como en una caja de vidrio con un candado

**PINKIE** ¿Qué es eso?

**SHADIC: **soy yo o bueno era yo

**PINKIE** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**SHADIC: **"suspiro" esto será duro de explicar

De repente el espacio vacío se llenó de vida estaban como en una selva antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo una línea azul apareció y se paró enfrente de ellos

**PINKIE** ¿quién es él?

**SHADIC: **él bueno es la ventisca azul, iblis trigger, soniku, la cosa viviente más rápida, el caballero del viento pero dile Sonic Maurice el erizo

**PINKIE** ¿y que tiene que ver el con tigo?

**SHADIC: **casi todo

De repente apareció una línea neón negra

**PINKIE** ¿y quién es él?

**SHADIC: **él es la forma de vida perfecta, el erizo negro, Shadow el erizo

**PINKIE** porque lo dices con mal humor

**SHADIC: **porque bueno lo veras

Luego aparecieron Tails y Knukles al parecer estaban jugando Pinkie al ver a Shadic vio cómo se enfurecía un poco o su mirada estaba triste

**PINKIE** ¿dime dónde estamos?

**SHADIC: **estamos en Ángel island o al menos el de mis recuerdos

**PINKIE** pero donde estas tu

**SHADIC: **allá arriba

Shadic señaló a una especie de templo con una gran jema verde Shadic y Pinkie se acercaron Shadic apretó el puño y Pinkie vio esto

**PINKIE** emm Shadic

**SHADIC: **si

**PINKIE** puedes explicarme

**SHADIC: **está bien

Ahora había una tormenta eléctrica y un erizo plateado arriba de la esmeralda madre y otras siete alrededor

**PINKIE** ¿él es?

**SHADIC: **si él es nazo

Y empezó el show

**Sonic: **nazo

Na: demasiado tarde Sonic tengo todas las esmeraldas y el altar con estos elementos aniquilare este planeta yo soy puro Chaos (cae un rayo) cada vez que este patético planeta ha tenido la negatividad de las esmeraldas yo comenzaba a despertar hasta que estas demasiado para estas como para contenerme con las siete esmeraldas del Chaos y la esmeralda maestra estaré por encima del nivel de un dios perfect Chaos no será nada comparado conmigo Sonic, Shadow todo y todos los que conocen desaparece contemplen el poder en bruto del Chaos

Las esmeraldas del chaos empezaron abrilla y un anillo de rayos rodeo a nazo y en un brillo de color blanco rodeo la isla la tormenta empeoro las mares era pinkie se cubrió atrás de Shadic mientras él estaba con los brazos cruzados luego apareció una onda oscura y de ella salió un par de ojos rojos al irse estaba perfect Nazo

**Sonic: **ya es suficiente (se transforma en súper Sonic) quien te crees que eres (vuelo a su dirección) ya es mío (le da un golpe en la cabeza sin efecto) ¿Qué? (le da una patada pero el desaparece luego los dos se elevan) me las pagaras

Sonic se vuelve bola y se lanza contra él pero Nazo se lo detiene con una mano en esta aparece una esfera de color morada lanzando a Sonic con múltiples heridas siendo atrapado por Shadow

**Shadow:** me molesta tu debilidad (tira a Sonic en el suelo) te enseñare el poder supremo (se trasforma en súper Shadow y le lanza una esfera de energía que nazo repele con una mano) demonios

Nazo lanzo una esfera de energía mandando a Shadow a la dirección de Sonic enterrándolos en un montón de rocas antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo de ella salió un brillo blanco donde apareció Sonic y Shadow pero con brillos multicolores se habían transformado en híper Sonic y híper Shadow

**Sonic:**estás listo

**Shadow: **hagámoslo

**Sonic y Shadow:** Chaos control

Entonces los dos se unieron en un brillo de color blanco y apareció híper Shadic acabando el recuerdo Shadic y Pinkie estaban de nuevo en el espacio en blanco pero a Pinkie le temblaban las piernas

**PINKIE** ¿que fue eso?

**SHADIC: **la historia de cómo conseguí mi cuerpo

**PINKIE** ¡¿Qué?!

**SHADIC: **¿ya miraste a tu izquierda?

Pinkie al mirar a su izquierda vio a Shadic estado base encadenado

**PINKIE** ¿Qué está pasando?

**SHADIC: **déjame explicarme antes de que Nazo fuera a matas a Sonic y Shadow les di algo de mi poder pero ambos estaban inconscientes solo les di la suficiente fuerza para que se fusionará y de allí tome el control y debo admitir nunca me sentí más vivo podía respirar podía moverme podía volar podía sangrar podía sentir cuando acabe con Nazo estuve tentado a quedarme con el cuerpo de ambos erizos tenía el poder para hacerlo….. Pero me puse a pensar que pasaría con sus amigos familia no tuve el coraje para hacerlo hehe

**PINKIE** ¿entonces porque estás aquí? ¿No tomaste sus cuerpos vedad?

**SHADIC: **que ¡no! No después no volví a intentarlo lo juro

**PINKIE** entonces ¿Cómo?

**SHADIC: **fue gracias a él

Antes de que pinkie apareciera una luz apareció era roja como dorada

¿?: Mi niño ¿Cómo estás?

**SHADIC: **….

¿?: Creo que intentas decir ¿Quién soy?

**SHADIC: **(asiente con la cabeza)

**Solaris: **dime Solaris dime te gustaría aprender

**Shadic:** (asiente con la cabeza)

**Solaris: **muy bien qué tal si empezamos

**PINKIE** él es

**SHADIC: **nunca supe quién era pero me ayudo a hablar a caminar con la limitación de las cadenas…. Y me ayudo con el…. Dolor

**PINKIE** ¿dolor?

**SHADIC: **recuerdas la jema verde en donde estaba Nazo

**PINKIE** (asiente con la cabeza)

**SHADIC: **esa jema se llama la esmeralda maestra o como yo lo llamo prisión esta tenia contacto con mi poder fue codiciado por muchos pero lo que no sabían es que cada vez que sacaban poder lastimaban a un ser consiente y para empeorarlo una y otra vez la hacían pedazos junto con mi poder y conmigo… y déjame decirte (mira a Pinkie con lágrimas en los ojos) no es nada placentero

**PINKIE** ho emm vamos donde está la sonrisa de Shadic que todos queremos y amamos

**SHADIC: **cual sonrisa

**PINKIE** la original de este mundo

**SHADIC: **Pinkie no soy original soy solo una copia de dos seres en uno no soy nada solo soy alguien que trae problemas a donde sea que vaya

**PINKIE** eso no es cierto

**SHADIC: **es cierto

Ahora el espacio se llenó de imágenes de las peleas que tuvo a lo largo del capitulo

**SHADIC: **Cooler vino aquí para hacerse con la energía de la esmeralda maestra si no estuviera aquí nunca hubiera llegado y nunca amenazaría al planeta

**PINKIE**… pero no corriste

**SHADIC: **¿Qué?

**PINKIE** ¿crees que esos tipos hubieran vencido a ese monstruo? Tal vez necesitarían tu poder para poder vencerlo

**SHADIC: **no entiendo

**PINKIE** mira después de conocer a muchos ponéis detectas cosas cosas que la mayoría no ve a primera vista y déjame decirte no te pareces a nada a esos dos

**SHADIC: **¿en qué forma?

**PINKIE** primero no corres de tus problemas

**SHADIC: **bueno si pero

**PINKIE** segundo no eres un tipo frio como ese tipo Shadow

**SHADIC: **ok pero

**PINKIE** tercero y más importante tu no dejas a nadie atrás

**SHADIC: **que quieres decir

**PINKIE** mira viendo a ese tipo Sonic veo que tiene muchos más amigos y familiares que de seguro ya no los ve y pone de excusa de que no los puede ver porque está muy ocupado haciendo algo o porque está en otro mundo

**SHADIC: **¿cómo?

**PINKIE** déjame terminar tu pudiste irte al segundo que estuvieras curado ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

**SHADIC: **bueno pues sería grosero y bueno no tenía a donde ir

**PINKIE** bueno ese erizo Sonic eso no lo hubiera detenido de seguro se hubiera ido a explorar

**SHADIC: **si tal vez sea cierto

**PINKIE** y ese tipo Shadow dime acaso él le importaría estar con nosotras no se hubiera ido

**SHADIC: **creo que tienes razón

**PINKIE** ¿entonces quién eres?

**SHADIC: **soy Shadic

**PINKIE** más fuerte

**SHADIC: **¡soy Shadic!

**PINKIE** ¡más fuerte!

**SHADIC: **¡yo soy! **¡SHADIC! **(se transforma en Súper Shadic y destroza el lugar volviendo a la sala)

**PINKIE** así se habla (volvió a la normalidad)

**SHADIC: **muy bien y dime estas lista para acompañarme

**PINKIE** ¡oki doki vamos!

**SHADIC: **Si

Los dos fueron a Sweet Apple Acres donde estaba esperando una fiesta sorpresa todas preguntaron porque Shadic estaba transformado en Súper Shadic y él dijo que nunca se había sentido tan poderoso y exagero un poco con encendiendo su aura dorada claro le pidió a Pinkie que no dijera nada hasta estar listo para decírselo y digamos que Pinkie tenía una sorpresa unos días después

**SHADIC: **(abre la puerta de la biblioteca)

**Pinkie**: un telegrama musical espero que estés bien te invitamos a una fiesta pues te la pasaras muy bien Gummy cumple un año y queremos celebrar pasteles deliciosos que tú tienes que probar habrá juegos y baile todo cera diversión y cuando todo acabe un abrazo y un adiós regalos no habla solo ven con eso y ya cumpleaños solo es diversión no hay que gastar no no sin ti no será lo mismo solo dime ya que si confirma porfa por favor espero puedas ir

**SHADIC: **de quien es el cumpleaños

**PINKIE** de ti tontito

**SHADIC: **¿Qué?

**PINKIE** Feliz cumpleaños

Pinkie se fue saltando y Shadic se quedó allí parado después de unos minutos soltó una pequeña lagrima y volvió a la biblioteca

**Twilight:** (mira a Shadic) que paso

**SHADIC: **nada es solo que creo que hoy es mi cumpleaños


	20. Chapter 20

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

**Shadic dimensional: muy bien a seguir con esto**

**Pinkie: ¡estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo!**

**Shadic dimensional: lo siento pero tengo muchos proyectos pensados para el futuro mira (teclea en su laptop)**

**Pinkie: hooo y cual vas a escoger **

**Shadic dimensional: aún no se pero creo que tengo una idea **

**Pinkie: ok ahora el capitulo**

Estamos afuera de la boutique carrusel donde Pinkie estaba brincando en una especie de Cama elástica y Twilight estaba leyendo un libro cerca

**Pinkie:** no puedo creer que la gran gala del galope sea esta noche

**Twilight:** Pinkie por favor deja de gritar intento concentrarme

**Rarity:** Pinkie deja de moverte o no te pondré tu vestido para la gala y donde están los demás ya es tarde

De repente llegan las restantes de las mane seis

**Apple Jack:** relájate Rarity ya llegamos

**Rarity:** donde está Shadic

**Pinkie:** él fue por un último toque para la gala

**Twilight:** ¿enserio dónde?

**Pinkie:** ya lo sabrás

Shadic estaba en la nave de Cooler con unas palomitas y sentado en una silla especial de la nave era redonda y blanca estaba viendo un video de unos soldados llamados las fuerzas especiales Ginyu donde había muchos seres de diferentes formas y tamaños uno era Burtta es muy alto, superando en estatura a cualquiera de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Posee una piel de color azul oscuro, el iris de sus ojos es de color rojos y no tiene pupilas, además de llevar varios puntos negros por encima de su cuerpo. Viste el uniforme habitual del Imperio de Freezer, pero con el logotipo de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, además porta un Rastreador de color verde, otro era Jheese tenía piel roja de pelo de color blanco y portaba un rastreador verde, alado de él estaba Ghurd Su cuerpo es pequeño y de color verde. En su cabeza tiene dos ojos mirando para los costados y lleva la armadura de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, alado estaba Reacoom es un extraterrestre con apariencia de un humano de gran altura y musculoso siendo el segundo miembro de mayor tamaño de las Fuerzas Ginyu al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, al pertenecer al grupo de élite de Freezer, llevan una armadura diferente que los demás soldados, ya que llevan el signo de las Fuerzas especiales en el pecho, lleva un Rastreador de color verde, y el que estaba hablando era Ginyu él tenía la piel morada un par de cuernos junto con la armadura y el rastreador de color verde

**Ginyu:** muy bien soldados del ejército de Freezer quieren saber cómo funciona un rastreador pues se lo vamos a decir o no chicos

**Fuerzas Ginyu:** ¡sí!

**Shadic:** hehe

**Ginyu:** muy bien Ghurd ti primero

**Ghurd:** ok echen su principal utilidad es localizar una persona por su poder y medir cuánto posee

**Reacoom:** entonces puede medir cuanto tiene el poder el capitán Ginyu

**Jheese:** claro que puede porque no lo demuestras Burtta

**Burtta:** por supuesto miren tienen que presionar el botón rojo este lo activara y automáticamente señalara el poder más fuerte a su alrededor (presiona el botón y mira al capitán) por ejemplo el poder del capitán es de 12.000

**Ghurd:** impresionante

**Ginyu:** no deben impresionarse tanto después de todo soy el segundo más fuerte del universo después del lord Freezer claro

**Reacoom:** ¿qué hay de Cooler?

Ante estos sus compañeros se congelaron antes de que pudieran decir una cosa se escuchó un sonido metálico aparecer una puerta se habrio y apareció un ser con baja estatura, lleva una especia de coraza y casco orgánico con 2 cuernos de pequeño tamaño, y con líneas musculares en brazos, piernas y cola. Con esta forma se desplaza usa armadura que utiliza su ejército

**Ginyu:** señor Freezer

**Shadic:** ¿ese es Freezer? debo admitir esa apariencia es mejor que la de King Cold mostro aunque se parece a él en cierto modo

**Freezer:** estaba caminando por la nave y estaba teniendo un fantástico día…. Pero (esto pone nerviosos a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu) escuche el nombre de mi hermano ¿es eso cierto?

**Ginyu:** no señor Freezer le aseguro que ninguno de nosotros quiso faltarle al respeto por nombrar al desgraciado de su hermano

**Freezer:** eso espero porque sabrán que pasara si llego a escuchar ese nombre verdad (encendió un aura morada y todos los rastreadores explotaron) quede claro

**Fuerzas especiales Ginyu:** si lord Freezer

**Freezer:** muy bien continúen con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo (se va de la habitación)

**Ginyu:** muy bien sigamos como sabrán existen diferentes modelos uno sencillo de jun solo cristal pero también existen los experimentales modelos dobles estos son como los rastreadores normales pero estos tienen más espacio de memoria más aplicaciones y mejor comunicación

**Shadic:** mmmh me pregunto dónde estarán

**Ginyu:** si se preguntan dónde estarán en la sala donde están las armaduras y el equipo de entrenamiento al salir dos puertas a la izquierda cajón de la derecha

**Shadic:** eso fue de ayuda

Shadic se dirigió donde se supone estaban los rastreadores al abrir el cajón vio muchos rastreadores de diferente color pero le llamo la atención un rastreador este era dorado con plateado y tenía una nota pegada

**Rastreador modelo X experimentar**

**Este rastreador fue echo para identificar magia poder Chaos entre otros este modelo puede adaptarse a la forma de vida de su portador también le dice acerca de tácticas de ataque y posición global**

**Shadic:** interesante (se pone el rastreador alado de su cabeza) muy bien no pasa nada

De repente una especie de cable llego a su oreja y uno más cerca de la boca como un micrófono hasta que escucho una voz

**¿?:** Hola

**Shadic:** emm ¿Quién dijo eso?

**Rastreador modelo x:** soy rastreador modelo X capas de

**Shadic:** si lo se leí la nota pero no quiero referirme a ti como rastreador X necesitas otro nombre ya sé que tal X

**X:** X me gusta dime como me debería referirme a mi dueño

**Shadic:** dueño pensé que Cooler era tu dueño

**X:** Cooler es el hermano mayor de Freezer ambos son demonios del frio

**Shadic:** bueno eso no lo sabía pero dime Shadic pero dime sabes donde y cuando te crearon

**X:** la fecha y lugar fueron borradas del archivo de memoria

**Shadic:** ok….. Rayos que hora es

**X:** cerca de las 5:30

**Shadic:** debo irme

**X:** porque

**Shadic:** te lo diré luego pero como les voy a explicar de ti X

**X:** no te preocupes

X se trasforma en un monóculo

**X:** no necesito mostrarme

**Shadic:** esto se puso interesante

Ya después más tarde Shadic llego con las chicas donde estaban en sus vestidos y andaban en camino hacia el castillo de las princesas en canterlot

[Mundo de Sonic]

Estamos en las afueras de Ángel island

**Sonic: **dime Tails ya esta

**Tails: **si ya esta

**Sonic: **muy bien vi a metal afuera nos está esperando

**Tails: **por cierto Sonic que haremos con metal después

**Sonic: **la verdad no sé pero no es como si fuéramos a

Metal Sonic estaba caminando por afuera pero decidió buscar a Sonic y tails pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar sus voces

**Sonic: **apagar a Metal

**Tails: **bueno sería raro hacerlo

**Sonic: **que dices tails es metal Sonic claro que lo vamos a hacer

Metal no necesito escuchar más y se fue de allí esperando en un cerro cerca hasta que escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza

**¿?:** Eso debió doler ¿no?

**Metal Sonic:** pero que

**Eggman:** no te alteres Metal soy yo el Doctor Eggman

**Metal Sonic:** que quieres

**Eggman:** ayudarte dime no quieres olvidar lo que escuchaste llevas cuanto unas semanas, meses y que solo te están usando para hacer algo que ellos no pueden

**Metal Sonic:** que

**Eggman:** ser más fuertes te temen y por eso quieren apagarte

**Metal Sonic:** como sabes

**Eggman:** eres mi creación escucho lo que tu escuchas pero dime quieres mi ayuda solo tienes que hacer una pequeña cosita por mi

**Metal Sonic:** mmmh ¿qué?

**Eggman:** fácil te mandare tus objetivos pero primero tengo que deshacerme de la bazofia que puso ese zorro en tu sistema

**Metal Sonic:** hazlo

**Eggman:** hohoho con gusto

En ese momento los ojos de metal se volvieron rojos y se puso recto como robot

**Metal Sonic:** esperando órdenes

**Eggman:** hohohoho

[Mundo de Mlp]

Vemos a todas las mane seis estaban en un carruaje que estaba siendo tirado por unos ponis que Rarity logro convencer pero nuestro protagonista estaba al frente junto con Spike con sus trajes para la gala

**Shadic: **dime Spike que haremos allá

**Spike: **bueno quería darles un recorrido por canterlot vamos a ver las joyas de la corona y el manzano dorado y mi panadería favorita allá

**Shadic: **eso suena genial

**Spike: **y ese monóculo

**Shadic: **lo saque de la nave de Cooler te gusta

**Spike: **aun no puedo creer que lo derrotaras así

**Shadic: **bueno Spike te propongo algo si logras sorprenderme con el viaje te daré un recorrido por la nave

**Spike: **genial

Al llegar al castillo Spike abrió la puerta y se inclinó Shadic al ver el acto de su amigo dragón lo siguió después todas sus amigas se bajaron mostrando sus espectaculares vestidos

**Spike: **wow todas se ven

**Shadic/Spike: **asombrosas

Pero sus amigas hicieron caso omiso del alago de sus amigos

**Twilight: **no puedo creer que estemos aquí después de tanto tiempo, lo imaginamos pero esta noche de seguro será una noche inolvidable

**(Reproducir la canción de en la gala de mlp)**

Después de la canción y coreografía

**Shadic: **dime que fue eso

**Spike: **una canción

**Shadic: **si pero ¿Cómo?

**Spike: **no debes sorprenderte en poniville hay uno casi todos los días

**Shadic: **bueno creo que no les puse atención bueno será mejor seguirlas para no perderlas

**Spike: **si y será inolvidable porque todos pasaremos tiempo juntos en la gala

Pero al volver a mirar vieron a sus amigas irse a diferentes partes

**Spike: **ho no

**Shadic: **te preocupes Spike yo iré con contigo a donde quieras ir

**Spike: **gracias al menos uno si ira

**Shadic: **no hay de qué vamos

Entonces el par se fue por el castillo sobra decir que los ponis se quedaban atentos con Shadic ya que nunca habían visto algo como él claro al parecer no pudo evitar escuchar unos susurros sobre el diciendo que "como era posible una animal salvaje estuviera aquí" y cosas por el estilo Shadic no logro comprender por qué eran así pero un instinto le dijo que no les hiciera caso después de un tiempo fueron al manzano dorado donde era un manzano pero con las manzanas doradas luego fueron a ver las joyas de la corona eran preciosas pero no se comparaban con la esmeralda maestra o con las esmeraldas chaos después querían ir a la panadería tuvieron que cruzar el jardín de estatuas pare llegar aunque había muchas de diferentes formas una llamo la atención de tenia una pata de águila una pata de león cola de serpiente unos cuernos y cara de cabra un total

**Shadic: **Chaos

**Spike: **Shadic vienes

**Shadic:** emm si

Después de eso una pequeña grieta apareció en la cara de la estatua

[Mundo de Sonic]

**Sonic: **listo Tails

**Tails: **si aunque me sorprende que vayamos al Egg carrier sin pensar atacarlo

**Knukles: **no te preocupes después de todo me tienen a mi (se señala con el pulgar)

**Shadow: **si el que perdió la esmeralda maestra en incontables veces

**Knukles: **que quieres decir con eso

**Tikal: **bueno tiene razón

Ellos estaban en el tornado Tikal y Knukles compartían haciendo en la parte de atrás mientras que los erizos estaban arriba de las alas uno en cada extremo y Chaos estaba siendo llevado por metal que volaba alado de ellos

**Sonic: **mientras más rápido esto mejor

**Tikal:** por cierto porque vamos al Egg carrier

**Shadow:** eso es porque el cabeza de nudillos le dio un golpe a la maquina haciéndola explotar y tenemos que ir con Eggman ya que él tiene otra maquina

**Knukles:** les digo que yo no fui

**Sonic:** como no

El viaje continuo hasta ver al Egg carrier (busquen Egg carrier Sonic X) al llegar a la plataforma todos se dirigieron abajo donde estaba Eggman con una maquina con tres contenedores uno tenía una especie de sustancia negra la otra era verde y la última blanca Sonic al ver esto se les hizo familiar hasta que le pego la razón

**Sonic:** Eggman que significa esto

**Eggman:** hohohoho veo que lo reconociste rata inmunda pero no importa aun así necesitamos de sus energías

**Tails:** Sonic que pasa

**Sonic:** Tails esas son las energías de Dark Gaia de Chip y de los Wisps

**Eggman:** así es tal vez la esmeraldas funcionen para abrir el portal pero necesitamos esas fuerzas extras para poder jalarla

**Shadow:** no que metal iría por ella

**Eggman:** cierto cierto pero no sabemos si cambio de apariencia tal vez se convirtió en una esfera con estrellas o yo que se

**Tails:** claro la energía harmónica debió alterar la estructura molecular de la esmeralda como no pensé en eso

**Eggman:** porque no eres un genio como yo hohohoho

El comentario no le gusto al zorro pero tenía que quedarse callado para que acabaran con esto de una vez por todas

**Sonic:** muy bien carahuevo que hacemos

**Eggman:** bueno pongan las esmeraldas allí

Eggman señalo a una especie de anillo con siete ranuras en el Sonic y sus amigos pusieron las esmeraldas y se habrio un portal parecido por donde la esmeralda maestra fue tomada pero en esta había rayos Metal al saber que hacer entro pero un pequeño buzz bumber

[Mundo de mlp]

Vemos a Spike y a Shadic comiendo en una repostería Spike tenía una dona de chocolate con chispas de colores y Shadic una dona rellena ellos estaban platicando hasta que el monóculo de Shadic empezó a brillar

**X:** energía chaos a unos metros de aquí

**Spike: **Shadic ¿pasa algo?

**Shadic: **emm no nada solo necesito ver algo (Shadic empezó a salir de la tienda hasta que X hablo)

**X: **Shadic es energía de un portal (se quedó parado delante de la puerta)

**Spike: **¿estás bien Shadic?

**Shadic: **Spike prométeme que no saldrás de aquí ok pase lo que pase ¿entendiste?

**Spike: **si claro lo prometo

Shadic salió de la panadería y se dirigió al bosque allí en medio de la nada se escondió atrás de un árbol y pudo ver unas luces azules que se extendieron a tal modo que formaron un tornado azul él se preparó para lo que sea que pudiera salir de allí pero se sorprendió con lo que parecía una criatura azul metálico con un motor de jet en la espalda

**Shadic: **Metal Sonic hace mucho que quería conocerte

Metalno respondió solo lo miro

**Shadic: **vaya que frio será por el metal o eggman te diseño así

No hubo respuesta

**Shadic:** muy bien hay que dejar la plática que haces aquí

**Metal Sonic:** directiva 1: localizar y recuperar la esmeralda maestra directiva 2: clasificado directiva 3: clasificado

**Shadic:** ¿ok?

[Mundo de Sonic]

**Sonic:** que aburrido cuanto tardara Metal

**Eggman:** supuse que dirías eso por eso mando una cama espía por el portal junto a Metal Sonic

En una pantalla se pudo ver a metal y a una criatura muy familiar a los presente

**Tails:** imposible

**Knukles:** que significa esto

Sonic y Shadow estaban sin palabras como era posible que una transformación suya este en frente de Metal Sonic Shadow estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras que Sonic por alguna razón cerrar su mano en forma de puño continuaron ver la pantalla

[Mundo Mlp]

Shadic estaba enfrente de Metal Sonic estafa enfadado al parecer no podía zafarse del mundo que tanto odiaba

**Shadic:** dime Metal ¿Qué planea eggman con este mundo?

**Metal:** el doctor Ivo Robotnik no fue quien me mando

**Shadic:** ¿Quién fue?

**Metal:** Sonic Maurice el erizo

Shadic apareció enojado al escuchar eso encendió su aura dejando a todos sorprendidos del otro lado de la pantalla

**Shadic:** conque él fue ¿he? (frunció el ceño y su aura creció más y se cambió a color azul y pequeñas piedras empacaban a levantarse) no solo fu él quien abuso de mi poder sino que su amigo rojo mando piratas espaciales hacia aquí y para rematar manda al que su misión era secuestrarme y usarme para sus máquinas de dominación mundial (sin notarlo su aura paso de azul a verde)

**Metal Sonic**: firma de energía confirmada esmeralda maestra localizada

**Shadic:** si soy la esmeralda maestra pero no me iré de mi hogar sin una pelea

Shadic se lanzó contra metal dándole un golpe en el pecho después siguió con golpes de derecha e izquierda para darle un gancho derecho que lo mando a unas rocas después Metal a una gran velocidad intento darle un golpe a Shadic pero el solo movió la cabeza para después darle un rodillazo mandándolo al cielo ya allí Metal se estabilizo al mirar abajo vio el puño de Shadic

**Shadic:** lo siento pero necesitaras ser más rápido

Metal Sonic hizo aparecer u jet pack dando una gran velocidad después se encontró con shadic ambos estaban chocando sus puños esto causo una pequeña explosión después Shadic tomo distancia y puso sus manos delante de él y haciendo aparecer muchas lanzas chaos para disparar todas a la dirección de Metal que se cubrió con su escudo chocando al suelo y levantando una cortina de humo al despejarse vio a metal lanzarle un rayo de energía roja Shadic voló a su dirección esquivando el rayo y dándole un golpe en la cara Metal se recuperó para esquivar dos golpes de Shadic luego hizo aparecer su espada de color blanco para intentar darle un corte pero Shadic lo esquivo le dio una lanza chaos que metal bloque con su escudo intento de nuevo la espada pero Shadic la esquivo poniéndose atrás de él después empezaron a intercambiar golpes hasta que metal decidió darle un golpe con el escudo arriba que Shadic bloqueo con sus mando y después Metal aprovechando esto se agacho apareció dos espadas de color blanco en sus manos y apuñalo a Shadic en su estómago no hubo gran herida aun podía pelear Shadic le dio un golpe a Metal mandándolo al cielo Metal de su pecho cargo un rayo multicolor y lo disparo a Shadic recibiéndolo de lleno la herida lo había desconcentrado cuando el brillo seso se pudo ver un cráter en llamas Metal iba a caminar hacia el cráter pero de donde salió una luz dorada que paro en seco era Shadic con su traje un rasgado

**Shadic:** nada mal nada mal

[Mundo de Sonic]

**Knukles:** se puede transformar en súper

**Tails:** increíble

Sonic guardaba silencio el vio cómo se enojó con él y al parecer knukles mando unos piratas espaciales pero hablaría con él después ahora tenía que concentrarse en la pelea pero no notaron que cierto H2O se había ido por el portal

[Mundo mlp]

Súper Shadic aterrizo a unos metros de Metal

**Shadic:** genial que le diré a Rarity

Metal no se movió de su lugar parecí analizando algo apareció su espada de color blanco en su palme derecha

**Shadic:** quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil buen por mí

Shadic a una súper velocidad tomo el brazo de Metal con la espada lo arrancó y lo atravesó con su propia mano Shadic vio a metal colapsarse en el suelo el extendió una mano decidido a acabar con esto pero un tempano de hielo lo impidió al girar vio a una criatura echa de agua ojos verde y se le veía el celebro

**Shadic:** pero si es el aguafiestas en persona Chaos bienes a saludar a un viejo amigo o bienes con el (señalo a metal Sonic)

[Mundo de Sonic]

**Sonic:** ¿viejo amigo?

**Shadow:** que quiere decir Tikal

**Tikal:** "suspiro" Chaos no es un dios como todos creen el en realidad era un chao él era unos de los primeros que estaban en ángel island con la esmeralda maestra cuando mi padre iba a ir por el poder de la esmeralda no iba a dejar a ningún chao con vida por eso él chao fue otorgado con el poder para defenderse y a sus amigos chao

**Sonic:** pero porque me odia

**Tikal:** porque todos aquí hemos abusado de una forma u otra

**Sonic:** pero ¿qué es él?

**Tikal:** un dios de la destrucción

[Mundo de mlp]

Súper Shadic estaba enfrente de Chaos ahora los dos no hacían nada más que mirarse

**Shadic:** dime te arrepientes por el poder te arrepientes de que te ayudara

Chaos niega con la cabeza

**Shadic:** muy bien antes de empezar sabes que no me contendré como con Metal verdad

Esto puso en shock a todos del otro lado del monitor Chaos asiente con la cabeza encendiendo un aura morada

**Shadic:** bien quería confirmarlo

**(Poner Gogeta theme)**

Shadic encendió su aura dorada y se movió a gran velocidad pareciendo como una briza azul en el cuerpo de Chaos aparecieron agujeros de la nada Shadic apareció atrás de él después volteo y le dio dos rodillazos a la cara después dio un giro de 360° y le dio un patada en la cara mandándolo lejos luego levanto la mano y con una mirada seria hizo aparecer una esfera multicolor cerro el puño Chaos iba hacia él pero Shadic le lanzo lo que parecían ser unas estrellas al hacer contacto chaos lanzo un golpe a la cara de Shadic sin efecto alguno después de unos segundos Chaos se hizo polvo brillante y apareció un chao color azul como el océano y envés de un circo tenía una mini esmeralda verde Shadic volvió a su estado base

**Shadic:** bienvenido de vuelta chaos

Shadic iba a acariciar pero una esfera de color rojo hizo que diera distancia era metal que aún tenía el brazo en el pecho Shadic antes de que pudiera decir algo Metal lanzo un rayo multicolor a Shadic él por su parte lanzo al chao fuera del rango ahora estaba a pocos centímetros del portal al intentar envestir a Metal unas cadenas de energía aparecieron sujetándolo del cuello muñecas piernas y dos en su pecho lo estaban arrastrando al portar ahora estaba sujetándose con las manos intentando que el portal no lo llevara para después ver a Metal y algo atrás de él que lo sorprendió luego miro a Metal con una mirada retadora

**Shadic:** qué esperas desgraciado hijo de

Shadic no pudo continuar ya que Metal lo tacleo al interior del portal

**Fin de la parte 1 esperen para la parte 2 de 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

Estamos donde lo dejamos en el anterior capitulo Shadic cruzo un portal hacia el mundo de Sonic junto con Metal Sonic Chaos volvió a ser un chao las chicas estaban en el baile y Shadic estaba en aprietos

Estamos en el Egg carrier donde Sonic Shadow Knukles Tikal Tails y el Dr. Eggman estaban viendo la pantalla con Shadic en ella

**Eggman: **quieren explicar erizos

**Sonic: **no tenía ni idea

**Shadow: **no sabía nada

**Eggman:** no importa ahora de regresarlo a casa (presiona un botón) esto bastara

Las esmeraldas Chaos estaban brillando de ellas salieron cadenas de energía de diferentes colores luego fueron al portal y de allí salió Shadic encadenado con metal envistiéndolo de allí las esmeraldas fueron llevadas alrededor de él dejando el portal abierto y Shadic estaba enojado intento liberarse empezando a romperlas

**Eggman:** Metal los trozos

Los trozos de esmeralda de metal empezaron a salir de él y se unieron con las esmeraldas reconstruyendo las cadenas haciéndolas más fuertes

**Shadic:** maldito desgraciado déjame ir

**Eggman:** vaya creo que saco eso de ti Shadow

**Shadow:**…

**Shadic:** desgraciados que quieren de mi

**Knukles:** queremos la esmeralda maestra de vuelta

**Shadic:** y porque la quieren si el cabeza de nudillos la perdía a cada rato ya debería darse por vencido

**Knukles:** quien estás hablando cabeza de nudillos

**Shadic:** (con mirada de miedo) si no quieres ser destruido cerraras la boca

**Knukles:**…(se hace para atrás)

**Shadow:** gallina

**Shadic:** hohoho perdón señor "vida de forma perfecta" pero no todos somos unos emos sin emociones

**Shadow:** (solo lo voltea a ver con mirada de enojo)

**Shadic:** vaya se enojó el emo aleluya siente algo

**Sonic:** suficiente quien eres

**Shadic:** no es obvio dime doctor al menos tu si sabes quién soy yo

**Eggman:** la esmeralda maestra pero ¿cómo?

**Shadic:** Chaos y Tikal no eran los únicos en esa prisión

**Tails:** ¿prisión?

**Shadic:** no les contaste o si Tikal

**Sonic:** que quiere decir Tikal

**Tikal:** la esmeralda maestra no solo era una roca sino que también era una prisión cuenta la leyenda que había un ser dentro de ella un ser tan poderoso que podía destruir mundos con dos dedos la razón por la que se encontró sellado nunca se dio a conocer

**Shadic:** ("en realidad yo no sabía eso")

**Sonic:** pero no entiendo si estabas consiente porque no detuviste tú mismo a Nazo nos hubieras ahorrado mucho

**Shadic:** inepto crees que tú y el emo hicieron algo dime que recuerdan de la pelea con Nazo

**Sonic:** claro que recuerdo como le… no recuerdo como lo derrotamos

**Shadow:** no le di mucha importancia

**Shadic:** lo suponía déjenme decirles que yo fui quien derrotó a Nazo no ustedes cabezas de chorlito

**Sonic:** pero porque no hablaste algo una señal o algo

**Shadic:** eso dile a Tikal

**Sonic:** (voltea a ver a Tikal) Tikal que quiere decir

**Tikal:** el deber de un guardián de la esmeralda maestra no es cuidarla es asegurarse que él nunca saliera tuve que dormirlo de cualquier manera pero-

**Shadic:** eso no sirvió de nada sentí cada experimento que hizo el doctor y cada vez que alguno de ustedes abuso de mi poder pero **¡ya no más!**

En eso Shadic se trasforma en súper Shadic y acerca las esmeraldas a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo la energía dentro de cada contenedor se rompió liberando la energía que contenía ahora Shadic estaba siendo rodeada por rayos de color morado verdes y multicolor

**Shadic:** jamas me volveré a esa roca

Las esmeraldas entraron en el en súper forma creando una explosión creando una cortina de humo mandando todos contra la pared al despejar el humo se vio los frascos con energía de los Gaias y los whips vacíos y de allí salió un súper Shadic pero este era diferente este tenía unos rayos saliendo de su cuerpo sus espinas estaban más afiladas y tenía más musculatura su ropa estaba rasgada ya no tenía la manga derecha Shadic al ver su manga izquierda decidió cortarla

**Shadic: **rarity me va a matar por esto X regresa a tu forma original

**X: **vaya fiesta (regreso a su modo rastreador) dime Shadic que pasa

**Shadic: **eso quiero saber

**X: **estas en otro mundo demasiado lejos del tulló pero al parecer el portal está estable solo se cerrara cuando tu pongas más fuerza en el

**Shadic: **bueno no tendré que preocuparme por el tiempo

**Sonic: **pero si por mi

Shadic voltea la cabeza y recibe un spindash de Sonic en la cara pero sin efecto después con una mano golpeo a Sonic mandándolo hacia la pared

**Shadic: **hmmm débil

Sonic se levantó y corrió a gran velocidad para poder golpearlo pero Shadic lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad

**Shadic: **eres muy lento

Shadic corrió alrededor de Sonic a gran velocidad pero le daba golpes a Sonic por donde pudiera después de un tiempo Shadic le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que le saliera saliva por la boca y mandándolo a la pared noqueándolo después apareció una lanza chaos chocando con Shadic pero sin efecto

**Shadic:** a eso llamas una lanza chaos (voltea y ve a Shadow) déjame mostrarte como se hace

Shadic lanza una lanza chaos pero este era más grande y con pequeños rayos que iba en dirección pero una mano robótica lo quita del camino

**Shadic:** Eggman

**X: Egg Dragón es un imponente mecha rojo con similitudes de diseño con el de un dragón. Muy detallado, tiene un voluminoso torso humanoide con protecciones de hombros con púas, varios reflejos en el frente, un torso más pequeño similar a una plataforma dentro del torso principal para que el Egg Mobile se inserte como una cabina, pongs azules en la parte inferior del torso, brazos delgados con hombros puntiagudos, dos unidades de alas y tubos de escape en la parte posterior. En su brazo izquierdo tiene un taladro largo y gigantesco, y en el brazo derecho tiene un cañón de seis cañones. A lo largo del caparazón octogonal del cañón, sus pequeños barriles se extienden hacia afuera desde el mecanismo primario. Además, en la parte inferior de su torso cuelga una barriga inferior con dos núcleos más pequeños y dos cañones con forma de garra.**

**Shadic:** gracias X

Enfrente de Shadic estaba el mismísimo Egg Dragón con su cañón con dedos agarrando a Shadow soltó a Shadow y se puso enfrente de Shadic

**Eggman:** estás listo para esto rata de dos caras

**Shadic:** espere esto desde el día en que pusiste tu trasero en Ángel island

**Eggman: **ven maldito

Shadic se movió a una velocidad más rápido que el Egg Dragón Eggman intento darle con el cañón pero Shadic se movió tan rápido que ni las balas lo rosaban después de un golpe rompió el cañón y le dio una patada a la cabina rompiendo el vidrio Eggman intento electrificar el vidrio pero Shadic ni se inmuto de echo la aumento con su aura para que se quebrara el vidrio Eggman hiso que el taladro lo golpeara y lo quitara Shadic estaba siendo empujado por el taladro pero Shadic solo lo detuvo con una mano

**Eggman: **deja de resistirte a Sonic le costó vencer este maravilloso invento

**Shadic: **(encendió su aura) **¡yo no soy Sonic!**

Shadic rompió el taladro con una bola de energía haciendo una cortina de humo Shadic salió de está atravesando el robot luego en su espalda arranco las alas con sus manos luego se dirigió a las piernas para arrancarlas después se dirigió a la cabina pero Metal Sonic apareció

**Shadic: **no tengo tiempo para ti (extiende una mano) desaparece insecto

Shadic eliminó a metal lanzando una honda de energía que lo evaporó Sonic miro esto en el suelo y apretó el puño sus espinas se levantaron y tomaron un color oscuro Shadic fue a la cabina de lo que quedaba del Egg Dragón y saco a Eggman de allí

**Eggman: **por favor piedad no arias esto Shadow y Sonic no harían esto

**Shadic:** yo no soy como ellos

Shadic levanto la mano pero un puño lo detuvo este se estaba incrustado en su cara pero ni se inmuto al ver alado vio a Sonic pero sus espinas estaban elevadas sin pupilas y de color negro

**Shadic:** súper Sonic oscuro si mal no recuerdo eso me sorprendió pero (le da un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire) eres débil

Shadic tumbo a Sonic y lo tomo por el pie y lo choco contra el suelo unas beses para dejarlo incrustado en el suelo volviendo al estado base se iba a ir por el portal pero vio a Tails con un poco de sangre en la cabeza Shadic se acerca

**Shadic:** X como esta

**X:** necesita atención medica de inmediato (Shadic extendió su mano con un poco de fuego)

**Sonic:** (levanta un poco el ojo) no

Shadic lanzo una pequeña flama color rojo con dorado al hacer contacto con Tails este empezó a brillar de color dorado la sangre desapareció abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver a Shadic estaba temblando

**Shadic:** estas bien

**Tails:**…..

Shadic se pone en una rodilla y acerca una mano a la frente de Tails este cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero se sorprendió cuando Shadic empezó a acariciarlo y revisar la cabeza

**Shadic:** no tienes una marca la sangre desapareció tu que dices X

Tails se confundió al parecer estaba hablando solo pero se sorprendió cuando

**X:** sus signos son normales no padece de efectos secundarios

Esa cosa que tenía en la cara hablo pero sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando Shadic se paró poniéndolo de nuevo nervioso

**Shadic**: tú no tienes nada que ver en esto lo siento si te asuste espero poder hablar contigo cuando nos volvamos a ver (Shadic se empezó a ir)

**Tails**: emm…..

**Shadic:** (se para) ¿sí?

**Tails:** Knukles

Shadic vio al mencionado que estaba debajo de un montón de escombros el rodo los ojos enserio le pesaba tener que ayudar al equidna pero al ver la cara de Tails no tuvo de otra el pobre estaba temblando y parecía a punto de llorar así que saco al equidna de los escombros y le lanzo la misma llama tranquilizando a Tails

**Shadic:** el estará bien despertara en unos minutos

Shadic estaba a punto de ir pero vio a Shadow al parecer se estaba relajando pero Shadic se tele transporto Shadow vio como Shadic se había ido pero se le helo la sangre cuando una luz blanca apareció detrás de el

**Shadic:** crees que me olvide de ti

Shadow volteo para ser recibido por un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo escupir saliva y dejándolo sin aire luego le dio una patada la cara poniéndole un ojo morado y chocándolo contra la pared luego al suelo y Shadic estaba alado del pero lo que no esperaba es que Shadow empezó a brillar de color rojo junto con una aura al ver más detalladamente ya no tenía sus anillos luego se levantó y tomo a Shadic por el cuello

**Shadow:** **¡chaos blast!**

Una explosión gigantesca apareció y una gran cortina de humo que mostraba a Shadow respirando agitadamente pero al dispersarse el humo apareció Shadic en el mismo lugar sin un rasguño

**Shadow:** que eres

**Shadic:** la forma de vida suprema

Shadic le dio un golpe a Shadow dejándolo inconsciente iba caminando hacia el portar pero una mano agarro su pie al ver era Tikal

**Tikal:** por favor perdona esa tierra

**Shadic:** yo no soy un monstruo como tu gente lo cree yo solo quiero una vida

**Tikal:** que hay de Chaos

**Shadic:** sabes que yo fui quien le dio su poder verdad

**Tikal:** (asiente con la cabeza)

**Shadic:** entonces te lo diré le quite su poder y volvió a hacer un Chao

**Tikal:** muy bien pero le puedo pedir un favor

**Shadic:** cual es

Sonic estaba parándose con dificultad pero al levantar a vista se congelo vio como Tikal beso en los labios al supuesto monstruo que dijo que era después del beso vio como Shadic cruzo el portal y se cerro

[Mundo de mlp]

El portal que una vez estaba abierto se cerró no sin antes que de ella saliera Shadic aun en su súper forma con rayos después se echó al suelo boca abajo luego Chaos en su forma Chao se acercó Shadic al sentir el Chao se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba para ver a nueve sombras

**Shadic:** creo que debo una explicación

Shadic regreso a su forma base con las siete esmeraldas alrededor de él quedando inconsciente

**Parte2/3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

Estamos en una habitación con cama lujosa donde descansaba nuestro erizo protagonista descansando hasta que cierto Chao lo despertó poniéndose en su cara Shadic levanto la cara con cuidado y dejo caer al chao en su regazo

**Shadic: **que pazo

* * *

**Flashback**

**Shadic** (en su forma súper con rayos): que yo que

**Tikal: **bésame al menos podre olvidar el odio que tienes sobre este mundo

**Shadic:** yo no hmmm

Shadic fue callado cuando Tikal presiono sus labios contra los suyos Shadic tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero a los pocos segundos correspondió el beso poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura el beso era apasionado pero Tikal lo dominaba después de unos segundos se separaron con un hilo de saliva y con los cachetes rojos

**Shadic:** emmm…y-yo…t-t-tengo que irme

Shadic cruzo el portal y de allí todo es negro

* * *

**Fin de flashback **

**Shadic:** a si eso bueno (sonrojado) no puedo decir que no lo disfrute

**Chao:** Chao

**Shadic:** te extrañe pequeñín por cierto ¿Dónde están las chicas?

En otro lado del castillo

Vemos a las mane seis spike y las princesas en una sala sentadas en sillones sillas meno pinkie que estaba acostada en un puf que quien sabe dónde lo saco todas estaban sin habla por lo que vieron en la noche de la gala

* * *

**Flashback**

Vemos a Spike comiendo como borracho unas donas pero se paró cuando sus amigas estaban em la puerta y ahora estaban los siete en una mesa

**Spike:** suena como la peor noche de la vida

**Las mane seis:** y lo fue hahahahahahahaha

**Twilight:** solo espero que la princesa celestia no este molesta por nosotras por arruinar la gran gala del galope

**¿?: **Esa fue la mejor gran gala de galope de la historia

Las mane seis vieron a la princesa Celestia allí parada en la puerta como si nada

**Twilight:** discúlpame princesa Celestia pero esta noche fue horrible

**Celestia:** hay Twilight la gran gala de galope siempre es horrible

**Twilight:** enserio

**Celestia:** por eso me emociono que todos estuvieran esperaba que ustedes animarían todo y aunque la velada no salió como lo esperaba al final no salió tan mal para este grupo de amigos

**Twilight:** tiene razón princesa

**Pinkie:** de hecho esto se echó una noche inolvidable

**Rainbow Dash:** y Shadic donde esta

**Spike:** antes que viniera él dijo que no me moviera de aquí porque él se fue no sé dónde pero parecía serio

**Celestia:** entonces hay que buscarlo no se puede perder la diversión

Todos salieron a buscar a Shadic pero vieron un brillo dorado en el cielo arriba de un bosque

**Twilight:** eso es Shadic

**Applejack:** que está haciendo

**Twilight:** si está en su transformación es porque debe estar en peligro

Celestia tele transporto a todos al bosque debajo estaba súper Shadic con el traje un poco dañado enfrente de Metal Sonic

**Shadic:** genial que le diré a Rarity

Metal no se movió de su lugar parecí analizando algo apareció su espada de color blanco en su palme derecha

**Shadic:** quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil bien por mí

Shadic a una súper velocidad tomo el brazo de Metal con la espada lo arrancó y lo atravesó con su propia mano Shadic vio a metal colapsarse en el suelo el extendió una mano decidido a acabar con esto pero un tempano de hielo lo impidió al girar vio a una criatura echa de agua ojos verde y se le veía el celebro

**Shadic:** pero si es el aguafiestas en persona Chaos bienes a saludar a un viejo amigo o bienes con el (señalo a metal Sonic)

Las equinas y dragón estaban estupefactos por como Shadic arranco el brazo de la criatura mecánica y la otra criatura echa de agua no sabían que pensar

Súper Shadic estaba enfrente de Chaos ahora los dos no hacían nada más que mirarse

**Shadic:** dime te arrepientes por el poder te arrepientes de que te ayudara

Chaos niega con la cabeza

**Shadic:** muy bien antes de empezar sabes que no me contendré como con Metal verdad

Esto puso inquietas a todas las equinas Chaos asiente con la cabeza encendiendo un aura morada

**Shadic:** bien quería confirmarlo

Shadic encendió su aura dorada y se movió a gran velocidad pareciendo como una briza azul en el cuerpo de Chaos aparecieron agujeros de la nada Shadic apareció atrás de él después volteo y le dio dos rodillazos a la cara después dio un giro de 360° y le dio un patada en la cara mandándolo lejos luego levanto la mano y con una mirada seria hizo aparecer una esfera multicolor cerro el puño Chaos iba hacia él pero Shadic le lanzo lo que parecían ser unas estrellas al hacer contacto chaos lanzo un golpe a la cara de Shadic sin efecto alguno después de unos segundos Chaos se hizo polvo brillante y apareció un chao color azul como el océano y envés de un circo tenía una mini esmeralda verde Shadic volvió a su estado base

**Twilight:** que es eso

**Flutershy:** es tan tierno

**Shadic:** bienvenido de vuelta chaos

Shadic iba a acariciar pero una esfera de color rojo hizo que diera distancia era metal que aún tenía el brazo en el pecho Shadic antes de que pudiera decir algo Metal lanzo un rayo multicolor a Shadic él por su parte lanzo al chao fuera del rango ahora estaba a pocos centímetros del portal al intentar envestir a Metal unas cadenas de energía aparecieron sujetándolo del cuello muñecas piernas y dos en su pecho lo estaban arrastrando al portar ahora estaba sujetándose con las manos intentando que el portal no lo llevara para después ver a Metal y algo atrás de él mirando a sus amigos que lo sorprendió luego miro a Metal con una mirada retadora

**Shadic:** qué esperas desgraciado hijo de

Shadic no pudo continuar ya que Metal lo tacleo al interior del portal dejando a todos sin palabras y miraron al Chao que estaba nervioso las equinas se acercaron con la pequeña criatura

**Flutershy:** ya ya no te preocupes pequeñín

El Chao se relajó y se puso cerca de

**Twilight:** ahora que hacemos

**Celestia:** lo único que nos queda esperar

Pasaron minutos que parecieron horas pero de repente paso estaba Shadic en su forma Súper con rayos su trajo medio roto y algo en su oído después se echó al suelo boca abajo luego Chaos en su forma Chao se acercó Shadic al sentir el Chao se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba para ver a nueve sombras

**Shadic:** creo que debo una explicación

Y se quedó dormido las equinas estaban sin palabras menos Rarity ella estaba desmallada después todas levantaron al inconsciente erizo al castillo donde todos pasaron la noche

* * *

**Fin de flashback**

**Twilight:** princesa ¿está bien?

**Celestia: **¿no? sé qué pensar Twilight Shadic tuene muchos secretos

**Pinkie: **con buen razón

Todas pusieron atención a su amiga rosada era raro que no hiciera un chiste sobre el tema pero lo tomaba muy seria y ni siquiera tenía el pelo lizo aún tenía el pelo revoltoso

**Apple Jack: **¿qué quieres decir?

**Twilight: **dime Pinkie tu sabes su historia

**Pinkie: **me la conto una vez cuando fue mi fiesta y su historia es….

**Rainbow Dash: **¿es qué?

**Pinkie:** es no sé cómo describirlo no es tan mala pero tampoco es tan buena será mejor esperar a que despierte

De repente Chao llego de la puerta y se puso enfrente de Twilight tomo su pesuña e intento arrastrarla

**Flutershy:** dice que ya despertó

**Twilight:** muy bien

* * *

**En la habitación**

Shadic estaba con la espalda contra la cama hasta que las mane seis las princesas y spike

**Shadic:** creo que les demo una explicación "suspiro" muy bien todo empezó cuando

* * *

[Mundo de Sonic]

Estamos en el Egg carrier o bueno lo que queda de él están nuestro héroes algo heridos incluyendo el doctor Shadic tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo derecho (el que Shadic dejo morado) Tails estaba ayudando a Knukles a caminar todos estaban viendo el lugar donde estaba el portal

**Knukles:** ahora ¿qué?

**Tails:** no lo sé pero creo que será mejor dejarlo en paz

Sonic miro a Tikal y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera

**Sonic:** Tikal que paso allí atrás

**Tikal:** Sonic él o como quieren que lo llamen Shadic es como una deidad si lo atacamos ten por seguro que se defenderá tuvimos suerte pero no debemos molestarlo

**Sonic:** ya he peleado con dioses este no me da miedo (se va caminando)

**Tikal:** deberías

**Sonic:** (saca un comunicador) hola soy yo necesito un favor

* * *

[Mundo mlp]

**Shadic:** esa es mi historia

**Celestia:** Shadic emm….. Esmeralda maestra

**Shadic:** Shadic está bien princesa

**Celestia:** muy bien Shadic entiendo porque no nos contaste tu historia si no hubiéramos visto las evidencias en la noche de la gala no te hubiéramos creído

**Shadic:** si eso me temía

**Rainbow Dash:** entonces como es el otro mundo ¿es genial?

**Shadic:** está lleno de robots que intentan destruir todo a su paso

**Rainbow Dash:** genial pero como que intentan

**Shadic:** digamos que quien los construye es un cara huevo muy torpe

**Rainbow Dash:** cara huevo hahahaha

**Flutershy:** y como son los animalitos y hay más de este pequeñín (aparecía Chaos encima de su cabeza)

**Shadic:** vaya no esperaba que fueras tan cariñoso pequeño (Chaos se va de la cabeza de Flutershy y se sube a la de Shadic) si a mí también me da gusto verte y si flutershy son tiernos y hay muchos más él es un Chao

**Flutershy:** Chao así se ¿llaman?

**Shadic:** Eyup

**Flutershy:** yay

**Twilight:** aun no entiendo nos contaste todo lo que paso pero no que paso antes de cruzar el portal

**Shadic:** (empezó a sudar un poco) no pasó nada interesante no solo cruce el portal

**Twilight:** entonces porque estas nervioso

**Shadic:** no por nada (suda aún más)

**Twilight:** y bien (lo mira con una mirada que dice "ho me dices ho te va a ir mal")

**Shadic:** no pasó nada nada de nada (sudando aún más)

**Apple Jack:** lo santo compañero pero sé que estas mintiendo

**Shadic:** bueno es que recuerdan a Tikal

**Todos menos Shadic:** si

**Shadic:** bueno ella….. El caso es que ella…

**Rainbow Dash:** ¿sí?

**Shadic:** ella

**Twilight:** ya dinos que hizo ella

**Shadic:** ella….. Ella

**Pinkie:** ella te sorprendió cundo te beso enfrente del portal y lo disfrutaste

**Rarity:** vamos querida eso es ridículo

Todos regresaron la vista hacia Shadic pero él estaba desviando la mirada con un sonrojo notorio

**Spike:** espera es cierto

**Shadic:** puedo explicarlo

**Twilight:** más vale (emitiendo un aura asesina y una jeringa flotando en su aura morada)

**Shadic:** ahora Twi no hagamos nada que nos arrepentiremos después

**Twilight:** levita muchas más jeringas

Shadic mira a los demás buscando por ayuda pero al verlos vio como todos incluyendo a las princesas y a Chaos yéndose del lugar el último fue spike que le dio un salido como soldado caído y cerró la puerta lo último que escucharon fue los gritos del erizo

* * *

**Shadic dimencional: bueno amigos eso es todo primera temporada terminada**

**Pinkie: ahhhh**

**Shadic D: pero segunda temporada confirmada y un pequeño regalo de navidad**

**Pinkie: una Fiesta!**

**Shadic D: no una fiesta Pinkie una historia **

**Pinkie: ¿Qué?**

**Shadic D: exacto este es el chiste abajo pondré diferentes historias en que he estado trabajando la última fecha para votar es el 10/12/19 espero sus votos**

**1.- Shadic JL: en medio de una batalla de la liga de la justicia Batman cae en una isla flotante llena de criaturas llamadas mobianos su guardián parece ser el más poderoso Batman tiene que saber si son aliados o enemigos**

**2.- Shadic un vengador: en una cárcel de Shild de máxima seguridad se escapa un antiguo súper soldado de Hidra cuando el Cap lo ve lo que ve es una oportunidad de ayudar a alguien como él no pudo ayudar a boki**

**3.- ¿yo un dragón?: la vida es extraña un día este caminando con tu mejor amiga y al día siguiente despiertas siendo un dragón sigue la aventura de Javier en la serie de como entrenar a tu dragón carrera al borde**

**4.- Ranger dimencional: yo estaba con mis amigos discutiendo de mis gustos sobre mis emmm asuntos familiares hasta que este robot ¿dragón negro? Lo que sea elimino a mis amigos ahora tengo que involucrarme en la red de morphosis y detener a un tal lord drakkon **

**5.- La odisea de Shadic: en Mobius hay un ladrón llamado Shadic al capturarlo la sentencia es la expulsión total de su universo pero algo o alguien causa un error ahora Shadic tiene que explorar diferentes mundos incluyendo Marvel DC Transformes dragón ball God of war entre otros para volver a su hogar y salvar al multiverso**

**Shadic D: esas son las historias**

**¿?: Ahh tan pocos**

**Shadic D: Deadpool ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Deadpool: una historia Marvel está involucrada ¿qué esperabas?**

**¿?: Eso es lo que pienso**

**Shadic D: ¿Harley quin? ¿Tú también?**

**Harley: que esperabas soy DC**

**Pinkie: genial más amigos**

**Shadic D: esto no está pasando ni siquiera sus historias están confirmadas**

**Deadpool: crees que nos interesa**

**Shadic D: como sea algunas de estas historias tienen lemon Harems entre otros elementos no voy a decir cuales para que no afecte la votación**

**Harley: eso es lo que dicen todos**

**Shadic D: muy bien hasta la otra**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

**[Nuevo formato]**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola **_= mensaje del autor

* * *

Shadic ha estado algo ocupado primero lucho contra seres de su otro mundo para después contarle a todos sobre sus historias y sobra decir que tuvieron un montón de preguntas y una pequeña trauma por las jeringas de parte de Twilight y le han dado clases de cómo funciona al mundo aunque sigue siendo un poco inocente en algunos casos pero aparte de eso nada más a ocurrido bueno les ha mostrado como él entrena desde lo de Cooler y también las llevo a la nave de Cooler ahora estaba en la librería descansando pero algo llamo su atención

* * *

**[En la cabeza de Shadic]**

**Shadic**: Nights Owl

Shadic miro alrededor y solo vio oscuridad apenas podía ver su nariz solo podía ver oscuridad y más oscuridad él no podía ver nada o nadie pero se sentía observado sentía una maldad demasiado fuerte para ser normal y también una ligara precio pero no tenía ningún efecto siguió caminando hasta que choco con algo al mirar bien vio que era la esmeralda del chaos cyan

**Shadic:** eres tu genial dime algún mensaje de quien está adentro

La esmeralda cyan brillo más fuerte y entonces aparecieron las demás esmeraldas alrededor de Shadic con unas cadenas atrapando a Shadic el intento liberarse pero era inútil e incluso intento romperlas cadenas pero no logro nada luego aparecieron unas cuerdas en su brazos y piernas al mirar arriba lo único que pudo distinguir fue un suéter rojo con líneas negras, un guante con cuchillas y unos cuernos

**¿?: **Estoy cerca erizo no puedo esperar para conocerte por cierto que te parece mi disfraz de Fredy krueger

**Shadic**: ¿Quién?

**¿?**: ¡Fredy Krueger! *suspiro* Millennials

La sombra uso sus cuerdas haciendo un baile tonto luego vio algo que lo sorprendió los elementos de la armonía también brillaron pero su brillo hizo desaparecer un poco las cadenas de las esmeraldas Pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara Shadic despertó sudando y con mucha hambre el al salir pensó que seguía soñando ya que había nubes de algodón que hacían lluvia de Chocolate

**Shadic**: ¿sigo soñando? (se pellizca) auch no no es un sueño mejor voy con Apple Jack de seguro esta lluvia no le ara bien a las manzanas

Pero valla la sorpresa cuando en la granja de Apple Jack estaba inundada por palomitas y algunas de las manzanas eran gigantes y al fondo un gran y jugoso ¿chili dog? Por cierto las mane seis estaban en la escena pero estaban discutiendo que hacer antes de que Shadic llegara Twilight intento un hechizo nuevo pero su hechizo aprueba de fallas fallo irónico ¿no? Bueno sus amigas y el pequeño dragón vieron al erizo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada Shadic salió volando a las nubes de algodón y las devoró dejando nada luego en el suelo corrió alrededor de la granja y también las manzanas gigantes se las devoro ahora estaba abrazando al chili dog con los brazos y las piernas pero paro cuando sus amigas lo vieron incrédulas Shadic al verlas se acéralo un poco la garganta

**Shadic: **hola

**Twilight: **Shadic por favor bájate de esa cosa

**Shadic: **que ¿esto? Ho ya veo esto es un chili dog no hay que temer

**Pinkie: **¿un chili dog?

**Shadic: **si es una delicia de mi mundo pero me pregunto que hace aquí

**Apple Jack: **y de que esta echo

**Shadic: **es prácticamente es un perro caliente con chili picante y delicioso

**Pinkie:** si recuerdo bien nos dijiste que necesitabas carne para comer

**Shadic:** si

Shadic a una gran velocidad comió el gigante Chili dog en segundos después de eso Spike escupió una carta que decía que la princesa Celestia necesitaba la presencia de todos en su castillo después de esperar a que el tren llegara todos subieron ya en el tren Shadic empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en la cabeza intento inmolarlo pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte pero hasta cierto punto que sintió una aguja penetrar su cerebro Shadic grito de dolor esto llamo la atención de todas

**Twilight:** Shadic que tienes

**Shadic:** (sin pupilas y con los ojos brillantes) ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Shadic empezó a emanar un aura de color morado tan notorio que parecía fuego todas las mane seis se apartaron pero Shadic seguía emitiendo más y más energía hasta cierto punto que los vidrios del tren se rompieron Shadic al ver a sus amigas se sorprendió y dejo de emitir energía

**Shadic:** ¿Qué paso?

**Twilight:** tú dinos

**Shadic:** solo recuerdo un dolor de cabeza y ya

**Twilight:** no te preocupes la princesa sabrá que hacer

En el castillo La princesa Celestia las mane seis y Shadic entraron a la sala del trono

**Twilight:** princesa Celestia vinimos tan pronto como pudimos

**Celestia:** gracias twilight gracias a todos

**Shadic:** princesa que pasa porque hay tanta energía Chaos

**Celestia:** síganme

El grupo se dirigió a un pasillo con figuras en las ventanas

**Celestia:** los invite aquí por una cuestión de gran importancia al parecer un antiguo enemigo mío ha regresado su nombre es Discord él es el espirito del chaos y falta de armonía antes de que mi hermana y yo reináramos el reinaba con malicia he infelicidad luna y yo vimos lo deprimentes que estaban las ponis después de descubrir los elementos de la armonía combinamos nuestros poderes y derrotamos a Discord transformándolo en piedra

**Rainbow Dash:** bien echo princesa

**Celestia:** pensé que el hechizo duraría para siempre pero el hechizo se ha roto

Las mane seis Shadic y la princesa se toparon con una puerta dorada

**Celestia:** esta es la torre de canterlot donde los elementos están resguardados desde que todas ustedes los recuperaron necesito que porten los elementos de la harmonía nuevamente y detengan a Discord antes de que ponga a toda equestria en un eterno chaos

**Twilight:** ¿porque nosotras? ¿Porque tu no?

**Pinkie:** miren somos famosos

Lo que pinkie estaba señalando era a las mane seis disparando un rayo de luz hacia nightmaremoon pero lo que Shadic no pudo evitar ver fue que él también estaba pero no con sus amigas si no alado de nightmaremoon recibiendo el ataque de luz

**Shadic: **_¿pero qué?_

**Celestia**: ustedes siete mostraron el máximo potencial de sus elementos usando la magia de su amistad para vencer a una enemiga aunque luna y yo alguna vez portamos los elementos ahora ustedes portan su poder y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a Discord (levantando sus alas)

Hubo un silencio en la sala hasta que se oyó una voz

**Shadic: **no

**Twilight: **¿Shadic? ¿Qué dijiste?

**Shadic**: yo no ayudare a derrotar a Discord

**Apple Jack:** pero ¿porque compañero?

**Shadic:** a diferencia de ustedes yo sí sé que se siente estar atrapado en piedra no es una sensación placentera si la princesa quería deshacerse de él debió haberlo destruido no encerarlo (los ojos de Shadic estaban sin pupilas)

**Twilight:** Shadic

**Celestia:** entiendo lo que quieres decir Shadic ho debo decir Discord

Atrás de Shadic había una criatura con cuerpo de serpiente cabeza de cabrea una pata de león una pata de águila cuernos uno de alcé otro de cabra también tiene una pata de dragón y la otra de cabra

**Shadic y Discord:** hahahahahaha ¿me extrañaste Celestia? porque yo a ti si es muy solitario estar en piedra pero como podrías saberlo como nosotros verdad porque nosotros no cobertizos a ponis en piedra

**Celestia:** basta deja a Shadic en paz los elementos te detendrán

**Discord:** no puedes hacer eso ya que los tome prestados por un rato

**Celestia:** jamas te saldrás con la tuya Discord

**Discord:** ha había olvidado lo amargada que eres Celestia además aburrida pero dime como lo harás ya que tengo completo control sobre tu guerrero más fuerte

Discord mueve su mano y hace que Shadic baile torpemente haciéndolo reír

**Rainbow Dash:** olle nadie insulta a la princesa y hace quedar en ridículo a mis amigos

Rainbow iba a atacar a Discord pero es detenida por Shadic cargándola como un cachorro y lanzándola de nuevo hacia las mane seis

**Discord:** a tú debes ser Rainbow Dash la lealtad es el elemento que representas

**Rainbow Dash:** así es siempre le seré leal a la princesa y a mis amigos

**Discord:** eso ya lo veremos

**Rarity:** no puedo creer que perdamos el tiempo con una criatura de mal gusto

**Discord:** la hermosa rarity presentando el elemento de la generosidad ¿no es así?

**Apple Jack:** sabes quienes somos gran cosa

**Discord:** ho se mucho más que eso honesta Apple Jack

**Twilight:** pareces que conoces nuestras fortalezas también

**Discord:** así es Twilight sparkle y el tuyo es el más poderoso de todos ho bueno el segundo más poderoso la magia el de Flutershy es la amabilidad y el de Pinkie pie es mi favorito la risa hm hmm hmm

**Celestia:** ya basta de rodeos Discord que has hecho con los elementos de la armonía y con Shadic

**Discord: **que aburrida Celestia enserio bueno te lo diré pero a mi manera para recuperar sus elementos perdidos descifren este cambio de eventos giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazaron luego encuentren los elementos donde comenzaron hahahahaha

**Celestia:** y que hay de Shadic

**Discord**: bueno él es un caso diferente tu Celestia debes enfrentar que Shadic no es tan puro como crees

Discord levanto su pata de águila y las esmeraldas Chaos aparecieron con cadenas dos de ellas estaban en sus brazos otras dos estaban en sus piernas otras dos en su torso y la ultima en su cuello lo que hizo fue mover las cadenas para que Shadic levantara la mano y lanzara una esfera de energía al bosque everfree

**Celestia:** que hiciste

**Discord:** bueno me pregunto qué pasaría si un cierto acontecimiento pasara en el bosque everfree y sus animales se fueran confundidos y enojados

**Celestia:** no los habitantes

Celestia iba a salir volando pero Shadic lo impidió

**Discord:** si quieres pasar tendrás que acabar con mi campeón **¡hahahahahah!**

Celestia iba a atacar pero Shadic apareció enfrente de ella mandándole una patada que el mando a otro cuarto sorprendiendo a todas

**Discord:** deberán darse prisa si quieren salvar a su princesa a su hogar y a su amigo espinoso

**Shadic:** maldito

**Discord:** qué es esto resistencia no lo creo

Discord chasque sus mano de león y un dolor inmenso apareció en la mente de Shadic haciendo reír macabramente a Discord

* * *

**[Mientras tanto en la habitación en donde Celestia fue mandada]**

Ahora estaba ella y la princesa Luna (en su forma más adulta más parecida a Celestia) quienes acaban de ver lo sucedido

**Luna:** viste eso hermana

**Celestia:** si lo vi pero como hacemos para que Shadic sea liberado

**Luna:** tengo una idea puedo usar un hechizo que me permita entrar en su mente como cuando estaba inconsciente

**Celestia:** buena idea mientras yo lo distraigo

**Luna:** segura hermana

**Celestia:** claro confió en ti

* * *

**[En la sala de los elementos]**

**Discord:** que empieza el juego

Con eso Discord desapareció Shadic levanto la mano con una lanza chaos dirigiéndola a las mane seis pero Celestia llego apartando la mano con su cuerno y dirigiéndolo al techo tomando esta oportunidad Celestia le lanza una bola de fuego a Shadic recibiéndola en el pecho mandándolo afuera en el laberinto

**Celestia:** rápido mis pequeñas ponis deben encontrar los elementos y rescatar a Shadic

**Flutershy:** ya podemos ir a casa

**Apple Jack:** ¿a qué crees que se refiera giros y vueltas de nuevo donde comenzamos?

**Twilight:** giros y vueltas giros y vueltas eso es apuesto que los escondió en el laberinto

**Rainbow Dash:** emm no quiero ser aguafiestas pero no es allí donde el poseído Shadic esta digo no me malinterpreten yo soy increíble pero no tanto para detener a Shadic

**Twilight:** tendremos que evitarlo

* * *

**[En la entrada del laberinto]**

Todas las mane seis estaban en la entrada del laberinto

**Flutershy:** hay que entrar allí

**Rainbow Dash:** no el torpe Discord se olvidó de estas (mostrando sus alas) usare mis alas para-

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera volar las alas de Rainbow y Flutershy como los cuernos de Twilight y Rarity desaparecieron incluyendo los de Celestia sorprendiendo a todas

**Discord:** hahahaha debieron ver la cara que pusieron la verdad no tiene precio pero no se preocupen las recuperaran solo es para asegurarse que no hagan trampa las primera regla es sin alas o magia la segunda regla es que cada pony debe jugar o se acabara el juego y la tercera si el monstruo las atrapa pierden y yo gano buena suerte a todas las ponis la necesitaran

**Twilight:** jamas teman chicas nos tenemos a unas a otras

**Rainbow Dash:** si como dijo Twilight no hay nada que no podamos superar si permanecemos juntas

**Twilight:** muy bien chicas vamos a hacerlo

**Las mane seis:** juntas

Pero en ese momento unas paredes de laberinto echas con plantas aparecieron separándolas

**Twilight:** mantengan la calma chicas todas vayan al centro lo más rápido que pueda nos reuniremos allí

**Rainbow Das:** en camino

**Rarity:** las veo en el centro

**Apple Jack:** heeya

**Pinkie Pie:** allá las veo

Con eso todas partieron menos Flutershy que estaba temblando de miedo

* * *

**[Con Celestia]**

**Celestia:** **¡Discord!**

**Discord:** si Celestia o prefieres Tía

**Celestia:** ya basta Discord deja de en paz a mis ponis

**Discord:** haha porque ¿no es esto divertido?

**Celestia:** ¡claro que no! _Sigue hablando esto le dará una oportunidad a Luna_

* * *

**[Con luna en la mente de Shadic]**

La princesa luna esteba en una sala que parecía infinita pero había muchas puertas y paro enfrente de una puerta del lado derecho estaba azul con verde y en la derecha estaba de color negro con rojo y unas gemas siete de ellas formando un circulo en el medio y una gigante arriba la puerta estaba encadenada pero la princesa Luna uso su cuerno para abrirlo al entrar vio un espacio en negro hasta que oyó una voz

**¿?: **¡Shadic! ¡Shadic!

Lo que vio la princesa Luna fue a Nights y a Owl pero Nights la vio

**Nights:** hola yo soy Nights dime has visto a un erizo de color azul y rojo

**Princesa Luna: ¡si somos la princesa Luna y buscamos a Shadic el erizo!**

**Nights:** olle bájale el volumen soy Nights y el Owl

**Owl:** hola

**Nights:** pero si busca a Shadic también nosotros tal vez nos podamos ayudar vamos

**Princesa Luna: ¡dejaremos que nos guíen!**

**Nights:** ok tranquila

* * *

**[En el laberinto con Apple Jack]**

Vemos a Apple Jack correr por el laberinto hasta que noto tres manzanas rojas que de repente rodaron Apple Jack las siguió hasta llegar a un campo de manzanos con un lago después se le cayó una manzana en la cabeza seguida por muchas más manzanas de diferentes colores que la rodearon hasta que se separaron en tres montones unas rojas otras verdes y las ultima naranja todas echas de manzanas con huecos como ojos y boca_** para hacer mi vida más fácil diremos que el montón rojo es el Presente el verde el Pasado y el naranja el Futuro **_

**Apple Jack:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Presente:** los guardianes de la arboleda de la verdad puedes hacernos

**Futuro:** una pregunta

**Pasados:** Pasado futuro o presente

**Presente:** pero te advierto

**Futuro:** que la verdad

**Pasado:** no es agradable siempre

**Apple Jack:** está bien no puedo confiar en este lugar pero tengo un mal presentimiento con ese tipo Discord ¿cómo terminara esta misión?

Pasado Presente y Futuro llevan a Apple Jack al lago donde ve una visión de ella y sus amigas

**Presente:** puesto que la respuesta que estás buscando

**Futuro:** adelante echa un vistazo

Lo que no sabía Apple Jack era que Discord era el que estaba manipulando las manzanas y le hizo creer que vio a ella y a sus amigas discutiendo y arruinando su amistad

**Apple Jack:** no nuestra amistad se acaba no puede ser verdad no puede ser esperen donde quedo Shadic

**Pasado:** porque no miras de nuevo en el lago

Lo que miro Apple Jack fue que atrás de ella había una sombra más grande que ella con ojos amarillos al voltear vio una criatura peluda con zapatos con puntas de metal unas afiladas garras y pelaje azul oscuro con rojo sangre lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el grito de Apple Jack minutos después se habrio una pared mostrando a Twilight mirando a Apple Jack que apenas tenía sus colores naturales

**Twilight:** Apple Jack que alivio creí haberte escuchado gritar dime ¿ocurrió algo malo?

**Apple Jack:** no pasó nada nada de nada

**Twilight:** que

**Apple Jack:** nada anda mejor nos vamos

**Twilight:** ¿Apple Jack acaba de? Por favor Twilight es Apple Jack no mentiría

* * *

**[En otra parte del laberinto]**

Vemos a Pinkie Pie tarareando hasta que se tomó con un jardín de globos con sonrisas dibujadas y risas que salían de ellas

**Pinkie Pie:** wee este es el mejor jardín de globos que he visto es el primer jardín de globos que he visto pero aun así-

Fue interrumpida ya que un globo la hizo tropezar haciendo más carcajadas de parte de los globos

**Globos:** hahahahahahaha

**Pinkie:** oigan que pasa

**Discord:** (aparece de la nada) ¿Qué pasa Pinkie Pie? ¿Pensé que te gustaba una buena risa?

**Pinkie:** es diferente se están riendo de mi

**Discord:** difícil mente es diferente tus amigas se ríen de ti todo el tiempo

**Pinkie:** mis amigas se ríen conmigo no de mí

**Discord:** (gira alrededor de ella) hay enserio hahahahahahahahahahahah

**Pinkie:** ya vasta (mira atrás y ve a la criatura) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Se abre una pared y muestra a Twilight y Apple Jack y pinkie tenía los colores de pinkie mena sin el pelo

**Twilight:** Pinkie Pie nos alegra mucho verte

**Pinkie Pie:** nos alegra ¿he? Porque necesitan burlarse

**Twilight:** ¿Pinkie? (se acerca a Apple Jack) ¿porque estará tan molesta? así no es ella

**Apple Jack:** yo no note nada extraño en Pinkie

**Twilight:** qué raro será mejor acelerar el paso antes de que la tención aumente y nos afecte a todas

* * *

**[En otra parte del laberinto]**

Vemos a Rarity caminando por el laberinto hasta que encontró tres diamantes como su Cutie Mark

**Rarity:** que pasa

**Discord:** (aparece en el reflejo de las jemas) hehehehe bienvenida a tu día de suerte Rarity has encontrado lo único en equestria que podría rivalizar con mi rostro de belleza pura

**Rarity:** (sacude la cabeza) no no no debo sucumbir ante tal majestuosidad debo llegar al centro para reunirme con las demás (Regresa con las jemas) mías

Pero de repente una garra rompió la piedra en donde estaban incrustadas rebelando una jema gigante pero Rarity al voltear vio a la criatura y grito y el grupo de tres se encontró con rarity

**Twilight:** Rarity nos da mucho gusto verte ¿Por qué cargas esa enorme piedra?

**Rarity:** a que te refieres con piedra esta roca hermosa es un diamante y es toda mío aparten sus ojos de él yo lo encontré y es mío limpiamente

* * *

**[En otra parte del laberinto]**

Vemos a Flutershy hasta que se encontró con tres mariposas y las siguió pero al seguirlas vio a la criatura haciendo que se asuste pero vio los anillos que tenía en las muñecas y al verlo bien vio quien era

**Flutershy:** ¿Shadic?

_**Hagan de cuenta que Shadic está en su forma werehog o como yo lo llamo erizo lobo**_

Flutershy va y abraza a Shadic

**Flutershy:** "snif snif" Shadic por favor tengo miedo

Shadic en su forma de werehog iba a atacar hasta que vio los ojos de Flutershy y vio como estaba llorando entonces lo que hizo fue abrasarla y acurrucarse con ella en el suelo hasta que Discord apareció de la nada

**Discord:** que haces bestia tonta se supone que debes atacarla no acostarte con ella

Shadic lanza un rugido con hondas moradas a Discord que lo aturdió y recibió un golpe de Shadic en la cara dejándolo perdido Shadic tomo la oportunidad para agarrar a Flutershy con la boca y salir de allí

**Discord:** bestia tonta pero lo que no sabe es que este percance no afecta nada

Mientras que Shadic cargaba a Flutershy con la boca no vio que Flutershy cambiaban de color a uno más gris gracias a la mordida de Shadic

**Flutershy:** suéltame bola de pelos

Shadic al ver a Flutershy vio que no era la misma y se fue pero una pared se habrio rebelando a Twilight y sus acompañantes

**Twilight:** Flutershy que gusto me da ver un rostro amigable este horrible laberinto afecta a todas las ponis

**Flutershy:** ha bu hu hu porque no sacas tu pequeño cuerno mágico y lo arreglas todo ha es cierto no puedes no tienes cuerno (Se va)

**Twilight:** que le está pasando a mis amigas

**Rarity:** un poco de ayuda aquí (levanta la roca junto con Twilight) gracias Twilight

**Twilight:** de nada

**Rarity:** ni se te ocurra hacer algo con mi jema sé dónde vives

* * *

**[En otra parte del laberinto]**

Vemos a Rainbow Dash correr pero Shadic en su forma werehog la a rebasa

**Rainbow Dash:** _pero que_

Shadic volvió a rebasar a Rainbow

**Rainbow Dash:** hasta aquí vuelve

Rainbow intento alcanzar a Shadic pero no pudo

**Discord:** que pasa Rainbow no eres la más rápida ahora tal vez con tus alas lo alcances

Rainbow se volvió gris y tomo las alas y rebaso a Shadic y salió volando Shadic al mirar atrás vio a Twilight y a sus acompañantes enfrente de Discord

**Discord:** creo que una pony rompió la regla de cero alas y cero magia creo que esperamos una clásica tormenta de Chaos hahahahahah

**Pinkie Pie:** y ti de que te estas riendo

**Discord:** ustedes ponis son lo más divertido que he visto en siglos

**Pinkie:** (se acerca a Discord) pues basta más vale que pienses antes de reírte de Pinkie Pie

**Flutershy:** pues si ha ha

**Pinkie Pie: **basta

**Flutershy: **no haha

**Pinkie Pie: **basta

**Flutershy: **no haha

**Apple Jack: **olle Rarity ¿este diamante es tuyo? Twilight dijo que lo dividiéramos en seis partes ya que es de todas

**Rarity: **intento canalla es mío es todo mío

**Twilight: **¿Por qué están actuando así? debemos estar unidas

**Discord: **esto es muy divertido (se come unas palomitas

**Twilight: **basta Discord no estás jugando limpio

**Discord: **¿no estoy jugando limpio? Tal vez no nos hemos presentado yo soy Discord el espíritu del chaos y la falta de armonía hola

**Twilight: **como encontraremos los elementos de la armonía si desapareciste el laberinto antes de poder llegar al final

**Discord: **¿espera cristo? Hahaha que graciosa creíste que los elementos estaban en el laberinto yo no mencione ningún laberinto

**Twilight: **pero pero sigue intentando Twilight sparkle tal vez la magia de la amistad pueda ayudarte ahora si me disculpas tengo algo de chaos que desatar vámonos perro sarnoso

Con eso Discord chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció junto con Shadic en su forma de werehog

* * *

**[En la mente de Shadic]**

Vemos a la princesa Luna Nights y a Owl caminando hasta que vieron una cabaña los tres se acercaron hasta tocar la puerta donde habrio un Shadic en su estado base con su chaleco y un Gi banco con azul

**Shadic: **ho hola extraños

**Nights: **Shadic eres tú

**Shadic: **si soy yo pero como sabes mi nombre

**Nights: **soy yo Nights y Owl

**Shadic: **un gusto Nights y Owl quien es quien la acompaña

**Princesa Luna: ¡somos nosotros la princesa Luna!**

**Shadic: **ok

**¿?:** ¿Quién está gritando?

**Shadic:** ho lo siento hermano pero tal vez tú las puedas ayudar déjenme presento a mi hermano

La princesa Nights y Owl se sorprendieron cuando vieron a un erizo plata con zapatos azul con rojo tenía un Gi naranja con azul y un pantalón azul y unos aretes de plata con una esfera naranja

**Shadic:** él es Nazo

**Nazo:** (le da un golpe en la cabeza a Shadic) idiota no sabes que es una princesa saludara como se debe (Nazo forzó la cabeza de Shadic para hacer una reverencia) un gusto princesa perdón por mi hermano pero es algo tonto

**Shadic:** no tienes que ser tan rudo

**Nazo:** discúlpenlo pero les molesta estábamos entrenando

**Princesa Luna: no hay tiempo Shadic debes regresar los elementos te están esperando**

**Shadic:** ¿Quién?

**Nights:** Twilight y las chicas

**Shadic:** haaa…. ¿Quiénes?

**Nazo:** ya veo lo que pasa hermano puedes salir he ir por leña te estaremos esperando

**Shadic:** ok hermano (se va corriendo)

**Princesa Luna: muy bien exigimos saber quién eres de verdad**

**Owl:** disculpe princesa pero yo no lo haría eso si fuera tú él es más fuerte que tu no es así Kaio-sama

**Nazo:** hahahahahahah

Ente ello Nazo cambio de forma a un ser azul, con antenas vestimenta negra con un símbolo extraña

**Kaio-sama:** no se te olvida nada verdad Owl

**Nights:** Owl conoces a este tipo

**Kaio-sama:** quien es ella Owl tu estudiante

**Owl:** se podría decir que si pero es más mi compañera

**Kaio-sama:** ya veo pero regresando al tema en cuestión no puedo regresar a Shadic aún no necesita más tiempo

**Owl:** que estas tramando Kaio-sama

**Kaio-sama:** yo nada pero ese tal Discord trama algo que involucra a Shadic

**Owl:** que le estas enseñando

**Kaio-sama:** unas de mis técnicas le van a servir en el futuro

**Owl:** porque haces esto

**Kaio-sama:** soy amigo se su padre es mi deber ayudarlo como su tío

**Princesa Luna: ya basta ¿Quién eres?**

**Kaio-sama:** yo soy Kaio-sama uno de los dioses encargado de administrar las Galaxias del norte para ser más exacto

La princesa se calló y se sorprendió igual que Nights pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Shadic apareció con leña en sus manos y Kaio-sama en su forma de Nazo

**Shadic:** ya regrese

**Nazo:** muy bien listo para el final de nuestro entrenamiento

**Shadic:** que bien vamos espero que nos acompañen

Ahora estaban en un campo de flores y Nazo levanto las manos

**Nazo:** esto se llama genkidama usa la energía de todo ser vivo y lo concentras en un ataque así

De las flores salieron pequeños brillos de luz y se juntaron en las manos de Nazo formando una esfera y paro hasta ser de tamaño de un balón la lanzo contra unas montañas desapareciéndolas

**Shadic:** wow mi turno

**Nazo:** me temo que no tenemos tiempo debes irte nos veremos pronto (mira a las princesa y a sus acompañantes) cuídenlo ok

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo el lugar se llenó de luz y ahora estaba en Ponyville pero estaba todo al revés literalmente porque las casas estaban flotando de cabeza nubes de azúcar con lluvia de chocolate caminos de jabón truenos el siguió caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde vio a sus amigas pero Flutershy, Apple Jack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie grises

**Shadic:** pero que

**Twilight:** Shadic que bien que estas bien ahora ayúdame a encontrar un libro antes de que alguna pony haga algo que lo lamente

Shadic alejo la vista hacia la ventana para ver como quedo poniville y vaya su sorpresa de como quedo poniville si necesitaba una palabra sería un completo chaos pero al regresar la vista y ver una pelea entre las mane cinco termino con Twilight apartándose de las demás gritando

**Twilight:** ya basta este es mi libro y voy a leerlo

Twilight al abrir el libro encontró los elementos de la harmonía

**Twilight:** los elementos estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo ahora podemos arreglar todo lo ven chicas encontramos los elementos por fin (mira a sus amigas) ni siquiera les interesa

**Todas:** no

**Twilight:** gamas pensé que esto podría pasar mis amigas se han convertido en unas necias (se acerca a Rarity y le pone su elemento) collar (ahora a Apple Jack) collar (Pinkie Pie) collar (Flutershy) collar y la corona (se pone su elemento) vamos ponis en marcha

**Spike:** pero Twilight no te falta alguna pony

**Twilight:** no está la mentirosa la gruñona la egoísta y la ruda eso lo cubre todo

**Spike:** que hay de Rainbow Dash

**Twilight:** (le pone el collar de Rainbow Dash a Spike) felicidades eres el nuevo Rainbow Dash ahora vámonos (cargo a Spike y se van) rápido (carga la roca) cuidado allí va Tom (la lanza por la ventana)

**Shadic:** ¿la roca se llama Tom? (sale con los demás)

**Discord:** (aparece afuera) aparecer encontraron los elementos que aterrador

**Twilight:** ya descifre tu tonto acertijo ahora prepárate

**Discord:** (se pone en tierra) entonces porque no usan sus elementos contra mi estoy esperando

**Twilight:** formación ahora (todas estaban en posición a la mala gana)

**Shadic:** tengo un mal presentimiento

Las chicas y Spike intentaron usar los elementos pero no funciono haciendo que Discord riera

**Shadic:** _pues claro sin Rainbow no funciona son como las esmeraldas Chaos si una no esta no podrías transformarte en súper no es mi caso pero bueno ahora de enfrentar Chaos con Chaos _

Discord estaba riendo hasta que esquivo un spindash de Shadic después intento conectarle una patada pero Discord se tele transporto arriba riendo más

**Shadic:** ya me arte te venceré al estilo súper Shadic (se transforma en súper Shadic)

Shadic se tele transporto atrás solo para que Discord le diera con un guante de box que el creo con su magia Shadic intento detenerlo pero no pudo

**Shadic:** que rayos

Antes de cualquier cosa Shadic fue mandado al suelo por otro puño de box transformándolo de vuelta a su estado base

Discord: soy el espíritu del Chaos rata no creíste que mientras estabas bajo mi control no absorbí parte de tu energía Chaos hahahaha adiós (se va)

**Shadic:** esto no se ha acabado verdad chicas….. ¿Chicas?

Mientras que Shadic estaba caminando de vuelta a la biblioteca Shadic vio unos conejos con las patas de u n alce luego unos búfalos bailando valet y un pony corriendo por desafiando la gravedad luego del suelo salieron pies que Shadic aprovechó y comió uno

**Shadic:** ¿adónde se fueron?

Shadic al entrar a la biblioteca vio a Twilight gris empacando sus cosas

**Shadic:** ¿Qué haces Twilight?

**Twilight:** empacando mis cosas

**Shadic:** ¿porque?

**Twilight:** me voy de aquí

**Shadic:** ¿adonde?

**Twilight:** aun no lo sé pero lejos de aquí

**Shadic:** ¿y que le pasa a Spike?

**Spike:** me siento mal porque la princesa mando todos esos (apunta a un grupo de pergaminos en el suelo) desde que volvió (escupe otra tarjeta)

**Twilight:** (levanta un pergamino) son todas las cartas que le mando a la princesa desde que vine a poniville ¿Por qué me las envía devuelta? (empieza a leer)

**Shadic:** (mira a Spike) ¿estarás bien?

**Spike:** no lo se

**Shadic:** (toma un pergamino en blanco y lo enciende con su fuego de fénix) toma póntelo en el estómago cuando se acaben las cartas esto debería calmar el dolor (vuelve mirar a Twilight que tenía sus colores de vuelta)

**Twilight:** todo es tan claro (empieza a brincar por todas partes) Discord intenta dispersarnos porque sabe lo que es importante él sabe lo poderosa que es la amistas y está tratando evitar que lo veamos tengo que luchar por mis amistades por todas por mí y por equestria

**Shadic:** así se habla

**Twilight:** Shadic tienes que ayudarme con las demás

**Shadic:** lo siento pero tienes que hacerlo tu yo tengo otra idea

**Twilight:** ¿Cuál es?

**Shadic:** mientras que tú vas por las demás yo distraigo a Discord

**Twilight:** ¿Qué estás loco?

**Shadic:** no te daré tiempo para que vayas con las demás y juntas detengan a Discord

**Twilight:** pero

**Shadic:** nada de peros rápido tienes que ir con las demás (se va a la ventana) confió en ti (salto de esta al piso)

**Twilight**: (un poco sonrojada) ok vamos Spike (mira a Spike con dolor de estómago) mejor quédate aquí a descansar

* * *

**[Con Shadic]**

Discord estaba admirando su creación hasta que una voz llamo su atención

**Shadic: **Discord (las nubes se volvieron negras y se escuchó una tormenta eléctrica)

**Discord: **viniste por más

**Shadic: **vengo a derrotarte (se trasforma en súper Shadic) pero esta vez (agarra un anillo inhibidor) luchare con todo (se lo quita) con todo mi poder (agarra el otro anillo inhibidor) por mis amigos por mi nuevo hogar (se lo quita y levanta las manos) entonces mi deber en este momento es (baja los brazos y alrededor su aura amarilla apareció una roja) acabar con tigo a como dé lugar

**Discord:** muy bien que empiece esto dame una batalla digna

Los dos cargan sus auras con Discord tomando su aura purpura con estrellas haciendo aparecer en su pata de león un gigante de box Shadic corrió hacia Discord pero este se movió y lo golpeo en la cara Shadic se paró en seco y con enojo

**Shadic:** pelea miserable escoria

**Discord:** que quieres que diga hace años que no tengo un combate pero are una excepción especial solo para ti

**Shadic:** muy bien lo tomaremos enserio los dos a partir de ahora (enciende su aura)

**Discord:** muy bien

Shadic se fue de la vista y apareció atrás de Discord dándole un golpe que lo mando a volar después Shadic a gran velocidad como un rayo golpeo tres veces a Discord después le dio una serie de golpes sin parar hasta lanzarle una onda de energía roja mandándolo a una montaña partiéndola Discord le lanzo una esfera de magia levantando rocas pero Shadic aprovecho esto y patio una roca hacia Discord después le lanzo una patada seguida por un golpe ahora los dos estaban intercambiando golpes y bloqueándolos hasta que Discord lo separo con su pata de león y decidió volar tras el lanzándole esferas de magia mientras que Shadic estaba corriendo esquivando cada esfera de magia hasta que decidió regresarle una esfera de magia hacia Discord pero antes de que hicieran contacto Shadic le dio una patada haciendo que Discord atravesara la esfera de magia Shadic corrió pero Discord decidió hacer aparecer rayos de energía del suelo Discord apareció enfrente de Shadic y los dos estuvieron intercambiar golpes hasta que Shadic le dio un golpe poniendo distancia entre los dos

**Discord:** _necesito más tiempo_

Discord cargo en ambas patas y disparo varias esferas hacia Shadic el desvió dos y después cargo un spindash Discord los esquivó y cuando Shadic intento darle una patada Discord que correspondió con un golpe después Shadic quiso darle con una lanza chaos pero Discord lo esquivó y le dio un golpe para después darle un golpe haciéndolo chocar con una montaña Shadic respiraba agitada mente su cuerpo emitía humo y miraba al suelo cuando levanto la vista vio múltiples Discords

**Shadic:** hagamos esto (enciendo su aura de nuevo)

* * *

**[Con las mane síes]**

Twilight recupero a Apple Jack a Rarity a Flutershy y a Pinkie Pie por mediante un hechizo que les hizo recordar su vida en poniville ahora estaban persiguiendo a Rainbow Dash con el globo aerostático de Twilight hasta que todas estaban viendo a la distancia una aura amarilla con rojo

**Apple Jack:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Twilight:** es Shadic no hay tiempo Apple Jack date prisa

* * *

**[Con Shadic]**

Shadic le dio una patada a un clon de Discord deteniéndolo luego otro clon apareció atrás y Shadic lo esquivó dándole un golpe en la cara luego dio una patada hacia atrás haciendo desaparecer a los tres clones pero más clones llegaron Shadic hico salir de la tierra dos pilares que patio una parte de esta a la cara de un clon Discord y le dio a la cara después le dio una serie de clases Shadic recibió una patada de un clon de Discord y Shadic le dio un golpe de en el estómago he hizo desaparecer Shadic tubo suficiente y en sus dos manos apareció dos espadas de energía cortesía de metal Sonic y partió a todos los clones de Discord

**Shadic:** muy bien….. (Suspira)….. Quieres más… (Suspira y enciende su aura) allí voy

Shadic a gran velocidad va donde Discord intercambiando golpes pero Discord lanza una esfera de magia en forma de cuchilla que Shadic esquivo y acabo dándole a una montaña partiéndola después Discord le dio un golpe a Shadic el intento responder con una patada pero Discord le dio un golpe antes ahora Shadic bloque una patada de este poniéndose de nuevo en distancia tomando vuelo los dos reanudaron el combate en el cielo solo se veía los choques de sus puños Shadic quiso darle una patada a Discord pero la bloque demasiado fácil y se alejó para acumular energía Shadic por otro lado estaba respirando agitadamente pero no detuvo que usara lo que quede de su energía para así los dos intercambiar golpes nuevamente después Discord le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar unos metros Shadic le dio rápidamente una patada solo para recibir de lleno tres golpes de Discord poniéndose distancia

Ahora los dos estaban agitados al parecer era verdad ahora estaban peleando con todo su poder Shadic en un acto desesperado empezó a moverse a gran velocidad alrededor de Discord hasta que le dio los suficientes golpes para mandarlo al cielo Shadic lo siguió pero al chocar los dos las esmeraldas aparecieron las cadenas de Shadic esto impidió que el erizo se moviera y lo dejo a merced de un rayo de magia que le dio de lleno en el estómago aunque Shadic ya estaba en el suelo Discord seguía poniéndole más magia haciendo el cráter que se creó cuando Shadic choco contra el suelo mucho más grande después de unos minutos Discord dejo de lanzar el rayo se notaba que respiraba con dificultad de echo llego a la tierra para descansar pero se sorprendió cuando una mano salió del cráter Discord estaba listo para continuar pero al ver como estaba el resto del cuerpo se echó a reír ya que Shadic estaba muy herido su brazo izquierdo lo estaba arrastrando debido que el derecho estaba con sangre al parecer se disloco el hombro tenia cortadas por todo su cuerpo y su chaleco bueno ya no había más de el de echo él ya estaba en estado base con humo saliendo de su cuerpo

**Shadic:** de que…. te ríes

**Discord:** de esto esto es genial en todos mis años de vida nadie pudo darme una batalla digna ni siquiera las princesas **HAHAHA**HAHAHAHAhahahaha haha ha …... me recuerdas mucho a tu padre

**Shadic:** de que hablas…. yo no tengo… padres

**Discord:** ho no si lo tienes y debo admitir… sí que son poderosos más poderosos que yo

**Shadic:** supongo….. Que no me lo vas…. a decir

**Discord:** claro que no….. Donde esta lo divertido en eso

**Shadic:** sabes yo que soy un usador del Chaos… y tú el espíritu del Chaos no entiendo nada de lo que haces

**Discord**: todo a su tiempo de echo aquí viene espero que te prepares

**Shadic:** ¿Qué?

**¿?: **Shadic

Shadic al escuchar esa voz levanto la vista para ver a las mane seis todas como eran antes esto formo una sonrisa en su cara pero a ver a Discord que también tenía una sonrisa se puso a pensar

**Twilight: **Discord

**Discord: **que pasa Twilight sparkle ya reuniste a tus amigas

**Apple Jack: **así es no pudiste separarnos por mucho tiempo

**Discord: **no me mientas Applejack yo te hice mentir

Los elementos de las chicas empezaron a brillar haciendo que el suelo debajo de estas se pusiera normal pero Shadic a la hora de ver las esmeraldas Chaos pudo notar que brillaban más de lo normal como si algo o alguien las estuviera activando

**Twilight:** yo te diré que aprendimos que la amistad no es sencilla pero no hay duda de que vale la pena luchar por ella

**Discord:** que cursi pero adelante usen sus elementos y rapidito he me estoy perdiendo de un excelente chaos

**Twilight:** muy bien chicas demostrémosle lo que puede hacer la amistad

Las chicas empezaron a usar los elementos pero Shadic vio de nuevo las esmeraldas y aparecieron las cadenas nuevamente Shadic habrio los ojos entendió el plan de Discord iba a detener a las chicas pero ya era muy tarde de ellas salió un rayo arcoíris directo a Discord pero Discord puso a Shadic enfrente de él recibiendo el disparo transformándolo lentamente en piedra esto dejo atónicas a las dueñas de los elementos pero se distrajeron por la risa de Discord que tenía las esmeraldas chaos

**Discord:** por fin por fin después de 6733 palabras ya son mías hahahahaha

**Twilight:** Discord que fue lo que hiciste

**Discord:** yo nada pero ustedes si verán en la gala de galope pude ver a nuestro querido erizo pero había algo raro en el pero familiar me costó un simple hechizo de seguimiento y vi todo vi como uso el poder de estas siete gemas para hacerse más fuerte y vi como las trajo a equestria hahaha

**Twilight:** todo esto para poner tus patas en las esmeraldas de Shadic

**Discord:** claro pensaste que con los elementos eran mi objetivo no aunque no pude obtener acceso a ellas porque estaban encadenados a Shadic necesitaba algo para que se separaran y dije que tal si son como un imán que se atraen solo necesito que Shadic cambie de polaridad para que expulse las esmeraldas y miren (golpea en la cabeza a Shadic como una piedra) literalmente tiene una capa de energía harmónica hahahahaha

**Twilight:** en realidad eso tiene sentido ¿pero cómo?

**Discord:** solo porque sea el espirito del chaos y la falta de harmonía no quiere decir que no puse atención en clases de magia Twilight sparkle

**Pinkie Pie:** ibas en una escuela

**Discord:** **¡eso no es el punto!** El punto es que yo gane hahaha

**Rainbow Dash:** claro que no vamos chicas usemos los elementos una vez más

**Discord:** temo que no podrán sus elementos gastaron todo lo que tenían en Shadic miren

Discord apunto a los elementos que ahora eran grises

**Discord:** ahora ¡QUE REGRESE EL CHAOS!

Discord chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que las esmeraldas entren en él sus cuernos crecieron y se afilaron hasta verse peligrosas su hala de murciélago ahora se veía como la de un dragón su hala de ave ahora parecía de un agila pero del mismo tamaño que la otras en su pata de león le crecieron las garras en la otra apareció una escama que serbia como una espada sus patas se hicieron más grande su cola ahora tenía picos y por ultimo ahora en vez de tener su cuerpo de serpiente ahora tenía una más humanoide

**Discord:** este poder es ¡increíble! Hahaha (caen más relámpagos) ahora soy súper Discord

* * *

**[En la mente de Shadic]**

**Shadic:** maldito draconequus hijo de su grandísima

Shadic estaba en un espacio oscuro no se veía nada excepto el

**Shadic:** debo regresar debo romper esta magia pero no me quedan fuerzas

De repente aparece la esmeralda maestra

**Shadic:** ahora que quieres

En la esmeralda maestra se ve como un holograma:

_**Nazo:**__ esto se llama genkidama usa la energía de todo ser vivo y lo concentras en un ataque así _

_De las flores salieron pequeños brillos de luz y se juntaron en las manos de Nazo formando una esfera y paro hasta ser de tamaño de un balón la lanzo contra unas montañas desapareciéndolas_

**Shadic:** dices que hay una forma de usar la genkidama para regresar

La esmeralda brilla

**Shadic:** pero aunque funcionara esta prisión fue creada por lo elementos llevaría años

Ahora la esmeralda muestra un anillo dorado dando vueltas

**Shadic:** ¿los rings? Pero están en otro planeta además no quiero la ayuda de esos dos

La esmeralda maestra hizo aparecer un mensaje

Si no dejas el enojo y perdonas acabaras solo

**Shadic:** de donde rayos sacas esos mensajes pero está bien lo intentare

* * *

**[En poniville]**

**Discord:** hahahaha (siente algo) pero que

Discord al mirar abajo se sorprendió la estatua de Shadic estaba temblando esto llamo la atención también de las mane seis pero lo que siguió los dejo aún más sorprendidos de las plantas animales nubes salían chispas de color azul y se metieron en el cuerpo petrificado de Shadic

[En el mundo de Sonic]

Sonic estaba caminando pero no estaba feliz como siempre de hecho estaba algo enojado pero se sorprendió cuando al intentar tomar un ring este empezará a volar haciendo que parara en seco

**Sonic:** _pero que será mejor ir con Tails_

Sonic corío hacia la casa de Tails

**Sonic:** Tails viste

**Tails:** si los vi y se dónde van con Shadic

**Sonic:** entonces tienes sus coordenadas

**Tails:** si ya que las perdimos gracias a la explosión

**Sonic:** genial cuando las tengas se las puedes mandar

**Tails:** aun no puedo entender porque la llamaste

**Sonic:** es una casa recompensas yo le di un trato ella acepto

**Tails:** muy bien

* * *

**[En el mundo de Mlp]**

Las mane seis ahora estaban mirando al cielo donde se veía unos puntos dorados que venían a gran velocidad que chocaron con el cuerpo de Shadic haciendo un sonido como de campana ahora estaban chocando contra la estatua de Shadic las esferas azules y los rings

_**Poner open your heart de crush 40**_

La estatua de Shadic empezó a temblar con rayos apareciendo alrededor de el para que así de él saliera un rayo de color amarillo con rayos hacia el cielo la estatua de Shadic empezó a quebrarse liberando un brillo dorado con rayos después de una explosión gigantesca podemos ver a que todo en orden como si Discord no hubiera hecho algo

**Discord:** imposible

**Shadic: **he he listo para el raund dos

Shadic enciende su aura y empieza a transformarse en súper Shadic pero ahora tenía las espinas más elevadas y firmes tenia pequeñas chispas alrededor antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Shadic lanzo una patada a Discord que lo mando a unas montañas al mirar atrás vio a las mane seis y se tele transportó delante de ellas

_**Pausa a la música**_

**Twilight:** ¿Sha-Shadic?

Shadic levanto la mano hacia sus amigas con un brillo y los elementos también lo hicieron

**Shadic:** listo le di a los elementos la energía de la genkidama debe ser suficiente para un tiro (volvió la vista al frente y vio a Discord que salió de la montaña destruyéndola)

**Rainbow Dash:** ahora podemos detenerlo todos juntos

**Shadic: **no Rainbow apenas les di suficiente energía para un disparo debo hacer esto solo

**Apple Jack: **no puedes hablar enserio (al ver a Shadic él no se movió pero las chispas seguían fluyendo) muy bien vámonos chicas

**Twilight:** ten cuidado

**Shadic: **claro además necesitare una respuesta

**Twilight: **¿una respuesta para qu hmmm?

Lo que impedía que Twilight hablara era que Shadic le dio un beso en la boca fue rápido pero placentero para los dos sintieron una descarga de electricidad antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo Shadic se había ido

De vuelta con Shadic él se tele transportó a una distancia prudente de Discord que le lanzo una esfera de energía pero Shadic encendió su aura y corrió hacia la esfera para patearla de vuelta y Discord la esquivo y se lanzó al ataque pero él bloqueo un golpe de Shadic tomando nuevamente distancia

**Discord:** debó admitir nunca pensé que esto ocurriera pero solo significa que voy a disfrutar esta pelea

**Shadic:** idiota enserio piensas que estoy aquí para ¿entretenimiento? No tienes la menor idea que tu estupidez ha desatado

**Discord:** hahaha puedo con todos los desafíos gracias a las esmeraldas ellas ahora son parte de mi

**Shadic:** (se tele transporta atrás de Discord) pongámoslo a prueba ¿quieres?

_**Reanudar**_

Shadic le da una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar pero Shadic a gran velocidad se puso enfrente de el para recibirlo con una serie de golpes para mandarlo al cielo y ser enviado de vuelta a la tierra gracias a una explosión pequeña de parte de Shadic formando un cráter Discord salió de esta con su aura dorada y salió tras Shadic los dos chocaron puños Discord intento darle una patada pero Shadic la esquiva fácil ahora sus golpes y patadas estaban haciendo contacto hasta que aumentaron la velocidad y se podía ver una ráfaga de golpes que ahuyentaban a las nubes sorprendiendo a todos los presentes siguieron a si hasta que Shadic le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar voló detrás de él solo para mandándolo al cielo con una serie de golpes sin parar todas deban de lleno hasta que dio un spindash a Discord pero este encendió su aura y estaba dispuesto a lanzarle más magia pero Shadic esquivo todas sin dificultad Discord cargo su aura junto una esfera de energía que la lanzo solo para que Shadic la recibiera de lleno pero en la niebla se pudo ver a Shadic con su aura encendida y los relámpagos seguían allí Discord se lanzó al ataque para que Shadic también lo recibiera de lleno

**Shadic:** ¿eso es todo?

Discord le dio una serie de ataque pero Shadic ni se imitaba hasta que de sus manos brillaron de un color purpura he intento cortar a Shadic con ellas pero el solo las esquivaba pero recibió dos golpes de lleno que lo hiso retroceder unos metros

**Shadic:** ya entiendo

**Discord: **de que hablas

**Shadic:** te estás haciendo débil Discord las esmeraldas están empezando a abandonarte

**Discord:** tonto las esmeraldas están ante mi control ¡no puedes detenerme!

**Shadic:** entonces ¿porque tan serio? Que yo recuerde no eres de tomarte enserio la situación sea cual sea acaso que yo te venza lentamente te asusta o será que los diamantes no funcionan y te dejan indefenso frente a mí que irónico

**Discord: (enciende su aura) como te atreves**

Discord le dio un golpe a Shadic que lo bloqueo fácilmente siguió con los golpes pero de nuevo eran inútiles ya que Shadic esquivaba todos hasta que bloque el ultimo esto puso que frunciera el ceño y le dio una patada seguida por una lanza chaos y cargar un spindash y lanzarse como rayo donde Discord no pudo hacer nada más que ser mandado al cielo pero allí no acabo ya que Shadic lo sigue dando golpes mandándolo más arriba pero de una lanza chaos que hizo que lo lanzara diagonalmente abajo pero Shadic apareció antes que él y le dio una patada mandándolo al cielo nuevamente Discord uso sus alas para estabilizarse pero encendió su aura y cargo un rayo de energía para acabar con esto pero Shadic hizo lo mismo cuando los dos poderes chocaron Discord lazando un rayo morado y Shadic uno azul hizo que aparecieran rayos Discord metió más poder igual que Shadic pero el metió más fuerza haciendo que su rayo consumiera el de Discord Shadic se lanzó dentro de su propio ataque para así llegar donde estaba Discord y quitarle el vínculo con las esmeraldas después Shadic le dio un último rayo de su energía haciendo que Discord perdiera su estado súper y haciendo a Shadic el vencedor

Ya en el suelo Shadic seguía en su forma súper y Discord en su estado base salió de su cráter Shadic preparo una lanza chaos pero al ver a Discord vencido no vio necesidad

**Discord:** ¿cómo es posible? planee todo desde tu llegada ¿Cómo es posible?

**Shadic:** fácil te confiaste y subestimaste a mí y a mis amigos ese fue tu error

**Discord:** aun así no me rendiré

**Shadic:** ¿porque? no se lo dices a ellas

Discord al voltear vio a las mane seis pero fue muy tarde ya que lanzaron su poder arcoíris convirtiendo a Discord en piedra nuevamente

_**Pausa definitivo de open your heart**_

**Shadic:** se acabó (vuelve a su estado base) hehe

Shadic se tumba en el suelo dormido

* * *

**Shadic D: muy bien ya acabe a ver los votos**

**Pinkie: eeeeeh ¿Por qué no sigues con el que sigue?**

**Shadic D: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Pinkie: lo que pasa es que**

**Deadpool: nadie voto **

**Shadic D: ¿pero porque?**

**Harley quin: no sé pero ¿Qué hay de tu otra historia?**

**Shadic: ¿Cuál?**

**Pinkie: súper Shadic Z**

**Shadic: ….. Mierda pero ya casi acabo el segundo capítulo aunque me equivoque en la sección pero de allí en más tengo grandes planes para el futuro eso incluye a muchos de los fics con Shadic incluyendo ¿Por qué creen que metí a dragonball en este? Será genial hahaha**

**Pinkie: sigue así**

**Shadic D: bueno porfa den su opinión de este nuevo formato o si les gusta algún cambio en la historia acepto sugerencias bye**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Alerta lemon en este capitulo**_

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola **_= mensaje del autor

Estamos en una cámara especial donde había una cama y en ella estaba Shadic pero tenía su brazo derecho todo enyesado su cabeza también tenía vendas ya no tenía chaleco de echo ni siquiera tenía sus anillos inhibidores Shadic estaba despertando despacio y vio a cierta pony con melena morada durmiendo encima de él esto le pareció tierno después tomo su mano izquierda acaricia suavemente Twilight sonrió a esto y se acomodó mejor y se despertó ahora los dos estaban sonriendo uno al otro

**Shadic:** hola

**Twilight:** hola

**Shadic:** cuanto tiempo dormí

**Twilight:** como unos cinco días

**Shadic:** vaya… entonces que piensas

**Twilight:** bueno admito que fue una sorpresa pero debo admitir que me gusto

**Shadic:** si

**Twilight:** pero ocurrió algo

**Shadic:** ¿qué paso?

**Twilight:** la noticia de que Discord se hizo más poderoso se corío por toda equestria pero también que alguien sobrepaso esa fuerza la princesa estuvo ocupada con los animales del bosque everfree y también estos extraños anillos por todas partes

**Shadic:** los rings déjame ir (intenta levantarse)

**Twilight:** (lo detiene) no puedes levantarte aun no debes relajarte y descansar déjame ir con la enfermera haber que cuando te pueden dar de alta (empieza a irse)

**Shadic:** espera que pasa con nosotros

**Twilight:** hablaremos de esto después de que solucionemos este problema juntos (Se va de la habitación)

**[Fuera de la habitación]**

Twilight estaba afuera de la habitación acaba de cerrar la puerta lo que hizo fue mirar a ambos lados para ver si había alguien después de su mejilla vio como una lagrima estaba cayendo y entonces recordó lo que paso entes de que Shadic despertara

**{Flashback}**

Twilight estaba en la cama de Shadic alado esperando a que despertara hasta que la puerta se habrio liberando a la princesa Celestia ella entro pero Twilight estaba demasiado concentrada en Shadic

**Celestia:** no te preocupes él estará bien

**Twilight:** ¡princesa Celestia!

**Celestia:** Twilight Sparkle mi fiel estudiante

**Twilight: **princesa a que se debe su visita

**Celestia:** vengo a hablar contigo Twilight Sparkle es un tema delicado

**Twilight: **¿princesa?

**Celestia: **veras mi querida estudiante me temo que Shadic ya no puede vivir en poniville ni en ningún lado bajo mí mandato

**Twilight:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Celestia:** veras Twilight logre esconder la existencia de Shadic haciendo creer a todos los líderes de todas las razas diciendo que era una ilusión de Nightmaremoon pero tras la aparición de Discord muchos de los líderes mando guerreros y espías para ver qué pasaba ellos fueron testigos de la lucha de Discord y Shadic muchos creen que es un arma un soldado bajo mi mando y esto provoco que muchos sintieran miedo y podría causar guerras muchos saldrían heridos y tal vez más muertos yo como gobernante no puedo permitir eso

**Twilight:** pero debe haber otra manera

**Celestia:** la hay no es muy buena pero es una oportunidad los líderes pidieron una audiencia con Shadic para explicarle que paso exactamente y sobre estos anillos dorados que están por todas partes

**Twilight:** ¿anillos dorados?

**Celestia:** aparecieron después de la derrota de Discord espero que se recupere y tal vez los líderes al escuchar la parte de la historia de Shadic puedan abrirse y piensen sobre el exilio de Shadic pero es muy difícil convencer a todos los lideres lo siento Twilight

**Twilight:** (con lágrimas en sus ojos) n-n-n-no "snif" tiene "snif" que disculparse "snif" princesa

Celestia se acercó a Twilight que no pudo más y se puso a llorar en las alas de la líder de equestria y su maestra

**Celestia:** te daré tiempo para que te despidas de él apropiadamente

**Twilight:** ¿princesa?

**Celestia:** sé muy bien lo que sientes por él crees que como tu maestra no me di cuenta de cómo brillan tus ojos al verlo y como te preocupas de más cuando él está en peligro

**Twilight:** ¿he?

**Celestia:** no te preocupes no le diré a nadie pero espero que el futuro sea mejor para ustedes dos

**Twilight:** gracias princesa "snif"

**{Fin del flashback}**

Twilight sintió algo en la mejilla al tocar su cachete sintió la lagrima se limpió espero que se tranquilice y fue por la princesa

Después de unos minutos Twilight junto con la princesa Celestia entraron en la habitación de Shadic

**Shadic:** hola princesa Twilight me conto lo ocurrido espero poder contestarle algunas de sus preguntas (mira la cara de ambas al parecer estaban tristes) ¿Qué pasa?

**Celestia:** bueno Shadic veras la noticia de que derrotaste a Discord se extendió tanto que muchos de los líderes de equestria y tienen miedo

**Shadic:** ¿porque siento que esto va para mal?

**Celestia:** ellos piensan que te vamos a usar como un arma pidieron tu exilio

**Shadic:** ¿QUÉ? Porque

**Celestia:** el miedo puede ser un gran motivador

**Shadic:** pero acaso hice algo malo

**Celestia:** no de hecho lo contrario pero muchos de ellos no lo ven así

**Shadic:** pero hay algo que pueda hacer

**Celestia:** de echo so los líderes han pedido una audiencia contigo para que explicas que paso

**Shadic:** deje ver si entendí estos sujetos quieren que les explique qué paso y me exilian

**Celestia:** si lo siento

**Shadic:** acabemos con esto (se pone de pie) no es como si tuviera opción (rompe su yeso) hablemos con estos tipos

**Celestia:** Shadic debes descansar

**Shadic:** (con los ojos rojos) descansare cuando estos tipos dejen de molestar

**Twilight:** Shadic

**Shadic:** (sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad) perdón es solo que estoy algo alterado

**Celestia:** no te preocupes estás en tu derecho

**Shadic:** pero dime ellos están aquí o hay que esperar

**Celestia:** de echo están aquí desde ayer están en la sala de juntas

**Shadic:** muy bien vamos

Shadic, Twilight y la princesa fueron a la sala esta era como una mesa redonda pero el centro estaba vacío y no había un lado de este donde uno podía entrar en el círculo allí estaban un grifo de color café calvo con un sombrero tipo galera era Gabriel líder de los Griffin un dragón enorme verde pantano y naranja con corona echa de cristales con una armadura él era el señor dragón Toursh la acompañaba una dragona azul mucho más pequeña ella es Ember un minotauro color tojo con una cicatriz en su ojo él era Minos el rey minotauro

Shadic estuvo en el centro y vio como la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna se unieron al grupo mientras que Twilight espero afuera

**Minos:** muy bien ya que todos estamos aquí creo que es mejor comenzar ¿alguna pregunta?

**Shadic:** yo tengo una… ¿las cadenas eran necesarias?

Shadic de echo estaba encadenado en medio de la sala de pies hasta las manos parecía como si estuviera en prisión

**Minos:** no no creo que sea necesario

**Shadic:** muy bien

**Gabriel:** ¿Qué? No me digan que está plañendo liberarlo

**Celestia:** Shadic no ha hecho nada malo no tenemos derecho a encerarlo (susurrando) ni exiliarlo

**Gabriel:** muy bien vayan por la llave

**Shadic:** no será necesario (extiende sus manos y rompe las cadenas) ha (se estira) mucho mejor

**Gabriel:** tómatelo enserio

**Shadic:** porque de lo que a mí me concierne es que los ayude y me quieren exiliar así que tratare este tema como a mí me plazca

**Gabriel:** ¿nos ayudaste? Yo diría que quisiste eliminarlos

**Shadic:** ¿Qué?

**Gabriel:** ¿recuerdas estas?

De repente dos guardias entraron con una mesa donde estaban las siete esmeraldas chaos

**Shadic:** si son las esmeraldas chaos que tienen que ver

**Gabriel:** según mis guerreros estos fueron utilizados por Discord para hacerse más fuerte

**Shadic:** si así es

**Gabriel:** entonces admites que lo ayudaste

**Shadic:** no claro que no él me las robo

**Gabriel:** y exactamente como lo hico

**Shadic:** Discord engaño a las dueñas de los elementos de la armonía para que a mí me convirtieran en piedra

**Gabriel:** los elementos de la armonía se suponen que deben solo funcionar en seres lleno de maldad ¿no es así? princesas

**Celestia:** en teoría si

**Luna: **pero solo funcionaron en Discord porque el tenia chaos

**Gabriel:** entonces él puede usar el chaos como Discord

**Shadic:** algún problema con el chaos

**Gabriel:** solo que unos de los peores seres que han vivido en equestria usa el chaos de hecho como sabemos que las esmeraldas no están hechas para él y alguien los usa como un arma

**Shadic:** no son un arma

**Gabriel: **cómo puedes estar ten seguro

**Shadic:** (suspira) hace tiempo hubo un científico que si plan en la vida era deshacerse de la maldad en el mundo usando siete esmeraldas que tenían energía casi infinita su nombre era su plan hubiera dado frutos pero hubo un accidente el profesor Kintobor no sobrevivió pero las esmeraldas con la maldad que absorbieron hiso que las llamemos esmeraldas chaos

La sala estaba en silencio no era por la historia si no que Shadic mientras que iba contando su historia se rodio de un aura oscura y sus púas estaban flotando en el aire el cuarto estaba en silencio hasta que una voz llamo la atención de todos incluyendo a Shadic que se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz

**Ember:** y que hay de los anillos

**Toursh:** Ember

**Ember:** no podemos seguir así si puede contestar que conteste

**Shadic:** esos se llaman rings son una fuente de energía finita mucho menor que las esmeraldas chaos estas no hacen nada de echo los pueden usar como moneda o algo así

**Minos:** que tan finita es esta energía

**Shadic:** déjenme mostrarles (levanta una mano y aparece un numero amarillo y hasta la derecha un ring) vaya 9,000 rings creo que me sobrepase con los rings pero bueno de repente saca un ring con la mano levantada

**Minos: **¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**Shadic:** prácticamente puedes llamar cuantos rings quieras de los que ellas tomado (levanta la otra mano hace aparecer un foco con la magia que aprendió gracias a Twilight)

**Gabriel:** ¿qué es eso?

**Shadic:** es un foco funciona como una vela es para iluminar un cuarto (pone el foco encima del ring y lo hace brillar) debería poder iluminar una casa como por unos 5 mese 6 por lo mucho pero a diferencia de una esmeralda chaos (ahora se acerca a la mesa toma una esmeralda y la pone encima de la esmeralda al contacto esta explota) como vieron la esmeralda es mucho poder

**Minos:** dijiste que las esmeraldas con una fuente de energía casi infinita quieres explicarnos

**Shadic:** no será problema verán es cierto que las esmeraldas están hechas de una energía infinita pero es porque si alguien abusa de esta las esmeraldas necesitaran un tiempo para recargarse

**Minos:** ya veo

**Toursh:** que hay de los ring enormes

**Shadic:** que quiere decir

**Toursh:** uno de mis dragones encontró un anillo gigante

**Shadic:** a esos esos son el portal a otra zone

**Celestia:** ¿zone?

**Shadic:** una zone puede ser otra parte de equestria o hasta dimensiones de bolsillo pero no se preocupen solo un portador de chaos

**Minos:** entonces solo tú puedes cruzarlos

**Shadic:** yo o al menos que cruce conmigo

**Gabriel:** ven acaba decir que el usa chaos como sabemos que el no usara ese poder como lo hiso Discord

Esto puso nervioso a todos y empezaron a murmurar

**Shadic:** miren entiendo que están asustados pero no habrá una forma de que les demuestre que no soy peligroso y de evitar el exilio

Todos empiecen a hablar entre ellos y al final tienen una conclusión

**Gabriel:** muy bien hay una forma

**[Afuera de la sala]**

Twilight está esperando pacientemente pero también estaba nerviosa de echo acaba de enviar una carta a Spike explicando todo y ella también recibió una carta de sus amigas diciendo que los apoyan y que rarity tiene un regalo para Shadic por su heroísmo estaba empezando a relajarse hasta que escucho una voz

**Shadic:** ¡QUÉ!

Twilight miro a la puerta solo para ver a Shadic que la habrio de golpe parecía furioso

**Shadic:** no puedo creerlo que se creen estos tipos (pasa de lado a Twilight) piensan que tienen el derecho de quitarme hmmmmm

**Twilight:** Shadic (lo sigue por los pasillos) Shadic ¿Qué paso?

**Shadic:** lo siento Twilight en verdad lo siento pero aunque quiera estar contigo no puedo permitir que ellos se lo queden

**Twilight:** que quieres decir

**Shadic:** hablamos y hay una manera de que no me exilien

**Twilight:** y cual es

**Shadic:** a cambio de que no me exilien tendría que darles las esmeraldas chaos

**Twilight:** ¿Qué?

**Shadic:** sé que dirás que tal vez deba hacerlo pero no puedo

**Twilight:** ¿Por qué no puedes?

**Shadic:** hice una promesa

**Twilight:** yo entiendo

**Shadic:** (la abrasa) perdón enserio perdón

**Twilight:** no te preocupes (después de unos minutos) entonces cuando te vas

**Shadic:** mañana por la tarde

**Twilight:** entiendo entonces quieres ir a poniville

**Shadic:** claro porque no quieres el camino largo o (saca una esmeralda chaos) el corto

**Twilight:** el corto enserio necesito descansar

**Shadic: **muy bien (levanta la mano con la esmeralda) control chaos

En un brillo desaparecieron del lugar

**[Biblioteca de poniville noche]**

En un destello de luz aparecieron en la biblioteca donde ellos estaban en la sala

**Shadic:** donde están Spike y Chaos

**Twilight:** están con Rarity en su casa

**Shadic:** ya veo entonces ¿que hacehmmmmm-?

Shadic no pudo continuar porque Twilight se le adelanto y lo beso en la boca

**Twilight:** lo siento pero como en nuestra última noche juntos no quiero desperdiciarlo

**Shadic:** (súper sonrojado) hablas de

**Twilight:** (asiente lentamente)

**{Lemon}**

Shadic no espero más y cargo a Shadic como princesa y la beso apasionadamente después se tele transportaron en el cuarto de Twilight donde la acostó suavemente poniéndose arriba de ella continuaron el beso pero ahora era más salvaje ahora estaban luchando lengua contra lengua para el control en uno de esos Shadic corto el beso y se dirigió a la parte de debajo de Twilight mirando su flor su parte especial

**Twilight:** Sha-Shadic ¿Qué haces?

**Shadic:** probando algo nuevo

Después Shadic lamio la entrada especial de Twilight haciendo que ella gimiera después empezó a meter la lengua provocando más gemidos de ella Shadic se quitó los guantes y pateo sus zapatos ahora metió un dedo en la vagina de Twilight mientras que el lamia la parte superior y gimió más Shadic aumento hasta que se escuchó un grito de Twilight haciendo que se corriera en la boca de Shadic

**Twilight:** lo-lo siento

**Shadic:** (se lame él dedo y sus labios) mmmh delicioso (se acerca a la cara de Twilight) igual que mi Twilight (la besa nuevamente)

**Twilight:** (se separa del beso) ahora es mi turno

Ahora Shadic estaba acostado en la cama y Twilight estaba debajo de él Twilight saco el miembro de Shadic se le quedo mirando por unos segundos

**Shadic:** estas bien

**Twilight:** si solo un poco nerviosa es mi primera vez

**Shadic:** tómatelo con calma no hay prisa

Twilight siguió admirándolo por unos segundos y después le dio un beso en la cabeza después lamio desde la base hasta la punta después empezó a meterlo por su boca haciendo que Shadic gimiera de placer Twilight al ver esto siguió hasta meter toda en su boca después de saborear un poco con su lengua empezó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo haciendo que Shadic gimiera más decidió aumentar la velocidad

**Shadic: **Twi-Twilight voy a voy a

Shadic descargo toda su leche en la boca de Twilight después de unos segundos Twilight levanto la cabeza con la boca llena

**Shadic:** lo siento Twilight

**Twilight:** (traga) me encanto

Shadic al escuchar esto admiro la figura de Twilight otra vez y lo que hizo fue tomarla en un abrazo tumbarla en la cama y ponerse encima ahora tenía su virginidad alineada con la flor de Twilight

**Shadic:** segura que quieres hacer esto aún podemos parar

**Twilight:** no quiero seguir quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo

**Shadic:** muy bien

Shadic empezó a meter su miembro lentamente por su frágil virginidad Shadic beso a Twilight porque empezaba a sentir dolor pero por el deseo de Shadic no paro hasta que lo metió hasta la base haciendo que Twilight sangre un poquito

**Shadic:** estas bien

**Twilight:** si solo dame un minuto

Shadic espero dentro de ella mientras que Twilight estaba tratando de acostumbrarse al tamaño de Shadic después de unos minutos Twilight asintió con la cabeza permitiendo a Shadic moverse mientras que Shadic seguía bombeando dentro de ella Twilight estaba gimiendo y diciendo su nombre esto excito más a Shadic y aumento la velocidad haciendo que Twilight gimiera más Shadic sintió como si algo lo dominara como un instinto primitivo después acomodo una de las patas de Twilight cerca del hombro ahora estaba acostada de lado mientras que Shadic seguía envistiendo dentro de Shadic después Shadic dio la vuelta completa a Twilight poniéndola en cuatro el siguió con su envestida más y más rápida

**Twilight:** Shadic estoy cerca

**Shadic:** yo también Twi voy ha

Los dos se corrieron Shadic dentro de Twilight ahora los dos estaban en cama abrazados

**{Fin del lemon}**

**Twilight:** eso eso fue asombroso

**Shadic:** si la verdad lo disfrute

**Twilight:** … … ... Shadic sé muy bien que vas a ser exiliado y por eso necesito hablarte de algo

**Shadic:** que pasa Twilight

**Twilight:** mira Shadic sé que no puedes dar las esmeraldas chaos pero yo tampoco puedo irme de poniville por mis estudios y es muy probable que no nos volvamos a ver entonces quiero que sepas que

**Shadic:** Twilight

**Twilight:** te doy permiso para que veas a otros ponis

**Shadic:** ¿Qué Twilight? No puedo

**Twilight:** escúchame Shadic sé que vas a seguir este camino hasta el final y yo solo (llorando) solo quiero que seas feliz

**Shadic:** (la abrasa) ya estoy feliz (unas lágrimas en sus ojos) te amo

**Twilight:** yo también te amo

Los dos quedan profundamente dormidos abrazados una al otro olvidándose del mundo solo estaban ellos dos

**[Mente de Shadic]**

Shadic estaba sentado en la base de un árbol relajándose pero su cara parecía de dolor abrió los ojos para ver a Nights y Owl estaban allí parados solo se escuchaba el aire que soplaba con la suficiente fuerza como para mover las púas de Shadic

**Shadic:** se lo que van a decir pero

Shadic no continúo ya que Nights lo abraso y Owl se paró alado de él

**Nights:** no hables entendemos

**Shadic:** muy bien

**[Mañana siguiente poniville]**

Shadic estaba despertando despacio y vio a Twilight descansando sobre su pecho ella también empezó a despertar

**Shadic:** sabes me puedo acostumbrar a esto

**Twilight:** yo también pero sabemos que no podremos hacer eso

**Shadic:** lo sé ¿Cuándo crees que regrese Spike y Chaos?

En la puerta de la habitación se habrio mostrando a Spike

**Spike:** Twilight Shadic están aquí (levanta la vista y ve como están en la cama) emm yo iré por las demás (sale de la habitación)

**Twilight:** yo creo que será mejor alistarnos

**Shadic:** si creo que si

Después de una ducharse los dos juntos y alistarse llegaron las demás junto con las CMC y chaos ya les explicaron que paso ahora estaban los ocho en la sala empezando a comer un bocadillo

**Flutershy:** ho vaya

**Rainbow Dash:** no es gusto fuiste tú quien venció a Discord y te exilian

**Apple Jack:** no es justo para ti compañero

**Rarity:** ho querido

**Pinkie Pie:** (con el perlo desinflado) no es justo

Apple Bloom, Sweetie bell, Scootaloo y Spike estaban en la mesa con las miradas abajo todos estaban triste estaban a punto de llorar bueno Scootaloo de echo ya estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos

**Shadic:** sé que están tristes pero-

**Scootaloo: ¡NO!** No es justo

**Shadic: **Scootaloo por favor intenta comprendes

**Scootaloo:** no no es justo tú los salvaste y a cambio te exilian no es justo (empieza a llorar)

**Shadic:** Scootaloo (se acerca a ella y la abraza) tranquila no quiero verte llorar ok

Scootaloo se acomodó en el pecho del erizo estaba llorando pero Shadic no estaba molesto de echo quería estar allí para ella las demás estaban igual pero esta escena les estaba haciendo familiar como un padre con su hija

**Shadic:** ya estas mejor Scootaloo

**Scootaloo:** si estoy mejor

**Shadic:** muy bien

**Rarity:** ho querido con toda esta conmoción se me olvido completamente esto (saca una caja de quien sabe dónde) es tu recompensa por derrotar a Discord

**Shadic:** Rarity no debiste

**Rarity:** tonterías porque no te lo pruebas

**Shadic:** claro ahorita vuelo (se va de la habitación)

**Rarity:** (mira pícaramente a Twilight) entonces que tal la noche

**Twilight:** (sonrojada) no sé de qué hablas

**Rarity:** bueno un amigo en común me conto como estabas con cierto erizo en cierta cama

**Twilight:** (mira enojada a Spike y el mira a otro lado) bueno tal vez

**Rarity:** entonces es verdad usaron protección

**Twilight:** (súper sonrojada) ¿heee?

**Apple Jack:** ya basta que no saben que hay potrillas aquí

**Rarity:** ok ok ya paro

**Rainbow Dash:** yo estaba esperando detalles

**Shadic:** (entra a la habitación) que tal

Todas miraron hacia Shadic que ahora tenía un pantalón Gi color blanco un cinturón color azul su chaleco pero en la espalda estaban las siete esmeraldas chaos rodeando un símbolo que parecía su cabeza y ahora el chaleco cubría una camiseta blanca

**Apple Jack:** vaya compañero te queda bien dime Rarity de donde sacaste la idea

**Rarity: **lo tuve en un sueño no les parece genial

**Shadic: **claro que si

**Pinkie Pie:** bueno sé que te tienes que ir pero no te iras sin un fiesta de despedida

**Shadic:** no esperaba menos de Pinkie Pie

Ahora estaban todos en la fiesta de despedida donde muchos estaban despidiendo de Shadic hubo bailes música y mucha diversión de echo hasta las princesas llegaron a la fiesta pero como todo lo bueno llega a su fin ahora estaban todos en las afueras de poniville Shadic empaco en una mochila las esmeraldas chaos y X estaba en su cara en forma de rastreador ahora solo falta despedirse

**Shadic:** muy bien llego la hora del adiós

**Todas:** si

**Shadic:** hey no se desanimen estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver

**Todos: SI**

**Shadic:** princesas

**Celestia:** Shadic no podemos decir cuánto estamos agradecidas por todo lo que hiciste

**Luna:** espero que el futuro sea mejor contigo

**Shadic:** no se preocupen estaré bien

De repente Chaos llega con Shadic quedándose en su cabeza

**Shadic:** vamos Chaos a mí me exiliaron no a ti (Chaos hace un sonido de negación) que quieres venir conmigo (Chaos asiente) muy bien no te detendré

**Twilight:** espero que te valla bien y espero que nos veamos pronto

**Shadic:** claro que si Twily dalo por hecho

**Twilight:** (le da un beso en la mejilla) cuídate

**Shadic:** claro (empieza a irse)

Mientras que Shadic se iba caminando Celestia se acerca a Twilight

**Celestia:** usaron protección

Esto hiso que Twilight se sonrojada como un tomate pero más de una yegua escucho y esto y se interesó en la historia

Así es como nuestro héroe empieza un viaje para su nuevo hogar esperando ver de nuevo a sus amigas y también su corazón estaba destrozado pero eso sanara y nunca olvidara las amistades que formo


	25. Chapter 25

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola **_= mensaje del autor

Si recuerdan en el capítulo anterior Shadic fue exiliado por miedo de ser un arma ahora vemos a Shadic caminando por el bosque everfree y vio a lo lejos la nave de Cooler

**X:** emm Shadic ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

**Shadic: **porque tarde o temprano los lideres sabrán de este lugar y prefiero que no tengan nada peligroso dentro de ella

**X: **entiendo

**Shadic: **(entra en la nave) X dime tienes un mapa de este lugar

**X: **si así es

**Shadic: **dime hay algo aquí peligroso

**X: **esta la armería

**Shadic: **armería dices

**X: **si dos puertas delante a la derecha

**Shadic: **muy bien

Shadic siguió por el camino que dijo X y encontró lo que parecía ser un arma que se pone en la muñeca arriba de los nudillos de color gris y un caño

**Shadic: **dime X cuántos de estos hay

**X: **aproximadamente unos 600

**Shadic: **suficientes para un ejército pequeño será mejor no arriesgarnos

Shadic reunió todos y los destruyo con una lanza chaos

**Shadic: **esas deben ser todas

**X:** en realidad no hay todavía una pero es un prototipo igual que yo

**Shadic: **enserio y que tiene en especial

**X: **este se puede ajustar al tamaño de su dueño

**Shadic: **donde esta

**X: **en la caja a tu izquierda

**Shadic: **vamos a ver

Shadic se acerca a la caja mencionada y vio como era un arma parecida a las demás pero era de color azul

**Shadic: **será mejor destruirla

**X: **si o tal vez

**Shadic: **¿tal vez qué?

**X: **si no mal recuerdo necesitamos recorrer mucho terreno será mejor ahorrar energía

**Shadic: **entiendo en ese caso (se pone el arma) de todas formas como se llama esta arma

**X: **puedes llamarla arma de ki

**Shadic: **arma de ki

**X: **si veras el ki es la fuerza del universo Todo lo que existe ha sido creado por el Ki

Shadic: entonces lo que dices es que todos tenemos ki en nuestro interior (sale de la nave i empieza a caminar

**X: **afirmativo

**Shadic: **entiendo de por sí que tan poderos es esta arma (se escucha un sonido en el bosque)

**X: **creo que estas apunto de descubrirlo

Lo que estaba enfrente de Shadic era una manticora esta criatura tenia cuerpo y cara de león alas de murciélagos con cola de escorpión Shadic cargo el arma y disparo la manticora no pudo hacer mucho y quedo completamente vaporizada

**Shadic: **genial pero como llamaremos esta arma

**X: **no se

**Shadic: **ya se ¿Qué te parece? Y

**X: **enserio yo soy X y él es Y

**Shadic: **¿tienes una mejor idea? (no recibió respuesta) eso pensé

**X: **¿y por cierto y Chaos?

**Shadic: **está dormido en la mochila junto con las esmeraldas

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con el antiguó castillos de las princesas

**X: **que piensas

**Shadic: **estoy pensando crees que las princesas dejaron algo peligroso allí

**X: **solo quieres echar un vistazo verdad

**Shadic: **si la verdad es que si

**X: **no veo nada malo en ir de visita además que van a hacer exiliarnos hahahahahaha…haha…haha…ha… … … demasiado pronto verdad

**Shadic: **si así es

Shadic empezó a caminar hacia el antiguó castillo la entrada parecía sucia pero aún estaba estable al entrar vio los pasillos llenos de polvo y mucha vegetación Shadic siguió caminando hasta encontrar lo que parecía una biblioteca

**Shadic: **que es este lugar

**X: **una biblioteca

**Shadic: **interesante (toma un libro) "el héroe y el caballero oscuro" (toma otro libro) "el héroe y los anillos secretos" suenan interesantes (los guarda en sus espinas)

**X:** ¿eso no es? Robar

**Shadic:** no como dice el dicho la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro además las princesas abandonaron el castillo y por ende todo lo que hay en el

**X:** eso tiene sentido

**Shadic:** verdad (toma otro libro) "magia blanca y elemental para principiantes" podría ser útil (Shadic toma otro libro pero este hico que se abriera un pasadizo) me pregunto ¿A dónde llevara esto?

**X:** solo una forma de averiguarlo

Shadic siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que su oído capto un sonido algo extraño lo que paso es que se activó una trampa eran unas flechas pero Shadic esquivo todas fácilmente

**X:** si hay algo aquí debe ser muy peligroso

**Shadic:** con más razón hay que ver que hay al final de este túnel

Shadic esta vez corrió a gran velocidad esquivando toda clase de trampas hasta llegar a una sala y dentro de ella había un pedestal con un libro negro con una calavera

**Shadic:** ¿magia negra?

**X:** magia negra

**Shadic:** lo dejaría aquí pero acabe con todas las trampas será mejor que me lo lleve

**X:** si creo que será lo mejor

Shadic guarda el libro y se va de la habitación

**Shadic:** listo X

**X:** lista por cierto soy mujer

**Shadic:** ¿eres mujer?

**X:** (le da una descarga eléctrica) claro que soy mujer

**Shadic:** muy bien muy bien ya entendí ok vámonos

Shadic empezó a correr a tan alta velocidad que solo dejó una estela neón de color azul esta vez corría más rápido que nunca no tardo mucho para que llegara a un pueblo

**Shadic:** dime X ¿donde estamos?

**X:** Appleoosa

**Shadic:** enserio vaya sí que corrí demasiado rápido si llegue Appleoosa en pocos minutos vayamos a saludar a Braeburn y a los demás

**X:** ¿estás seguro?

**Shadic:** claro ¿porque no?

**X:** bueno te vez muy calmado para alguien que acaba de ser exiliado dejando atrás todo

**Shadic:** (con lágrimas en sus ojos) si lo se

**X:** perdón es solo que

**Shadic:** no está bien X solo tienes que saber que cada persona lidia con el dolor a su manera

**X:** ok no lo olvidare

**Shadic:** muy bien (se limpia la lagrima) será mejor ir de una vez

Shadic corrió de nuevo hasta llegar a la entrada de Appleoosa donde mucho de los ponis se le quedaron viendo y empezaron a hablar entre ellos mientras que caminaba por el pueblo

**Pony 1:** ¿Quién es él?

**Pony 2:** no sabes es Shadic el erizo

**Pony 1:** el que detuvo ese alienígena raro

**Pony 3:** no solo eso el venció a Discord

**Pony 4:** yo escuche que lo venció fácilmente con una mano en la espalda

**Pony 5:** yo escuche que lo exiliaron

**Pony 1:** ¿porque?

**Pony 5:** creo que era por miedo a su poder

**Pony 1:** tan poderoso es

**Pony 5:** si dicen que reto a Discord a un combate uno a uno garra con garra

**Pony 1:** wow

Shadic seguía caminando hasta que encontró con cierto pony amarillo con sombrero de vaquero y una Cuity Mark de una manzana

**Shadic:** Braeburn cuanto tiempo (la da la mano)

**Braeburn:** Shadic bienvenido a Appleoosa (chocan su casco con mano) que te trae a Appleoosa

**Shadic:** estaba por el vecindario y decidí venir a saludar

**Braeburn:** que bien olle yo y Little Strongheart íbamos a comer quieres unirte

**Shadic:** no quiero interrumpir

**Braeburn:** no tómalo como unas gracias por lo de ese extraño evento

**Shadic:** Gracias

**Braeburn:** por cierto compañero y eso que tienes en el ojo

**Shadic:** a X cambia de forma por favor

En un momento X cambio de forma a de un rastreador a un sombrero vaquero de color amarillo dorado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

**Shadic:** ¿así está mejor?

**Braeburn:** si pero ¿Cómo?

**Shadic:** te lo explico en la comida ¿vamos?

Braeburn guio a Shadic hasta que llegaron a un restaurante estilo vaquero donde vieron a un búfalo pequeño de color amarillo con una banda india sentada en una mesa ellos se le unieron

**Shadic:** Strongheart (la abraza)

**Strongheart:** Shadic que gusto verte ¿nos acompañas a comer? (corresponde le abrazo)

**Shadic:** claro por eso estoy aquí hehehehe (se separa del abrazo)

**Braeburn:** espero que no te moleste

**Strongheart:** no para nada de echo es bueno verte Shadic

**Shadic:** no hay problema

**Braeburn:** ya pediste

**Strongheart:** los estaba esperando

**Shadic:** ha casi lo olvido (saca su mochila) es hora de despertar

**Braeburn:** emm a quien le hablas compañero

**Shadic:** a él (sale Chaos de su mochila medio dormido) lo siento pero es hora de comer nos queda un largo viaje

**Strongheart:** haaa es tan tierno ¿cómo se llama?

**Shadic:** su nombre es Chaos

**Braeburn:** y ¿qué es?

**Shadic:** en un chao

**Strongheart:** (abrasa a Chaos) un chao

**Shadic:** si son creaturas tiernas y necesitan cuidados especiales

**Braeburn:** ¿Cómo cuáles?

**Shadic:** primero necesita agua limpia y segundo necesitaría comer (mira a Chaos) que es por eso que te desperté

**Braeburn:** vaya entonces ¿Por qué viaja contigo?

**Shadic:** eso me lo pregunto pero él quería venir conmigo ¿o no chiquitín?

**Chaos:** chao chao chao

**Shadic:** hahaha si así es

**Strongheart:** y dime Shadic tiene bitz para tu viaje

**Shadic:** no en realidad no pero creo que puedo vender mis rings

**Braeburn:** no sabes de la nueva ley de los rings

**Shadic:** ¿Cuál?

**Strongheart:** las princesas dijeron que los rings serían una unidad monetaria más en equestria

**Shadic:** enserio y cuánto cuesta un ring

**Braeburn:** un ring equivale unos 200 bitz

**Shadic:** vaya entonces yo invito

**Braeburn:** no compañero yo te dije que te invitaría y eso voy hacer

**Shadic:** no será necesario (levanta la mano y en ella aparecen 9,231 rings en número) ven

**Strongheart:** está bien tu ganas

**Braeburn:** aunque no me gusta pero ok acepto pero aun te debo las gracias

**Shadic:** no tienes que hacerlo bueno que tal si pedimos

Después de que todos pidieran sus órdenes Braeburn una ensalada de manzana Strongheart una compota de manzana y Shadic un pie de manzana y un poco de sidra para todos

**Shadic:** saben nunca probé la sidra de manzana

**Braeburn:** ¿nunca?

**Shadic:** nunca solo me dijeron como es gracias a Apple Jack

**Strongheart:** debo admitir la primera vez es dura pero vale la pena

**Shadic:** enserió haber (bebé un buen trago) vaya sí que esta fuerte (ve a Chaos apunto de tomar un trago) lo siento chiquitín pero (le quita la sidra) esto no es para ti

**Chaos:** chao chao chao chao chao (Shadic le da una manzana en la boca)

**Shadic:** ¿mejor? (Chaos le asiente) está bien ahora ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Ya le dijeron a Apple Jack?

**Braeburn:** (un poco sonrojado) ¿de qué habrás compañero?

**Strongheart:** (un poco sonrojada) ¿si de que hablas?

**Shadic:** están hablando con alguien que pedio muchas cosas sé muy bien de lo que hablo

**Braeburn:** bueno yo y Strongheart empezamos a salir no hace poco

**Strongheart:** y la verdad (se acerca a Braeburn) no puedo estar más feliz

**Shadic:** espero lo mejor para ustedes

De repente en la entrada aparecieron cuatro ponis de tierra tenían sombreros negros y un protector para cuchillos Shadic los detector y al parecer no tramaban nada bueno

**Shadic:** ¿Quiénes son?

**Braeburn:** ha son ellos de nuevo

**Strongheart:** ellos son unos ponis que causan problemas por estos lados

**Shadic:** qué clase de problemas

**Braeburn:** de los malos

**Shadic:** ¿Qué hay del sheriff?

**Braeburn:** el sheriff los ahuyenta pero creo que ahora van enserió

**Shadic:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Strongheart:** nunca trajeron armas

**Shadic:** muy bien Chao metete a la mochila es mejor prevenir que jurar

Los ponis entraron pero uno de no to a Shadic y le dijo a los demás

**Pony 1:** oye tú eres el erizo que derrotó a Discord

**Shadic:** (se levanta y se acerca) si soy yo que quieres

**Pony 1:** te voy a decir lo que quiero (saca una cámara vieja) podemos tomarnos una foto contigo eres el héroe de equestria

**Pony 2:** si se puede una y ya

**Shadic:** (suspira) si porque no

**Pony1:** perfecto

**Shadic:** Braeburn nos ayudas

**Braeburn:** emm si (toma la cámara) que todo el mundo sonría

La primera foto mostraba a todos los ponis alrededor de Shadic el segundo estaba igual pero en el tercero levantaron a Shadic luego se muestra a todos con una jarra con sidra luego que todos estaba tomando después de unos minutos después de pagar la cuenta Shadic ahora estaba caminando por las calles de Appleoosa con Braeburn y Little heart

**Shadic:** dime Braeburn ¿Qué tipo de problemas se meten esos tipos?

**Braeburn:** les juegan bromas a los demás

**Strongheart:** y de las pesadas

**Shadic:** enserió hahaha yo pensaba que se peleaban con todo el mundo o algo así

**Braeburn:** no no hay de esas cosas en estos sitios

**Strongheart:** bueno no desde que tú y tus amigas llegaron

**Shadic:** si buenos tiempos

**Braeburn:** será mejor que vayas a la estación del tren para irte

**Strongheart:** no queras perderlo

**Shadic:** no hay problema yo vine corriendo

**Braeburn:** entiendo bueno espero que tu tiempo en Appleoosa allá sido genial

**Strongheart:** si hay algo que podamos hacer dinos

**Shadic:** de echo si

Ahora vemos a Shadic Braeburn Strongheart llegaron a un edificio con una estrella plateada arriba al entrar vieron a un pony de tierra café con un chaleco azul y un sombrero con un búfalo negro con una banda india

**Shadic:** sheriff jefe como han estado

**Sheriff:** Shadic el erizo como estas

**Jefe thunderhoves:** ventisca azul que agradable visita

**Shadic:** si bueno pasando a temas más serios supongo que ya sabes que paso

**Sheriff:** si así es

**Jefe thunderhoves:** es una lástima que equestria pierda a un gran guerrero

**Shadic:** bueno que se le va hacer

**Sheriff:** Shadic por tu ayuda aquí en Appleoosa queremos darte algo

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es?

**Jefe thunderhoves:** (saca un pergamino) esto

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es?

**Sheriff:** es un mapa para que sepas donde estas

**Jefe thunderhoves:** y una brújula

**Shadic:** gracias

**X:** espera Shadic

Esto sorprendió al sheriff y al jefe al escuchar la voz de X pero se sorprendió más cuando el sombrero de Shadic absorbió el mapa y la brújula

**Shadic:** X ¿Qué hiciste?

**X:** como tenemos cupo limitado supuse que sería mejor adquirir el mapa y la brújula en mis sistemas

**Shadic:** eso será útil

**Sheriff:** bueno eso fue interesante

**Jefe thunderhoves:** hahaha no lo dudo

**Shadic:** bueno sé que acabo de llegar pero será mejor que me vaya aún tengo mucho que recorrer

**Sheriff:** muy bien nos vemos compañero

**Jefe thunderhoves:** adiós ventisca azul

**Shadic:** muy bien adiós (voltea a ver Braeburn Strongheart) gracias por todo

**Braeburn:** no hay de que

**Strongheart:** adiós espero venos pronto

**Shadic:** si (sale del edificio) adiós (empieza a correr)

Mientras que Shadic iba corriendo X volvió a su forma de rastreador

**X:** eso fue ben

**Shadic:** ¿tienes las copias de las fotos?

**X:** (muestra las fotos) esto responde a tu pregunta

**Shadic:** si así es

**X:** bueno ¿A dónde vamos?

**Shadic:** tu escaneaste el mapa donde están los límites de equestria más cercana

**X:** está más al oeste

**Shadic:** ok

**X:** pero hay dos problemas

**Shadic:** ¿Cuáles?

**X:** uno es que esta en la orilla del mar

**Shadic:** y ¿la otra?

**X:** es que hay que cruzar las tierras Dragón cataratas Winsome el pantano Flame Geyser Griffinstone hasta llegar a Seaward Shoals donde supongo que rentaremos un bote e irnos al mar Celestial

**Shadic:** entiendo entonces ese es el plan

**X:** si así es

**Shadic:** muy bien solo tengo que decir algo **¡GATTA GO FAST!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola **_= mensaje del auto

Vemos a Eggman enfrente de una pantalla con números y planos

**Eggman:** que interesante ¿pero dónde está mi emparedado? llevo más de tres horas esperando Decoe Bocoe ¿Dónde están?

En la habitación se habrio una puerta mostrando a un robot alto, delgado, de color dorado y los ojos rojos además de que tiene parte de sus brazos y piernas de color café era Decoe y el otro robot es corto, rechoncho, de plata y de ojos azules, con los brazos grises él era Bocoe

**Decoe:** perdón doctor pero la estufa se rompió

**Bocoe:** tuvimos que repararlo primero

**Eggman:** par de chátaras bueno no importa estoy a punto de conseguir mi meta

**Decoe:** cual ¿destruir a Sonic?

**Bocoe: **o ¿crear el imperio Eggman?

**Eggman:** ninguno

**Decoe y Bocoe: **¿Qué?

**Decoe:** ¿Qué quiere decir doctor?

**Eggman:** porque para eso necesito primero las esmeraldas

**Decoe:** pero ¿no lo tiene ese erizo que se parece a Sonic?

**Bocoe:** si y aparte están en otro mundo como ¿iremos sin las esmeraldas?

**Eggman:** ignorantes no recuerdan que no necesitamos las esmeraldas para viajar al otro mundo

**Decoe:** entonces ¿Cómo?

**Eggman:** recuerdan el incidente con los rings

**Bocoe:** habla de cuando muchos rings se fueron al espacio

**Eggman:** si así es verán los rings fueron llamados por un gran poder y solo un ser tiene ese poder (muestra una imagen de Shadic) Shadic el erizo y no solo los rings sino también los rings zone y yo el fantástico doctor Eggman descubrió la forma de navegar entre ellos hasta llegar a (muestra una imagen de un planeta) el planeta equss

**Decoe:** vaya que el doctor es un genio

**Bocoe:** y vaya que el nombre es genial ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

**Eggman:** hohohohoho porque soy un genio

**Bocoe:** entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

**Eggman:** este

Donde estaban se bajó como un elevador mostrando filas de robots de eggman eran demasiados entre ellos están

**Aero-Cannon** son robots relativamente pequeños, estos poseen una forma más o menos circular en su cuerpo, desde su torso sale un cañón, que atraviesa su cuerpo, también posee ojos y una barra de color amarilla que simula a una boca, su paleta de colores es de azul, amarillo y plateado, mientras que sus ojos son de color amarillo.

**Atificial Chaos** son como Chaos pero con un pequeño robot en vez de celebro.

**Big Chaser** es un enorme robot. Es muy similar a un cangrejo, ojos de color azul oscuro y tiene seis patas de color amarillo que sobre salen de su mandíbula.

**Bomb Beetle** son drones con cañones

**Death Egg Robot sentinel** estos son robots grandes blancos con un ojo rojo, brazos con púas piernas enormes y de gran tamaño

**E-1002 Egg Flapper **se parecen a los Aero-Cannon pero tienen más forma de pájaro

**EF-DC1998** son robots humanoides morados

**Egg Pawns **estos son parecidos a los EF-DC1998 pero más pequeños con color naranja

**Eggrobos **estos son parecidos a Eggman pero con mochilas cohetes y un arma

**Eggman:** tenemos Aero-Cannons Atificial Chaos Big Chasers Bomb Beetles Death Egg Robot sentinels E-1002 Egg Flappers muchos EF-DC1998 Egg Pawns y Eggrobos

**Decoe:** vaya ejercito doctor

**Bocoe:** si esta vez se lució no espero comandar a este ejército

**Eggman:** ¿Quién dijo que ustedes van a comandar mi ejército?

**Decoe:** ¿no vamos a hacer nosotros?

**Bocoe:** entonces ¿Quién?

**Eggman:** ellos

**Egg-Wyvern** es un robot alada con cabeza de dragón, color rojo con manchas plateadas, blancas y negras

**Egg Cerberus** es un robot parecido a un perro gigante

**Bass** es un robot humanoide con armadura negra, amarilla y blanca. Lleva un casco grande con dos aletas amarillas que sobresalen de los lados, y que deja expuesta su cara marcada con rayas púrpuras debajo de sus ojos rojos. Una estrella de cuatro puntas adorna su frente y un triángulo azul está presente en su pecho. Tiene manos blancas y guanteletes negros con líneas amarillas que puede convertir en un cañón.

**Blaze Woman** es un robot con forma de gato humanoide morado con cola y al final una pequeña llama con púas en sus muñecas y tobillos tiene ojos amarillos

**Decoe:** enserio cree que un perro gigante va a hacer un mejor trabajo que nosotros

**Bocoe:** y además de donde salieron los últimos dos

**Eggman:** hohohoho hice un trato con Eggman nega para estos últimos dos

**Decoe:** ¿enserio? Cual fue doctor

**Bocoe:** si díganos

**Eggman:** yo me quedo con las esmeraldas y él se queda con algo llamado los elementos de la armonía

**Decoe:** aun no puedo creer que él allá dominado su planeta

**Bocoe:** el doctor se está quedando atrás

**Eggman:** cállense los dos al menos que quieren que los convierte en chátara

**Decoe:** ok ok doctor no se altere

**Bocoe:** puede ser malo para su salud según su condición

**Eggman:** ggrr y ustedes (voltea a ver a los otros robots) que hacen aquí vayan al otro mundo

**Todos:** por el imperio Eggman

**Eggman:** eggcelente

**Decoe:** sus juegos de palabras son peor de lo que recuerdo

**Bocoe:** que esperabas estamos en español

**Eggman:** ya cállense hmmm llego tu fin Shadic Shadic el erizo hahahahahahahahaha

* * *

**[En el mundo de mlp]**

_**{Live life crush 40}**_

Shadic estaba corriendo por los pastos de equestria hace unos momentos estaba en el desierto de Appleoosa pero ahora estaba corriendo por un hermoso campo lleno de pasto verde y muchos lagos Shadic paro mirando las hermosas cataratas que veía parecían como si fueran arcoíris era hermoso

**Shadic:** X donde estamos

**X:** Shadic bienvenido a las cataratas Winsome

**Shadic:** es un lugar hermoso "suspiro" solo espero poder verlo con Twilight

**X:** no te preocupes esto acabara y tal vez podamos verlas algún día

**Shadic:** eso espero (voltea a su mochila) despierta Chaos tomaremos un descanso aquí

**X:** duerme más que tu

**Shadic:** si lo sé ¿cuál es nuestra próxima parada? y ¿qué tan lejos?

**X:** pantano Flame Geyser un día de distancia

**Shadic:** con mi velocidad llegaremos en unas horas

**X:** ya calcule tu velocidad

**Shadic:** ho

**X:** si será mejor que descanses

**Shadic:** creo que esta vez sí are caso

Chaos sale de la mochila de Shadic y se va al lago

**Shadic:** hahahaha muy bien Chao despiértame si algo pasa

Shadic se apoya en un árbol y se puso a descansar con un profundo sueño reparador

**{Poner pausa a la canción}**

* * *

**[En la mente de Shadic]**

Shadic estaba en la misma posición pero algo era diferente al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en un bosque pero era un bosque muy raro para empezar se notaba que era un bosque solo porque había muchos árboles pero estos eran de un color blanco casi indescriptible pero el árbol en que se estaba apoyando no era blanco de echo era verde Shadic se paró pero al despegarse del árbol se transformó como en los demás antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escuchó un canto parecía el de una mujer

**Shadic:** Nights

Se escuchó de nuevo el canto

**Shadic:** Owl ¿eres tú? Ya deja de bromear

**¿?:** Shadic

**Shadic:** ¿X?

**X:** Shadic despierta

* * *

**[En el mundo real]**

_**{Poner Shuriken Shuriken}**_

Shadic abre los ojos y ve a muchos robots pero no veía a Chaos en ningún lado

**Shadic:** ¿pero qué?

Shadic esquiva una bola de fuego que provenía de Blaze Woman

**Shadic:** ¿Blaze?

**X:** ¿conoces esa cosa? (Blaze Woman lanza otra bola de fuego)

**Shadic:** te lo digo luego (la esquiva)

**X:** ¿qué esperas? acaba con todos

**Shadic:** está bien

Shadic en una ráfaga de viento rompió a varios robots por la mitad destruyéndolos pero paro en seco cuando vio un artificial Chaos pero en su interior estaba chaos el corrió hacia él atravesándolo y atrapando a Chaos pero muchos de ellos empezaron a disparar a Shadic él se escondió en una piedra

**Shadic:** eso no me lo esperaba (mira a Chaos) muy bien esto será algo raro pero que te parece volver a tu forma H20

**Chao:** Chao Chao

**Shadic:** muy bien es todo o nada

Los robots aún estaban disparando a la roca pero esta brillo de color verde los robots seguían disparando pero una mano echa de agua apareció del suelo destrozando a muchos robots en la piedra salieron Shadic y Chaos destrozando muchos robots a su paso Shadic usaba el arma y pero al ver más robots y solo se le ocurrió una cosa

**Shadic:** Chaos atrapa (le lanza dos esmeraldas Chaos)

Chaos las absorbió y sus brazos se extendieron con una especie de huesos son las esmeraldas en las palmas Chaos lanzo unos témpanos de hielo a loa robots destrozándolos poco a poco quedaron menos pero Shadic recibió una ola de fuego de parte de Blaze Woman Shadic se recuperó rápido y le lanzo una lanza Chaos pero Blaze Woman la esquivo Shadic corrió rápido y le dio un golpe lo suficiente fuerte para mandarla a unas rocas Shadic iba a darle otro golpe pero vio sus ojos y esto lo puso a dudar pero Bass le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar Shadic se volvió una bola y golpeo a Bass mandándolo a volar Bass corrió hacia Shadic con una espada de luz Shadic quiso aparecer su espada de energía pero algo paso no pudo crearlo envés de eso uso una lanza chaos pero apenas la bloque con una mano ya que la otra tenía el arma de ki Shadic vio a Blaze Woman acercarse pero Shadic le estaba disparando con una carga pequeña lo suficiente para retrasarla

**X: **qué esperas sepárate de él

**Shadic:** es difícil usar una lanza con una mano

Shadic pateo a Bass lejos a unas rocas pero recibió un puño de parte de Blaze Woman ahora Shadic estaba esquivando y bloqueando los golpes

**X:** qué esperas transfórmate y acabalo

**Shadic:** no puedo (esquiva una patada)

**X:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Shadic:** no es el momento

Blaze Woman le dio un golpe en la cara mandándola a volar Chaos al ver esto extendió su mano para golpearla pero Shadic se puso en medio

**Shadic:** Chaos no (el pulo de Chaos se queda a centímetros de la cara de Shadic)

**X:** ¿Qué haces?

**Shadic:** enserio no es el momento

Shadic recibió una patada de Blaze Woman mandándolo a volar ella vio alrededor y los robots ya no estaban solo estaban ella y Bass en funcionamiento ella se fue por Bass lo cargo y corrió lejos Shadic choco con una pared de piedras pero hizo un sonido raro Shadic levanto la vista y vio a Chaos acercándose y dándole una mano para levantarse

**X:** ¿estás bien?

**Shadic:** lo estoy pero dime algo X que paso con mi espada

**X:** al parecer al ser una habilidad de un ser no organito y más de un objeto o arma es posible que solo puedas crearlo o copiarlo una o máximo cinco veces

**Shadic:** entiendo debo de tener cuidado para cuando copie de alguna arma o de un robot de Eggman

**X:** muy bien (le da una carga eléctrica a Shadic) ¿Qué fue eso?

**Shadic:** un error que esperaba nunca ver otra vez

**X:** ¿Qué quieres decir? necesito explicaciones

**Shadic:** vera antes no tenía emmm control de mi poder así que Eggman me secuestro y abuso de mi poder para poder transformar a mobianos inocentes en máquinas sin sentimientos ella era una mobiana su nombre era Blaze la gata y no sé como pero la robotizaron

**X:** lo siento

**Shadic:** está bien (mira a Chaos) pasa algo

Chaos señala lo que parecía ser una escotilla incrustada en la pared pero Shadic abrió los ojos al ver tres siglas G.U.N parecía vieja pero aun parecía en funcionamiento

**X:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Shadic:** es G.U.N pero como es que esto está aquí

**X:** ¿Qué es G.U.N?

**Shadic:** es una organización militar pero es de otro mundo no entiendo que hacen aquí

**X:** solo una forma de saberlo

**Shadic:** Caos nos ayudas

Chaos le dio un golpe y se abrió de golpe adentro todo estaba lleno de plantas parecía tener mucha edad

**Shadic:** X ¿crees que puedas encender esta base?

**X:** claro enchúfame (se transforma en un USB)

**Shadic:** muy bien allá vas (la enchufa) muy bien

**X:** voy a estar fuera por un tiempo ok

**Shadic:** ok (se escuchan unos sonidos) debe de estar trabajando (mira a Chaos) ¿Qué? (sale burbujas de Chaos) no le voy a decir sobre mi forma de esmeralda maestra (más burbujas) porque en primera no sé si me crea en segunda no necesita saberlo (se enciende las luces)

**X:** ¿me extrañaron chicos?

**Shadic:** sí que encontraste

**X:** algo muy sorprendente (se vuelve un rastreador) te diré por donde ir

**Shadic:** muy bien vamos Chaos

X los guio a una habitación algo rara donde estaba una computadora algo funcional pero lo más raro fue una capsula que aparecer teína algo adentro

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es eso?

**X:** no lo sé pero mira la pantalla

Chaos y Shadic miraron a la pantalla de la computadora había un mapa de equestria lleno de círculos cuadrados triángulos y Shadic noto una estrella roja

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es eso?

**X:** es un mapa de todas las bases de G.U.N

**Shadic:** enserio son demasiados y ¿Por qué son de diferentes formas?

**X:** no lo sé no hay una especie de leyenda

**Shadic:** (mira un pedazo de papel medio quemado) y lo que está en la capsula

**X:** veré si puedo abrirla

**Shadic:** muy bien

La capsula se abre mostrando una bufanda y unos zapatos flotantes la bufanda era negra cubriendo una línea blanca y un ring al final los zapatos eran diferentes eran de color azul con la suela negra

**Shadic:** que dicen me las pruebo

**X:** bueno no es como si alguien las fuera a recuperar

**Shadic:** bueno (mira a Chaos) me ayudas Chaos

Chaos movió sus manos para sacar el agua de las cosas Shadic se puso rápidamente los zapatos pero al distraerse por leer el pedazo de papel no se esperó que la bufanda se abalanzo a su cara Shadic intento luchar pero la bufanda se quedó en su cuello con un pedazo de ella saliendo atreves del anillo

**Shadic:** ok creo que está viva

**X:** que te dio la idea

**Shadic:** muy bien entonces ¿Qué tal? (el fin de la bufanda se acerca a la cara) emmm ¿puedes entenderme? (la bufanda se mueve arriba y abajo) ok entonces ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Lo siguiente fue algo que no esperaba nadie la bufanda se fue del cuello de Shadic a la mano derecha primero se formó un mango de color rojo después el ring se acercó al final y después se desplego una hoja blanca en forma de cuchillo

**Shadic:** wow

**X:** creo que esto resuelve el problema de la espada

**Shadic:** si pero no la de los prisioneros (la espada regresa a su forma original)

**X:** ¿prisioneros?

**Shadic:** si así es mientras veías el mapa pude notar algo no todo estaba computarizado así que (toma el pedazo de papel) vi esto que aparecer es la leyenda los círculos son centrales de vigilancia robots cámaras etc. creo que juguetes de espía los triángulos son bases de militares tanques robots los cuadrados son centros de investigación como este pero los de color rojos son los que tienen formas de vida experimentando en ellas

**X:** pero pero eso significa que hay ocho criaturas en esos laboratorios

**Shadic:** de los que sepamos puede haber mucho más por todo el planeta pero note algo interesante (apunta en el mapa) que es esa estrella roja no viene en la leyenda

**X:** déjame ampliarla es es una isla

**Shadic:** a que dirección

**X:** al oeste de aquí

**Shadic:** vaya eso complica las cosas "suspiro" según veo tenemos dos opciones una seguimos por nuestro camino ir a la isla investigar si es que es viable para vivir o nos arriesgamos a liberar a los prisioneros y esperar que no sean ningún peligro para equestria o el mundo

La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Chaos soltó unas burbujas

**X:** ¿Qué quiso decir?

**Shadic:** quiso decir que vota por los prisioneros ¿tú que dices? (mira a la bufanda que se transforma en un cuadrado) muy bien ¿X?

**X:** enserio necesitas preguntar

**Shadic:** muy buen X cual es el centro de investigación más cercano

**X:** bueno el más cercano está en un bosque peor el mapa de G.U.N lo marca como Kindred

**Shadic:** muy bien Chaos es hora de regresar a tu forma de Chaos (niega con la cabeza) que dices que eres más útil en esa forma (Chaos asiente) pero sabes que eres considerablemente más débil que la otra vez verdad (chaos asiente) muy bien es hora de irnos

Salieron de la base de G.U.N. pero vieron que él sol ya se estaba escondiendo

**Shadic:** creo que nos tardamos mucho en la base

**X:** ¿entonces qué hacemos?

**Shadic:** yo no (se pone en una rodilla)

**X:** Shadic

En el pecho de Shadic apareció una aura de color morado entonces se transformó en Shadic el werehog pero la bufanda cambio su color rojo por el color azul y el blanco por el color morado y el anillo cambio de color dorado al color plateado su chaleco en las parte amarilla se volvió plateada con púas los guantes se destrozaron y sus nuevos zapatos se agrandaron con púas en su suela y su playera se rasgo

**X:** ¿Qué te paso?

**Shadic:** "suspiro" olvide de esta transformación esta transformación me quita mi velocidad pero aumenta mi fuerza física aunque me costó unos guantes y una playera

**X:** hasta ti voz cambio ¿entonces qué hacemos?

**Shadic:** esto no me detendrá pero si quieren parar a descansar esta bien por mi

**X:** yo estoy bien (Chaos suelta unas burbujas)

**Shadic:** muy bien (se pone en cuatro) vamos

Shadic sale corriendo y Chaos estaba patinando pero lo que no notaron fue a dos figuras arriba de ellos parecían seguirlos nuestros héroes seguían corriendo pero una especie de lanza los detuvo miraron al cielo y vieron a dos ponis muy extraños

**Shadic:** son esos pegasos (chaos suelta unas burbujas) ¿Qué quieres decir con alas de murciélagos?

Las dos figuras aterrizaron enfrente de ellos y al parecer era cierto parecían pegasos pero con alza de murciélagos tenían piel de color azul obscuro con armaduras negras con una emblema de una luna una tenía la melena de color morado y la otra la tenia de color azul con líneas de color blanco

**¿?: Alto allí monstruos**

**Shadic:** ¿monstruo? ¿Dónde?

**¿?:** Ustedes

**Shadic:** ¿nosotros?

**¿?:** Si así es alto en este instante

**Shadic:** hace rato que nos paramos

**¿?: ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!**

**Shadic:** bueno que quieren

**¿? 2:** Somos la guardia nocturna de la princesa Luna no dejaremos que arruinen la noche de nightmare

**Shadic: **¿noche nightmare? Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada

**¿?:** Claro que si no hay forma de que un lobo pueda usar ese collar

**Shadic: **¿he?

Shadic miro para abajo y vio en su cuello un collar de un colmillo dorado

**¿?:** Dinos donde está el pony al que se lo robaste

**Shadic:** yo no robe nada

**¿?:** Mentiroso (se lanza al ataque)

**Shadic:** (la esquiva) chaos yo me encargo de ella tú de la otra trata de no lastimarlas (chaos asiente)

Shadic esquiva otro golpe de la pony Shadic le dio un golpe con su brazo derecho pero la pony se esquivó volando tomando distancia Shadic tuvo suficiente y estiro su brazo para agarrar a la pony y tumbarla al suelo antes de que reaccionara la pony Shadic se puso encima y rugió para atontar a la pony

Con Chaos fue mucho más sencillo la pony iba a atacarlo pero Chaos la absorbió gracias a su sustancia de agua y se juntó con Shadic

**Shadic:** y la otra pony (Chaos suelta una burbujas) ¿Qué quieres decir con dentro de ti? (esto asusto a la pony pero Chaos soltó más burbujas) ¡que inepto se puede ahogar!

Shadic mete la cabeza en Chaos y saca a la pony como si fuera un cachorro esto relajo a la otra pony pero se sorprendió cuando Shadic hizo lo mismo con ella ahora Shadic estaba cargando con la boca a ambas ponis Shadic hizo una seña a Chaos para que lo siguiera ahora Chaos y Shadic estaban caminando pero sin poder hablar las ponis se alteraron

**¿?:** Que hacemos Night Watch

**Night Watch:** no se Midnight Blossom

**Midnight Blossom:** te dije que esto era un error esto es tu culpa

**Night Watch:** ¿mi culpa?

**Midnight Blossom:** si tú culpa

**Night Watch:** fue tu idea ir a explorar este lado del bosque

**Midnight Blossom:** no es cierto fuiste tú

**Night Watch:** no fuiste tú

**Midnight Blossom:** que tu

**Night Watch:** que tu

**Midnight Blossom:** que tu

**Night Watch:** tu

**Midnight Blossom:** tu

**Night Watch:** tu

**Midnight Blossom:** tu

**Night Watch:** tu

**Midnight Blossom:** tu

Shadic tenía una gota de sudor cayendo por atrás de su espalda mientras que Chao formo una gota de sudor atrás de su cabeza así siguió todo el camino pero se detuvieron al llegar a una pared de una montaña Shadic las dejo en el suelo y antes de que pasara algo la mano de Shadic se rodeó de un aura morado después le dio un golpe creando una cueva algo pequeña

**Shadic:** (Chaos mira a Shadic) que recorrimos la mitad del camino es media noche y la verdad tenemos dos polizonas (Chaos entra en la cueva) muy bien ahora ustedes dos (mira a las ponis que se asustaron) ¿tienen hambre?

Ya pasando unos minutos las dos ponis estaban en un lado de la cueva comiendo unos mangos que Shadic trajo mientras que Chaos trajo leña Shadic estaba acostado pero al ver eso Shadic encendió la leña con sus garras

**Shadic: **tengo hambre como quisiera un gran filete

De lanada enfrente de Shadic apareció un gran filete mientras que él se lo comía las ponis se estaban asustando Chaos se dio cuenta de esto y le hizo una seña a Shadic él levanto la vista y al ver como estaban los ponis paro de comer y las voltea a ver

**Shadic:** lo siento pero tenía mucha hambre díganme que hacen hasta allá

**Night Watch:** somos de la guardia-

**Shadic:** si sé que son pero que hacían allí

**Midnight Blossom:** estábamos vigilando no queríamos que nada arruinará la noche nightmare de la princesa Luna

**Shadic:** de que se trata esa noche nightmare

**Night Watch:** La Noche Nightmare es una celebración que hace que los ponis se disfrazan y piden dulces

**Shadic:** eso se escucha genial pero porque no van con luna necesitara toda la ayuda

**Midnight Blossom:** bueno ya que son tan amables que será mejor presentarnos yo soy Midnight Blossom ella es Night Watch

**Night Watch:** hola

**Shadic:** él es Chaos yo soy Shadic

**Night Watch:** Shadic el erizo el que derroto a Discord

**Midnight Blossom:** enserio eres tú

**Shadic:** si pero no me veo así si se quedan en el día sabrán de lo que hablo

**Midnight Blossom:** si creo que si tú que dices

**Night Watch:** tendremos que reportarnos con la princesa Luna después de eso creo que será mejor

**Shadic:** ¿pero que son ustedes?

**Midnight:** somos batponis

**Shadic:** muy bien buenas noches

**Night Watch:** ¿Qué?

**Shadic:** no van a dormir lo necesitaran mañana

**Midnight Blossom:** emm ok

**Night Watch:** estar despierta en el día esto será raro

**Midnight Blossom:** no que lo digas

**Shadic:** si no quieren pueden ir a reportarse y de seguro nos vemos más adelante

**Midnight Blossom:** ok

**Night Watch:** pero no se asusten si no nos ven en la mañana

**Shadic:** muy bien buenas noches

En la mañana siguiente Shadic despertó y vio a su alrededor al parecer las dos batponis se habían ido la fogata estaba apagada Chaos estaba dormido pero no tardó poco en despertar

**Shadic:** buenos días (Chaos soltó unas burbujas) ¿ellas? Se habrán ido en la noche ¿tienes hambre? (más burbujas) ok veré como puedo conseguir (siente algo en la mano) ¿pero qué?

Shadic mira hacia abajo y miro un plato con huevos fritos y un tocino y enfrente de Chaos había un gran pedazo de carne

**Shadic:** ¿X?

**X:** parece que al ver como Discord altero la realidad tu puedes hacerlo igual

**Shadic:** bueno eso es conveniente (come un tocino) que tal esta Chaos (el pedazo de carne estaba flotando en su interior pero soltó unas burbujas) no hables con la boca llena (recibió una mirada de Chaos) hahahahaha ¿X que tan lejos está el laboratorio?

**X:** está cerca

**Shadic:** muy bien (se acaba el desayuno) es hora de partir

Shadic y Chaos salieron a alta velocidad en unas horas vieron una pared alado de una montaña

**Shadic:** ¿Dónde está la entrada X?

**X:** pon tu mano en la roca de la derecha

Shadic hizo caso y presiono una piedra y habrio una puerta secreta de G.U.N. caminaron por los pasillos hasta que encontraron una computadora

**Shadic:** ¿ahora que X?

**X:** conéctame

Shadic hizo caso y la habitación se ilumino pero dos pasillos se iluminaron siguiendo caminos diferentes

**Shadic:** ¿qué es eso X?

**X:** mire a la computadora y al parecer hay un objeto de gran poder pero no se cual es cual

**Shadic:** bueno Chaos ve por la derecha yo a la izquierda pero llévate a X por si encuentras al prisionero

**X:** ten cuidado

Shadic le di chaos que estaba flotando dentro Shadic siguió su camino los pasillos eran de metal las luces estaban parpadeando Shadic se topó con una puerta que decía Kindred las hermanas cazadoras Shadic forzó la puerta para hablarse y vio una capsula con un líquido en una mesa había dos mascaras una era alargada de color azul marino con los ojos de color azul cielo con un símbolo de media noche de color blanca y la otra mascara era más corta de color blanco los ojos del mismo color y con el mismo símbolo de color azul marino Shadic regreso a la capsula vio a la figura adentro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse era una oveja humanoide tenia piernas de una oveja y lo demás era humano tenia pelaje de color blanco tenia los atributos de una mujer tenía el pelo largo pero pudo notar dos mechos de pelo con lo que parecían ser tatuajes de unos círculos en ella pero Shadic ni pudo evitar mirar su cara era tan tierna

**Shadic:** ¿Quién eres?

* * *

**[Con Chaos]**

Chaos iba por su pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con un símbolo extraño era un circulo partido en cuatro una parte tenía un remolino otra parte era de una ola otra era lo que parecía una llama y la última parecía una pirámide café al entrar vio una especie de cristal que cambiaba de color verde a rojo a café a azul y de nuevo a verde

**X:** será mejor llamárnosla ¿Cómo le ira a Shadic?

* * *

**[Con Shadic]**

Shadic regreso a la realidad y rompió la capsula liberando el líquido en el que estaba prisionera Shadic se acercó a la desconocida pero esta habrio los ojos esto hizo que Shadic se detuviera y mirar de nuevo a la extraña sus ojos eran grandes y azules Shadic al ver sus ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse la extraña figura hizo aparecer un arco de la nada y apunto a Shadic él levanto las manos para no representar un peligro

**Shadic:** tranquila no vengo a hacerte daño tranquila (empieza a acercando) se lo que debiste pasar debiste sentirte sola desesperada triste intranquila impotente pero (pone una mano en la flecha) no debes sentirte así no más vengo a liberarte tranquila

La figura se relajó bajo el arco y empezó a fluir lágrimas en sus ojos no pudo más y se echó en el suelo empezando a llorar sin control Shadic se acercó con cuidado y la abrazo esperando que se calmara la figura se acurruco en su pecho Shadic decidió cargarla como princesa sonrojando a la figura

**Shadic:** tranquila es solo para salir de este lugar

Shadic empezó a caminar pero la figura empezó a hacer forcejeo

**Shadic:** que pasa (la figura señala a las máscaras) ¿las máscaras? Muy bien (las toma) ahora si vámonos

Shadic estaba caminando por los pasillos con la figura en sus manos salió hasta la salida Shadic dejo que se parara después la figura se acercó a la salida al borde de la luz del sol estaba temblando y parecía que estaba a punto de romperse hasta que Shadic se le acercó y suavemente deslizo su mano de su hombro a su mano

**Shadic:** no te preocupes yo te protejo

La figura agarro firmemente a Shadic con ambas manos Shadic la dirigió al exterior donde habrio completamente los ojos al ver el exterior pero paro al escuchar algo al mirar a tras vio a Chaos y X se asustó y se puso atrás de Shadic

**Shadic:** Chaos que bueno que saliste

**X:** no creerás lo que encontramos

**Shadic:** ustedes tampoco (mira a la figura) no te preocupes ellos son mis amigos

**X:** ¿esa es la prisionera?

**Shadic:** si así es

**X:** muy bien ¿ahora qué?

**Shadic:** la verdad no lo sé creo que hay que dejar que se acostumbre al exterior (mira a la figura) tu que dices (la figura asiente) pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?

**Kindred:** K-K-Kin-Kindred

**Shadic:** muy bien haremos un campamento cerca del lago que pasamos ¿ok?

**Kindred:** o-ok

Los tres fueron caminando por el camino del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago lleno de pasto Kindred paro en seco y miro sus patas y vio pasto esto la emociono y corrió pasando a Shadic y Chaos

**Kindred:** esto no es un sueño ¡soy libre enserio soy libre!

**X:** ok creo que me agrada

**Shadic:** si será mejor que nosotros armemos el campamento está empezando a oscurecer dejemos que ella lo disfrute algo me dice que puede ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo afuera hay que darle tiempo

Kindred se sentó en una roca poniendo los pies en el agua siendo vigilada por Chaos luego exploro la pequeña cueva que hizo Shadic siendo vigilada por Shadic luego corrió por la orilla de una colina hacia abajo pateando unas hojas pasando a Chaos luego se relajó en una rama mientras que Shadic recolectaba leña después en un pequeño campo de flores hizo vueltas de carro y se tumbó como un tronco por donde pasaba Chaos luego tomo una liana y empezó a girar en círculos en un tronco que estaba relajado Shadic

**Shadic: **Kindred ven la comida está casi lista

Kindred hizo caso y se acercó al campamento se sentó alado de Shadic que estaba comiendo una manzana y le dio un mango a Kindred Chaos por otra parte estaba disfrutando de una pera

**Shadic:** muy bien teniendo en cuenta esto dime Kindred ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

**Kindred:** ya lo hiciste hehehehe

**Shadic:** mira quien hizo un chiste hahaha pero enserio ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Claro si es que no te molesta

**Kindred:** claro pregunta

**Shadic:** cuanto tiempo llevas allí

**Kindred:** bueno la verdad es que no se

**Shadic:** está bien no tienes que contestar

**Kindred:** pero dime había alguien más dentro de esa cueva

**Shadic:** yo no vi nada tú que dices X

**X:** lo siento el reporte solo avisa sobre nadie más solo tú y ese cristal

**Shadic:** perdona pero yo solo te vi y a nadie más

**Kindred:** ya veo (empieza a llorar)

**Shadic:** (la abraza) tranquila tranquila todo va a estar bien

**Kindred: **(abraza a Shadic y sigue llorando) como sabes

**Shadic:** porque te prometo que encontraremos a quien sea quien estés buscando

**Kindred:** mi hermana la nos separaron prometes que me ayudaras a buscarla

**Pinkie Pie:** (aparece de la nada detrás de unos árboles) has una Pinkie promesa con serojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo (se esconde antes de que cualquiera la viera)

**Kindred: **¿Qué fue eso?

**Shadic:** no lo sé pero en mi experiencia si una voz te die que lo hagas es mejor hacerle caso así que con serojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo

**Kindred:** sabes eso es algo tonto

**Shadic:** bueno que le hago

**Kindred:** bueno eso es cierto (mira al cielo) que hermosa es la luna

**Shadic:** (con la voz grave) si así es

**Kindred:** (mira a Shadic pero él estaba en su forma werehog) ¿Quién eres tú?

**Shadic:** tranquila Kindred soy yo Shadic solo que yo me veo de esta forma en la noche con luna llena

**Kindred:** ho a decir verdad (se acurruca en su pecho) así me gusta más

**Shadic:** vaya pensé que te daría miedo (no recibió respuesta) ¿Kindred?

Shadic miro abajo y vio como Kindred estaba dormida en su pecho Shadic levanto la vista y ve a Chaos con sus manos como un corazón esto provoco que Shadic se sonrojara desvió la mirada pero su bufanda hizo lo mismo

**Shadic:** ¿tú también?

**X:** hahaha ok ya vasta amigos pero de verdad Shadic vas a ayudarla

**Shadic:** claro que si si G.U.N. las separo debe de estar en algunas de las bases

**X:** ¿y si no?

**Shadic: **la ayudare no importa que

**X:** muy bien por cierto crees que sea bueno que este en mi forma rastreador enfrente de ella

**Shadic: **no creo que será mejor tu forma de collar

**X:** ok

**Shadic:** (X se puso en su cuello en forma de un collar con un anillo plateado) muy bien buenas noches Chaos

_**Con eso nuestros héroes hicieron una nueva amiga y van a continuar su viaje ¿Qué será ese cristal que encontró Chaos? ¿Qué será de la hermana de Kindred? ¿Aparecerán las batponis en esta historia? La verdad quien sabe los espero en el siguiente capitulo**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola **_= mensaje del auto

Vemos a nuestros héroes descansando su fogata estaba apagada y el sol empezaba a salir Kindred estaba despertando pero se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba a centímetros de la cara de Shadic

**Kindred:** (sonrojada) que estoy haciendo ¿siempre llevo ese collar? (Shadic tenía un ring de anillo) que es esta sensación de seguridad (se acurruca en su pecho) cuando estoy cerca de él no quiero que se acabe nunca

**Shadic:** mmmh (abre los ojos) hola

**Kindred:** (se separa rápidamente) ho-hola

**Shadic:** bueno (se levanta) creo que iré por el desayuno despierta a Chaos por mi ok (se va por el desayuno)

**Kindred:** ok ¿pero cómo hago eso? (se acerca a Chaos que al parecer estaba en una forma de gota de agua) emm despierta (mueve un poco a Chaos) vamos despierta (lo mueve más rápido) Chaos (lo mueve más salvaje) ¡Chaos! "suspiro" me rindo

**Shadic:** (llega con unas frutas) ¿tan rápido?

**Kindred:** haaaaaa

**Shadic:** hahahahahaha

**Kindred:** no hagas eso

**Shadic:** perdón ten (le lanza una manzana) yo lo despierto

**Kindred:** ¿cómo?

**Shadic:** así

Shadic da un gran salto llegando a las nubes y callo a gran velocidad lo suficiente para general un pequeño cráter en donde estaba Chaos ahora él estaba encima de él y no vio cuando de su mochila se le cayó una esmeralda chaos (hace aparecer un par de guantes y se los pone)

**Shadic:** ves así se hace (mira a Kindred)

**Kindred:** (ve la esmeralda chaos) ¿Qué es esto?

**Shadic:** ¡no lo toces! (guarda la esmeralda rápidamente en su mochila) estuvo cerca (mira a Kindred que tenía una cara de susto) mira lo siento ok es solo que son muy importantes

**Kindred:** ¿Qué son?

**Shadic:** se llaman esmeraldas Chaos son por así decirlo son una creación mía son poderosas igual que en las manos equivocadas podrían causar un gran desastre

**Kindred:** lo siento

**Shadic:** no te disculpes fue mi error al gritarte pero debes comprender que nada tiene que pasarle a las esmeraldas de acuerdo

**Kindred:** está bien

**Shadic:** muy bien, en cuanto a ti (mira a Chaos) ya muévete hay que irnos (Chaos se levanta y agarra una perra) ok X adónde vamos (toma una naranja)

**X:** más al este

**Shadic:** pero eso nos acercara a poniville

**Kindred:** ¿poniville?

**Shadic:** ya que, cuanto tardaríamos en llegar no creo poder cargar a Chaos y a Kindred

**X:** dos días

**Shadic:** (voltea a Kindred) espero que no te moleste caminar

**Kindred:** no te preocupes (se pone la máscara de color azul oscuro y se mueve rápido entre las sombras) yo puedo ser veloz (voltea a donde estaba Shadic pero no estaba)

**Shadic:** (aparece alado de Kindred asustándola) eres velos pero no tanto

**Kindred:** ¿Cómo?

**Shadic:** (se señala con su pulgar) el ser más rápido que existe nena (le hace un giño sonrojándola) muy bien ahora cuando nos tomaría

**X:** calculando… día y medio pero hay un problema

**Shadic:** ¿ahora qué?

**X**: la base de G.U.N está en una de las montañas cerca de poniville

**Shadic:** entonces con mayor razón tenemos que ir

**Kindred:** ¿Qué es poniville?

**Shadic:** mi antiguo hogar

**Kindred:** ¿Qué paso?

**Shadic:** miedo, ansias de poder, yo siendo demasiado poderoso, elige una

**Kindred:** ok entiendo

**Shadic:** hay que irnos

**Kindred:** muy bien (Chaos suelta unas burbujas)

Pasaron día y medio y nuestros héroes se toparon con unas montañas pero les pareció extraño cuando había unos huecos en las paredes Kindred y Chaos estaban confundidos pero a Shadic se les hizo muy familiar y inmediatamente frunció el ceño Shadic iba a la cabeza del grupo a la distancia se podía ver unas siluetas Shadic paro porque se podían ya se podían ver perfectamente

**Shadic:** perros diamantes

**Kindred:** ¿qué?

**Perro diamante 1:** je-je-jefe (señalo a Shadic y a sus amigos)

Los perros diamantes miraron a donde estaba apuntando y se pusieron más pálido poniendo en duda a Chaos y Kindred

**Shadic:** tengo historia con estos tipos

**Kindred:** qué tipo de historia

Shadic y su grupo fueron rodeados por más perros diamantes poniéndose en guardia

**Shadic:** de la mala **¡no queremos problemas!**

**Perro diamante 1:** si como no, aún tengo moretones de la última vez

**Kindred:** ¿moretones?

**Shadic:** ustedes fueron los que secuestraron a una de mis amigas

**Perro diamante 2:** detalles, detalles

Shadic: esto es una tontería, miren acaso no se toparon con algo raro dentro de la montaña

**Perro diamante 3:** tal vez

**Perro diamante 2:** que haces Rover

**Rover:** cállate Fido

**Perro diamante 2:** haha

**Fido:** cállate Spot

**Shadic:** **¡quieren callarse!** Si o no, respondan la pregunta

**Rover:** si quieres que te respondamos tienes que hacer algo por nosotros

**Shadic:** ¿Qué?

**Rover:** (mira detalladamente a Kindred) ¿Por qué no nos dejas un rato a solas con esa chica? hehehehe

Kindred iba a responder pero se sorprendió cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shadic tenía contra la pared al perro diamante sosteniéndolo de su chaleco parecía furioso

**Shadic:** creo que no te escuche ¿quieres repetirlo imbécil? (aparece una aura oscura)

**Rover:** tranquilo, era una broma hehe

**Shadic:** más te vale (lo suelta) ahora ¿encontraron algo de metal allá abajo?

**Rover:** sígueme

El grupo siguió a los perro diamante a una salida con las letras G.U.N. la bufanda de Shadic se transformó en espada y abrió la puerta los perros diamantes se sorprendieron pero Shadic les dijo que no entraran

**Rover:** y porque no podemos entrar

**Shadic:** porque hay algo allí, furioso y tal vez letal y poniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ustedes me cae bien, no duraría en usarlos como sacrificio

**Rover:** haha que chistoso

**Shadic:** (aparece enfrente de Rover) no bromeo

**Rover:** ok, ok

Shadic y su grupo entro se parecía a los demás pero algo era diferente parecía haber pequeñas chispas en las paredes y mucho hule, siguieron caminando ahora no podían ver a los perros diamantes Shadic estaba en la cabeza pero al sentir que piso algo miro abajo y vio un traje plateado con un visor Shadic lo tomo

**Shadic:** que es esto

**X:** parece un traje pero es aprueba de calor pero parece modificado para resistir cargas eléctricas

**Shadic:** ¿para qué necesitan trajes aprueba de electricidad?

**X:** lo averiguare conéctame

**Shadic:** ok, ilumina el camino

Shadic conecto a X en una consola casi destruida y aparecieron dos caminos

**Shadic:** enserio otra vez cual lleva el segundo

**X:** parece una especie de punta pero es muy pequeña para ser de una lanza

**Shadic:** tal vez de flecha

**X:** lo más probable

**Shadic:** ok Kindred, tú y Chaos sigan a X por las puntas pueden ser de utilidad

**Kindred:** ¿Qué aras tú?

**Shadic:** el prisionero, claro

**Kindred:** ¿seguro?

**Shadic:** claro, si ve a más de nosotros se puede alterar no queremos que nos attacke debe de tener miedo hay que ser amigables

**Kindred:** ten cuidado

**Shadic:** toma (le da a X)

**Kindred:** ¿Por qué?

**Shadic:** para que no te asuste, prometo volver por ella ¿ok?

**Kindred:** ok

El grupo se separó Shadic se fue a la izquierda y Kindred con Chaos a la derecha Shadic siguió caminando por el pasillo pero al llegar al final apareció una puerta que decía storm claw pero abajo decía proyecto delta Shadic forzó la puerta con la espada al entrar vio oscuridad pero noto unos papeles rápidamente formo una esfera de energía y la puso levitando tomo los papeles y empezó a leer

**Shadic:** Storm claw una criatura bípeda con pelaje amarillo y dos cuerpos se cree que estos los utiliza para cargar las ondas eléctricas que se encuentran dentro de la criatura la encontramos muy lejos de la zona poblada de este mundo lo encontramos tirado debajo de un árbol con quemaduras de tercer grado sea lo que sea que estaba luchando era poderoso pero nunca nos emos topado con algo que generes quemaduras de este tamaño parecían ser hechas por el propio sol llevamos a la criatura a la sala de investigación blah blah blah peligro no se acerque con cosas de metal blah blah no nos quedó otra más que (se escucha un gruñido detrás de él) evacuar las instalaciones

Shadic volteo y fue recibido por una descarga de energía haciendo que atravesara varias paredes

[Con Kindred y Chaos]

Kindred y Chaos estaban caminando por los pasillos de por la base

**Kindred:** que tan lejos esta

**X:** a unos cuantos metros

Al dar un paso Shadic paso atrás de ellos rompiendo las paredes Kindred y Chaos miraron atrás y no vieron nada los dos se miraron y levantaron los hombros en forma de duda Shadic seguía rompiendo las paredes

[Afuera de la base]

**Spot:** olle jefe porque no derivamos la entrada y así atrapamos adentro a ese erizo entrometido

**Rover:** me tientas, me tientas, hagámoslo

**Fido:** pero no fue él quien derroto a Discord

**Rover:** cállate Fido

De la nada Shadic sale de la cueva rodando hasta que choco con una roca rompiéndola antes de que se pudiera recuperar un rayo de luz amarilla salió de la cueva dando a Shadic en el estómago y saliendo volando y algo parecido a un meteoro amarillo fue tras él

**Fido:** brillante plan Spot

**Spot:** cállate Fido

**Rover:** cállense los dos enserio me dan migraña escucharlos

[Poniville-Sugar cube corner]

En Sugar cube corner estaba un gran número de potrillos alrededor de una mesa pero encima de esta estaba Rainbow Dash alardeando mientras que en otra mesa estaban Twilight, Flutershy, Apple Jack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie hablando

**Apple Jack:** no puedo creerlo desde que salvo a esa potrilla de ese poso no deja de alardear

**Rarity:** vamos querida digo fue un muy bien acto no dejo de ayudar a los ponis aquí en poniville pero también tienes razón no debería de estar presumiendo así como como

**Apple Jack**: como tú y tus alas

**Rarity:** exacto… **¡hey!**

**Flutershy:** estas bien Twilight no has tocado tu bocadillo

**Twilight:** no tengo hambre

**Pinkie Pie:** mío (se come el pastelillo provocando miradas de los que estaban en la mesa) que los pastelillos Shadic con mis favoritos desde que la señora y señor cake los inventaron para Shadic que lastima que no podrá probarlos (esto último desanima a Twilight) perdón

**Rarity:** emm querida estas segura que estas bien

**Twilight:** no, la verdad, no extraño a Shadic

**Apple Jack:** si admito que Shadic nos hubiera sido de utilidad en estos días, como cuando Twilight se volvió loca al primer día con ese atraso de su tarea hahaha

**Twilight:** oye

**Apple Jack:** solo es un juego

**Flutershy:** o cuando la princesa luna llego fue todo un chaos

**Rarity:** o cuando tuve eso problema con Sweetie bell, me ayudaría uno de sus concejos

**Pinkie Pie:** si o también cuando Apple Bloom tuvo ese problema con su cuity Mark de seguro haríamos muchos pasteles

**Todas menos Twilight:** "suspiro soñador"

**Twilight:** espera ¿porque suspiraron de esa manera?

**Apple Jack:** ¿de qué manera hablas? "suspiro soñador"

**Twilight:** así ese suspiro

**Rarity:** ho querido no creerás que Shadic pasaba todo el tiempo con tigo no, no, no, no, no, Shadic pasaba de vez en cuando a mi boutique a pasar el rato y a darme consejos para mis vestidos, aunque le encanta el negro

**Apple Jack:** con migo trabajaba ¿recuerdas?

**Pinkie Pie:** nosotros cocinábamos y nos divertíamos

**Flutershy:** conmigo tomábamos el té y tiene una maravillosa voz

Esto dejo a todas con la boca abierta

**Twilight:** que…que dijiste

**Flutershy:** si cuando estábamos tomando té el cantaba para tranquilizar a los animales y para practicar me sorprendió (sonrojada)

**Twilight:** que

**Rarity:** no te preocupes querida solo a ti te beso te coqueteo y compartieron el mejor momento de sus vidas

Antes de que pudiera decir algo un objeto atravesó el techo callando a todos en el lugar formando un cráter pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron salir de ella una mano sin guante muy familiar de ella salió Shadic pero sin playera y sin guantes todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y no podían decir nada incluso no se podían mover Shadic se acercó a la caja con la señora y señor cake teniendo el mismo estado que todos los presentes

**Shadic:** señora cake, señor cake espero que esto recompense los daños (deja unos 15 rings) y esto por los próximos años (deja unos 100 rings y toma un pastelillo) delicioso

Shadic sale del local tranquilo hasta que quedo en el centro las mane seis se quedó en shook pero volvieron a la realidad y salieron del local mirando a Shadic en el centro con las manos cruzadas como si estuviera esperando algo

**Twilight: ¡Shadic!**

**Shadic:** no se acerquen (sin mirarlas)

**Apple Jack:** ¿Por qué?

**Shadic:** se acerca algo, algo grande

**Rainbow Dash:** sea lo que sea no podrá con la heroína del pueblo Rainbow Dash

**Shadic:** (las mira por encima del hombro) ¿he?

**Rainbow Dash:** si no te preocupes (vuela alado de Shadic) ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

A lo lejos se pudo ver a un lobo hecho de pura energía amarilla corriendo a gran velocidad mientras que se hacía más y más grande poniendo nerviosa a Rainbow Dash

**Shadic:** tienes razón creo que me tomare un descanso (se va del lugar y se sienta en la base de un árbol y se pone sus lentes de sol que se ganó en la fiesta de Pinkie Pie) llámame cuando me necesites

**Rainbow:** no tengo miedo (se acerca más la figura) yo desayuno el peligro (se acerca la figura) no le temo a nada (se acerca más) se necesita valor a beses se necesita celebro y a veces un gran almuerzo y una siesta (se acerca) ser una heroína no es para cualquier pony pero yo estoy a la altura (está a metros de distancia) yo soy Rainbow Dash la heroína de Poniville

Rainbow Dash se puso en posición defensiva sus amigas la estaban gritando para que se moviera pero no hizo caso la criatura estaba a escasos centímetros de donde estaba Rainbow Dash al chocar se creó una cortina de humo todos estaban impacientes al ver que paso cuando la cortina empezó a desvanecerse se vio a Rainbow Dash sin ningún rasguño

**Rainbow Dash:** ha sabía que nada ni nadie podía con mi genialidad

Pero la nube de polvo se dispersó más mostrando a un Shadic parando una bola de electricidad con una mano y la dio un golpe con la otra mandándolo lejos a unas casas Shadic miro a Rainbow con una mirada algo enojado esto asusto un poco a Rainbow Dash

**Shadic:** eso fue algo estúpido Rainbow Dash

**Rainbow Dash:** ¿qué dijiste?

**Shadic:** ser un héroe no es luchar por la gloria es luchar por aquellos que lo necesitan aquellos que no pueden defenderse (mira a Rainbow son el ceño fruncido y con los ojos rojos) ¿quedo claro?

**Rainbow Dash:** si

**Shadic:** muy bien ahora si quieres ayudar a alguien trata de alejar a los ponis de aquí no sé qué tanta destrucción se genere (dirigió la mirada a donde mando la bola de electricidad) te sugiero que te des prisa

Rainbow hizo caso y salió a gran velocidad mientras que en la casa donde mando la criatura salió una especie de lobo pero mucho más grande de lo normal tenía el pelaje amarillo y alrededor de su cuello tenía el pelaje blanco sus ojos eran amarillos con la pupila blanca saliendo de su cabeza salían dos cuernos en forma de rayo para atrás todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados

**Twilight:** ¿Qué está pasando?

**Apple** **Jack:** no lo sé terroncito de azúcar

**Flutershy:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Rarity:** no lo sé querida pero de seguro Shadic lo derrotara

**Shadic:** (mirando al lobo) no voy a luchar contigo

**Todos: ¡que!**

**Shadic:** debes tranquilizarte se lo que debiste de haber sentido por favor Storm Claw para ya podemos solucionarlo

**Storm Claw:** "rugido" (lanza una descarga eléctrica)

**Shadic:** (mueve su cabeza para esquivar el ataque) como dije no voy a pelear

Storm Claw corrió hacia Shadic con un campo de rayos a su alrededor Shadic lo esquivo brincando pero el hizo aparecer un rayo desde el suelo golpeando a Shadic, Shadic se recuperó rápidamente y se convirtió en bola para esquivar os ataques de Storm Claw Shadic se puso de pie pero fue recibido por una garra del Storm Claw que le saco un poco de sangre de la mejilla Shadic se la toco viendo su sangre

[Poner Change de Laharl Square]

**Shadic:** puedo hacer promesas  
puedo hacer un plan  
hacer la diferencia  
tomar la decisión  
(se cura con las llamas de Fénix) puedo esforzarme  
si tan solo yo lograra entender  
que yo (Storm Claw se lanza al ataque)  
(lo esquiva moviendo su cuerpo) yo te hare cambiar

Shadic voltea rápidamente y bloque un golpe del Storm Claw pero agarra su pata y lo lanza lejos, Storm Claw se recuperó y lo rodearon los rayos una vez más y se lanzó al ataque Shadic lo esquivo barias veces hasta que chocaron mano a garra Shadic brinco y llamo la atención del lobo

**Shadic:** escúchame Storm Claw te entiendo después de todo lo que has pasados debes estar sufriendo mucho

**Storm Claw:** "rugido" (se lanza al ataque)

**Shadic:** (lo bloquea) por favor

Storm Claw toma a Shadic por el chaleco le da muchas vueltas mandándolo al cielo Storm Claw dio un salto impulsado por sus relámpagos pasando las nubes convirtiéndolas en nubes negras llamando la atención de todos los pegasos en las nubes ahora estaban a la misma altura arriba de las nubes

**Shadic:** puede ser distinto  
lo puedes hacer  
puedes mejorarlo  
no hay que luchar  
puedes esforzarte  
(Shadic se queda debajo de Storm Claw) el momento es hoy  
porque tu  
(en los cuernos de Storm Claw aparece una esfera de electricidad) tu puedes cambiar

Storm Claw lanza una potente descarga eléctrica que hizo contando con Shadic llevand0l al suelo generando un cráter, el lobo aterrizo a escasos metros del cráter y se sorprendió cuando del sitio de colisión Shadic con heridas no grabes pero heridas

**Shadic:** como dije no voy a pelear

**¿?: **haaaaaa

Shadic al escuchar ese grito se sorprendió y giro rápidamente la cabeza para ver a Bass y un montón de robots de eggman atrás de él pero lo que hizo que le hierva la sangre fue que en su mano estaba Scootaloo

**Shadic:** desgraciado es solo una niña déjala en paz

**Bass:** ¿o qué?

**Shadic:** espera ¿puedes hablar?

**Bass:** ¿Por qué no podría hablar?

**Shadic:** dos palabras Metal Sonic

**Bass:** tiene sentido

**Shadic:** como sea déjala ir emm

**Bass:** Bass

**Shadic:** déjala ir Bass

**Bass:** no puedes hacer nada al respecto así que ríndete y la dejaremos ir

**Shadic:** yo tengo una mejor idea

**Bass:** y ¿cuál (siente algo en su mano) es?

Lo que Bass sintió fue que no tiene brazo al volver a la vista de Shadic tenía en una mano a la potranca y en la otra estaba su brazo Shadic dejo en el suelo a Scootaloo

**Shadic:** ¿estás bien?

**Scootaloo:** si (le abrasa la pierna) te extrañe

**Shadic:** yo también pero será mejor que te vayas a refugiarte

Scootaloo hizo caso y se escondió detrás de una carreta Shadic volvió la vista hacia Bass que estaba sujetando lo que le quedaba de brazo y con una mirada furiosa

**Shadic:** te doy una mano

**Bass:** ríete cuanto quieras pero (ve a un Aero-Cannon atrás de Shadic) aprendimos de nuestra última batalla

**Shadic:** eso es bueno pero hay un detalle (el Aero-Cannon fue destruido) somos más que la última vez

En el campo de batalla aparece Kindred de entre las sombras y Chaos desde el suelo esto sorprendió a todos y más al Storm Claw Shadic dirigió la mirada al Storm Claw

**Shadic:** mira Storm Claw sé que nos acabamos de conocer no te voy a obligar a luchar con nosotros pero te pido tu ayuda para acabar con ellos

**Storm Claw:** ¿Por qué peleas?

**Shadic:** y de repente hablas venga porque no pero para contestar tu pregunta es para liberar a los prisioneros y para que un tipo loco no consiga las esmeraldas del Chaos que en sus manos puede ser muy peligrosos

**Storm Claw:** (mira a los robots) "gruñido"

**Shadic:** lo tomare como un si

Y empezó la batalla Bass se quedó atrás de todos ya que estaba en malas condiciones pero los demás destruían robots como si no hubiera un mañana Kindred utilizaba sus flechas para destruir robots, Chaos usaba sus habilidades para atravesar robots con sus manos, Storm Claw uso sus rayos para destruir a los robots y Shadic usaba su velocidad para destrocarlos cuando quedaban pocos Shadic se lanzó contra Bass pero fue recibido por una patada de Blaze Woman

**Shadic:** tú también

Blaze Woman le lanzó un ataque de fuego que el esquivo Storm Claw y Kindred vieron eso y lanzaron ambos sus ataques a Blaze Woman esta no se dio cuenta pero Shadic si Shadic corrió a gran velocidad hacia ella, al ver eso le lanzo una bola de fuego Shadic le dio poca importancia atravesó el ataque traqueando a Blaze Woman evitando que le dieran los ataques

**Kindred:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Shadic:** no es el momento (recibe una patada de parte de Blaze Woman)

La pelea continuo, todos estaban destrozando robots menos Shadic que estaba esquivando y bloqueando los ataques de Blaze Woman así siguió hasta que Bass formo un blaster con la mano que le quedaba apuntando a Kindred pero Shadic rápidamente formo su espada golpeo a Blaze Woman con el mango y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Bass cortándole el brazo, Blaze Woman al ver esto rápidamente creo una llamarada para alejar a Shadic de Bass cargarlo y desaparecer un una nube de humo

**Shadic:** bueno pudo haber sido peor

**Kindred:** no me digas

**Shadic:** emm si dime estas enojada porque por la máscara no se nota si estas enojada

Storm Claw se acercó y gruño un poco con el ceño fruncido pero al ver a Kindred y ver de nuevo a Shadic puso un pequeño rajo en los ojos de la máscara de Kindred para que pareciera que está enojada una vez hecho esto volvió la vista hacia Shadic mostrando que estaba molesto

**Shadic:** bueno verán

[Mientras tanto con las mane seis]

**Apple Jack:** que corales acaba de pasar

**Twilight:** no lo sé pero crees que sea mejor despertar a Rarity y a Flutershy con la conmoción se desmallaron

**Pinkie:** tal vez después pero ya vieron a los que están con Shadic

**Twilight:** si nunca había visto a criaturas como esas tanta información nueva hehehe

**Apple Jack:** será mejor dejarlos hablar parecen algo molesto

Regresando a la vista vieron a Shadic sentado siendo regañado por Kindred parece que le está gritando pero Shadic levanto las manos en defensa y la calmo y pareciera que Shadic estaba contando una historia

**Twilight:** si tal vez tengas razón

**Pinkie Pie:** ¿es esa Rainbow?

Al volver la vista vieron a su amiga Rainbow Dash acercarse al grupo de extrañas criaturas

**Twilight:** ¿Qué está haciendo?

[Con Shadic y los demás]

**Shadic:** tranquila Kindred, tranquila Kindred

**Kindred:** no digas que me calme eso fue una completa tontería, promete que no volverás a hacer eso

**Shadic:** no prometo nada

Kindred volvió a enojarse y estuvo a punto de golpearlo Rainbow Dash se acerca al grupo

**Shadic:** ho Rainbow Dash ¿Qué pasa?

**Rainbow Dash:** solo quería agradecerte por la ayuda

**Shadic:** saben que siempre podrán contar conmigo

**Rainbow:** si tienes razón

**Storm Claw:** "ladrido"

**Shadic:** que pasa chico

A la distancia se veía unos pegasos blancos con armadura dorada

**Shadic:** ¿la guardia real? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los soldados aterrizaron alrededor de Shadic y sus compañeros todos los soldados tenían lanzas apuntándolos

**Shadic:** caballeros ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

**Guardia real:** con la orden real de la princesa Celestia usted Shadic el erizo esta arrestado

**Shadic:** ¿qué?

**Guardia real:** tienes derecho de mantenerte callado, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra-

**Shadic:** espera ¿Por qué estoy arrestado?

**Guardia real:** vendrás con nosotros por las buenas ¿o por las malas?

**Shadic:** (hace una señal a Chaos) creo que tengo una mejor opción

**Guardia real:** ¿Cuál es?

**Shadic:** ninguna

Chaos hizo aparecer un circulo de agua alrededor de ellos y la extendió atrapando los pies de los guardias Shadic y los demás aprovecharon esto para salir corriendo estaba en la salida del pueblo pero Shadic volvió la vista viendo a las mane seis y las CMC pero al levantar la visa vio a más guardias reales no tuvo que otra que correr, Shadic alcanzo a sus amigos y al Storm Claw

**Shadic:** ¿alguien tiene una idea?

El Storm Claw agarro a Shadic por su chaleco y lo subió a su lomo también Kindred y Chaos subieron al lomo del Storm Claw los guardias reales se estaban acercando pero Kindred les apunto con su arco pero Shadic la detuvo moviendo su arco

**Kindred:** ¿Qué haces?

**Shadic:** no sabemos qué está pasando no los lastimes solo están siguiendo ordenes

De la nada las patas del Storm Claw brillaron de color amarillo luego subió a su lomo pero no causo daño a Shadic y a sus amigos Storm Claw corrió más rápido hasta que solo parecía que eran un trueno de color amarillo perdiendo a la vista a los guardias reales

[Sitio desconocido]

Nuestros protagonistas llegaron a una especie de bosque oscuro los arboles estaban muertos no parecía tener vida

**Shadic:** ¿Dónde estamos?

**Storm Claw:** casa

**Shadic:** ¿esta es tu hogar?

Storm Claw empieza a caminar siendo seguido por nuestros héroes por el bosque oscuro parece que nadie vivía aquí hace siglos el único rastro de vida era el viento soplando en sus caras

**Kindred:** que es este lugar

**Shadic:** ni idea ¿X?

**X:** estamos en los límites de equesstria si vamos más allá no sabría decirte que hay

**Kindred:** eso es sorprendente ¿cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido?

**Shadic:** creo que Storm tuvo que ver

**Kindred:** ¿Storm?

**Shadic:** bueno es diminutivo de Storm Claw así que so Storm ¿tú qué opinas?

**Storm:** "ladrido"

**Shadic:** creo que le gusta

**Kindred:** si, no creen que estamos siendo vigilados

**Shadic:** ho lo estamos ¿Chaos me harías el honor?

**Chaos:** (burbujas)

Chaos utilizo su poder de agua para crear un chorro de agua potente para partir unas ramas a la mitad, él había apuntado a unos árboles pero de ellos salió un ser muy peculiar tenia puesta una túnica arriba de esta un peto de plata sus ojos brillaban de un color verde su cara era más como la de un esqueleto y tenía algo en su cinturón pero no lograron identificarlo

**Shadic:** ok mira tal vez vayas a pensar que estamos tras pasando pero antes que nada creo que debemos presentarnos la de la máscara se llama Kindred la fuente andante se llama Chaos y el lobo se llama Storm (la figura no parece reaccionar a ningún nombre) y yo soy Shadic (esto lo hiso reaccionar y coloco una mano en su cinturón) por tu expresión creo que ya has oído hablar de mi (de un paso pero la criatura saca un revolver modificado esto puso en guardia a los demás) ok tranquilo que tal si bajas tu arma y platicamos ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Androxus:** Androxus

**Shadic:** ves estamos progresando ahora porque no bajas tu arma

**Androxus:** no lo hare sirviente del noctuque

**Kindred:** ¿Qué?

**Storm:** "gruñido"

**Shadic:** ¿qué?

**X:** dijo sirviente del día y la noche

**Androxus:** creo que no me dijiste todo

**Shadic:** ella es X nos ayuda, ahora ¿Qué quisiste decir con noctuque?

**Androxus:** no te hagas el que no sabe podrás haber engañado a ellos pero no a mi

**Shadic:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Kindred:** noctuque oí a los guardias decir algo al respecto

**Storm:** "gruñido"

**Shadic:** ¿Qué está pasando?

**Androxus:** ¿a quién sirves?

**Shadic:** ¿qué?

**Androxus:** ¿Qué a quien sirves?

**Shadic:** a nadie

**Androxus:** ya veo (quita su arma) fuiste engañado

**Shadic:** ¿engañado?

**Androxus:** síganme, ellos podrían venir

**Shadic:** ¿quiénes?

**Androxus:** los dorados

El grupo siguió a Androxus por el bosque hasta llegar a una pared Androxus puso la mano en la parte de la derecha y se habrio un pasadizo llegando a una cueva no había mucho solo comida podrida y unas pinturas

**Kindred:** ok esto no es escalofriante, no para nada

**Storm:** "gruñido"

**Chaos:** "burbujas"

**X:** estoy de acuerdo

**Shadic:** ok que hacemos aquí

**Androxus:** escuchando una historia

**Shadic:** ¿una historia?

**Androxus:** paso hace millones de años, yo era el arma secreta de ¿Cómo lo llaman ahora? Eqostra, Equistro

**Shadic:** Equestria

**Androxus:** Equestria si amm, todo empezó hace mil años en Equestria aunque antes no era tan grande solo eran pequeños pueblos criaturas los atacaban sin parar yo era joven y muy tonto cuando vi a un pueblo ser atacado por un monstruo decidí ayudarlos pero vaya error cuando acabe con los monstruos me llevaron con sus líderes ellas me propusieron un trato si yo ayudaba a que su pueblo to seria recompensado esa fue la más grande mentira de todas cuando los seres de azul llegaron todo cambio los monstruos aparecieron menos como si el viento se los llevo pensé que los monstruos se habían rendido pero cuando vi a los de azul platicar descubrí que ellos capturaban a los monstruos para hacer experimento en ellos trate de detenerlos pero no pude hacer nada fui con los líderes para que me ayudaran pero me vendieron a los de azul pude escapar apenas solo para descubrir que ninguno había sobrevivido

**Shadic: **¿cómo se llamaban las líderes?

**Androxus: **hoy en día se conocen como Celestia y Luna

**Shadic: **debe haber un error

**Kindred: **¿Quiénes son?

**Shadic: **son las que reinan Equestria pero no serían capas

**Androxus: **enserio dime ¿te apoyaron cuando te expulsaron? ¿Acaso te dijeron que si dabas tu poder podrías quedarte?

**Shadic:**…..

**Androxus:** por tu expresión creo que si

**Kindred:** ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Shadic:** el plan no ha cambiado

**Androxus:** ¿Cuál plan?

**Shadic:** encontramos un mapa con ubicación de prisioneros queremos liberarlos

**Androxus:** y luego ¿qué?

**Shadic:** iremos a una isla (x muestra el mapa) y crearemos una base allí

**Androxus:** y ¿después?

**Kindred:** nad-

**Shadic:** cuando estemos listos buscaremos respuestas (enciende su aura)

**Androxus:** empiezas a agradarme

**Kindred:** repito mi pregunta ¿ahora qué?

**Shadic:** descansaremos y mañana iremos por la siguiente base Anivia

**Kindred:** muy bien

**Chaos:** "burbujas"

**Storm:** "aullidos"

**Androxus:** iré con ustedes

**Shadic:** ¿enserio?

**Androxus:** si no tengo nada mejor que hacer

**Shadic:** muy bien descansen todos, nos iremos mañana


	28. Chapter 28

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp son de Hasbro y los personajes de Sonic el erizo son para sega**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola a todos **_= mensaje del auto

Vemos a Shadic acostado en un árbol de aquel bosque sin color él ha estado caminando por este bosque para buscar Nightopia pero no pudo siguió caminando hasta que se cansó ir caminando sin un rumbo era absurdo estaba pensando que hacer hasta que escucho un canto pero era diferente a la de la otra vez

**Shadic:** por fin un indicio

Shadic corrió por el bosque al origen de la voz al llegar pudo ver un cuerpo desnudo era una mujer bella con pelo negro como la noche y dos alas negras en su espalda estaba en una tina y parecía que estaba cantando Shadic se quedó en su lugar no sabiendo que pensar

**Shadic:** _¿una humana? que hace una humana aquí_

**¿?:** Ho por favor no soy humana

**Shadic:** _¿Qué rayos? Pudo escuchar mis pensamientos ¿será telequinesis?_

**¿?:** Esto es un sueño, estamos literalmente en tu mente, tus pensamientos fluyen como el viento en este lugar

La figura se levantó de la tina, Shadic se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero sintió como si alguien lo abrasaran por atrás, miro abajo suyo y vio dos manos humanas, sintió un peso en su hombro, al voltear vio una cara, de una hermosa mujer con ojos rojos, Shadic solo pudo pensar en una cosa

**Shadic:** _hermosa_

**¿?:** Gracias no recibo ese alago muy seguido

**Shadic:** ¿porque?

**¿?:** (Se separa del abraso) déjame presentarme soy Eris

**Shadic:** ¿Eris? (la voltea ver, pero rápidamente se voltea)

**Eris:** ho vaya perdón me puse muy cómoda (se pone una toga negra) ya puedes mirarme

**Shadic:** (voltea a verla) muy bien, dime Eris que haces aquí

**Eris:** vaya directo al punto ya veo porque Ares tiene sus ojos en ti

**Shadic:** ¿Ares?

**Eris:** y porque Nike te dio la victoria contra Discord

**Shadic:** ¿Nike? ¿Por qué me suenan tan familiares? ¡Espera un momento!

**Eris:** vaya ya te diste cuenta

**Shadic:** eres Eris la-

**Eris:** diosa de la discordia si soy yo

**Shadic:** iba a decir la que creo la guerra de trolla

**Eris:** no te confundas erizo soy una diosa

**Shadic:** no existen los dioses

**Eris:** claro que si ¿no me estás viendo?

**Shadic:** con mi tiempo encerrado en esa roca supe que no existes dioses, solo seres poderosos que se creen superior a los demás

**Eris:** hahahahahahaha (voltea a ver a Shadic que tenía una cara seria) espera ¿enserio crees eso? Déjame reír más fuerte ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Shadic:** ríete cuanto quieras sabes que es verdad

**Eris:** claro que no soy una diosa, una deidad no puedes vencerme

**Shadic:** ¿quién dijo algo sobre vencerte?

**Eris:** entonces admites que soy una diosa

**Shadic:** no claro que no solo sé que con mi poder actual no podría vencerte, tal vez ni hacerte daño

**Eris:** no te deprimas erizo, después de todo pudiste con una creación mía

**Shadic:** Discord

**Eris:** exacto admito que no fue una de mis mejores ideas

**Shadic:** entonces no eres su madre

**Eris:** ¡ho por Zeus no!

**Shadic:** entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Eris:** bueno vengo a darte respuestas

**Shadic:** ¿respuestas?

**Eris:** claro sé que tienes preguntas, sé que te preguntas ¿porque Celestia y Luna no te contaron esto?, ¿Por qué tú fuiste diferente? Y ¿Por qué le pusieron precio a tu cabeza? Dime ¿no te lo preguntas? (pone un dedo en su labio)

**Shadic:** ….

**Eris:** tomare eso como un sí

Eris se acerca en la tina y hace que se mueve en forma de remolino mostrando una imagen de las princesas y de las mane seis en la biblioteca junto a Spike

**Shadic:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Eris:** estas son las respuestas que has buscado

[En la tina]

**Celestia:** muy bien mis pequeñas ponis tienen que decirme todo lo que sepan de Shadic

**Twilight**: ¿Por qué princesa?

**Celestia:** porque no sabemos que podría hacer

**Twilight**: pero no hico nada y vimos como defendió a sus amigos

**Celestia:** si pero no sabemos nada tampoco por qué esta en este mundo entonces le voy a dar una misión a ustedes seis, lo llamaremos experimento ericius

**Twilight**: está segura princesa

**Celestia:** si necesitamos saber más de esta criatura y sus propósitos, fortalezas y debilidades, están listas para el asunto

Mane seis: si princesa

**Celestia:** muy bien

[En el bosque]

**Shadic:** no, no puede ser verdad

**Eris:** espera hay más

[En la tina]

Vemos a la princesa Celestia y a Luna tomando el té

**Celestia:** ¿más té hermana?

**Luna:** si por favor (Celestia le sirve más té) dime hermana porque me has convocado hoy

**Celestia:** quiero hablar del experimento Ericius

**Luna:** Shadic, su nombre es Shadic

**Celestia:** bueno de él

**Luna:** que quieres hablar

**Celestia:** has podido entra en sus sueños

**Luna:** no la verdad es que no parece como si una fuerza me expulsara cada vez que intento entrar a su sueño

**Celestia:** que lastima, necesitaremos toda la información que podamos sacar

**Luna:** ¿Por qué? ¿Enserio representa un peligro para equestria?

**Celestia:** Luna recuerdas la reacción de los elementos cuando fui a poniville

**Luna:** si

**Celestia:** ¿Quién crees que lo ocasionó?

**Luna:** ¿Shadic?

**Celestia:** precisamente, oculta algo yo lo sé, necesitamos estar listas

**Luna:** le harás lo mismo a Shadic, lo mismo que Androxus

**Celestia:** si tengo que hacerlo lo hare

**Luna:** pero ellos no han hecho nada malo no merecen ese trato

**Celestia:** no sabemos Luna, pueden traer una guerra sin saberlo necesitamos estar listas

**Luna:** dime hermana crees que él sea un peligro, creo que se merece nuestra confianza

**Celestia:** no lo sé luna pero sí hizo reaccionar a los elementos de esa forma quizá guarda muchos secretos

[En el bosque]

**Shadic:** pero, pero

**Eris:** espera hay más

[En la tina]

Vemos a los líderes de equestria como Celestia, Luna, Toursh, Minos y Gabriel hablando en la sala de juntas donde fue su reunión con los líderes se pudo ver como él acaba de salir y Ember se fue da la habitación

**Minos:** lo siento princesas, hicimos lo posible

**Gabriel:** pero ese erizo es muy necio con esas esmeraldas

**Celestia:** no se preocupen hay más de una forma de obtener esas esmeraldas

**Toursh:** está segura princesa

**Celestia:** claro que si, empiecen una búsqueda por suelo mar y tierra Shadic el erizo se ha convertido en el enemigo número uno de equestria

[En el bosque]

Shadic tenía los ojos llorosos no podía creerlo sus supuestos amigos lo habían traicionado todo esos momentos con ellos eran mentiras ¡MENTIRAS!

**Eris:** vaya eso no fue muy amable o si (le toca un hombro)

**Shadic:** (sostiene la mano de Eris con fuerza apartándola de su hombro) como sé que no me estas mintiendo

**Eris:** comprobándolo

Shadic ahora estaba en Night topia donde se encuentra con Nights

**Nights:** Shadic ¿estás bien?

**Shadic:**…..

**Nights:** Shadic ¿estás bien?

**Shadic:** Nights ¿puedes traer a Luna?

**Nights:** si ¿Por qué?

**Shadic:** solo hazlo

**Nights:** ok

Nights abre un portal donde sale la princesa luna

**Luna:** Shadic, que alegría verte

**Shadic:**…

**Luna:** ¿Shadic?

**Shadic:** ericius… se te hace familiar

**Luna:**…

**Shadic:** por tu cara supongo que si

**Luna:** déjame explicar

**Shadic:** no (enciende su aura) déjame decirte algo yo confié en ustedes y solo era un maldito experimento, no solo me mintieron si no que vendieron a seres consientes y para experimentos sabes lo que voy a hacer voy a liberar a todos los prisioneros je iré por ustedes, no tenían quien los defendiera pero llegue yo, voy por ustedes

**Luna:** eso es una amenaza

**Shadic:** una promesa con serojo ho arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo

**Luna:** ¿qué?

**Shadic:** preguntare a Pinkie Ahora (se transforma en Súper Shadic oscuro) **¡LARGO!**

La princesa luna desapareció en una nube de color negro Shadic aun permanecía en su forma oscura estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se relajó pero sus púas aún estaban en el cielo

**Nights:** Shadic, estas bien

**Shadic:** (con lágrimas en los ojos) si, déjame ponerte al tanto

[En la habitación de la princesa Luna]

La princesa estaba en su cama hasta que despertó de un grito alertando a su hermana que entro en la habitación

**Celestia:** ¿Qué pasa hermana?

Celestia se quedó callada cuando sintió algo en su mejilla, al voltear vio que estaba roja y su hermana tenía una pesuña levantada

**Luna:** Hermana **¡¿pero qué has hecho?!**

[Cueva de Androxus]

El sol se estaba levantando, la cálida luz del sol estaba entrando en la cueva llegando a los ojos de todos uno a uno se estaba despertando despacio Shadic en silencio se levantó y se paró en la entrada de la cueva respirando el aire de la mañana los demás estaban mirándolo no parece el en este instante

**X:** ¿Shadic estas bien?

**Shadic:** si es solo que me acabo de entrar de algo muy perturbador

**Androxus:** ¿de parte de quién?

**Shadic:** Eris

**Androxus:** Eris la diosa de la discordia

**Shadic:** no existen los dioses

**X:** Eris, como en la mitología griega

**Shadic:** si así es

**Kindred:** ¿Quién es Eris?

**Androxus:** Eris es la diosa de la discordia, ella provoca chaos en cualquier lado que va, ella misma crea guerras por diversión, ¿Por qué deberías confiar en ella?

**Shadic:** confronte a Luna en mis sueños

**Androxus:** y

**Shadic:** lo único que les interesaba era los experimentos en nosotros, resulta que yo también fui un experimento

**Kindred:** como

**Shadic:** querían saber mis debilidades y también apoderarse de las esmeraldas maestras

**X:** ¿ahora qué?

**Shadic:** el plan no ha cambiado vamos a liberar a Anivia

**X, Androxus y** **Kindred:** bien

**Storm:** "ladridos"

**Chaos:** "burbujas"

**Shadic:** pero como iremos no es como si todos fuéramos veloces

De la nada Storm se hizo más grande sus cuerno se hicieron más grandes lo suficiente para que todos subieran en él

**Shadic:** eso lo arregla

Todos subieron al lomo de Storm y se fueron a gran velocidad al parar vieron un pequeño pueblo literal todas las casas eran iguales eran de color café estaban en línea recta mirando a otra casa estaban en una parte elevada donde veían a todo el pueblo

**Shadic:** ¿y ese pueblo?

**X:** no se presenta en el mapa

**Androxus:** que hacemos

**Shadic:** Kindred dime ¿puedes usar las sombras para revisar el pueblo?

**Kindred:** si puedo

**Androxus:** yo iré con ella

**Shadic:** ¿puedes moverte por las sombras?

**Androxus:** si puedo

**Shadic:** entonces Kindred checa el lado oeste, Androxus tú el este y tengan cuidado si ven a la guardia vengan en seguida

**Androxus:** entendido

**Kindred:** ok

Al pasar unos minutos Shadic y sus compañeros estaban esperando a Kindred y a Androxus después de unos segundos los dos regresaron

**Shadic:** ¿y? ¿Qué tal?

**Androxus:** es un pueblo algo raro

**Kindred:** todo parece extraño

**Shadic:** muy bien todos iremos al pueblo si algo ocurre síganme el juego

Nuestros héroes se dirigieron al pueblo donde todos los recibieron con miradas algo raras pero al llegar más al centro encontraron una unicornio con pelaje morado pelo azul marino y una Cuity Mark de ¿igual? De hecho todos los ponis tenían una Cuity Mark igual

**Shadic:** _que le pasa a este pueblo_

**Starlight:** hola yo soy Starlight, díganme que hace un gripo de seres aquí en nuestro pequeño pueblo

**Shadic:** bueno yo y estos tontos estábamos pasando por aquí buscando algo ¿díganme no encontraron algo raro por aquí?

**Starlight:** ¿no son amigos?

**Shadic:** yo y estos tipos, ni loco prefiero estar con los de mi especie donde todos somos iguales

**Starlight:** que bien, como verán aquí todos somos iguales veo que entienden lo que decimos

**Shadic:** claro, a mi pregunta

**Starlight:** dime que buscan y para que

**Shadic:** buscamos una puerta de metal, adentro hay una pista de donde se encuentra mi especie y me encontré con estos tontos buscando lo mismo, entonces tengo que tolerarlos hasta llegar a casa

**Starlight:** claro déjame guiarlos

**Shadic:** claro que no iré yo solo, los demás se quedan aquí

**Kindred:** ¿y porque?

**Shadic:** solo estorbarían (mira a su grupo y les guiña ojo) nos vamos

**Androxus:** me voy a dormir cuando nos vayamos por favor uno de ustedes inútiles despiérteme

**Kindred:** nadie te extrañara imbécil (se va)

[Con Shadic y Starlight]

Los dos estaban caminando por un camino a través de las montañas

**Shadic:** y dime como una pequeña unicornio como tu logro ser líder de un pueblo

**Starlight:** ha muy fácil, yo les di la idea de que todos seamos iguales

**Shadic:** ¿enserio? Wow ¿y cómo hiciste para que sus Cuity Mark sean iguales?

**Starlight:** ¿Cómo sabes que es una Cuity Mark?

**Shadic:** tal vez odie a las demás especies, pero no significa que no ponga atención, una vez encontré a una pony que su Cuity Mark era para hacer fiestas, pfff porque quería hacer algo parecido, digo quien quiere una fiesta por hacer algo estúpido, ojalá no la tuviera

**Starlight:** haha tal vez tengas razón

**Shadic:** no me vas a decir como lo hiciste verdad

**Starlight:** tal vez si me convences

**Shadic:** muy bien, pero yo te dije algo mío creo que te toca

**Starlight:** muy bien me parece justo, que te parece si después de esto te enseño algo genial

**Shadic:** me parece razonable

[En el pueblo]

Kindred estaba por el pueblo los demás la saludaban con educación demasiada educación se paró enfrente de una tienda de muffins se sentó y una pony se acercó

**Pony:** hola que te puedo ofrecer tenemos muffins

**Kindred:** creo que voy a tomar un muffin

**Androxus:** que sean dos

**Kindred:** ¿tú de dónde saliste?

**Androxus:** vengo a comer ¿algún problema?

**Kindred:** no para nada

**Androxus:** bien

**Pony:** muy bien enseguida vuelvo (se va)

**Kindred:** tú qué opinas

**Androxus:** este lugar parece el lugar perfecto, sin diferencias, son discusiones, aunque parece algo extraño

**Kindred:** también lo notaste

**Pony:** (llega con los muffins) disculpen pero no pude evitar sobre oír su conversación pero no pude notar que antes estaban en desacuerdo, luego están en acuerdo

**Kindred:** claro tal vez somos diferentes pero eso no implica que nos llevemos bien

**Sugar Bell:** bueno mi nombre es Sugar Bell

**Androxus:** encantado Sugar Bell

**Sugar Bell:** bueno son diferentes y se llevan bien (Androxus le da una mordida al muffin y hace una expresión) lo siento sé que no soy una buena repostera bueno no mejor que las demás (mira hacia atrás y se pone nerviosa) bueno si me necesitan estaré adentro (les susurra) antes de irse vengan adentro estaré abajo (voz normal) bueno me voy (se mete en la tiendo)

**Kindred:** tú que dices

**Androxus:** tengo un plan sígueme la corriente ¡ya estoy harto de ti me va mejor solo!

**Kindred: ¡entonces porque no te vas nada te impide a ti ni a tus tontos cuernos!**

**Androxus: ¡bien adiós! **

Los dos se vuelven una sombra y se meten a la tienda sin saber que un pony los estaba vigilando las dos sombras estaban dentro de la tienda y se dirigieron a la puerta de un sótano se metieron, el sótano estaba oscuro

**Androxus:** ensero son tontos

**Kindred:** claro que no era para convencerlos

En la habitación se encontraron un grupo de Ponis

**Kindred:** muy bien es hora de las respuestas

[En la montaña]

Shadic y Starlight estaban caminando por la montaña hasta llegar a una parte con nieve enfrente de ellos una puerta de G.U.N

**Starlight:** dime sin ni puedo preguntar ¿Qué significa G.U.N?

**Shadic:** Arma

**Starlight:** ¿arma?

**Shadic:** si digamos que no soy un ser originario de equesstria

**Starlight:** ¿Cómo?

**Shadic:** bueno aquí no llegan las noticias muy rápido ¿verdad?

**Starlight:** la verdad es que no, nos acabamos de enterar que alguien derroto a Discord

**Shadic:** ho ok

**Starlight:**….. Fuiste tú

**Shadic:** ¿Qué? Claro que no

**Starlight:** ojos azules, chaleco, espinas, claro que eres tu

**Shadic:** "suspiro" si soy yo

**Starlight:** entonces que hacer aquí

**Shadic:** miedo, le di miedo a gente importante, me declararon enemigo número uno

**Starlight:** enserió entonces no hay que perder tiempo vamos

**Shadic:** ¿adónde crees que vas? tú te quedas afuera

**Starlight:** no lo siento pero no aunque parece algo raro quiero aprender me gusta los desafíos y tú eres uno que puedo estudiar

**Shadic:** _esa determinación, esa ansias en aprender se parece a _(de repente a mirar a Starlight ve a Twilight en su ligar) _ella_

**Starlight:** ¿estás bien?

**Shadic:** si porque

**Starlight:** estas llorando

**Shadic:** (Shadic se toca la mejilla y la siente húmeda) ha es que me recordaste a alguien

**Starlight:** un amigo

**Shadic:** algo más

**Starlight:** enserió me gustaría conocerla claro si es una pony

**Shadic:** es una pony y creo que se llevarían bien, en cuanto me digas que significa tu Cuity Mark

**Starlight:** de que hablas, yo tengo la misma Cuity-

**¿?:** Starlight

A lo lejos se ve un poni terrestre blanco

**¿?:** Hay problemas en el pueblo

**Shadic:** te llaman, será mejor que vayas, iré por la información

Starlight fue con el pony blanco y Shadic entro en la base al entrar estaba todo congelado Shadic conecto a X, ella encendió las luces y se fue a por un pasillo en el camino Shadic y X estaban platicando

**X:** ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Shadic:** su color no es como los demás su melena es más fino y sedoso y el maquillaje no lo necesita en su flanco

**X:** ok olvida lo que pregunte, mejor dime ¿Qué hacías mirando su flanco?

**Shadic:** (se sonroja)

**X:** te recuerda a ella verdad

**Shadic:** si

**X:** solo ten cuidado, ok

**Shadic:** ok, rescatemos a Anivia

Siguieron aminando hasta toparse con una puerta que decía Anivia al entrar estaba helado Shadic se reacomodo la bufanda y vio una hoja congelada en la pared

**Shadic:** A-Anivia, e-esta es u-un p-parecido a los fénix pe-pero en vez d-de controlar e-el fuego e-el controla e-el hielo _si sigo leyendo me voy a congelar _

Shadic escucha un sonido en el viento y se mueve al mirar vio una ave echa de hielo él era Anivia Shadic decidió acabar con esto rápido pero se detuvo cuando vio que su pata estaba encadenada así que decidió hacerlo de otra forma él se acercó a Anivia, el creo una ráfaga de viento congelando poco a poco a Shadic, Shadic se acercó lo más posible pero al estar cerca se congelaron sus pies pero no se rindió esturo su brazo pero su cuerpo se estaba congelado apenas pudo tocar la cadena antes de estar completamente congelado Anivia paro si ataque pero se sorprendió cuando la cadena se rompió liberando a Anivia y estaba volando alrededor de la sala pero se detuvo para mirar a Shadic entonces lo que hizo fue cantar una melodía que descongelo a Shadic él estaba temblando por el frio

**Shadic:** eso estuvo cerca

**X:** si, si lo estuvo

**Shadic:** bueno hola tú debes ser Anivia

**Anivia:** si

**Shadic:** vaya puedes hablar entonces dime ¿que eres?

**Anivia:** soy un Crio fénix

**Shadic:** wow creí que estaban extintos

**Anivia:** yo también de los mobianos

**Shadic:** ¿qué?

**X:** chicos no quiero interrumpir pero los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda

**Shadic:** cierto ¿quieres conocerlos?

**Anivia:** si, sabes tomando en cuenta que estabas congelado me sorprende que-

**Shadic:** "achu"

**Anivia:** olvídalo

[En el pueblo]

Starlight estaba llegando al pueblo para encontrar a Kindred, Storm y Androxus estaban rodeados por los pueblerinos

**Starlight:** ¿qué están haciendo?

Pony: ellos nos mintieron odian nuestro modo de vida, lo detestan

**Starlight:** ¿es eso cierto?

**Starlight:** entonces necesito, el cetro de la igualdad

**Kindred:** ¿el qué?

Pony: aquí tienes Starlight tomo un palo que de un final se partía en dos la vara empezó a brillar y a los demás pero no pasó nada

**Starlight:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Kindred:** no somos ponis para que uses eso contra nosotros

**Androxus:** además se les olvido que aún falta un integrante ¡Ahora Chaos!

Chaos atrapo a Starlight en su interior pero él se dio cuenta de algo raro y la dejo ir

**Kindred:** ¿qué pasa Chaos?

**Androxus:** mira

**Starlight: ¡No aléjate!** (el signo de Igual se derramo mostrando una Cuity Mark de una estrella con una estela azul)

**Pony1:** ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Pony2:** dijiste que las Cuity Mark eran malas, dijiste que el talento especial causaba dolor y sufrimiento

**Starlight:** y así es no li ven, mírelos

**Pony3:** ¿y porque? ¿Por qué nos quitaste la nuestra sin renunciar a la tulló?

**Starlight:** era necesario ¿Cómo iba a quitarles sus Cuity Mark sin mi magia?

**Pony4:** el cetro tiene la magia necesaria

**Starlight:** ¿esto? Esto es un trozo de madera que encontré en el desierto, es mi magia la que es posible todo esto, de no ser por mi todo este pueblo sería un chaos, yo les di amistad, yo les di igualdad yo cree la armonía

**Pony2:** nos mentiste a todos

**Starlight:** y, eso que, lo demás es cierto la única manera de ser felices es siendo todos iguales

**Pony1:** excepto tu

**Kindred:** tal vez todo sea perfecto si fuéramos iguales, pero hay que admitir eso sería muy aburrido

**Pony2:** vamos hay que recuperar nuestras Cuity Marks

**Pony3:** pero ¿a dónde se fueron? Los seres extraños y Starlight

Y era verdad Starlight, Kindred y los demás no estaban en ningún lado

[En la Montaña]

Shadic estaba caminando por la montaña para regresar al pueblo, Anivia estaba en su hombro pero Shadic aún estaba temblando por el frio, pero a lo lejos vio a Starlight corriendo a su dirección

**Shadic:** ¿esa es Starlight? ¡Hey Starlight!

**Starlight:** fuera de mi camino

**Shadic:** (detiene a Starlight) descubrieron la falsa verdad

**Starlight:** ¡cállate todo esto es su culpa!

**Shadic:** no, no es cierto tú te levantaste y enfrentaste el mundo ¿o no? Creme no creo que otro pony tenga las agallas para hacer lo que hiciste aquí, pero dejaste que las personas te señalaran y digieran que no eras útil y cuando se volvió duro empezaste a buscar a quien culpar como a una sombra, te diré algo que de seguro ya sabes el mundo no es un arcoíris de nubes rosas, es un mundo malo y salvaje, no importa que tan rudo seas te pondrá de rodillas y te dejara así permanentemente si te dejas, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie te golpeara tan duro como la vida, pero no importa que tan duro lo hagas, importa lo duro que resistas y sigas avanzando, cuanto resistirás y seguirás avanzando, así es como se gana y si sabes cuánto vales sal a buscar lo que mereces pero debes estar dispuesto a que te den golpes y no a culpar a otros, no soy lo que quiero ser, por él, por ella, o por nadie, los cobardes lo hacen y no creo que seas una cobarde, creo que tú eres mejor

**Starlight:** **¡no me conoces!** (con lágrimas en sus ojos) **¡tu esos tipos discuten entre si no son amigos!**

**Shadic:** es cierto no somos amigos **¡somos Familia!** (atrás de él aparecieron los demás) y la familia siempre se apoya

**Anivia:** ¿Quiénes son?

**Kindred:** supongo que es el prisionero

**Starlight:** ¿prisionero?

**Anivia:** soy Anivia

**Androxus:** ya abra tiempo para presentaciones debemos irnos, el pueblo-

**Shadic:** descubrió que Starlight les mentía porque uso su magia para quitarles sus Cuity Marks, fueron a recuperarlas y ahora deben estar en camino para vengarse de Starlight

**Starlight:** Wow

**Kindred:** eso no es nada

**Shadic:** bueno hora de irnos (le da una mano a Starlight) ¿vienes?

**Starlight:** yo ¿porque? Después de lo que hice me darás otra oportunidad

**Shadic:** una opción, puedes quedarte y asumir las consecuencias o puedes venir con nosotros y mejorar para demostrarles que puedes ser la pony brillante que eres ¿entonces qué dices?

**Starlight:** quiero mejorar (le da la pesuña a Shadic)

**Shadic:** bienvenida a la familia (se escucha movimiento de los ponis) **¡Storm!**

Storm hiso aparecer un rayo para que todos se fueron del lugar dejando a los ponis confundidos

[Canterlot]

**Luna:** ¿qué haremos hermana?

**Celestia:** prepararnos para lo peor

**Luna:** crees que podamos ganarle

**Celestia:** no

**Luna:** hablaras con él no

**Celestia:** necesitamos su apoyo

**Luna:** pero esos humanos no son de fiar

**Celestia:** ¿Qué opción tenemos?

**Luna:** tienes razón

**Celestia:** muy bien hablare con Abraham Tower en la mañana

**Luna:** ok

[Egg Carrier]

**Eggman:** no puedo creerlo todos estos robots y no han servido de nada, no importa mi último proyecto está listo, invadiremos ese mundo y nada quedara con vida hahahaha

_**Continuara…**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Los derechos de autor de los personajes de mlp, Sonic el erizo, lol y paladins no son míos**

**¡Ya basta! **= gritando

_¿Pero qué? _= pensando

(Aparece de la nada) = acción mientras que hablan

"snif snif" = sonidos que son difíciles de describir

Que quieres decir = hablar normal

_**Hola **_= mensaje del auto

Vemos, a un señor mayor, caminando por unos pasillos de metal, tenia uniforme azul con medallas, su nombre era Abraham Tower, líder de la organización G.U.N., al llegar a unas puertas de metal, estas se abrieron rebelando, una pantalla en negro, con soldados en unas computadoras

Soldado: señor recibimos una llamada, de una antigua frecuencia proveniente de

Abraham Tower: equestria

Soldado: si, ¿Cómo lo-?

Abraham Tower: comunícate

En la pantalla, lo único que apareció era, una línea de color amarillo y la otra de color azul, de las que usan las máquinas para grabar un audio

Celestia: muy buenas tarde soy

Abraham Tower: la princesa Celestia y tomando en cuenta, que desde hace cuánto nuestras alianza ha durado, diría que su compañera seria, su hermana Luna

Celestia: así es

Luna: veo que está muy bien informado

Abraham Tower: claro que sí, nos ha brindado granes aportes a esta causa

Celestia: claro, necesitamos de su ayuda, tenemos un problema

Abraham Tower: ¿qué clase de problema?

Celestia: uno de un erizo

Luna: se hace llamar Shadic

Soldado: eso es imposible, según el informe del agente sombra, dice que Shadic es una transformación, cuando está en fusionado, con el objetivo Sonic

Abraham Tower: tal vez, pero no es la única vez que hemos visto lo imposible ¿Por qué no nos avisaron con anterioridad?

Celestia: el erizo, es demasiado poderoso, necesitábamos más tiempo para calcular su poder

Abraham Tower: entiendo, mhhh podría ser una gran oportunidad para probar nuestro nuevo armamento

Soldado: capitán, no se refiere a

Abraham Tower: si, me refiero a ellos

Celestia: disculpe pero ¿qué armamento estamos hablando?

Abraham Tower: el alto mando, tenía miedo de que el agente Shadow y el objetivo Sonic fueran una amenaza para nosotros, entonces inicio el Proyecto de Enfrentamiento de Nuestro Estado

Soldado: el resultado fue, P.E.N.E

Celestia: ¿P.E.N.E?

Soldado: P.E.N.E

Luna: ¿P.E.N.E?

Abraham Tower: P.E.N.E

Celestia: y en que consiste, este proyecto

Abraham Tower: el proyecto, consiste en que usamos ciencia genética para clonar su peor enemigo

Celestia: si pero, nuestro problemas es demasiado poderoso

Soldado: entonces, quieren una muestra

Abraham Tower: buscaremos el prototipo y se lo enviaremos

Celestia: en que consiste este prototipo

Soldado: es un campo de energía especial

Abraham Tower: consiste, en que aparece un campo de energía que destruí cualquier contacto con la energía chaos, la anula por completo

Celestia: envíenlo cuanto antes yo le mandare un desafió

Abraham Tower: enseguida, princesa

[En equestria]

Los héroes aparecieron en un lugar lejano, lleno de rocas, gracias al rayo de Storm, tomemos cuenta de nuestros héroes, Kindred, ella busca a su hermana perdida, su apariencia es de una oveja humanoide, su arma es un arco con flechas de diferentes usos, Androxus, él es una criatura humanoide con cuernos, su arma es un revolver modificado, Storm, es un lobo amarillo con cuernos que expulsan rayos que usa como rayo, Anivia, un crio fénix recién agregado al equipo, usa el hielo como arma, Chaos, antes conocido como un dios del Chaos, su forma es echa de agua, con su celebro visible, Starlight, también es nueva en el equipo es una unicornio que es muy poderosa en la magia y por ultimo Shadic el erizo, maestro del chaos y aprende cualquier habilidad al verla

Los héroes estaban desorientados, pero se recuperaron rápidamente

Shadic: ok, tomara tiempo en acostumbrarse, pero ¿están todos están bien?

Kindred: estoy bien

Androxus: me duele la cabeza

Chaos: "burbujas"

Storm: "ladrido"

Anivia: esto es normal en su vida

Shadic: algo así

Starlight: ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

Shadic: tu, vas a aprender, los demás debemos buscar la puerta de G.U.N. no es así X

X: si, Storm nos puso cerca de la entrada

Shadic: ¿enserio? En ese caso, sígueme Starlight

Kindred: ¿porque ella?

Shadic: Kindred, sé que estas enojada, con los ponis, pero ellos no tuvieron la culpa, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Celestia, ella pagara por sus crímenes, pero ella no tuvo nada que ver, vamos Starlight, además será mejor que preparen un campamento

Starlight siguió a Shadic, por el campo de rocas hasta llegar a una puerta de G.U.N.

Shadic: ¿Cómo se llama la base X?

X: se llama lilac

Starlight: Shadic ¿Por qué?

Shadic: porque ¿Qué?

Starlight: después de lo que hice ¿porque me ayudas?

Shadic: ¿porque la aceptaste?, pudiste tratar de recuperar tu pueblo, pero no lo hiciste, tuviste buenas intenciones queriendo que todos fueran iguales, aunque es una idea absurda ibas por el buen camino, claro les mentiste, engañaste, le diste mucho miedo pero hay que recordar, ellos no son nosotros, no han vivido lo que tú has vivido, no entienden y no es su culpa es solo que en realidad, nadie sabe nada todos creen que el mundo esa en paz, pero en realidad está quebrado, tu quisiste darles armonía a tu modo y claro ese no es el método pero de los errores se aprenden

Starlight: es por ellos, no

Shadic: si ellos vivieron cosas que no deberían haber visto ellos fueron prisioneros de humanos, no puedo imaginar que hayan vivido

Starlight: ¿Qué es un humano?

Shadic: imagínate un mono pero con la espalda recta sin pelo y con ropa eso es un humano

Starlight: ¿cómo son?

Shadic: la humanidad, es complicada, le temen a lo que no conocen y harán lo que sea para ganar poder, incluyendo matarse entre ellos, en realidad es muy bueno que aquí no haya humanos, si no este mundo estaría a punto de destruirse

Starlight: tan malos son

Shadic: no son todos malos hay una pequeña fracción que son buenos pero es muy difícil diferenciarlos entre los buenos y los que fingen ser buenos

Starlight: como yo

Shadic: si pero puedes cambiar, todos pueden

Starlight: ¿cómo crees que tomen, los demás que soy una pony?

Shadic: ellos aprenderán, que aunque pasó mucho tiempo, no pueden culpar a todo pony que se encuentren, solo aquellos que saben que pasó y los que son responsables

Starlight: ¿qué harás con las princesas?

Shadic: no se la verdad, solo pienso en ellos

Starlight: ok

X: ya allegamos

Enfrente de los dos, había una puerta de G.U.N., muy vieja y maltratada, Shadic le dio un golpe abriéndola, al entrar, Shadic enchufo a X, para que viera por los archivos

Starlight: ¿ahora qué?

Shadic: X

X:…

Shadic: X ¿Qué ocurre?

X: era una niña

Shadic: ¿Qué?

X: hay un experimento

Shadic: que quieres decir

X: este prisionero era una niña, pero lleva tanto tempo aquí, que podría haber sido la primera en ser capturada

Shadic: ¿qué edad tiene?

X: diez y ocho

Shadic: cuántos años lleva aquí

X: entro cuando tenía quince

Shadic: esos dementes

X: iluminare el pasillo

Shadic y Starlight siguieron por el pasillo, guiado por X, al llegar vieron una puerta que decía Lilac, Shadic forzó la puerta con su espada, al entrar vieron a una joven con cuernos pelo y piel morados, ropa azul unos brazaletes y un poco de sangre estaba flotando por la cabina, Shadic no espero más y le dio un golpe destruyendo el contenedor, la chica despertó y lo único que hiso fue quedarse allí sentada como un robot, tenía la mirada perdida, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, no dejaba de temblar era o por el frio o por el miedo, a Shadic le dio más rabia esto con tranquilidad Shadic se arrodillo, se puso cara a cara y la abrazo sorprendiéndola

Shadic: tranquila, ya acabo ya acabo

La pequeña, empezó a llorar sin control, en los brazos de Shadic, él estaba enojado

Shadic: _como pudieron, hacer esto a una niña_

La niña termino de llorar y se durmió, en los brazos de Shadic, Starlight estaba mirando todo con cuidado, hasta que vio a Shadic levantarse, cargándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra, parecía serio y enojado, ellos caminaron de regreso, donde todos, los estaban esperando con un campamento ya listo Shadic se sentó, apoyado en una roca, con la chica en su pecho

Kindred: ho por dios, que paso

Shadic: solo descansa, estuvo cuatro años dentro de ese laboratorio, no pude preguntarle nada

Androxus: es una dragona

Shadic: ¿dragona?

Androxus: si, recuerdo haber conocido a mucha gente parecida a ella

Anivia: entonces, lo que significa

Shadic: que paso cuatro años siendo un experimento y el resto congelada

Todos se callaron, pero de la nada la luna llena se hizo presente, transformando a Shadic en su forma lobo

Starlight: wow

Anivia: ¿qué te paso?

Shadic: eso pasa, con la luna llena, solo espero que no despierte

Starlight: pero ¿que lo causa?

Shadic: es la energía de una criatura que vive en el centro de otro planeta

Starlight: ok,….. pero dime has intentado controlarlo

Shadic: hmmm _bueno, solo porque Sonic no pueda hacerlo, no significa que yo no_ déjame intentarlo

Shadic cerró los ojos, intentando sentir su poder, pero al abrirlos, no estaba en el campamento, sino que estaba en un espacio negro, pero enfrene de él, estaba su versión erizo lobo, con los ojos blancos

Shadic: ho vaya, no esperaba ver esto, pero creo que esto facilita las cosas, mira sé que esto será algo egoísta, pero necesito mi cuerpo normal, no quiero asustarla, pero no significa que quiero desasearme de ti, ok, solo déjame llamarte cuando te necesite ¿esta bien?

Extendió su mano, esperando que su otro él la tomara, al principio lo dudo pero, al final la tomo, su transformación se transformó, en una esfera negra, con azul oscuro y se metió dentro de Shadic

Shadic: eso se sintió, extraño

Shadic estaba a punto de despertar, pero vio a su nueva transformación, era su súper forma con rayos, con los ojos blancos

Shadic: ha eres tú, necesitas un nombre ¿Cómo te pondré? Te pareces a mi Forma súper, pero eres más poderoso (esto le saco una sonrisa a la transformación) pero, te pareces demasiado ¿Qué tal súper Shadic 2? (esto saco un ceño fruncido a la transformación) ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor idea? (no respondió) eso pensé

Súper Shadic 2, se transformó, en una esfera amarilla con rayos, que se metió en su pecho

Shadic: muy bien, hora de irme

Shadic cerró los ojos y despertó en el campamento, con su cuerpo normal

Kindred: ¿Qué hiciste?

Shadic: solo hable con él y ya tengo un nombre, de una nueva transformación

Starlight: y ya, nada más

Shadic: que esperabas, un número musical con mariposas

Starlight: he

Shadic: ¿enserio?

Starlight: bueno, que clase de magia es esa

Shadic: no es magia, es energía Chaos y antes de que preguntes, si es la misma energía que usaba Discord

Starlight: ¿me enseñarías?

Shadic: claro, si tú me enseñas magia, aquí tengo dos libros, que nos pueden servir

Shadic saca de su mochila, los libros que saco del castillo de las hermanas, Starlight los bio y se sorprendió

Starlight: pero, uno de ellos es de magia negra pony

Shadic: si pero como he aprendido, el poder no es malo sino como lo utilizas, entonces ¿qué dices?

Starlight: ok

Shadic: muy bien, empecemos en la mañana

Starlight: ok

Shadic: muy bien, vamos a dormir todos mañana será un largo día

Kindred: ¿Qué hay de ella?

Shadic: X me despertara cuando ella despierte ¿verdad X?

X: así es

Shadic: ya la oyeron a dormir

[En el sueño de Shadic]

Shadic estaba, en el mismo bosque, donde estaba en los anteriores sueños, pero ahora no estaba solo

Shadic: Nights, Owl ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Night: podríamos decirte lo mismo ¿qué haces en esta zona de Nightopia?

Shadic: aquí he aparecido las últimas noches

Owl: eso lo explica

Shadic: que es este sitio

Night: es donde las deidades descansan, o llaman a los mortales, para hablar con ellos

Shadic: no existen los dioses (siente un abrazo que le dan por atrás) Eris está detrás de mi verdad

Nights y Owl: si (temblando)

Shadic: hola Eris

Eris: hola guapo, dime ¿no existen los dioses?

Shadic: eso es lo que pienso

Eris: tal vez necesite acercarme, de otra forma a esa cabezota tuya, no crees (le susurra al oído de forma seductora)

Shadic: por favor Eris, compórtate como la mujer que eres, ahora dime ¿porque me has llamado?

Eris: fácil, te doy una advertencia, las princesas han llamado a uno de sus más antiguos aliados

Shadic: G.U.N.

Eris: exacto, pero descubrí que tienen, una especie de barrera que inutiliza completamente tu poder

Shadic: mi poder, pero que tal magia

Eris: ¿quieres que te enseñe a usar magia Chaos?

Shadic: no gracias ya tengo una maestra

Nights: seguro es qué, bueno

Shadic: ¿sí?

Owl: es que, ella

Shadic: ¿sí?

Night: no creo que

Eris: ellos piensas que estas repasando a tu noviecita Twilight, con la otra pony

Shadic: ¿qué? Es un chiste verdad, apenas la conozco

Nights: bueno, solo no queremos que pases por lo mismo

Shadic: ¿lo mismo?

Eris: corazón roto

Shadic: no se de lo que hablan, cierto mi primer amor, con el que compartí mi primera vez, resulta que solo lo hacía porque yo era parte de un experimento y probablemente todo haya sido una farsa hahahaha ¿Por qué se preocupan?

Night: mira sé que necesitas ser fuerte, por tus compañeros, pero trata que cuando todo esto acabe darte tiempo, para sanar

Shadic: ok, aunque aún no se de lo que hablas

Eris: claro, como sea será mejor que regreses, pero te advierto necesitaras todo el poder posible

Shadic despertó y aun seguía de noche, el solo se levantó dejando a la niña en el mismo lugar, miro a la luna, en ese mismo instante recordó, como los elementos de la armonía lo congelaron en roca, entonces lo que hiso fue preparar el terreno, lanzo un rayo de energía al cielo, después rápidamente se tele transportó, enfrente poniendo sus manos enfrente para, tratar de parar el rayo de energía, el rayo perdía potencia, entonces lo que paso fue que genero una explosión, Shadic aún estaba en el aire pensando, como entrenarse para ese poder, luego recordó a su doble, intento llamarlo pero no pasó nada, volvió a intentarlo y apareció detrás de el

Shadic C: me llamabas

Shadic: si así es ¿Quién eres?

Shadic C: soy tu

Shadic: sabes me han mentido muchas veces así que porque no me dices la verdad

Shadic C: ok

El cuerpo, del clon de Shadic, se transformó en un ser alto, parecía humano, con un circula atrás de la cabeza, he hizo aparecer, un bastón con un circulo negro y un aro, tenía una vestimenta en su mayoría negra

Shadic: wow

Shadic C: pensé que sabias que no era tu clon

Shadic: la verdad, ya no sé qué pensar

Whis: bueno déjame presentarme formalmente, me llamo Whis

Shadic: Shadic, aunque claro tú ya lo sabias

Whis: si así es

Shadic: ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Whis: directo al punto, algo rudo pero no te puedo culpar, soy un ángel

Shadic: ángel ¿pero dónde están tus alas?

Whis: ese es otro tipo de ángel

Shadic: ok pero ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi clon?

Whis: tenia ordenes, de que no me presente con mi forma verdadera, pero ya que me descubriste, no tuvo opción

Shadic: ok, escucha Whis, necesito ser más fuerte ¿podrías entrenarme?

Whis:….. ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?

Shadic: ¿Qué?

Whis: ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte? Tu especie se hace un poco más fuerte cada día ¿Por qué quieres más poder?

Shadic: para protegerlos

Whis: ¿a quienes?

Shadic: a mi familia

Whis: la que esta abajo o tu familia pony

Shadic: ellos ya no son mi familia

Whis: entonces dices que los matarías

Shadic:….no, si, no se

Whis: ¿no sabes?

Shadic: es que no entiendo, los momentos que pase con ellos fueron ¿mentira? O ¿enserió se preocuparon por mí?

Whis: un dilema, verdaderamente difícil

Shadic: solo, no sé qué hacer

Whis: bueno, será mejor empezar

Shadic: ¿enserió?

Whis: claro, pero también te ayudare a saber que hacer

Shadic: ¿he?

Whis: si aunque tengas el poder te enseñare como usarlo

Shadic: ok, cuando empiezo

Whis: ahora

[En el castillo de las hermanas]

Las dos hermas, estaban enfrente de una bola de cristal, hasta que Celestia ilumino su cuerno y la esfera también, entonces rebelo a Shadic, que parecía que estaba dando golpes al aire

Celestia: allí esta, enviaremos un escuadrón de ponis para interceptarlos

Luna: ¿crees que sea una buena idea?

Celestia necesitamos probar lo que nuestros aliados de G.U.N. nos enviaron

Luna: muy bien hermana

[Con Shadic]

Shadic ha estado dando golpes en el aire, por más de tres horas, con más peso en sus extremidades y en su chaleco, ahora estaba respirando agitadamente en el suelo con los brazos colgando

Shadic: ¿ahora qué?

Whis: bueno, siéntate ahora sabrás manejar el KI

Shadic: ¿KI?

Whis: si así dime ¿Qué sabes del KI?

Shadic: no

Whis: el KI es la fuerza de la vida, mientras que tu poder consiste en controlar el Chaos el KI es tu fuerza vital, si la usas de más podrías morir

Shadic: entonces ¿cómo es que puedo controlar el chaos?

Whis: consideraron como, tu habilidad especial

Shadic: ok

Whis: bueno es algo parecido a la energía, Chaos así que porque no intentas crear una esfera

Shadic: ok (Shadic cierra los ojos y aparece una esfera amarilla entre sus manos) wow

Whis: dime ¿puedes notar la diferencia?

Shadic: si, mientras que la energía Chaos es violenta, al expulsarla, esta se siente cálido, de echo es muy relajante su luz

Whis: eso es verdad

Shadic: (la luz desaparece) aunque me canso más y me da más hambre

Whis: si, la verdad no has comido lo que es adecuado (golpea el suelo con su bastón) esto servirá

Shadic: ¿qué? (enfrente de él apareció una montaña de comida)

Whis: será mejor que comas

Shadic: ¿porque tanta comida?

Whis: bueno, no has comido lo que representa tus años atrapados, de echo es un misterio el por qué no te has muerto de hambre

Shadic: eso tiene sentido para mí, bueno (se lanza a la montaña de comida) buen provecho

Whis: "suspiro" es idéntico a su padre

Shadic: (con comida en su boca) dijiste algo Whis

Whis: no nada _idéntico _¿Por qué no intentas la bola de KI otra vez?

Shadic: ok (crea una bola de KI y la lanza a unas rocas evaporizándolas) baya, es más fácil

Whis: te lo dije, bueno es hora de irme

Shadic: he ¿porque?

Whis: ya miraste el sol

Shadic: ¿he?

Whis: está apunto de amanecer y yo me tengo que ir

Shadic: ok pero ¿Cómo te llamo?

Whis: no te preocupes el entrenamiento, será en la siguiente noche te sugiero que descanses lo que te queda de la noche

Shadic: ok "bostezo" buenas noches Whis

Whis: buenas noches

Sonic se va con sus amigos y se acuesta en el suelo durmiendo profundamente, en la mañana siguiente todos estaban despertando, con Shadic siendo el ultimo, pero con ojeras demasiados visibles

Androxus: ¿estás bien?

Shadic: si algo cansado

Anivia: ¿qué hiciste toda la noche?

Shadic: ya, sabes entrenar

Starlight: ok creo, que tengo un hechizo que te puede ayudar

Shadic: enserió, cual es

Starlight: es un hechizo que te servirá para recuperar energías

Shadic: estoy listo (recibe un rayo de magia de parte de Starlight) no siento nada d- (se desmallo en el suelo)

Starlight: ha, ahora entiendo el hechizo

Kindred: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Starlight: es un hechizo para recuperar energía más rápido al dormir

Androxus: ¿cuánto tiempo crees que este así?

Starlight: no sé, unos días, meses (Shadic se levanta de un brinco) o tal vez unos segundos

Shadic: me siento, mucho mejor, hahaha

Starlight: eso es bueno, hehe que hay de la dragona

Androxus: sique dormida

Shadic: (la dragona empieza a moverse) creo, que está despertando (la chica abre los ojos) hola (se asusta y se hace pequeña) no, no te asustes, somos amigos (le extiende la mano) estas segura, con nosotros, me llamo Shadic, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lilac: (toma la mano) Lilac

Shadic: muy bien, el lobo se llama Storm, la de la máscara es Kindred, el de los cuernos es Androxus, el ave es Anivia, la pony es Starlight, y el ser de agua es Chaos (lilac ve muy atento a Chaos) espero que no te moleste que te haga unas preguntas (antes de que Shadic pudiera preguntar algo, Lilac se lanzó a Chaos, nadando en su interior) **¿¡Lilac que estas haciendo!?**

Lilac: está muy cómodo

Androxus: tranquilo Shadic, Lilac es una dragona de agua necesita estar en agua de vez en cuando

Shadic: ese no es el problema

Androxus: entonces cual es

Shadic señala a Lilac, que gracias al agua de Chaos, se muestra con más delicadeza sus curvas, más de lo normal, mostrando una sexy Lilac mojada, Shadic, Androxus y Anivia estaban con gran sonrojo, en sus mejillas y un poco de sangre, hasta que Kindred y Starlight les dieron un golpe a los tres

Kindred: lilac, que te parece si te secamos un poco

Lilac: no, hace mucho que no estoy en el agua

Starlight: está bien te entendemos, solo si uno de ellos intenta, algo asnos lo saber ok

Lilac: ok

Shadic: ok (se limpia la nariz) dejando ese problema de lado, creo que será mejor movernos, aún nos quedan cuatro prisioneros más que liberar

Lilac: ¿prisioneros?

Shadic: si en realidad estamos buscando liberar a todos, X ¿Dónde está la siguiente base?

X: está más al BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shadic: ¿X?

Lilac: que está pasando

Androxus: (mirando al cielo) creo, que tiene que ver con lo de allí arriba

Arriba de ellos, había una especie de campo, parecía una burbuja, pero se notaba que algo estaba allí, cubriendo el cielo, Shadic pensó que podría ser, hasta que recordó las palabras de Eris

Shadic: un campo que puede neutralizar mi energía chaos, chicos hay que salir de a-

Shadic no pudo continuar, ya que fueron rodeados, por un gran pelotón de guardas ponis

Guardia1: quietos están todos bajo arresto

Guardia2: miren tienen una prisionera

Starlight: la guardia real ¿qué está pasando?

Shadic: ha si al parecer las hermanas, me engañaron para ser parte de un experimento y ya que me entere de lo que estaban haciendo, me nega a darles las esmeraldas del chaos y ahora están mandando sus fuerzas para quitármelas

Starlight: **¡QUE!**

Shadic: te dije que habría desafíos

Starlight: **¡NUNCA DIJISTE ALGO ASI!**

Guardia1: todos, al attacke

Shadic: Storm ciégalos

Storm creo un rayo, segando por un momento a los ponis, pero no fue suficiente, tenían un aura de color dorado y azul alrededor de ellos

Shadic: que esta-

Shadic no continuo, porque del suelo salieron unos tentáculos azules y dorados, Shadic logro esquivarlos, debido a su velocidad, pero atrapo a todos los demás, menos Starlight

Guardian1: está bien señorita

Starlight: em, si claro

Los guardias estaban ahora concentrados en Shadic, Starlight tomo la oportunidad y se fue con los demás, a intentar liberarlos, mientras tanto Shadic, estaba siendo rodeado por los ponis en armaduras, Shadic quería usar sus lanza chaos, pero lo único que paso es que soltó unas chispas, entonces su bufanda va hacia su mano derecha y se transforma en su espada, mientras que en la otra mando estaba Y, estaba en el otro brazo, Shadic rápidamente disparo Y en el suelo, para crear una pantalla de humo, los guardias estaban nerviosos, pero Shadic salió disparada del humo, a un pony que le dio con su espada, no para matarlo, sino que para darle en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado, más ponis estaban a punto de saltarle encima, pero Shadic en un rápido movimiento de espada, logro noquearlos, pero de la nada, enfrente de él, apareció una lanza, al mirar arriba bio unos pegasos lanzándoles lanzas, entonces uso a Y para dispararles y noquearlos, mientras que Starlight usaba su magia para usarla como un soplete y deshacer de los tentáculos

[Unos metros más lejos]

Podemos ver a las hermanas, viéndolo todo desde muy lejos

Celestia: parece que aunque no tenga poderes, aun sabe defenderse bien con la espada

Luna: si… hermana, ya viste a la pequeña pony alado de nuestra magia

Celestia: (levanta unos binoculares y ve en dirección de Starlight) ¿qué hace?

Luna: parece, que los quiere liberar

Celestia: no se lo permitiré

[En el campo de batalla]

Starlight estaba a punto de liberar Androxus, pero un tentáculo dorado la atrapo

Shadic: **¡Starlight!**

Shadic al no ver que hacer, disparo Y al campo de energía, pero no pudo hacer nada ,entonces lo que hace es que en su mano cargo una bola de KI, lanzándosela al escudo y ahora si se quebró, Shadic al ver esto lanzo otra esfera y ahora si la rompió, sintiendo sus poderes regresar, Shadic corre a gran velocidad, noqueando a todos los ponis, ahora estaba con sus compañeros,, intento romperlo con sus manos, pero no pudo pensó en usar su súper forma, pero pensó en algo mejor disparo Y a los tentáculos rompiéndolos ,todos fueron liberados, pero al segundo fueron rodeados por ponis

Shadic: sujétense **¡CONTROL CHAOS!**

En un brillo, todos se habían ido del lugar, solo había polvo, los héroes estaban en un campo de flores demasiado lejos de donde estaban pero estaban todos echo una bola

Androxus: ¿están todos bien?

Kindred ¿de quién es esa mano?

Shadic: lo siento, X ¿estás allí?

X: si, solo que el campo interfirió con mis sistemas

Kindred: ¿Dónde estamos?

X: de hecho no estamos lejos de la siguiente base

Shadic: ¡enserió! Que conveniente ¿cómo se llama la base X?

X: se llama Shantae

Shadic: hahahaha muy buena X ahora dime como se llama

X: ¿Shantae?

Shadic: X ya nos divertimos pero enserió como se llama la base

X: **¡Shantae!**

Shadic: esto está mal, está muy mal

Lilac: la conoces

Shadic: si, bueno no, es complicado, oí de ella en una especie de torneo, pero no entiendo que hace ella aquí

Kindred: bueno vamos a preguntarle

Shadic: creo que será mejor que valla solo

Androxus: ¿seguro?

Shadic: claro ya me conocen volveré antes de que digan súper califrastilistico espialidoso

Anivia: ¿qué?

Shadic: exacto

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Shadic salió a gran velocidad, a la base que esta vez estaba subterránea, al entrar Shadic no perdió tiempo envés de enchufar a X corrió por todos los pasillos, hasta encontrar la puerta que decía Shantae, Shadic la derivo de un golpe, pero el cuarto estaba muy oscuro

Shadic: **¡Shantae! ¡Shantae! ¡Shantae donde estas!**

X: Shadic tranquilízate

Shadic: no hasta encontrarla **¡Shantae!**

De repente, la luz se hiso presente, mostrando enfrente de él una capsula a medio llenar con una mujer humana dentro, tenia pelo morado, con vestimenta blanca parecía una piyama, pero noto que una parte de su torso, estaba rojo al mirar abajo, vio un pedazo de metal, cruzando el vidrio directo a la mujer, Shadic parecía estar a punto de llorar

Shadic: ¿X? ¿Ella está?

X: débil pero estable

Shadic: hay que sacarla

Shadic saco rápidamente, el pedazo de metal y después, rompió el vidrio, liberando a la mujer, rápidamente la acostó en el suelo, de la base, miro su chaqueta, no había de otra, rasgo gran parte de ella, para empezar a vendar, la herida, cuando acabo de vendarla, decidió esperar, que despertara, así que acomodo a la mujer encima de su pecho para darle calor

X: ¿quién es ella?

Shadic: alguien, que sé que va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la mujer, despertó rápidamente se separó y se puso en movimiento defensivo, Shadic lentamente empezó a levantarse y estirando la cabeza

Shadic: sí que eres de sueño pesado Shantae

Shantae: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Shadic: _se tu nombre porque Sonic llevo una foto tuya a Ángel Island para enseñársela a Knukles_ lo sé porque tu querías entrar a una competencia llamada Súper Smash Bros ¿No?

Shantae: bueno, en una forma ¿Dónde estoy?

Shadic: en una base de G.U.N.

Shantae: ¿G.U.N.? Pero ¿Qué e paso a Castle Town?

Shadic: eso es lo que esperaba que me dijeras

Shantae: no entiendo ¿Qué me paso?

Shadic: recuerdas algo antes de ser aprisionada

Shantae: recuerdo que me fui a dormir, después de un día tranquilo y normal, pero cuando desperté estaba siendo transportada aquí

Shadic: eso explica la ropa

Shantae: ¿ropa? (mira su ropa) **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME MIRES!** (Le da una cachetada)

Shadic: auch

X: ha, ha

Shantae: eso que fue

Shadic: es X, mi compañera, ahora podemos (mira a Shantae)

Shantae: **¡que no mires!**

Shadic: (se voltea) entonces, cámbiate

Shantae:….muy bien, ahora si

Shadic se voltea y mira a Shantae, ahora tenía una vestimenta roja, que enseña su ombligo y su pelo estaba ya ordenado en una cola de caballo, con unos aretes de oro, pero aun tenía la venda que le hizo Shadic, que al ver esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Shantae: y, ¿qué tal?

Shadic: te queda bien hehe

Shantae: bien, dime ¿vienes solo?

X: no solo

Shantae: está bien, ¿alguien más?

Shadic: si, en realidad si los demás están afuera

Shantae: ok, espera no supe tu nombre

Shadic: Shadic, Shadic el erizo

Shantae: Shantae media genio, aunque eso ya lo sabias

Shadic: si así es, vamos con los demás, creo que tengo una idea de lo que esta pasando

Shantae: ok

Shadic y Shantae se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la salida, viendo a sus amigos que estaban preparando un campamento

Kindred: regresaste

Androxus: ¿Quién es ella?

Shantae: soy Shantae un gusto

Kindred: ¿Qué te paso?

Shadic: la encontré con un pedazo de metal que estaba incrustada en su abdomen, tuve que darle un pedazo de mi chaqueta para detener el sangrado

Starlight: ¿estás bien?

Shantae: si ya estoy mejor

Shadic: yo pienso, que es mejor descansar ha sido un largo día, casi nos encierran y liberamos a Shantae y solo faltan dos prisioneros ¿Cómo se llaman X?

X: uno es Tigershark y el otro Lucario

Shadic: muy bien descansen todos

[En la atmosfera del espacio]

Vemos una nave naranja con vidrio verde y dentro de ella, una mujer, con pelo amarillo, con una armadura naranja y un cañón por brazo derecho, mirando al planeta

[Tiempo antes]

¿?: ¿Por qué me llamas?

¿?: Necesito tu ayuda

¿?: El infame Sonic el erizo me pide ayuda, haha, debe ser muy serio

Sonic: vamos Samus, necesito un favor

Samus: ¿Qué clase de favor?

Sonic: necesito, que cases a algo

Samus:… ¿porque es tan importante?

Sonic: digamos que intentamos resolverlo nosotros mismos, pero salió muy mal

Samus: ¿Qué hay para mí?

Sonic: que tal un gracias

Samus: no gracias, soy un casa recompensas, no lo hago gratis

Sonic: muy bien, que te parece si consigues traerlo con vida, te daremos un cristal con el que puedas potencial tu nave, o tu traje, mil veces más

Samus: estas dispuesto a dejarme una esmeralda chaos

Sonic: las esmeraldas no son los únicos cristales poderosos en mi mundo, están los orbes Chaos, son menos poderosas que las esmeraldas chaos, pero créeme te pueden dar un gran empujón, entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Hacemos un trato?

Samus: muy bien, ¿Cómo se llama el objetivo?

Sonic: Shadic, Shadic el erizo, te mando las coordenadas

Samus:….está muy lejos de donde estoy me tomara un tiempo

Sonic: muy bien, nos vemos, Samus

[Actualidad]

Samus: al fin, he llegado, ahora hay que encontrar a Shadic

_**Hola a todos, aquí Shadic dimencional, espero que todos estén sanos y en casa, haciendo caso a la cuarentena, no como otros y si se preguntan dónde esta Deadpool Harley y Pinkie están en sus cuartos, tuve que encerarlos, para que no salieran, bueno amigos espero que estén sanos y por favor quédense en casa, hasta la próxima amigos en súper Shadic Z **_


End file.
